Until In The End
by Red Army28
Summary: Salahkah kami yang mengambil jalan berbeda ini, dalam dunia yang makin kacau dengan segala keburukan yang telah diperlihatkan. air mata, kesedihan serta sebuah ikatan akan kami korbankan demi mencapai sesuatu yang disebut dengan impian. Dunia akan berbeda mulai saat ini dan saat itu juga kami akan muncul. Cerita mainstream!. Alur aneh!
1. Chapter 1

**Until In The End**

**Disclaimer : ****Yang penting Naruto bukanpunya saya.**

**Rating : T (mungkin M buatjaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkinaneh, terkesanamatiran****, banyak thypo, OOC ****dangaje**

**Selamat membaca !**

Konohagakure no sato salah satu desa terkuat dari kelima desa yang ada di elemental of nation, desa ini terlahir setelah peperangan antara Klan senju dan Uchiha, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga memebuat mereka berperang. Setelah sekian lama berperang akhirnya tercapailah perdamain dari kedua klan tersebut, Senju dengan pemimpinnya Hashirama Senju dan klan Uchiha dengan pemimipinnya Uchiha Madara maka terbentuklah Desa yang bernama Konohagakure setelh perdamaian itu.

"Pluk"

Terdengar suara buku yang ditutup yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang membaca tentang sejarah terbentuknya desa konoha kalian kaget kan, kenapa seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang tuanya, harus membaca sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikonsumsi oleh anak berusia lima tahun .

Aku tahu kalian pasti berpikir bahwa orang tua ku sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu maka kalian salah besar, keluargaku memanglah keluarga ninja ayahku seorang pemimipin desa konoha atau biasa dipanggil Yondami hokage dan ibuku adalah seorang jounin di desa ini mereka yang profesinya sebagai ninja memang sibuk tapi kesibukan mereka bukan untuk pekerjaanya tapi mereka sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakak ku sungguh ironis bukan aku yang notabennya anak paling kecil dan membutuhkan sebuah kasih sayang harus dicampakkan hanya untuk kakak ku, iya dia adalah seorang jinchuriki Kyubi yang menyerang desa lima tahun yang lalu saat aku lahir.

Sejak saat itulah penduduk desa dan keluargaku membenciku bahkan ibuku sendiri memebenciku dia bilang kepadaku bahwa aku adalah anak pembawa sial, itu sungguh membuat dadaku sesak bagaimana seorang ibu yang seharusnya menyayangi anaknya malah menghinanya, kalian tahu kenapa ibuku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Pada waktu itu ibuku sedang melahirkan ku dia sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya karena bukan hanya aku yang ingin keluar dari perut ibuku, ibuku yang waktu itu seorang jinchuriki kyubi dan oleh sebab itu kyubi juga ingin keluar dari dalam perut ibuku karena jika jinchuriki itu melahirkan maka segel didalam Jinchuriki itu akan melemah sehingga memudahkan Kyubi untuk keluar. Yondaime yang notabennya Ayahku berusaha mati-matian menahan segel itu agar kyubi tidak keluar dan setelah aku keluar datanglah pria bertopeng yang ingin mengambil kyubi dari perut ibuku. Setelah hal itu terjadi keluarlah Kyubi dan mengamuk ditengah desa dan memporak-porandakan juga membunuh banyak penduduk desa dan ninja yang berusaha melawannya. Akhirnya ayahku berhasil menyegel Kyubi kedalam tubuh kakak ku a.k.a Namikaze Menma setelah yondaime mengalahkan kyubi tanpa mengorbankan nyawanya, itu semua berkat fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki tapi luka yang dideritanya cuckup parah.

Itulah awal kenapa aku disebut anak pembawa sial karena kelahiranku kyubi menyerang desa, itu sungguh membuat dadaku sakit dan aku sempat berpikir kenapa kami-sama tidak mengambil nyawaku saja.

.

.

Aku beranjak dari perpustakaan konoha menuju rumahku dengan langkah gontai tidak ada semangat untuk hidup karena apaun yang aku lakukan keluargaku tidak pernah perduli. Pernah suatu ketika saat itu kawasan desa konoha masih pagi aku berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena tidak ada yang kukerjakan, aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalan desa konoha dan aku bertemu gerombolan warga dan mereka menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku tanpa aku sadari mereka langsung menerjang tubuhku dengan pukulan dan sayatan kunai karena bukan hanya warga biasa yang mengeroyokku sebagian ada seorang ninja diantara mereka. Pukulan demi pukulan aku terima diseluruh tubuhku.

"A-apa salahku hiks..hiks...hiks..kenap kalian memukul ku...hiks.."

"apa salahmu katamu, kau lah anak pembawa sial sehingga kyubi terlepas akibatnya keluarga dan sahabat kami banyak yang mati"

Aku pun terdiam mendengar ucapan mereka dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata akibat luka yang mereka torehkan kepadaku. Tapi yang sesungguh nya yang membuat dadaku sakit bukan hal itu. Waktu aku dipukuli oleh penduduk sampai babak belur aku tidak sengaja melihat Kaa-san ku dan Menma nii berjalan dari arah pasar membawa belanjaan dan aku melihat mereka tertawa lepas seolah tidak ada beban, dan pada saat itu mataku yang sembab bertatapan langsung dengan Kaa-san ku tapi dia tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka, aku bisa melihat dari pancaran mata itu, mata itu tidak ada rasa kesedihan bahkan terlihat tidak perduli hal itulah yang membuatku merasakan sakit tiada tara didadaku melebihi sakit akibat dikeroyok warga.

Itu hanya beberapa hal yang bisa aku utarakan, sesunguhnya di hidupku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian secuil pun dengan keluargaku dan sejak saat ini aku berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah seorang anak Yatim piatu, aku tidak mau memakai marga Uzumaki atau Namikaze dalam namaku karena aku berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah bagian mereka dan kalian tahu namaku sekarang adalah Uchiha Naruto kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menggunakan marga itu padahal aku bukanlah keturunan seorang Uchiha.

**Flasback on**

"jangan lari kau bocah ..?" teriak sekumpulan warga sedang mengejar anak berambut pirang dengan umur kira-kira empat setengah tahun.

"hiks..hiks..hiks...kenapa kalian sangat kejam kepadaku, apa salahku ?" teriak anak itu.

'sial gang buntu, apa yang harus ku lakukan mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku Kakashi nii' batin anak itu

"hahaha..kau tidak bisa lari kema-mana anak pembawa sial" ucap salah satu orang di kerumunan itu.

Salah seorang keluar dari kerumunan yang mengitari Naruto dengan seragam yang digunakan nya dia terlihat seperti sorang ninja berpangkat chunin. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju kearah naruto dengan membawa sebuah katana ditangannya setelah sampai didepan Naruto dia berkata "ada pesan terkhir anak pembawa sial" ucap orang itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata.'mungkin jika aku mati maka penderitaanku akan berakhir' batin Naruto miris. Ninja itu pun mengangkat katana sedikit sehingga sejajar dengan dada Naruto tanpa babibu lagi katana itu dihunuskan oleh orang itu.

"Jrash.."

Terdengar tusukan pedang itu ketubuh manusia. 'kenapa...kenapa aku tidak mersakan sakit. Tunggu sebentar ini ...ini darah, tapi darah siapa aku tidak merasakan sakit' batin Naruto. Naruto pun berusaha untuk membuka matanya karena merasa ada darah yang mengenai wajah nya . dan hal itu sukses membelakkan kedua matanya Naruto melihat seorang dengan pakaian Jounin menahan serangan ninja itu menggunakan tubuhnya saat katana itu ingin meusuk jantung Naruto.

"Nii-san ...kenapa ...kenapa Nii-san menolongku " ucap Naruto dengan menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

Senyum hanya senyum yang didapat Naruto, senyum itu berbeda dari senyum yang lainnya, senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus. Orang itu pun hanya mengacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum lagi.

"Nii-san tidak apa-apa kok, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya orang itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dia hanya menangis melihat ada orang yang berkoraban hanya untuk anak tidak berguna ini. Setelah tidak mendapata jawaban dari Naruto orang itupun berbalik dan memandang tajam kerumunan yang tadi menyerang Naruto.

"kalian, apa kalian tidak malu mengeroyok anak kecil yang tidak berdaya ini hah ?"

Kerumunana itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan takut kepada orang yang ada di depannya karena dipikiran mereka adalah kematian jika melawan orang di depannya. Salah seorang dari kerumunan itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ta-tapi dia adalah anak pembawa sial, akibatnya kyubi terlepas sehingga menyerang desa''

"kalian ini sungguh bodoh, jika kalian tidak tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya jangan menyimpulkan semau kalian"

Mereka semuapun teridiam mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"sudahalah Nii-san tidak usah membelaku, aku memang anak pembawa sial itu dan aku pantas mendapatkan ini" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Orang yang melindungi Naruto pun membelakkan mata mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terlewat baik. 'Anak ini hidupnya sudah susah di usia sedini ini, mengapa keluarganya tidak pernah memperhatikannya' batin Orang itu.

Setelah itu orang yang yang menyelamatkan Naruto pun memeluk Naruto dan setelah itu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu menggunakan Shunshin.

gelap,...terlihat ruangan yang tidak begitu besar tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali, terdapat meja makan dengan dua kursi dan ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur itulah yang ada dipikirannya Naruto saat ini.

"ehh..Nii-san ini dimana ?, kenapa kita tiba-tiba ada disini" ujar Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kita sudah berada di apartemen Nii-san, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"iyaa...aku tid-.., eh...Nii-san berdarah ini pasti gara-gara Naru hiks..hiks...hiks...ini pasti sakit seharusnya Nii-san tidak perlu menyelamatkan Naru hiks..hiks.." ujar Naruto sambil menundukan kepala.

"kamu bicara apa, seharusnya Nii-san yang minta maaf karena terlambat menyelamatkan kamu.."

Deg'

Secerca rasa bahagia melanda hati Naruto dan rasa bersalah yang tadi menghampirinya hilang entah kemana 'ternyata masih ada yang orang yang peduli padaku selain Kakashi nii' batin Naruto. Orang itu pun membungkuk dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum. Walau keadaanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik akibat tusukan itu sehingga mengenai samping perutnya tapi untungnya tidak berakibat fatal.

"ohh... iyaa perkenalkan nama Nii-san adalah Uchiha Shisui dan siap namamu ?" walaupun Shisui tahu nama anak itu, karena anak yang tidak diperdulikan keluarganya atau bisa dikatakan dibuang sehingga dia berpikir jika memulai perkenalan dengan menanyakan namanya.

"na-nama saya adala naruto, iya hanya itu..." ujar Naruto sedikit gugup.

'apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia tidak menyebut marganya setahuku di adalah anak dari Yondaime-sama atau mungkin luka yang ditorehkan keluarganya padanya membuat dia tidak mau memakai marga keluarganya, tidak pasti dia punya alasan lain' batin Shisui.

"ne kenapa kamu tidak menyebutkan margamu apa kau anak yatim piatu, tenang kok Shisui nii tidak akan menyakitimu" tanya Shisui sedikit penasaran karena Naruto tidak menyebutkan marganya padahal dia tahu keluarga Naruto .

" ak-aku benci mereka hiks...hiks..hiks.." teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis.

Shisui pun maju dan mendekap tubuh naruto untuk menenangkanya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini karena pada waktu bertugas sebagai Anbu dan memberitahukan misinya dirumah sang Hokage dia sering melihat Naruto sendirian sedangkan sang Hokage, istrinya dan kakak Naruto bersenang-senang bersama seolah tidak peduli dengan keaadaan Naruto yang butuh kasih sayang yang lebih diusianya yang masih kecil.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat meraskan ada cairan yang membasahi kepalanya, dia pun mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati Shisui menangis untuknya.

"sudahlah Naru-chan jangan menangis terus Nii-san tahu kok jika kamu sering sendiri dan dijauhi keluargamu karena Nii-san tahu kamu anak Hokage-sama"

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat orang yang sedang memeluknya tahu keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya, keadaan yang dimana anak sesusianya tidak boleh mengalami hal itu karena dapat mengganggu pertumbuhan dan psikologisnya.

"ja-jadi Shisui nii sudah tahu ya,..hiks..hiks..hiks" ucap Naruto yang masih menangis.

Shisui pun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto dan sedikit tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Naruto "Naru-chan jangan menagis lagi ya, sekarang kan ada Shisui nii di sini jadi jangan sedih lagi ya"

.

.

"Arigato Shisui nii sekarang Naru sedikit lebih baik.''

"ehmm...ano Shisui nii punya usul bagaimana jika Naru-chan jadi adik angkat Shisui nii,... bagaimana apa Naru-chan mau" Tanya shisui penuh harap karena secara tidak sadar nasib mereka sama tapi sedikit berbedaa karena Naruto masih punya keluarganya dan juga kasusnya sedikit berbeda karena Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya karena secara tidak langsung Naruto memang mengingnginkan sebuah keluarga walau dia sudah punya keluarga tapi dia tidak pernah mersakan kasih sayang dan kenyamanan saat bersama mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi setelah kelahiran Naruto, ibu dan ayahnya tidak pernah merawatnya karena setelah dia lahir seorang Kakashi sendirilah yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, yang notabennya seorang murid dari hokage itu sendiri.

"Be-benarkah Nii-san mau jadi aniki ku, apa Nii-san tidak malu mempunyai adik pembawa sial sperti ku ?" tanya Naruto takut-takut seolah Shisui akan menjauhinya setelah tahu bahwa Naruto anak pembawa sial.

"Apa maksudmu Naru-chan tidak ada namanya anak pembawa sial itu, jika kau tanya Nii-san, Nii-san tidak akan malu karena dari dulu Nii-san sangat berharap memiliki seorang adik" Ujar Shisui dan memberi Naruto senyum tulus.

"Be-benarkah.."

"iya.."

"Yeeyy...dengan begini aku punya dua Nii-san" teriak Naruto dengan nada childisnya karena perasaan senagnya.

'dua Nii-san' batin Shisui

"eh, apa Menma-kun yang kau maksud dengan Nii-san mu yang satunya" tanya Shisui setahunya Naruto punya saudara lagi di keluarganya dan dia adalah seorang jinchuriki.

" tidakk...Nii-san ku yang satunya adalah Kakashi nii dialah orang yang merwatku sedari kecil" ucap naruto dengan nada yang begitu antusias karena menceritakan sosok kakak yang paling dia sayangi.

Shisui pun lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya 'sebegitu benci kah keluarganya kepada Naruto sehingga dia dirawat oleh Kakashi senpai, rasa hormat ku kepada keluarga hokage makin sedikit setalah mendengar cerita Naru-chan' batin shisui.

"nah Naru-chan karena kamu tidak mau memakai marga keluargamu jadi bagaimana kalau kamu memakai marga Nii-san"

"memang marga Nii-san apa?

"Uchiha"

"hah" Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"wahh...keren Nii-san, Uchiha Naruto" ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"tapi kamu harus janji pergunakan nama itu untuk sesuatu yang membanggakan desa dan dunia shinobi karena marga Uchiaha sedikit mendapat pandangan negatif di kalangan negara Shinobi" ujar Shisui dengan mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Naru janji dengan nama ini aku akan melindungi Kakashi nii dan Shisui nii"

Hanya senyum yang diberikan Shisui melihat deklarasi Naruto.

**Flashback off**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto kepada penghuni rumah.

Keheningan dan pandangan bencilah yang didapat Naruto setiap hari dari penghuni rumah itu. Rasa muak dan bencilah yang sekarang hinggap di hati Naruto , berkat perkataan Kakashi nii dan Shisui nii Naruto bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal dirumah ini karena mereka mengusulkan agar memperbaiki hubungannya dengan keluarganya . tapi apa ? hanya tatapan bencilah yang didapat Naruto ini membuat rasa muak kepada keluarga ini muncul lagi, sungguh hati kecilnya ingin sekali pindah dari tempat ini.

"Ke-kenapa …..kenapa kalian sangat membenciku" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"kenapa katamu, dasar anak pembawa sial" ucap pemimipin keluarga itu a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"baiklah jika itu ingin kalian, sebelum aku pergi dari keluaraga ini aku punya satu permintaan ?. tolong hapus namaku dari keluarga ini selamanya" Ujar naruto dengan sedikit bergetar lalu berbalik dari hadapan mereka yang sedang duduk di meja makan tanpa mereka mengetahui Naruto sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"memang siapa yang menganggap kau bagian dari keluarga ini hah, dasar anak pembawa sial" teriak Menma kepada Naruto dan memandang Naruto seolah-olah dia adalah sampah yang tak berguna.

Deg'

Naruto memegang dada kirinya dan meremasnya seolah barang yang ada didalamnya sudah hancur hanya hal itu yang bisa naruto lakukan saat ini dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya hanya beberapa pakain yang bisa dia bawa dan sebuah catatan kecil, miris bukan seorang anak dari hokage yang tergolong seorang bangsawan hanya memliki barang-barang seperti itu karena hidupnya yang tidak pernah diperhatikan.

Setelah Naruto turun dari lantai atas atau dari kamarnya dia pun bergegas kebawah setelah sampai dibawah tempat berkumpulnya anggota keluarganya. Naruto pun memandang anggota keluarganya sejenak.

"Arigato, untuk semuanya,..Sayonara" ucap Naruto.

"Iya-iya cepatlah pergi dan jangan kembali" sahut orang bersurai merah a.k.a Namikaze Kushina.

Sudah habis kesabaran Naruto setelah mendengar penuturan Kaa-san nya tapi ajaran Kakashi-nii dan Shisui-nii untuk selalu bersabar walau orang itu menyakiti kita sudah melekat dihatinya.

**TBC.**

**Hahaha kebelet pengen buat cerita Naruto yang asli, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskann.**

**Butuh saran untuk fic ini entah itu kritk saran dan lain-lain sangatlah membantu saya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Kebanyakan manusia berpikir ikatan adalah suatu hal yang mebuat manusia itu lemah, membuat hidup mereka menjadi terbebani dengan ikatan ini. Tapi sungguh pemikiaran dangkal inilah yang membuat perpecahan diantara mereka, perasaan nafsu untuk mendominasi, rasa ingin berdirih diatas semuanya dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi dewa bahkan untuk menyamai kekuatan pencipta dunia ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang percaya bahwa iktanlah yang membuat orang itu menjadi kuat dan berusaha untuk menjaga iktana ini agar tetap utuh sampai jiwa itu sudah lelah untuk melekat di tubuh ini.

"Kring..."

"Kring..."

"Kring..."

"Engghh.. diamana aku, aku seperti familliar dengan kamar ini, inikan kamarku yang ada di rumah Kakashi-nii ...oh iya aku ingat kejadian kemarin" tak selang beberapa lama.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Masuk..." teriak orang yang ada di dlam kamar.

"Sreek.."

"Ohayou Naruto...bagaiman keadaan mu, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya danberjalan duduk di sebelah fuuton Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi dia hanya menunduk berusaha mengingat kejadian menyakitkan kemarin. Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memeluk Kakashi..

"Hiks..hiks..hiks...ke-kenapa mereka sangat kejam kepadaku hikss...hiks...,apa salahku Nii-san hiks...hiks" ucap Naruto sambil menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi. 'kata-kata tidak akan mampu menghentikan tangis Naruto biarlah dia menangis di pelukanku, memang aku sudah tahu masalah yang dihadapi Naruto dari Shisui. Tapi kenapa mereka sangat kejam sampai mengusir Naruto, baiklah aku akan berjanji merawat dan melindung Naruto ' pikir Kakashi bagaimanpun Kakashi lah yang selama ini merawat dan bermain dengan Naruto. Hanya Kakashilah yang mau bermain dengan Naruto jika dia sedang ada misi maka Naruto akan kesepian karena dia dianggap anak pembawa sial oleh warga konoha termasuk keluarganya sendiri tapi akhir-akhir ini Kakashi merasa lega karena ada orang yang mau bermain dan bahkan mau menjadi kakak dari Naruto, iya Shisui lah yang selama ini menjaga dan dan bermain dengan Naruto bahkan melatih dia tekhnik dasar menjadi seorang Ninja jika Kakashi sedang sibuk misi yang membutuhkan waktu sangat panjang dan sedangkan Shisui sedang tidak ada misi.

"sudahlah Naruto anggaplah mereka sebagai angin lalu, Nii-san tahu kok permaslah Naru...ingat pesan Nii-san kamu tidak sendiri, sekarang kan ada Kakashi-nii dan Shisui-nii, Nii-san janji akan selalu disampingmu dan menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi bahkan bila harus mengorbankan nyawa Nii-san" tutur Kakashi sambil mengusap suarai pirang Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Nii-san tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawa Nii-san, jika Nii-san melakukan hal itu maka Naru akan sendiri lagi Naru gak mau jika harus kehilangan orang yang Naru sayang lagi lebih baik Naru yang mati jika itu demi Naru..." ucap naruto yang masih sesunggukan didada Kakashi sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Kakashi tidak mau menyahuti perkataan Naruto karena merasa Naruto belum selesaikan ucapannya .

"Naru sudah menganggap Kakashi-nii seperti orang tua Naru, karena Kakashi-nii lah yang merawat Naru sejak kecil, makanya jangan pernah tinggalin Naru ya , Nii-san harus janji" ucap Naruto

"baiklah Nii-san janji tidak akan pernah ninggalin Naru" ucap Kakashi dan tanpa sadar mata kananya mengeluarkan sedikit butiran liquid, bagaiman tidak dialah yang selama ini menemani hidup Naruto dari kecil. Selain itu buku album foto kengan Naruto hanya bersama Kakashi bahkan foto ulang tahun Naruto hanya Kakashi tidak ada orang lain yang ikut dalam foto itu bahkan yang lebih mencengangkan foto orang tua Naruto tidak ada satupun yang di dokumentasikan dalam album itu karena memang orang tua Naruto tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama naruto mereka hanya menyayangi Menma kakak dari naruto yang notabennya seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi tapi dari semua itu ada ada satu lagi yang membuat Kakashi sedikit sumringah karena foto bulan kemarin tidak hanya mereka berdua yang mengisi album foto ulang tahu Naruto yang kelima, mereka ketambahan dengan Shisui, Itachi dan Sasuke. Shisui yang menjadi kakak angkat Naruto mengajak temannya Itachi dan Sasuke untuk merayakan ulang tahun dari adiknya yaitu Naruto hal itulah yang membuat catatan hidup Naruto sedikit berwarna dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Nah- ayo kita makan Naruto Nii-san sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Arigato Nii-san untuk semuanya, ayo kita makan ..."

Skip time .

.

.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

Terdengar bunyi pintu rumah Kakashi yang diketuk oleh orang hal itu membuat perbincangan dan gurauandari kedua kakak yang beradik ini harus berhenti untuk sesaat karena mendengar ketukan pintu itu. "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi ini Anbu kah ?" tanya Kakashi pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu

"sebentar.." ucapa Kakashi

"cklek .."

"yo,..Kakashi senpai , apa kabar ?" tanya Shisui setelah pintu itu dibuka.

Kakashi masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Shisui dia masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya .'ada apa gerangan Shisui dan Itachi disini bahkan tak biasnya Itachi mengajak adiknya 'batin Kakashi bingung.

"ano..oh baik Shisui, silahkan masuk dulu tidak baik berbicara di luar, apalagi bersama dua prodigy klan Uchiha" ujar Kakashi

"arigato.." ucap duo Uchiha itu bersama-sama.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya langsung berdiri hendak membersihkan meja makan itu tapi setelah dia melihat siapa yang datang dia urungkan kegiatannya dan langsung berlari menuju tamu yang datang pagi-pagi ini.

"Shisui-nii .." teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan memeluk kakaknya, karena Naruto berlari terlalau kencang dan posisi Shisui yang masih kaget karena kehadiran Naruto langsung ikut terdorong kebelakang untung di belakang mereka terdapat soffa jika tidak, mungkin akan sedikit sakit karena jatuh.

"huh..dasar Dobe" ucapa Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tidak berbicara sekarang berbicara dan menkomentari aksi Naruto.

"Apa..kau bilang Teme" Jawab Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan Shisui.

'Setidaknya dengan kehadiran mereka mood Naruto sedikit-demi sedikit kembali dan tidak lagi merenung seperti tadi' batin Kakashi setelah melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang memeluk Shisui seperti orang yang tidak pernah bertemu selama setahun.

"Ah,...Naru-chan bagaiman kabarmu, shisui-nii ingin mengajak Naru-chan pergi keluar untuk berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke-chan dan Itachi-san bagaima" ujar Shisui setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan sedikit mencubit pipi cumbi itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri setelah bertemunya Shisui dan Naruto mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Shsui bahkan dia sering tidur di sana karena akibat kesibukan Kakashi dalam kesatuan Anbu dan Kakshi sering menyuruh Shisui untuk menjaganya jika sedang melaksanakan misi Anbunya.

"benarkah Nii-san mengajakku berlatih ?" tanya Naruto antusias, tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto sangat ingin menjadi kuat karena dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi segala sesuatu yang sangat dia sayangi itu, sehingga dia ingin berlatih untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa menjaga ikatan ini agar tida rusak atau hilang gara-gara dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjaga ikatan ini.

"Yap..., kita akan berlatih bersama Itachi-san dan Sasu-chan karena dia mengajak adiknya agar kita bisa berlatih bersama dan kau punya teman untuk latihan bersama, bagaimana ?" ujar Shisui.

Naruto langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar penuturan Shisui tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melemparkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi untuk meminta persetujuaanya. Kakashi yang melihat mata Naruto berbinar-binar hanya biasa menghela nafas dan mengiyakan ajakan itu tak biasa dipungkiri Kakashi sangat over pada Naruto jika terjadi hal sedikit yang menyangkut pada Naruto dia langsung bertindak tak peduli siapa yang ada didepannya. Pernah suatu kali dia hampir mencelakai orang tua yang menghina dan melempari Naruto dengan bongkahan batu besar untung saja Naruto langsung menghentikan aksi itu jika saja tidak mungkin Nasib kakek itu sudah terbaring lemas di rumah sakit.

"Huh.., baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto jika sudah mencapi batas jangan sampai kau memaksakan dirimu" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Arigato Nii-san .."ujar Naruto.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke tempat latihan di sekitar hutan konoha, dalam perjalan mereka mendapat pandangan kagum dan hormat dari warga Konoha karena dua Prodigy Klan Uchiha sedang berjalan melewati mereka tapi berbeda dengan pandangan yang ditunjukan untuk Naruto bukan rasa hormat yang diberikan mereka untuk Naruto melainkan tatapan benci dan dendam yang mereka perlihatkan untuk Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap itu pun hanya menunduk dan takut seharusnya Naruto tidak berjalan bersama dua prodigy Uchiha itu agar tidak mencoreng reputasi mereka gara-gara berjalan bersama anak pembawa sial ini itulah hal yang berputar-putar dikepala Naruto karena merusak reputasi Nii-sannya dengan berjalan bersamanya.

Shisui yang melihat Naruto yang menunduk dan sedikit meringgis akibat tatapan benci dari penduduk Konoha langsung berdiri didepan Naruto dan mensejajarkan tingginya lalu memegang pundak Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunduk takut. Senyum , Shisui memeperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Naruto dengan sedikit mencengkram pundak Naruto Shisui lalu menganghkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkannya diatas pundak Shisui lalu langsung sedikit berlari untuk meniggalkan dua kakak adik Uchiha itu. Naruto langsung tersenyum gembira karena gendongan itu.

"Nii-san kenapa tatapan warga itu kepada Naruto sangat berbeda, sperti terlihat sangat marah, apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto kepada mereka ?" tanya Sasuke, walau Sasuke masih kecil tapi dia sudah mengerti ekspresi manusia.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung mensejajarkan tingginya sama seperti Sasuke dan Itachi mengusap puncak Kepala Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"kau tahu Sasuke ada rahasia yang belum bisa kau ketahui tapi ingatlah jangan pernah menuduh orang lain sembarangan sebelum kau tahu kejadian sebenarnya" ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya mangut-mangut tanda dia sedikit mengerti dengan ucapan kakaknya tak selang beberapa lama Sasuke pun kaget dia sudah berada diatas pundak Itachi dan Itachi sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Shisui yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan dua tawa menghiasi dua kakak beradik itu hingga sampai di tengah hutan di sekitar Konoha.

"Sudalah Nii-san aku capaek tertawa terus" ujar dua adik itu setelah mereka hampir sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju.

"baiklah dengarkan kami baik-baik kalian akan kami ajarkan melemparkan shuriken dan kunai dengan benar dulu setelah kalian bisa memahami teknik itu dengan benar maka kami akan mengjari kalian Uchiha Taijutsu style yang sesungguhnya" Ujar Shisui disertai anggukan itachi.

"Dan kau Naruto walau kau bukan ketrurunan Uchiha asli tetap saja kau harus belajar tehknik itu karena kau sekarang adalah adikku dengan kata lain kau bagian dari kami sekarang" ucap Shisui sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tenanglah Dobe kau tidak perlu takut, kami akan membantumu kok" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menyuggingkan senyumnya dan memperlihatkan gignya yang sudah hilang satu.

"Arigato ,...shisui-nii, Itachi nii dan Teme " ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

"hosh,..hosh...hosh...apa mereka ingin membunuh kita Teme, badanku seperti remuk semua" Ucapa Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...iya, tapi aku tiadak akan kalah,...Heeyaah akan kupukul kau Aniki " ujar Sasuke sambil berlari untuk memukul Itachi yang tak jauh dari depannya.

"kau benar teme akau tidak akan kalah, bersiaplah Nii-san aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi" Ucap lantang naruto.

Shisui dan Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum .Walau semangat mereka sangat menggepu-gepu tapi akhirya diluar dugaan mereka berdua. Mereka mendapat luka lembam di sekujur tubuh mereka setelah mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Shiusi dan Itachi . Tubuh mereka saling menopang untuk berusaha menjaga tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh. Shisui dan Itachi hanya memperlihatkan seyum evilnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan, Naru-chan apa kau menyerah, kemana semangtmu yang tadi" Ejek Itachi kepada naruto dan Sasuke.

"Twitch"

"Brengsek Kau Aniki, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan tumpuannya dari Naruto Sasukepun berlari menuju Itachi, baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berlari dia pun terjatu pingsan karena terlalu capek dan tak berapa lama di ikuti Naruto yang terduduk lemah.

"sepertinya mereka sudah mencapai batasnya Itachi" ujar Shisui.

.

.

.

Naruto dan sasuke pun tertidur di gendongan Shisui dan Itachi, dan tak lupa senyum bahagia di wajah tidur mereka yang dihiasi sedikit luka lembam.

"baiklah kita berpisah disini Itachi sampai jumpa besok"

"Hn' iya sampai jumpa Shisui"

**Skip , 2 tahun kemudian **

Perubahan drastis dialami oleh Naruto, di kehidupannya sekarang yang lebih berwarna dengan kehadiaran Shisui, Itachi dan Sasuke, bahkan pertemanan antara Sasuke dan Naruto bertambah erat bagaikan saudara tapi tak dipungkiri rasa bahagia dalam hidupnya juga di ikuti rasa pahitnya hidup yaitu hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga lamanya yang semakin buruk bahkan sekarang Naruto di pandang jijk dan sebagai aib bagi keluarga hokage.

"tenanglah naruto tidak usah gugup, di akademi nanti kau akan bertemu dengan sasuke disana" ujar kakashi agar Naruto tidak gugup dihari pertamanya untuk belajar di Akademi Ninja.

Naruto memang telat masuk akademi satu tahun dengan teman sebayanya, itu semua karena dipersulit oleh Hokage sendiri, dia beranggapan bahwa Naruto akan menakuti anak yang akan belajar di Akademi sehingga dia tidak memperbolehkan Naruto masuk bersama teman sebayanya. Tapi dia sekarang bisa masuk berkat desakkan dan paksaan oleh Kakshi dan Shisui sehingga Naruto bisa masuk Akademi tapi diperbolehkan setahun kemudian.

'mereka pasti akan menjauhi ku setelah melihatku tapi aku tidak boleh murung dan berkecil hati aku harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Kakashi-nii, Shisui-nii,Itachi-nii,Sasu-teme ,Teuchi ji-san dan Ayame nee-chan yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto.

"arigato kakashi-nii..." ujar Naruto sedikit ceria.

"nah kita sudah sampai di Akademi, jangan lupa beriakan gulungan ini kepada Iruka sensei Naruto, baiklah Kakshi-nii hanya bisa mengatarmu sampai disini jaa Naruto" ujar Kakashi sambil megeluarkan buku laknatnya (baca: Icha-icha series).

'dasar Kakashi-nii dia masih belum berubah dan masih saja membaca novel laknatnya, kapan-kapan aku akan bakar Novel itu khu..khu..khu' itulah pemikiran nista kepala Naruto.

"sekali lagi Ariagto Kakashi-nii'' dan Narutopun langsung memeluk Kakashi.

.

.

.

"jadi kau murid baru itu" ucap orang yang memiliki luka horizontal a.k.a Umino Iruka .

"iy-ya Sensei aku murid baru itu" ujar Naruto.

"baiklah ikuti aku masuk kelas, jadi kau selam ini tinggal bersama siapa Naruto?" tanya Iruka kepada Naruto untuk memcah keheningan diantara mereka. Iruka sudah tahu kalu Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap oleh Hokage mereka akibat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi dari gosip yang beredar, dan iruka ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari cerita itu langsung dari Naruto.

"eh"

"ehmmm,...ano bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu Sensei" ujar Naruto

"eh kau ini, jadi selama ini kau tinggal bersam siapa Naruto ?" tanya iruka lagi.

"ehmm,...aku sekarang tinggal bersama Kakashi-nii dan jika Kakshi-nii sedang ada misi berbulan-bulan maka aku tinggal bersama Shisui-nii, tapi walaupun seperti itu aku tidak jarang sering tinggal bersama Shisui-nii walaupun Kakshi-nii ada di rumah karena mereka adalah Aniki ku yang paling menyangiku danjuga aku sangat menyayangi mereka" jawab Naruto.

'jadi benar rumor itu jika yang merawat anak ini dari dulu adalah Kakashi dan Shisui ' batin Iruka.

"owh,...jadi begitu mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu ya ?"

"iya mereka sangat menyayangiku Sensei tapi yang paling menyebalkan dalah kakshi-nii dia sangat over protektif kepdaku dan sensei tahu itu sangat menyebalkan tapi aku sangat senang jika ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Bila Sensei tahu aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi mereka bila perlu, karna aku sangat menyangi mereka walau mereka buka keluarga kandungku yang sesungguhnya" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum sambil mengingat kenangan bersama kedua kakaknya.

Hanya senyum yang diperlihatkan Iruka setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat karena menceritakan kedua kakaknya.

"nah kita sudah sampai didepan kelas kita, kamu tungun disini dulu Naruto jika nanti kusuruh masuk kamu masuk ya"

"baik sensei"

"cklek..." terdengar pintu terbuka yang menampakkan Sensei kelas itu masuk, kelas yang tadi seramai pasar langsung sunyi senyap seperti ditinggal oleh penghuninya. Iruka yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas panjang .

"aku meminta perhatian kalian sebentar" terjadi keheningan diantara para murid yang mendengar perkataan sensei mereka "kita akan kedatangan teman baru untuk lima tahun kedepan" semua muridpun sedikit berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar perkataan sensei mereka. Terlihat sedikit murid yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan kedatangan murid baru itu diantaranya Sasuke, Menma,Arashi, Shikamaru dan Shino karena menurut mereka tidak ada hubungnnya dengan mereka.

"baiklah Naruto-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan Namamu ,hobimu, kesukaan dan cita-cita"ujar Iruka

Stelah mendengar ucpan itu Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas itu dan akhirnya Naruto berdiri di depan kelas yang masih shock dengan kedatngan Naruto.

Sasuke,Menma,Arashidan Shikamaru Yang tidak peduli tadi pun langsung shock dan kaget setelah melihat Naruto masuk. Sasuke dan Shikamru menyunggingkan senyum setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto tapi berbeda dengan Menma dan Arashi mereka meberikan pandangan jijik dan benci kepada Naruto.

Uzumaki Arashi adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Hokage setelah kepergian Naruto dari keluarga seminggu setelah kepergian Naruto seorang Anbu ternyata menemukan seorang Uzumaki yang sedang tersesat di kawasan hutan Konoha dan mereka yaitu keluarga Hokage yang tahu jika ada seorang Uzumaki yang tidak punya orang tua langsung mengangkat Arashi menjadi anak mereka karena istri Hokage berasal dari klan Uzumaki sungguh ironi anak sendiri dibuang oleh keluarganya karena insiden penyerangan Kyuubi akibat kelahirannya dan mereka mengangkat anak yang tidak punya Orang tua sungguh itu seperti penukaran nasib bagi Naruto.

"cih,...diakan anak pembawa sial itu kenapa dia belajar disini"

"iya gara-gara diakan Kyuubi menyerang desa"

"diakan anak buangan dari kelurga hoakage-sama"

Bisik-bisik itupun sampai kedalam telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, dan hanya ditanggapi denag helaan nafas dan senyum getir oleh Naruto tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke dia memberika pandanag geram pada mereka.

"berisik kalaian itu siapa yang kalian sebut anak pembawa sial heh! Jika kalian menyebut Naruto anak seperti itu akan kubunuh kalian, karena Naruto sudah kuanggap saudara ku sendiri jadi jika kalian macam-macam dengan Naruto berarti kalian berurusan dengan ku " Ujar sasuke sedikit teriak kepada mereka yang menghina Naruto, bagaimanpun juga Sasuke sudah berjanji kepada Kakashi dan Shisui untuk menjaga Naruto hal itu juga berlaku kepada Naruto karena dia juga berjanji kepada Itachi untuk menjaga Sasuke.

Murid yang berbisik itupun takut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu dan dia juga melepaskan Killing Intent yang cukup membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. Dan sebagian dari mereka melongo bagaiaman tidak seorang anak yang dicap pembawa sial oleh warga Konoha bersaudaraan dengan seorang Uchiha yang di anggap anak populer di kelasnya dan mereka bertanya-tanya bagaiman mereka bisa menjadi seorang sudara.

"sudah-sudah kalin tidak boleh berbicara pada Naruto seperti itu, baiklah lanjutkan perkenalanmu naruto-san"

"baiklah Sensei "

"perkenalkan Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto, hobiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, kesukaanku ehmmm...kalian juga tidak perlu tahu itu apa dan cita-citaku belum terfikirkan " Ujar Naruto mantap.

Murid-murid itu sedikit sweetdrop saat mendengar perkenalan Naruto tapi itu ditutupi rasa jengkel mereka karena melihat Naruto masuk kelas ini.'dia mirip Kakashi-san 'batin sasuke sweetd drop.

"apa maksudmu menggunakan marga Uchiha anak pembawa sial bukannya kau anak dari hokage-sama yang tidak dianggap" ujar salah satu murid.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung menunduk, dia tahu bahwa menggunakan marga kakaknya hanya akan menimbulkan reaksi tidak suka dari para murid disini tapi mau bagaiman lagi dia sudah berjanji untuk menggunakan marga ini karena dia sekarang adalah adik dari Shisui.

"emang apa masalah kalian kalau Naruto menggunakan marga klanku, dia sekarang menjadi bagain dari kami" ujar Sasuke untuk mebela naruto. Naruto hanya memebrikan senyum kepada Sasuke tanda dia sangat berterimakasih.

Reaksi beda ditunjukkan oleh Menma dan Arashi setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto dan Sasuke 'dia tidak pantas menggunakan marga klan seperti itu karena dia hanya anak pembawa sial dan aib bagi keluargaku' batin Menma dan Arashi.

"baiklah sudah selesai sesi perkenalannya baiklah kau duduk disebelah Sasuke Naruto, kau sudah tahukan" Ujar Iruka.

"Hai,..Arigato sensei"

.

.

"Yo,...Sasuke Shikamaru apa kabar " ujar Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto dan shikamaru juga menjadi sahabat akrab begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap mereka bersama-sama

"Ariagto Sasuke untuk bantuannya tadi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengannggapku saudaramu walau kau sedikit menyebalkan sih tapi aku sangat terharu saat mendengar ucapannmu tadi"

"jadi kau tidak mau menjadi saudaraku tidak apa Naruto-" belum selsesai Sasuke melanjutkan Ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh naruto "tidak teme aku justru bahagia jika aku punya saudara sekali lagi Arigato Teme" ujar Naruto. 'tenang aku kan menjaga iktan ini Sasuke walau aku tidak punya ikatan darah denganmu tapi aku merasa seperti ada iktan lain dan juga aku merasa seperti kenal dengan sasuke sudah lama sekali' batin naruto.

"hn'"

"Pluk"

Setelah percakapan dengan Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada yang memukul pelan pundaknya dan naruto pun menoleh dan di belakangnya duduk anak yang membawa seekor anjing diatas kepalanya.

"hai pereknalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini anak yang sedang makan bernama Akimichi Choji, lalu itu anak yang tidur bernama Nara Shikamaru dan itu Hyuga hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shino Aburame, Namikaze Arashi dan Namikaze Menma" Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk teman-temanya satu-satu. "Arigato Kiba sudah meperkenalkannya" ujar Naruto.

**Skip time **

Terlihat diatap Akademi ada lima anak sedang tiduran diatap sekolah diantarana Naruto,Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba sambil melihat awan mereka terlihat sedang meresapi hembusan semilir angin yang mengerayapi tubuh mereka sampai ada suara mengistrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"woi Naruto apa kau tadi tidak merasa aneh saat perkenalanmu tadi, aku melihat tatapan jijik dan merendahkan dari Menma dan Arashi kepadamu memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan mereka ?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"entahlah Kiba aku tida mengurusi mereka, mereka adalah kepingan masalalu ku yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam" Jawab Naruto.

"Nani? Masalalu, jadi kau sudah kenal mereka lebih dulu, emang ada hubungan apa kau dengan mereka?" tanya Kiba lagi.

" Keluarga mereka yang membuang Naruto, karena alasan yang tak jelas" yang menjawabnya bukanlah Naruto melainkan Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto.

"sudahlah Teme jangan kau ungkit masalah itu lagi aku sudah melupakannya kok lagian aku sudah tidak ada hubungannnya dengan mereka jadi aku tidak perduli apa yang mereka ingin lakukan" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit senyum getir yang ia keheningan diantara mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto kerena hal yang mereka bahas tentang Naruto bersifat pribadi yang memiliki bekas luka di hatinya.

**Skip time **

Terlihat dua anak keluar dari akademi Ninja mereka berdua menelusiri jalan konoha dan sampailah mereka di sekitar Danau dekat Konoha mereka berdiri di pinggir Danau itu "woey Teme apa kau tidak mersakan ada hal aneh tentang Shisui-nii dan itachi-nii mereka terlihat lebih banyak merenung bahkan aku pernah melihat Shisui-nii tidak tidur selama dua hari entah apa yang dipirkannya tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya" ujar Naruto sambil melempar batu ketengah danau. "Hn' kau benar Dobe aku juga sering melihat Aniki ku melamun sendiri sepertinya kau benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka , aku juga melihat hubungan Aniki ku dengan Tou-san sedikit merenggang mereka tak pernah terlihat bertegur sapa atau berbicara" ucap Sasuke menyahuti perkataan Naruto dan ikut melempar batu itu, tapi lemparannya tidak sengaja terkena orang yang sedang memacing di danau itu.

"Wush..."

"Bletak.."

"woe brengsek siapa yang melempar batu kepadaku, keluar kau berengsek..?" Teriak orang yang terkena lemparan batu Sasuke.

"Lari dobe" teriak Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurus **terbirit-birit no Jutsu.**

"Brengsek kau Teme ...Hosh..hosh... kau yang melempar aku juga... hosh... hosh...kena ikut getahnya, tapi untung orang tadi ...hosh...hosh... tidak melihat kita"

.

.

.

"paman Miso Ramen jumbonya satu "teriak Naruto yang diikuti nafasnya yang masih memburu akibat lari-lari tak jelas.

"oh kau Naruto, tumben kau tidak bersama Kakashi-san dan Shisui-san" ujar Teuchi setelah melihat Naruto datang sendiri.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh... kenapa kau eninggalkan ku sendiri Dobe untung orang itu tidak menemukanku, paman teh hijaunya satu" ucapa Sasuke setelah masuk kekedai dan mengambil kursi kosong disekitar Naruto.

"kau terlalu lama Teme, aku juga lelah dan lapar setelah berlari tadi jadi aku langsung kesini untuk makan dan beristirahat." Ujar Naruto.

"ohh,..ada Sasuke juga tidak pesan ramen Sasuke" tanya Teuchi.

"terima kasih paman tapi aku sudah kenyang jadi aku pesan teh hijau saja ya!"

"oh baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Oh,..iya aku tadi dapat pesan dari Shisui-nii agar kau setelah ini datang ke apartemannya" Ujar sasuke kepada Naruto.

"emang ada apa Sasuke ?, walu tidak kau suruh aku pasti kesana Teme" jawab Naruto

"mana kutahu Dobe dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu tentang hal itu saja" jawab Sasuke .

"nah ini pesanan kalian selamat menikmati" Ujar teuchi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apa kau akan menyelidikinya tentang keanehan Shisui-nii dan Itachi-nii?" Ujar Naruto sambil memandang kepulan asap dari kuah ramennya.

"entahlah aku memamang penasaran dengan yang dialami mereka berdua" jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kalau menurutku aku akan menyelidikinya dan kalau permasalahan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka berdua maka aku akan membantu mereka sebisa mungkin karena aku sudah menganggap mereka berdua adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku di dunia ini" Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Hn'kau benar jika kau ingin melakukan itu maka aku akan membantumu juga " Sasuke ikut menimpali pernyataan Naruto. "jadi kapan akan kita mulai ?" tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin secepatnya".

.

.

.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.." Terdengar suara pintu yabg diketok dari luar

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh oang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Shisui-nii" teriak Naruto sedikit senyum setelah melihat Shisui yang sedang membersihkan katananya, "bagaimana hari pertamamu di akademi ?, apa kau sudah mendapat teman banyak disana" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto. "hah seperti yang Nii-san tahu aku cukup senang karena aku sudah mendapat banyak teman yang melihatku apa adanya dan tidak memperdulikan cemohan orang lain kepadaku" Ujara Naruto. "hah,..syukurlah kalau kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu, aku takut jika kau terus-terusan bersama kakashi senpai maka kau bisa ketularan sifat telatnya dan err,..sedikit mesum" ujar Shisui sedikit tertawa hambar saat mengingat tingkah kakashi yang termasuk Jounin elit tapi suka membaca Novel hentai.

"Nah naruto aku memanggilmu kesini karena shisui-nii ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Shisui-nii mengingat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan seminggu lagi maka shisui-nii akan memberikan hadiah itu saat ini juga" Ujar Shisui.

"eh,..kenapa sekarang, memang Shisui-nii sedang ada misi " tanya Naruto.

"iya,..Shisui-nii akan menjalankan Misi yang sangat panjang" jawab Shisui sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi,." Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi Shisui sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"tatap mataku Naruto.."

"Srink"

**TBC **

**Hahaha maaf Author vacum sangat lama sekali maklum ada kesibukan kalau ceritanya gak memenuhi ekspektasi kalian hanya ini yang ada di pikiran Author.**

**Kritik dan saran kalin di kolom Review sangat berarti bagi Fanfic abal-abal dan Gaje**** ini dan maaf kalau belum bisa balas pertanyaan kalian. **

**Crossover "Jalan Hidupku" masih dalam pengerjaan jadi mungkin dua atau tiga hari baru bisa Update maaf buat yang lagi nuggu.**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACA KARYA SAYA YANG GAK JELAS INI. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari par****a**** Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

**Sebelumnya ...**

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."Terdengar suara pintu yabg diketok dari luar

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh oang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Shisui-nii" teriak Naruto sedikit senyum setelah melihat Shisui yang sedang membersihkan katananya, "bagaimana hari pertamamu di akademi ?, apa kau sudah mendapat teman banyak disana" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto. "hah seperti yang Nii-san tahu aku cukup senang karena aku sudah mendapat banyak teman yang melihatku apa adanya dan tidak memperdulikan cemohan orang lain kepadaku" Ujara Naruto. "hah,..syukurlah kalau kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu, aku takut jika kau terus-terusan bersama kakashi senpai maka kau bisa ketularan sifat telatnya dan err,..sedikit mesum" ujar Shisui sedikit tertawa hambar saat mengingat tingkah kakashi yang termasuk Jounin elit tapi suka membaca Novel hentai.

"Nah naruto aku memanggilmu kesini karena shisui-nii ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Shisui-nii mengingat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan seminggu lagi maka shisui-nii akan memberikan hadiah itu saat ini juga" Ujar Shisui.

"eh,..kenapa sekarang, memang Shisui-nii sedang ada misi " tanya Naruto.

"iya,..Shisui-nii akan menjalankan Misi yang sangat panjang" jawab Shisui sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi,." Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi Shisui sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"tatap mataku Naruto.."

"Srink"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**"****maaf, hokage sama****, ****apa tidak ada jalan lain selain itu" tanya dua orang yang sedang memakai topeng Anbu. **

** "****tidak aku dengan Danzo sudah merencanakan dan memikirkan tentang masalah ini dan aku menolak rencanamu " ujar Yondaime.**

**Terlihat dua ANBU itu mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia Genjutsu kini terlihat berdiri dua orang saling berhadapan dan saling pandang satu sama lain, di dunia ini terlihat sangat aneh terdapat balok-balok yang melayang-layang mengelilingi mereka tapi tidak saling bersinggungan walau jarak antar balok itu sangat dekat seperti orbit planet yang mengitari mtahari mereka tidak akan bisa bertabrakan seolah sudah ada lintasannya sendiri.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung dan sedikit takut karena dia merasa tadi berdiri bersama kakaknya di apartemenya tapi sedetik kemudian setelah ia menatap mata kakaknya dia sudah berpindah tempat bersama kakaknya di dunia yang menurutnya aneh dan ajaib. "Nii-san ini dimana ?" Naruto yang merasa aneh dan takut dengan tempat yang ia pijaki mengisyaratkan bertanya pada shisui, karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Shisui Naruto maju untuk menghampiri Shisui tapi setelah dia sudah ada tepat berada didepan Shisui Naruto membelakkan matanya akibat melihat mata Shisui berubah menjadi Manggekyo Sharinggan berbentuk Shuriken bermata kaki empat. "Mata Nii-san berubah, apa Nii-san sakit?" tanya Naruto polos yang mengisyaratkan khehawtiran "jika Nii-san sakit biarkan Naru yang merawat Nii-san, Naru gak mau jika saat nanti Nii-san menjalankan misi nanti Nii-san sakit" ujar Naruto lagi.

Shisui hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah khawatir Naruto kepadanya 'mungki ini jawabanku atas permaslahan ku saat ini, ini lah cara terbaik' batin Shisui. "tidak Naruto Shisui-nii tidak sakit,... mata...mata ini disebut sharinggan dan mata ini adalah kekei genkai dari klan Uchiha, mata yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan degan kebencian jika seorang Uchiha tidak mempunyai kebencian yang sangat besar maka dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kekei genkai ini" shisui menjelaskan hal ini kepada Naruto."wow,.. keren Nii-san, tapi ?" Naruto menjeda ucapannya "tapi apa ? Naruto" Shisui terlihat bingung sendiri mendengar ucapan Naruto. "tapi sayang mata itu hanya bisa dibangkitkan dengan kebencian, karena menurut Kakashi-nii kebencian hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Jadi menurut Naru mata itu tidak ada bagusnya" ujar Naruto mantap.

"Hemmp" Shisui bersidekap setelah mandengar ucapan Naruto dan mengambil posisi berpikir seperti seorang detektif yang menemukan sebuah petunjuk. "Jadi menurut Naru-chan mata Nii-san jelek gitu dan juga tidak ada bagusnya" ujar Shisui ngambek yang dibuat-buat dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Eh,...bugan begitu Baka' Nii-san, Naru tidak membenci mata Nii-san malah Naru menyukainya tapi yang membuat Naru benci adalah cara untuk mendapatkan mata itu, jadi buang sifat Nii-san yang seperti anak kecil itu heheheheh,..." Ujar Naruto sedikit gelabakan karena pose ngambek kakaknya.

"oke,..oke ,.. Nii-san percaya tapi apakah Naru tahu bahwa mata ini bukan hanya dengan kebencian saja yang bisa membangkitnya tapi ada satu cara lain lagi dan Kau Naru-chan harus mencari tahu cara itu" ujar Shisui. "buat apa Nii-san menjelaskan hal itu aku kan bukan Uchiha asli aku kan Cuma memakai marga itu saja" Naruto langsung menimpali pernyataan itu yang mengisyaratkan ucapan terakhir kakaknya yang ditunjukkan padanya .'apa maksud Nii-san sih aku jadi bingung' Batin Naruto. "apa kau ingin mempunyai mata ini Naru-chan, walau kau bukan Uchiha asli tapi kamu bisa memiliki mata ini ?" Shisui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah membuat pertanyaan baru kepada Nartuo "Eh,...aku,..aku,..aku.." Naruto kebingungan atas pertanyaan kakaknya dan hanya megulang-ngulang ucapanya "iya sih sedikit, karena aku juga ingin menjadi seorang Uchiha asli seperti Nii-san ?".

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan hal itu terlihat Shisui langsung membuat Hand seal yang sangat panjang dan rumit 'hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menipu si Danzo brengsek itu, jutsu yang aku temukan dari mendiang ayahku diruang bawah tanah' batin shisui "tatap mataku Naruto" Shisui menyuruh naruto untuk melihat matanya, "apa mak-.." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Naruto langsung tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat mata Shisui. Mata Shisui pun sudah berubah lagi yang tadi tiga tomoe sekarang berubah menjadi Manggekyo tanpa menuggu lama lagi dia langsung menggit tangannya agar keluar darah dan mengoleskankannya kedahi Naruto yang sedari tadi diam terkena efek jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Shisui, setelah setengah dari hand seal Shisui hampir selesai terlihat mata maggekyo sharinggan Shisui berubah menjadi tiga tomoe tapi kejadian itu juga diikuti oleh mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe yang berputar, kejadian itu terus terjadi sampai mata Shisui berubah menjadi hitam legam dan diikuti mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar setelah ritual itu selesai terlihat masing-masing dari mata mereka mengeluarkan darah, tak selang beberapa lama tubuh Naruto ambruk karena tidak kuat menerima kekuatan yang ditanamkan shisui kedalam matanya.

"Grepp"

Dengan sigap Shisui menangkap tubuh Naruto dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah berpindah tempat kedalam rumah Shisui "tinggal sedikit lagi rencanaku berhasil, semoga kau bisa merubah dunia ini Naruto dengan kekuatan yang akau tanamkan pada dirimu" ujar Shisui sambil memapah Naruto yang sedang pingsan kedalam kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku akan menginjeksikan DNA Uchiha ku kepada Naruto, dengan ini kau akan menjadi Uchia seutuhnya tanpa harus kehilangan banyak cakra saat menggunakan mata Uchiha itu Naruto" ujar Shisui.

**Skip time **

"ada apa Shisui kenapa kau memanggilku kesini ?" tanya Kakashi kepada Shisui yang merasa aneh saja kenapa dia harus meminta menemuniya pada tengah malam begini. "ahh,..Kakashi senpai terima kasih kau telah datang menemuiku tengah malam begini, maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu" Shisui membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada kakashi. 'ada apa dengan Shisui pasti sesuatu terjadi sehingga dia memnggilku kesini' batin kakashi "tenanglah Shisui aku tidak marah kepadamu mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sehingga kau memanggilku kesini, owh iyaa apa Naruto ada dirumahmu, aku tadi bertanya kepada Sasuke katanya kau memnggil dia untuk menemuimu dirumahmu" tanya kakshi kepada Shisui yang sedikit ada nada khawatir karena Naruto tidak pulang kerumahnya. "iya Kakashi senpai dia sedang beristirahat dirumahku,...aku disini ingin mengatakan tentang Naruto dan klan Uchiha, kalau klan Uchiha pasti kau sudah sedikit mengtahuinya dari para tetua berengsek itu,.." perkataan Shisui langsung terpotong oleh Kakashi akibat penyakit over protektifnya kambuh " ada apa dengan Naruto apa tetua dan hokage berengsek itu melukainya atau-,..." perkataan Kakshi juga dipotong oleh Shisui. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi setelah insiden pengusiran Naruto oleh keluarganya sendiri, rasa Respect dan horamat untuk mantan Senseinya itu hilang sudah menguap entah kemana dalam diri Kakshi sehingga dia berani menghina Hokage dan juga sebagai Senseinya itu. "tenanglah Senpai dia tidak dalam bahya atau apapun, aku hanya ingin Kakashi senpai menjaga Adikku itu dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap nyawa senpai, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lagi disisnya. Tapi aku, aku punya satu rahasia untuk senpai dan ini juga tentang Naruto" ujar Shisui untuk menjeda kalimatnya. 'rahasia?, apa maksud Shisui dan juga apa maksudnya tentang tak bisa lagi disisnya' batin Kakashi bingung, Kakashi yang sudah keluar dari pikirannya hanya bisa menunggu untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari Shisui yang menyinggung tentang Naruto.

"aku menanamkan kekutan dan tekadku pada Naruto, aku ingin Kakashi senpai untuk merahasiakannya pada Naruto dan orang lain dan jangan lupa katakan pada Naruto bahwa dia sudah mendapat hadiahnya, mungkin juga hadiah terakhir yang bisa aku berikan dia ulang tahunnhya, selamat tinggal senpai tolong jaga adikku yang aku sayangi itu" ucap Shisui langsung meninggalkan Kakashi dengan Shunsinya yang meninggalkan setetes liquid setelah kepergiannya.

Kakashi tambah bingung tapi setelah melihat setetes liquid jatuh setelah kepergian Shisui dia tahu apa maksud dari Shisui , 'tenanglah Shisui aku pasti menjaga Naruto tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan melakukannya' batin Kakashi yang juga menghilang lewat Shunshinnya.

.

.

.

"Engg,.. dimana aku kenapa badanku sakit semua, owh iya aku ingat aku sedang berada di dunia aneh bersama Shisui-nii tapi setalah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa, bailkah aku akan mencari Nii-san dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya" tapi sebelum Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dia melihat sepucuk surat yang berada disampingnya 'apa ini ? sepertinya untukku' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto, maaf Nii-san tidak bisa mengucapkan ulang tahun tepat pada saat hari ulang tahunmu mungkin aku adalah Nii-san yang paling buruk di dunia karena tidak ada saat hari ulang tahun adiknya jadi sekali lagi maafkan Shisui –nii ya dan satu hal lagi mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi diwaktu yang sangat lama atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Semua ini karena Nii-san sedang melaksanakan misi yang sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu lama.

Aku mungkin hanya bisa memberi hadiah yang tidak bernilai tapi hanya itu yang bisa Shisui-nii berikan. Lihatlah di balik lemari baju aku menaruh hadiah itu disitu.

Selamat ulang tahun Naruto

Ttd : Uchiha Shisui

.

.

Entah apa yang saat ini dirasakan Naruto saat ini tapi saat membaca dan menemukan sebuah kata yang mirip dengan sebuah kata perpisahan yang paling ia takuti, setelah ia mendapat kebahagian yang selama ini menutup secara perlahan-lahan lubang di hatinya. Tanpa Naruto sadari dia sudah berlari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa ia sadari butiran liquid keluar dari mata Naruto.

'Shisui-nii apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau lakukan ini aku sudah mendapat sebuah keluraga yang sangat aku sayangi dan kenapa kau harus pergi, aku harus menghentikanmu apapun yang terjadi' batin Naruto.

"Brak"

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dari dalam, terlihat bocah umur delapan tahunan yang keluar dari pintu itu dengan berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa menghiraukan cuaca pagi dikonoha saat itu sedang hujan deras "Shisui-nii"... "Shisui-nii"... "Shisui-nii" teriakan dipagi hari itu menggema disetiap sudut desa tapi suara itu dapat diredam karena derasnya hujan di pagi hari itu.

"Bruk"

Naruto pun terjatuh terduduk setelah hampir satu jam mengitari Konoha tanpa berhenti ia pun mencengkram dada kirinya 'Arghh...kenapa disini sakit sekali...Shisui-nii' batin Naruto.

"Pluk"

Terasa pundaknya ada yang menepuknya Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang, terlihat orang yang memakai pakaian Jounin dan bermasker berjongkok menghadap Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memeluk orang itu, orang dikenal sebagai Kakashi hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. "Shisui-nii kemana Nii-san, apa dia membenci Naru ?" ujar Naruto sambil menggeratkan pelukannya kepada Kakashi.

"Jangan terus bersedih Naruto, tapi ingat lah satu hal bahwa Shisui-san pasti punya alasan untuk pergi Naruto dan juga ingatlahsatu hal lagi Kakashi-nii tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ayo kita pulang Naruto"

.

.

.

Di dalam hutan

**"****Katon: Goka mekyakku"**

**"****Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu **

"Blarrr"

"host... host... host...aku lelah Aniki, kita istirahat saja ya"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" panggil itachi kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tiduran diatas rumput akibat kelelahan setelah sparing bersama itachi. "ada apa ?" jawab Sasuke dan diikuti dengan duduk dambil menghadap Itachi. "aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa kau membenciku jika aku menjadi seorang figur yang tidak baik atau menjadi seseoraang yang berjalan dalam lingkaran kejahatan ?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang adiknya Intens untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke. 'apa maksud Aniki, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu , aneh apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sifatnya' itulah yang berputar dikepala sasuke saat ini. "apa maksud Aniki ? tapi baiklah aku akan menjawabnya, menurutku jika Nii-san melakuka hal yang salah pasti itu ada alasannya karena jika seseorang melakukan suatu hal pasti dia mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk melakukannya, tidak mungkin kan orang itu tidak punya tujuan" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Senyum, itachi sedikit memberikan senyum tulus kepada Sasuke 'kau sudah berubah Sasuke' batin itachi. "lagi pula aku pernah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan "bahwa dia (Naruto) akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dia sayang bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang yang dia sayang" jadi mungkin saja jika Nii-san melakukan hal itu untuk orang yang Nii-san sayang" ujar Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum lagi saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke 'sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto, sudah merubah sifat Sasuke' batin Itachi.

"Dug.."

"Auww.."

"sakit Aniki apa yang kau lakukan, dasar baka Nii-san" teriak Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipnya. Dan itachi hanya tersenyum setelah memukul dan mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan satu jarinya, akhirnya kejadian itu pun dihiasi tawa dari kakak adik itu. 'mungkin ini yang terakhir bagiku untuk bertemu dan menikmati setiap momen bersama denganmu Sasuke' batin Itachi sambil memandang langit lalu memandang adiknya..

.

.

.

"Tok..."

"Tok..."

"Tok..."

"Cklek.."

"ohh...Itachi-san ...Sasuke ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" ujar pemilik rumah itu. "oh hai Kakashi Taichou aku disisni untuk meminta tolong, bisakan ?" ujar orang yang berambut raven yang biasa dipanggil Itachi. "oh bisa, emang kau meminta apa Itachi ?" ujar pemilik Rumah a.k.a Kakshi. "terima ksih banyak Kakashi Taichou, aku ingin menitipkan Adikku yang manja ini disini bolehkan, karena Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi aku ingin menitipkan Sasuke semalam disini bersama Naruto" ujar Itachi sambil melihat Adiknya yag menggerutu kesal kerahnya. "hahaha...apa maksudmu tentu saja aku senang jika Naruto punya teman untuk menemaninya malam ini, karena sedari tadi dia mengunci diri dikamarnya" ujar kakshi sambil tersenyum kearah dua kakak adik itu.

"emang ada apa lagi dengan si Dobe itu Kakashi-nii ?" ujar Sasuke.

Percakapan di senja itu pun beralanjut sampil bulan hampir menampakkan wujudnya...

.

.

.

Cerita di malam itu dilanjutkan dengan pembantaian Klan Uchiha oleh dua prodigy itu yaitu Itachi dan Shisui.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang bergender laki-laki sedang berjalan dijalan Konoha yang masih diliputi oleh suasana pagi yang satu orang berkulit putih berambut jabrik yang berwarna kuning (disni Naruto tanpa kumis kucing dan kulitnya mengikuti warna kulit ibunya, sedang yang berkumis kucing adalah Menma dan mewarisi warna kulit ayahnya) dan yang satunya anak berambut raven dengan model err..rrr.. pantat ayam sedang berjalan dijalan konoha dengan keadaan diam karena mereka merasa ada keanehan dengan ninja Konoha karena mereka tampak sibuk dan siaga seolah takut terjadi penyerangan kedalam desa begitu juga saat Naruto dan Sasuke saat bangun pagi mereka tidak mendapati Kakashi karena dia tiba-tiba mendapat misi Rank-SS dari hokage.

Lamunan mereka pun berhenti saat ada suara yang mengistrupsi lamunan mereka "jadi masih ada Uchiha penghianat yang masih hidup" ujar suara yang berasal dari samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Deg.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menegang 'apa maksud,...jangan-jangan Shisui-nii/Itachi-nii' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya keada dua sosok yang berda disamping mereka . "apa maks-,.." suara Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh Arashi "khu..khu..khu...ternyata benar hanya Uchiha lemah yang dibiarkan hidup" ujar Arashi saat memotong ucapa sasuke. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke semakin mengang setelah mendengar ucapan Arashi. "jadi kalian tidak tahu ya, Nii-san yang selalu kalian banggakan itu telah membantai klan Uchiha tadi malam jangan bilang kalian tidak mengetahuinya,...khu..khu..khu.." ujar Menama sambil menyeringai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "khu..khu..khu...ternyata benar kau adalah anak pembawa sial naruto lihatlatlah gara-gara kau kakakmu berubah menjadi pembunuh, Shisui bersama Itachi telah membantai klan Uchiha tadi malam dan mereka di cap sebagai mising-nin rank S dan masuk biingo book" ujar Menma sambil melebarkan Seringainya "dan juga untung kau sudah pergi dari keluargaku jika tidak mungkin keluargaku akan sial" ujar Menma.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Menma sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tertunduk dan wajanhnya ditutpi rambutnya, tanpa mengubris ucapan Arashi dan menma, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi mereka. "orang tua ku Naruto, aku harus melihat mereka" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menitihkaan air mata.

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Terlihat dua insan muda sedang memandang sendu dua batu nisan yang pertama bertulisakan 'Uchiha Fugaku' dan yang kedua 'Uchiha Mikoto'. "maafkan aku Sasuke semua ini gara-gara aku mungkin benara apa yang di katakan oleh orang-orang aku adalah anak pembawa sial sehingga klan Uchiha mendapat hal yang tragis ini" ujar Naruto.

"Plak.."

"Brug.."

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto "apa kau bodoh Dobe, mereka melakukan ini pasti memiliki suatu alasan jangan membicarakan tentang suatu hal yang aneh kepadaku" ujar Sasuke yang masih mencengkram bahu Naruto. "aku..ak-..aku...akan mencari kebenaran tentang ini tunggu akau Nii-san " ujara Naruto. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan langsung menurunkan Naruto dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan berwajah datar keculi bersama dengan Kakashi yang telah menjadi kakak mereka, mereka berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sifat asli mereka .

**Skip time 4 years later.**

**"****Katon: Goka mekyakku"**

**"****Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu **

"Blarr" terdengar dua jurus elemen apai saling bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar itu langsung hangus terbakar karena efek samping dari jurus itu.

"host" "host" kau hebat Teme, tapi jutsu itu masih belum sempurna "Hn'kau juga, tapi benar aku masih belum menguasai jutsu itu dengan sempurna.

"tentang rencana kita bagaimana ? apa kau menyetujuinya" tanya Naruto. Sauke yang mendengar itu hanya manggut-mangut saja "baiklah setelah ujian Chunin kita pergi mengembara dan mencari kebahagiaan kita sendiri" jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalakan tangannya dan menyodorkan kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menyambut salam jotos itu.

"baiklah sepertinya kita terlambat, aku tidak mau terlambat saat ujian menjadi genin nanti" ujar naruto sambil mengambil posisi berdiri untuk berjalan menuju Akademi. "Hn" jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Krieet.."

Terdengar suara pintu kelas akademi terbuka menampilakan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto memakai baju hadiah dari Shisui yang berlambang kipas dibelakangnya berwarna biru dan memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju yang sama dengan Naruto tapi memakai celana berwarna putih.

Akibat itu suasana kelas yang tadi ramai dan gugup langsung dia setelah melihat dua sosok itu masuk, "Cih,..adik dari pembantai klan, kenapa mereka masih disini" teriakan dan suara yang terdengar seperti nada kesisnisan menggema disetiap sudut kelas. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

Tak selang beberapa lama datanglah guru yang mempunyai luka horizontal di wajahnya yang bernama iruka. "ohayou semuanya," Ohayou Sensei" ujar Parah murid. "baiklah anak-anak apa kalian siap untuk tes masuk genin" ujar Iruka.

"siap Sensei.."

"siap Sensei.."

"siap Sensei.."

"Baiklah kalian sudah tahukan aturannya..."

Nara Shikamaru : Shuriken 7 kunai 8 Ninjutsu :Kagemane no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Haruno Sakura : shuriken 7 Kunai 8 Nijutsu : Bunshin No jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Akamichi Chouji : Shuriken 6 kunai 7 Ninjutsu : Baika no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Yamanaka Ino : Shuriken 7 kunai 7 Ninjutsu : shintensin no Jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Inuzuka Kiba : Shuriken 6 kunai 5 Ninjutsu : Gatsuga dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Hyuga Hinata : Shuriken 8 kunai 8 Ninjutsu : Byakugan dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Aburame Shino : Shuriken - kunai - Ninjutsu : (lupa) dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin . tinggalah empat orang yang belum di panggil...

"haha lihat ini Uchiha-uchiha lemah kami Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze arashi akan membuktikan bahwa kami akan menjadi Rookie of The year tahun ini" ujar Menma sombong sambil berjalan karena namanya sudah dipanggil. "Grr,.rrrr awas,.." "sudahlah Sasuke biarkan dia berbicara sperti itu, ingat kesepakatan kita jangan menunjukan kemampuan asli kita sebebelum ujian Chunin berlangsung" ujar Naruto saat memegang pundak sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto "Hn... kau ada benarnya juga, akan ku balas saat ujian Chunin nanti Namikaze brengsek" dan itu di akhiri dengan seringai lebar sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat seringai itu bergidik ngeri. 'Teme kau menakutkan ' batin Naruto.

Namikaze Menma : Shuriken 10 kunai 10 Ninjutsu : Rasenggan dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Namikaze Arashi : Shuriken 10 kunai 9 Ninjutsu : Futon : Kiryu ranbu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin. Dan hal itu mendapat decak kagum dari para murid dan juri karena bisa membuat jurus ber rank tinggi.

Uchiha Naruto : Shuriken 8 kunai 9 Ninjutsu : kage Bunshin no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Uchiha Sasuke: Shuriken 9 kunai 10 Ninjutsu : Katon Gokakyu no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin.

**TBC**

**Maaf, aku kembali tapi mungkin ngilang lagi hehehe**

**Minta Reviewnya buat saran kalo ceritanya jelek bilang aja gak papa aku juga butuh saran...****lalu crossover "jalan hidupku" masih belum tahu kapan updatenya…**

**Oke sampai jumppaaaaa... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloooo minaaa...**

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklumlah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Pagi itu di Konoha terlihat sangat indah dan tenang bahkan segerombolan burungpun terlihat enggan untuk berajak dari tempat peraduannya, suasana desa yang masih dihiasi dengan kabut tebal menambah kesan bahwa desa ini belum menujukkan akan adanya aktivitas mahluk hidup di dalamnya . disalah satu apartemen atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar seroang Jounin elit Konoha terbaring anak bersurai pirang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya tapi kondisi orang itu berbeda dengan suasana pagi yang indah itu, terlihat keringat peluh menghiasi wajah tidurnya dan wajah yang seperti menahan amarah.

"Kakashi-nii,Shisui-nii, Sasuke, Itachi-nii.."

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh"

'Mimipi itu lagi hampir sebulan aku mengalami hal seperti ini, apa yang Kami-sama coba beritahu kepadaku lewat mimipi ini' pikir Naruto. Setelah kejadian itu Naruto langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi mencoba menenangkan diri dalam guyuran air. "baiklah siap buat ke akdemi semoga aku satu tim dengan si teme itu" ujar Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk turun kebawah menuju meja makan dia menggunakan pakaian pemberian atau kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Shisui. Baju berwarna biru berlengan pendek dan menutup separuh leher serta jangan lupakan lamabang kipas yang bertengger dibelakangnya, dia juga memakai celana hitam pendek. Walau Naruto selalu dicemoh oleh warga konoha dan teman-temannya karena memakai lambang dan Nama Klan yang terhormat di Konoha, tapi dia menepis semua cercaan itu dia hanya menghormati sosok seorang kakak yang selama ini begitu baik dan tulus menyayanginya.

Skip time

.

.

.

**Uchiha Manshion **

Terjadi keributan dalam Mansion Uchiha di pagi hari yang tenang itu, "berhenti kau Dobe,...!" Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan perempatan di wajahnya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada pagi hari itu. "maaf Teme aku tida-...waaaa.. Brukkk.."

**Author Pov**

Ah ... sudah lupakan ... (-_-")

Skip lagi

Didepan pintu masuk berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang satu bersurai pirang dan bermata blue saphire sedangkan satunya lelaki bersurai hitam dan bermata Onyx kelam. "kita masuk teme" ujar anak yang memiliki suarai pirang "Hn" hanya itu sahutan yang keluar dari anak satunya. Saat mereka masuk kedalam kelas dua anak itu hanya mendapati wajah teman-teman mereka yang kusut dan tegang, pantas saja mereka memasang wajah seperti itu. 'aku akan menjadi satu kelompok dengan siapa' itulah isi pikiran murid akademi itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke nama kedua anak yang baru masuk kelas itu berjalan menuju kerah teman-temannya yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang berbincang dibelakang kelas "Yo..shika,kiba, choji ohayou.." sapa Naruto dan Sasuke lalu merekapun ikut nimbrung bersama teman-temanya sampai suara dari Iruka yaitu sensei dari mereka menginstrupsi, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Iruka yang baru datang untuk menyampaikan hasil dari pemabagian kelompok dan hasil dari Roky of the year. "oke hari ini sensei akan menyampaikan hasil dari pembagian kelompok dan ROTY, karena kelompok ini sudah dikaji oleh Hokage-sama dan para tetua desa maka jika kalian ada yang protes atau tidak suka, aku sebagai sensei kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan sebelum itu yang mendapat ROTY tahun ini adalah Namikaze Menma." Banyak terjadi teriakan oleh oleh fansgirl dari Menma dan ucapan selamat karena mendapat ROTY dari teman-temanya yang mengema diseluruh kelas. "baiklah ..selamat buat Namikaze Menma yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini dan sekarang adalah pembagian kelompok.." setelah itu suasana di kelas di akademi itu menjadi sunyi mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri kecuali dua orang. 'cih..pasti mereka merancang semua ini hanya untuk kepentingan mereka dan sebagai senjata yang berguna bagi desa dasar Hokage dan tetua brengsek' batin kedua orang itu.

"oke, baiklah akan sensei bacakan kelompok kalian" ujar Iruka

Skip 1-6

"tim 7...Namikaze Menma, Sakura Haruono dan Nmaikze Arashi... lalu Jounin pembina kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi" lanjut Iruka. Sakura yang tahu bahwa dia menjadi satu kelompok dengan duo tampan dan anak dari Hokage sangat gembira dan menari gaje dengan menyebutkan nama Menma dan Arashi "kau lihat itu pig aku menang yee!" sementara Menma dan Arashi bergidik sendiri melihat Sakura OOC, sedangkan Ino kecewa dan aura mendung diatas kepalanya saat mendengar keputusan Iruka.

"tim 8...Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata dan Shino Aburame lalu Jouni n pembimbing kalian adalah Kurenai Yuhi"

"tim 9..masih aktif jadi kita lewati.."

"tim 10...Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi dan Nara Shikamaru lalau Jounin Pembimbing kalian Asuma Sarutobi"

"Dan ini kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok 11...Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke serta kalian akan mendapat teman baru nanti dikelompok ini, lalu Jounin Pembimbing kalian adalah Ebisu"

"baiklah sebelum itu... aku bangga dengan kalian, kalian bisa lulus dan semoga kalian bisa menjadi ninja hebat dan bisa membanggakan desa...oke, tunggulah Jounin pembiimbing kalian akan datang dan menjemput kalian" ujar Iruka dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata terharu karena harus berpisah dengan murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini tinggalah kelompok 7 dan 11 yang masih belum mendapati pembimbing mereka untuk menjemput mereka padahal kelompok lain sudah meninggalkan kelas sedari tadi. "woey teme apa kau tahu teman sekelompok kita yang dimaksud oleh Iruka sensei ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela "entahlah ..." jawaab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Kedua orang sedang berbincang sendiri itu pun harus mengalihkan perhatiannya saat sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka "memanglah orang lemah akan mendapa pembina lemah juga, kalian tahu jounin pembimbing kalian adalah jounin terlemah di Konoha ...dia menjadi Jounin hanya karena dedikasinya dan banyak misi rank C dan B yang dia kerjakan sedangkan misi rank A saja dia hanya sekali menuntaskannya dan selesai misi itupun dia harus masuk rumah sakit selam seminggu..Hahaha sunguh merusak citra Jounin Konoha, itupun pantas buat kalian anak pembawa sial dan juga keturunan Klan bodoh" Ujar Menma. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Menma "apalagi dengan kedua penghianat desa itu..sungguh memalukan .." ujar Arashi dan tawa mengejek dari Menma , Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk berebda dengan Sasuke di sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai melukai telapak tangannya karena kuatnya. "akan kubunuh kau .." teriak Sasuke yang sudah menggengam Kunai dan mengaktifkan Sharinggan dengan tiga tomoenya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan amarah yang memuncak Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto dan teriakan dari Sakura untuk tidak bertarung, Sasuke langsung menebas Menma secar horizontal tapi dengan sigap Menma menahan serangan Sasuke dengan kunai yang di ambil dari kantong ninjanya "Trank.." dentingan dua logam itu menggema dalam ruang kelas itu "ada apa Uchiha apa aku salah, memang benarkan Klan Uchiha adalah klan bodoh ...bagaimana bisa satu klan dihabisi oleh angota klannya sendiri..hahaha ...lihatlah Uchiha kecil ini ...apa kau akan menangis?" ejek Menma saat menahan kunai Sasuke "diam kau BRENGSEK.." Sasuke lebih ganas dan mengayunkan kunai sebarangan akibat emosi yang terlalu tinggi "trank..trank..trank.." Menma sedikit dibuat kewalahan dengan gerakan Sasuke tapi Menma tetaplah Menma anak dari Hokage dan Prodigy Klan Namikaze mebuat dia dengan mudah mengimbangi pertarungan Sasuke. Saat ada celah dalam pertahana Sasuke Menma langsung menendang perut Sasuke alhasil Sasuke terpental menabrak meja di dalam kelas.

"Brak..Brak..Duak..."

"Tap.."

Naruto berhasil menangkap Sasuke saat hampir menabrak tembok "sudahlah Sasuke ...jangan denganrkan mulut sampah itu.." ujar Naruto untuk menenangkan Sasuke. "Cih..dia boleh menghinaku tapi jangan harap dia kumaafkan saat menghina Klanku dan kakak ku" dengan mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung melesat menuju Menma "Trank..Cklak.." kunai yang tebaskan oleh Sasuke langsung patah saat bersingguhan dengan kunai milik Menma 'cih ..cakra angin dasar curang' batin Naruto. Sasuke langsung membuang kunai itu dan maju dengan taiujutsunya , gerakan mereka sangat cepat bahkan sedikit sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata biasa walau mereka masih berstatus genin tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan yang hebat .

"Tap.." "Tap.."

Kedua tangan mereka yang akan bertukar pukulan langsung berhenti saat Jounin bermasker datang dan menghentikan perteungan mereka. "kenapa kalian berkelahi disini..?" tanya Jounin itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi . tak ada jawaban dari Menma dan Sasuke, dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas 'dasar mereka ini, tapi aku baru kali ini melihat wajah penuh amarah dari Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang sedang tgerjadi dengan mereka berdua' batin Kakashi.

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang mau bicara...Naruto dan Sasuke ..kalian temuilah Jounin kalian diatas monumen Hokage , Sensei kalian menyuruhku untuk menyapaikan hal ini pada kalian" ujar Kakashi . "Hai..Kakashi-nii" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di monumen patung hokage, kediaman menyelimuti dalam perjalanan mereka berdua. Naruto berpikir jika mengajaknya berbicara atau bercanda hanya akan menambah kemarahan Sasuke dia hanya bisa berdo'a agar sahabatnya atau bisa dibilang saudaranya itu bisa lepas dari bayangbayang ucapan sarkas Menma.

Atas patung Hokage

.

'jadi mereka yang akan menjadi murid dalam bawahan bimbinganku, anak terakhir dari klan Uchiha dan anak buangan dari Hokage yang dianggap pembawa sial karena dia Kyuubi lepas dan menghancurkan separuh desa Konoha. Aku turut prihatin dengan mereka, masih kecil tapi mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sangat besar...jika orang lain yang mengalami hal itu dan tidak kuat dalam menghadapinya pasti mereka akan mengakhiri hidup mereka lebih cepat. Aku berjanji akan membantu mereka untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat dan mendukung setiap impian mereka' pikir Ebisu.

Berbeda dengan Ebisu, orang yang berada disampingnya berpikiran berbeda setelah melihat siapa calon anggota timnya 'cih,..kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan wajah tembok seperti mereka' pikir orang itu.

"Sumimasen...apakah anda yang akan menjadi Sensei kami?" Naruto bertanya dengan sopan karena selama ini Kakashi dan Shisui mengajarinya untuk sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. "Hn" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto.

"oh jadi kalian yang akan menjadi muridku ...baiklah sebelum itu kita dalm tim 11 akan mendapat teman baru dan teman baru kalian ini berasal dari Kiri gakure dia adalah anak dari teman almarhum Sandaime –sama. Baiklah kita akan mulai sesi perkenalan..!"

'cewek itu' batin Naruto dan Sasuke saat menatap surai ungu dari satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok mereka.

"baiklah mulai dari kau kuning !" ujar Ebisu "ano-Sensei kenapa tidak Sensei dulu saja yang mencontohkan dulu" ujar Naruto. "Huh,... baiklah perkenalkan namaku adalah Ebisu, aku adalah salah satu jounin di konoha, kesukaanku adalah berlatih, hobi entahlah aku tidak punya (tidak mungkin Ebisu bilang bahwa dia hobbi mengintip -_-" ) dan cita-citaku adalah membantu murid-muridku untuk menjadi ninja hebat dan disegani" ujar Ebisu dengan semangat dan menatap ketiga muridnya dengan senyum tulus.

'mungkin aku suka dengan Sensei ini walu mukanya sedikit mesum' batin ketiga murid Ebisu.

"baiklah dan sekarang giliranmu kuning ..?" kata Ebisu sambil menujuk Naruto, Naruto yang ditunjuk sedikit ada perempatan di pelipisnya.

"baiklah namaku Uchiha Naruto,...kesukaanku ...entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang kusuka lalu hobiku adalah kesukaanku sedangkan cita-citaku entahlah belum terfikirkan...tapi , yang pasti aku akan membawa dua orang itu dan bersama kebenarannya ke Konoha" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bosan dan seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul disaat ucapan terakhirnya.

'dia hampir mirip dengan Kakashi-nii, dasar Dobe ..orang yang tidak punya tujuan hidup jadi panutan' batin Sasuke.'kuning pe'ak' batin perempuan dalam kelompok itu.'ternyata dia masih belum melupakan kejadian yang menyangkut Shisui dan Itachi' batin Ebisu.

"baiklah kau sekarang giliranmu Teme !" ujar Ebisu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"janga pangil aku Teme, yang boleh memanggil itu hanya si Dobe " ujar Sasuke sambil mencak-mencak dan menujuk-nunjuk Ebisu. "baiklah namaku Uchiha Sasuke ..kesukaanku sama dengan Naruto lalu hobiku juga sama dengan Naruto dan cita-citaku pun sama dengan Dobe...tapi, yang pasti aku akan membawa dua orang itu dan bersama kebenarannya ke Konoha" ujar Sasuke.

'dasar peniru, tidak kreatif, plagiat amatir' batin Naruto,Ebisu dan perempuan bersurai ungu itu.

"sekarang kau" tunjuk Ebisu pada perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok itu. "baiklah perkenalkan namaku Yugao Uzuki asalku adalah Kiri Gakure aku kesini karena permitaan Tousanku yang sudah meninggal akibat perang saudara di Kiri Gakure. Baiklah kesukaanku adalah memasak dengan Nee-chan lalu hobiku adalah berlatih denga kakakku sedangkan cita-citaku adalah mencari keluargaku satu-satunya" ujar Yugao dengan kepala menunuduk.

Ebisu yang melihat suasana yang tadi riang sekarang berubah menjadi sedih setelah perkenalan Yugao, cukup bingung karena melihat ketiga muridnya sedang menunuduk dan terlihat mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka masing-masing "baiklah...aku sebagai Senseimu akan membantumu Yugao-chan untuk menemukan kakakmu " ujar Ebisu dan mendapat angukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. 'ternyata dia memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengan kami' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

"baiklah sesi perkenalan cukup sampai disini dan besok kita akan melakukan sparing dan berlatih untuk memahami kemapuan masing-masing setiap angota kelompok...dan kita akan melakukan di Training ground 6..baiklah sampai jumpa anak-anak" dengan mengucapkan itu Ebisupun hilang dengan Shusinnya.

"hah,...baiklah ayo teme kita jalan-jalan, aku bosan dirumah" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke dan hanya mendapat gumaman dari Sasuke. Yugao yang merasa di kucilkan dari kedua orang itu berusaha untuk bicara "boleh aku ikut..?" tanya Yugao takut-takut. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar Yugao tanpa Ekspresi sedangkan Yugao yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk takut untuk menatap Blue sapphire dan Onyx yang kelam itu. Naruto yang melihat itupun maju dan menepuk pundak dari Yugao dan tersenyum tulus "ayo ikutlah dengan kami, lagi pula kita kan satu kelompok..". Yugao yang diperlukan itupun mendongakkan wajahnya "Hai."

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga menelusuri jalan Konoha dalam keheningan tanpa ada salah satupun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara, sampai Naruto yang melihat keadaan itupun jengah dan ingin memulai pembicaraan "Ne, Yugao-san kenapa kau sampai di Konoha dan ingin menjadi ninja disini?" tanya Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan dan hal itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Yugao yang ditanyai seperti itupun gelagapan, dia merasa pandangan mata tajam nan sedikit kelam memandang tajam kearahnya "ano-aku..." pandangan tajam nan datar tetap didapatkan Yugao dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Yugao merasa jengah dan ilfel sendiri melihtanya "bletak..bletak.." Yugao langsung memukul Naruto dan Sasuke. "baka, jangan menatapku seperti itu apalagi wajah datar kalian membuat aku ingin muntah saja !". Naruton dan Sasuke hanya menggerut saat jitakan pertama mereka dari teman satu kelompok. "Baiklah jadi apa kau mau menjawbnya...Yugao-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"ehmmm,..begini.."

**Flasback on**

Terjadi penyerangan didesa kecil sebelah Kiri Gakure tapi masih masuk wilyah desa Kiri, desa itu porak poranda seperti terjadi peperangan tapi yang terlihat adalah pembantaian yang dilakukan Ninja kiri, mereka membunuh pemilik Kekei Genkai dan warga yang coba melawan pembantaian itu. "tou-san.." anak bersurai ungu dan merah memangil ayah mereka yang sedang berhadapan dengan gerbang kematian. "Ne,...kalian harus tetap hidup, Tou-san sudah tidak kuat lagi ...dan satu hal lagi datanglah ke Konoha dan serahkan surat ini kepada Hokage-sama, tinggalah kalian disana dan menjadi ninja yang hebat yang kalian impikan karena di Kiri gakure sudah tidak aman seperti dulu lagi... Uhuk...uhukk...waktu Tou-san sudah tidak lama lagi...larilah sebelum ninja suruhan Mizukage datang kesini.." dengan begitu orang itupun menghembuskan nafaas terakhirnya .

"TOU-SAN..."

Teriakan menggema dimalam yang kelam itu.

.

.

.

"haha lihat siapa yang kita temukan ini dua gadis kecil yang ditinggal ayahnya...kalian akan menjadi pemuas ninja kiri.." ujar ninja Kiri yang bertemu dengan Yugao dan kakaknya. "Nee-chan aku takut.." ujar Yugao. "tenanglah Yugao-chan Nee-chan akan menahannya dan kau larilah jika dalam waktu 10 menit Nee-chan belum kembali maka pergilah ke Konoha sendiri..". terjadi keheninga diantara mereka, Yugao menundukkan kepala tanggannya terkepal erat. "tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkan Nee-chan , Yugao akan tetap disini bersama Nee-chan" ujar Yugao dengan menggenggam tangan Kakaknya.

"PLAAK.."

Yugao meringgis dengan tamparan kakaknya 'Nee-chan' batin Yugao. "Apa kau bodoh Yugao pergilah...gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh ..".

'Deg'

'gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh... gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh... gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh..'

Pegangan tangan Yugao terlepas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat mata yang tadi sembab karena banyak menagis kini bertambah lagi akibat mata air yang keluar dengan banyakanya. Yugao mundur kebelakang kata-kata Nee-chan nya terus berputar dikepalanya, ia mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

"cepatlah pergi Yugao, aku tidak ingin melihat penyebab terbunuhnya Tou-san...dasar kau pembunuh.." ujar kakak Yugao dengan mendorongnya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempati itu.

"aku benci Nee-chan..". teriak Yugao.

'Gomen,...Yugao...Nee-chan terpaksa melakukan itu, jika Nee-chan tak melukaknnnya kau tidak akan pergi dari sini...kau adalah keluaragaku dan adikku satu-atunya yang aku sayangi..'

**Flasback off**

Bahu Yugao sedikit bergetar saat menceriakan itu dirinya mualai sadar bahwa Nee-channya melakukan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya saja. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar sepenggal cerita pedek dari Yugao hanya menatap iba. "tenang saja Yugao-san kau tidak sendiri sekarang kita adalah tim 11, kami akan selalu ada disampingmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau apapun jangan sungkan kepada kami.." ujar Naruto mantap dan itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Yugao pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto "hai,..Arigato."

.

.

Skip time.

**Uchiah Mansion**

Pagi yang indah datang menyerbu setiap insan yang masih berada dalam perduan, berbeda dengan kondisi luar Uchiha Mansion sangat tenang asri dan sejuk taman yang terwat dan bersih menambah kesan plus bahwa penghuninya menyukai kebersihan. Eitss..tapi jangan pernah tertipu dengan luarnya, ingat prinsip 'Don't judge a book by the cover' jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja itulah prinsip yang harus kalian pegang teguh. Kita kembali dalam observasi Uchiha Mansion yang tertunda tadi. Kapal pecah itulah pengambaran yang tepat untuk saat ini...bungkus ramen ada dimana-mana, kaleng minuman berserakan dan jangan lupakan sampah bungkus makanan ringan yang ada dimana-mana. Pelakunya adalah dua remaja yang baru berusia 13 tahun, mereka tertidur seolah-olah mereka habis melaksanakan pesta atau perayaan besar-besaran, tapi yang membuat hal itu manarik bukanlah kerusuhan yang mereka perbuat tapi mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan mesra dimana Sasuke memeluk mesra Naruto seperti seorang kekasih (bukan fic Yaoi -_-''). Semua berakhir saat salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan mata untuk terbangun.

"enghhh,,,..dimana ini..?" Naruto terbangun dengan bertanya entah pada siapa, dia masih belum sadar sedang berada dimana tapi dia merasa ada yang melingkar dan mendekap tubuhnya. "apa ini ..oh tangan teme memeluku .." gumam Naruto dan kembali ia tidur, beberapa menit setelah Gumaman Naruto.

"NANI..."

Teriak Naruto dengan cukup kerasnya dalam Uchiha Mansion "Brengsek kau teme, apa yang kau lakukan padaku.." ujar Naruto sedikit kesal dan seperti membersihkan tubuhnya seolah banyak kotoran yang hingap ditubuhnya dan ia memandang sosok Sasuke dengan horor dan jijik. Sasuke yang mendapat dorongan dan terikan dari Naruto hanya menatap bingung seolah membutuhkan penjelasan. "apa..?" tanya Sasuke

Dan pagi itu berlangsung dengan pertengkaran yang tiada habisnya dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju training ground 6 Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu pakaian yang pernah dipakai Shisui yaitu baju berwarna coklat dengan legan pendek dan celana hitam lalu jangan lupaka lambang kipas yang ada dibelakangya sedangkan Sasuke dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di canon. Mereka berjalan dengan muka kusut dan mengacuhkan pandangan satu sama lain, keadaan mereka tidak bisa dikatkan baik yaitu luka bonyok menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Diam-diam mereka mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan antar ninja dihutan pinggir Konoha yang mereka lewati.

"bagaimana apa kau sudah mendapatkan pedang milik Nidaime-sama Aoi Rokusho..?"tanya salah satu ninja yang memakai lambang Amegakure. "tenanglah ini sangatlah muda hanya perlu mengelabuhi dua penjaga tapi pedang ini seolah menolakku" ujar Aoi yang sedang membungkus pedang peniggalan Tobirama senju. "ayo kita keluar dari desa terkutuk ini sebelum ketahuan .." ujar salah satu ninja Amegakure.

"kau dengar teme..?"

**TBC.**

**Maaf kalau lama updatenya...banyak urusan dunia yang menyita waktuku untuk membuat fic.**

**Ini aja aku nyempetin buat nulis cerita...sekali lagi maaf jika ceritanya kurang ada adegan Fightnya ...**

**Aku hanya membuat awalan agar semua jelas **

**Dan disini aku meggunakan chara Yugao, jika ada yang tidak suka boleh protes dikolom Review.**

**Flame gak apa-apa terserah reader,...aku juga nyadar udah updatenya lama ceritanya jelek lagi..hahaha.**

**Untuk pair .**

**XSasame **

**Xhaku**

**Xyugao**

**Xkurotsuchi**

**Xbisa request dari anime lain. **

**Untuk pair 50% dari hasil poling dan 50% menurut Author...hehehe. **

Oke samapai jumpa ,...Review kalian sangat berarti untuk fic ini


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran, banyak typo,OOC dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Suatu tempat disebelah hutan Konoha.

"diam kau teme, apa maksudmu untuk menuggu sudah jelas-jelas mereka mengambil benda itu" ujar seorang dari semak-semak dan sambil menujuk kearah luar semak-semak, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam tidak menanggapi .

"tenanglah Naruto kita liat dulu situasinya dan hitung berapa jumlah mereka setelah itu kita bisa menyusun rencana.." Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidat kepalanya sendiri sambil mengerutu dalam hati 'Bodohnya aku...benar kata teme barusan..' .

Dengan begitu mereka menganalisa dengan seksama kejadian didepan mereka dan mendegarkan secara cermat apa yang pencuri dan ninja penghianat itu diskusikan. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang mereka peroleh untuk menyusun rencana. Dengan mengunakan bahasa isyarat dan pengaalaman kombinasi mereka akhirnya mereka menemukan renacana apa yang harus dipersiapkan. Setelah itu hanya terlihat guguran daun tanda Naruto dan Sasuke hilang dengan Shunsiinnya.

.

.

Aoi Rokusho hanya memandang datar kerah desa, lebih tepatnya kearah monumen patung para Hokage terdahulu. 'Dengan keluar desa terkutuk ini aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat apalagi dengan pedang Raijin No Ken ditanganku' pikir Aoi. Pikiran itu harus lenyap saat Aoi merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam pelariannya bersama kelima Shinobi Amegakure. 'A-apa ini kenapa suasana dihutan ini sangat senyap, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara serangga dan hanya terdengar suara angin. Apa aku ketahuan...tidak, tidak mungkin aku ketahuan, aku sudah menyusun rencana ini dengan matang ' pikir Aoi dengan perasaan siaga.

Kelima shinobi Amegakure dan Aoi Rokusho terus berlari menjauhi desa dan melompati setiap pohon. Tanpa disangka-sangka salah satu kaki dari ninja Ame tertarik kebawa, ninja Ame yang kakinya tertarik kebawa atau terlempar dengan sangat cepat tidak bisa apa-apa karena itu terjadi dengan sepontan tapi bukan hanya disitu saja kesialan ninja itu, setelah terlempar kebawa dia langsung dihujani 3 kunai yang langsung menusuk kepalnya. "Brukk,.." bunyi tubuh manusia yang berbenturan dengan tanah mengalihkan ke-empat Shinobi Ame gakure dan Aoi pandangan mereka membulat saat melihat kematian teman mereka yang mengenaskan.

"Sial..kita diikuti..''

'Apakah seorang Anbu...dari cara mengelimiasinya sudah pasti itu adalah cara seorang Anbu membunuh denga cara seefektif dan seifisien mungkin tanpa mengundang perhatian, sudah pasti ini adalah pekerjaan sorang Anbu' pikir semua Shinobi itu.

"Srink.." dengan begitu Aoi Rokusho langsung mengeluarkan pedang curiannya yaitu Raijijn No Ken, pedang itu berpendar kuning dan memnculakan kilatan listrik mereka semua siap-siap dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang kunai. "Ayo Anbu-san kita bermain-main dulu..."dengan arogan Aoi berkata.

"doton :Shinjun Zanshuu no.."

"..Nani.." mereka berlima tidak menyadari bahwa musuh akan menyerang mereka dari bawah. Terbukti dengan salah satu Shinobi Ame tertarik kedalam tanah akibat dari Jutsu Doton Rank-C. Keterkejutan mereka masih belum selesai saat mendengar suara jutsu yang berasal dari atas mereka.

"Shuriken, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.."

Dengan begitu mncullah shuriken yang berjumlah ratusan yang siap menghujani ke-empat shinobi yang berada dibawahnya. Aoi yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia meretangkan Raijin No Ken keatas dengan begitu shuriken yang berjumlah ratusan langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap dan meninggalkan 3 buah shuriken sungguhan yang telah hangus akibat sabetan listrik atau bisa dibilang petir yang keluar dari pedang Raiijn No Ken.

"khu..khu..khu...mainan itu tidak akan bisa membunuh kami Anbu-san.." dengan tawa Arogannya Aoi berbicara.

Ditempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tadi terdapat dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi dan masing dari mereka memunculkan seringai masing-masing. ' apa mereka tidak tau bahwa kami masih genin...inilah hasil dari kombinasi latian kami selama ini' pikir dua orang itu.

Naruto datang kerah posisi Aoi dan Shinobi Ame dengan cara berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia langsung menerjang Aoi dengan pedang hadiah dari Shisui.

"trank..trank..trank..."

Aoi terliahat kualahan menahan tebasan dari pedang Naruto, walaupun Aoi memiliki Raijin No ken tetap saja dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba membuat dia kualahan. Aoi dan Naruto terus saling beradu kenjutsu sampai mereka menjauh dari kelompok Shinobi Ame. 'bagus Naruto ternyata rencanamu cukup efektif, dengan memisahkan penghianat itu dari kelompoknya maka perkerjaan ini akan mudah.' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kedaan tadi dengan cepat ia merapal hand seal .

"Katon: Hosenka No jutsu..."

Muncul banyak bola api dari mulutnya, dua dari empat ninja Ame tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa memandang bola api yang banyak itu dengan nanar..

"Blar..." dua orang itu meronta-ronta kesakitan akibat api yang membakar tubuh mereka. Dua ninja yang tersisa langsung beresembunyi setelah menghindar dari serang katon Sasuke.

'tidak kusangka sorang yan menyerang kami tadi hanya seumuran genin, tapi cara bertarung mereka seperti Anbu, mungkin mereka berbakat menjadi seorang Anbu tapi kami tidak akan kalah dengan mereka akan kutunjujakan bagaimana ninja Amegakure' pikir orang itu.

Sasuke was-was dengan memandang keselilingnya .' Aku kubuktikan hasil latian ku selama ini bersama Naruto' batin Sasuke dengan menggenggam erat kunai ditangannya. Salah satu ninja Ame muncul didepan Sasuke dengan Shunsinnya dan menebas Sasuke secara vertikal dari bawah. Wajah Sasuke yang menjadi sasaran tebasan kunai itu hanya mengikuti gerakan arah kunai itu seolah-olah wajah Sasuke terkena tebasannya. Dengan mengaktifkan sharinggan 3 tomoenya Sasuke langsung berbalik cepat dengan menunduk kebawah dan langsung menusuk kejantung ninja Ame tesebut.

"Shimatta.." Ninja Ame yang berpikir tebasan kunainya mengenai Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"jrash..." ninja Ame itu hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya saat kunai itu menusuk jantungnya. 'mata itu..mata kutukan !' batin orang itu saat detik-detik menuju ajalnya.

Di tempat Naruto Vs Aoi Rokusho

"Baju itu.. Apa kau seorang Uchiha ?" tanya Aoi. 'kukira Uchiha hanya tinggal adik Itachi saja' pikir Aoi. Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya terkekeh halus.

"Apakah pertanyaan itu masih pantas keluar dari mulut seorang penghianat sepertimu?" dengan menggegam erat pedang peberian Shisui, Naruto menatap tajam sosok Aoi dengan ujaran sarkasnya.

"HAHAHA...jangan arogan Gaki, kau hanyalah sorang anak buangan dari keluarga Hokage dan dirawat oleh seorang penghianat Konoha.." Aoi berujar santai bersamaan dengan mengaktifkan Raijin No Ken yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Tapi..." ucapan Aoi menggantung lalu ia pun berlari menuju Naruto dengan kecapatn Jounin yang dia miliki.. "dengan senang hati aku akan membantu kau untuk mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara membunuhmu disini Gaki!"

Naruto melemparkan kunai dan Shuriken kearah Aoi, tapi dengan mudah kunai dan shuriken itu dihindarinya. Aoi hanya menyeringai melihat usaha Naruto 'kau akan mati bocah..'.

"Trank.." pedang Naruto dan Aoi saling bersetuhan memibulkan percikan api, Naruto yang sering berlatih kenjutsu mampu mengimbangi seorang Aoi yang berpangakat Jounin. Dua pedang itu saling bersentuhan dan tidak membiarkan masing-masing dari mereka untuk mengalah "menyerahlah bocah,...aku masih bisa mengampunimu?" Aoi berujar santai saat masih dalam posisi kedua pedang saling bersentuhan.

"sampah sepertimu harus musnah.." ujar Naruto

Aoi hanya menyeringai, "kita liat siapa yang akan menjadi sampah..khu..khu..khu".

"jret,.."

"Argh..." Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat Aoi mengalirkan sedikit cakranya kedalam Raijin No Ken, dengan begitu Raijin No Ken akan aktif dan menyengat Naruto dengan aliran listrik yang sangat besar. Dengan nafas yang memburu Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan pedanganya sebagai tumpuan.

"K-kau tau, kekuatan tidak bisa didapat dengan cara yang instan...dan aku benci dengan hosh...hosh.. orang seperti kau.."

"aku tidak butuh ceramah dari orang yang telah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri...!"

Naruto sedikit geram dengan orang yang berada didepannya, Naruto berpikir 'orang yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya adalah seorang pemenang, karena seorang manusia akan jatuh apabila tidak mengontrol emosinya' itulah salah satu prinsip yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto kembali ke mode tenangnya berbeda dengan tadi yang sedikit terpancing oleh ucapan Aoi.

Entah kenapa Aoi sedikit risau denga posisi diamnya Naruto, dia berpikir bahwa orang yang berada didepannya masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'aku tidak punya banyak waktu, akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat' batin Aoi. Dengan merentangkan Raijinnya keatas Aoi bermaksud menyerang Naruto dengan kilatan petir yang keluar dari pedangnya.

"Bzzt.."

Petir yang hampir sama dangan jutsu raiton pada umumnya tapi warnanya berbeda jurus ini memiliki warna kuning, dengan kecepatan tinggi jurus itu menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dari posisinya tidak berniat untuk beranjak atau menghindar.

"shrink..."

"Duar..."

Tanah yang sedari tadi dipijak Naruto kita telah berlubang dan menyisahkan luabang yang berdiameter lumayan besar.

"Hahaha mati kau bocah..."

"Apa kau tahu dengan orang yang mendapa julukan shunshin no Shisui dari konoha..." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Aoi "kuharap kau tidak melupakan hal itu...karena aku adalah penerusnya" ujar seseorang dibelakang Aoi diikuti dengan mata tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan pelan. Aoi hanya menegang dia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseoarang sejak tadi. Dengan pedang yang menempel di lehernya Aoi tidak bisa apa-apa.

"aku tau kau akan meremehkan aku, aku hanyalah bocah genin...tapi ketahuilah jangan menilai sesutu dari sampulnya.."

"A-apa k-kau akan mem-membunuhku..." ujara Aoi dengan nada tergagap pasalnya dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Bodohnya dia dengan mengendurkan kesiagaannya sampai-samapai mudah dikalahkan oleh seorang genin.

Mata yang berwarna merah degan tiga tomoe itu masih menyala, menandakan sang empunya masih bersiaga bila terjadi sesuatu. Aoi sedikit meringis saat pedang itu sedikit mengesek permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Tunggu.."

Naruto dan Aoi menoleh saat ada suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan segerombolan pasukan yang memakai topeng hanya mendecih tidak suka 'Cih'. Berbeda dengan Naruto kini Aoi hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat bebarapa Anbu menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana hasil dari laporan pengejaran itu Tenzo,..." tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Hokage bertanya kepada satu-satunya Anbu yang menunduk hormat dibelakangnya. Anbu yang dipangil itu masih belum menjawab karena masih menyusun beberapa informasi yang diterima dari beberapa bawahannya.

"Begini Hokage-sama dari hasil pengejaran oleh kami, kami tidak mengalami kesulitan saat menangkap ninja penghianat bernama Aoi Rokusho. Karena saat kami menulusuri hutan sebalah barat desa, kami sudah mendapati lima shinobi Amegakure tewas dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda sedangkan Aoi Rokusho sendiri kami temukan sedang bertarung dengan seorang Genin kita sendiri..." Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze hanya sanggup melebarkan mata 'Genin dari desa Konoha,...siapa?' pikir Hokage. "apa kau tidak berelebihan Tenzo...mana mungkin seorang Genin bisa menghadapi enam shinobi yang semuanya berpangkat seorang Jounin, kalo boleh tau siapa nama Genin tersebut?".

Tenzo sendiri sudah memperkirakan kalau Hokage mereka akan menanyakan siapa nama Genin yang berhasil meringkus Aoi dan ninja-ninja Amegakure. Namun disatu sisi dia ragu apakah Hokage akan percaya jika memberitahukan nama dua Ninja berpangkat Genin yang berhasil meringkus komplotan Aoi Rokusho itu. Pasalnya salah satu nama Genin tersebut adalah anak yang dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh Hokage, bukan hanya Hokage sendiri melainkan seluruh anggota keluarganya, namun Tenzo hanyalah sorang bawahan dan Hokage adalah atasannya dan dia hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Sebenarnya genin tersebut ada dua Hokage-sama dan nama mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan..."

Sebelum Tenzo berhasil menyelsaikan kalimatnya salah satu Anbu tanpa corak muncul di depan Hokage-sama. Dari corak topeng yang di pakai dapat di identifikasi kalo Anbu yang baru datang adalah ROOT, salah satu kelompok bawahan Danzo yang melindungi Konoha dari bawah atau dalam kata lain melindungi konoha secara sembunyi-sembunyi namun dengan cara kotor. Kedekatan Yondaime Hokage denga veteran perang bernama Danzo shimura memang baru-baru ini terjalin setelah kematian Sandaime Hokage dalam penyerangan Kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu membuat Danzo semakin dekat dengan Minato untuk menjadi penasehatnya. Sehingga tidak dapat dipungkiri juga jika dalam kesatuan Anbu dalam naungan Hokage terdapat seorang anggota ROOT juga.

"Ada apa?" Hokage bertanya kepada Anbu ROOT didepannya.

"kami membawa Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama. Karena merekalah yang telah mengalahkan Aoi Rokusho dan para Ninja dari Amegakure"

'Deg'

Jantung Minato sedikit berdetak lebih cepat sesaat setelah mendengar dua nama yang barusan disebutkan oleh Anbu ROOT. 'kenapa anak pembawa sial bisa melakukan hal yang cukup hebat seperti itu, aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya bahkan catatan daftar ninja yang kubaca tidak ada yang mencolok. Lebih baik kumata-matai dia mulai sekarang'.

"suruh mereka masuk!" perintah Hokage kepada Anbu ROOT yang ada didepannya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap bosan pintu ruang Hokage, mereka terkesan enggan untuk memasuki ruangan yang menurut mereka bukanlah tempat yang cukup penting untuk di datangi. Setelah itu keluarlah Anbu ROOT yang tadi membawa mereka terlihat Anbu itu memberi isarat kepada mereka untuk masuk kedalam.

Minato langsung mengobservasi Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua matanya memandang lekat-lekat kedua sosok yang berjalan kerahnya. cara berjalan mereka menunjukkan seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. 'mungkin terlalu lama bergaul dengan Kakashi membuat mereka tertular virus milik kakashi' pikir orang yang berada disitu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Hokage-sama?" Naruto langsung angkat bicara, dia tidak mau berlam-lama disini karena sekarang pasti teman setimnya dan Senseinya sedang menunggu mereka. Tidak ada pangilan Tou-san kepada orang didepannya, karena menurut Naruto sosok Tou-sanya telah lama mati hilang bersama saat mereka berdua yaitu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya mengusirnya dari keluarga mereka.

Minato seakan menatap jijik sosok kedua orang didepannya, bagaimana tidak Naruto anak pembawa sial karena kelahiran dia, Kyuubi keluar dan menghancurkan Konoha bahkan banyak memakan korban jiwa, lalau yang kedua Sasueke ketrurnan klan yang Uchiha, Klan yang berhianat dan hampir mengkudeta Konoha, menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih rendah dari seorang penghianat bahkan sebuah kotoran sekalipun itulah yang dipandang Hokage kepada sosok Uchiha terahir ini.

"Apa benar kalian yang telah menghabisi Aoi Rokusho dan ninja dari Amegakure yang telah menyusup ke Konoha dan mencuri salah satu senjata peninggalan Nidaime-sama?"

"Iya, kami memang membantu untuk menangkap mereka" kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Yondaime Hokage.

"kami melakukan itu karena kami ingin melindungi Konoha, walaupun nyawa taruhnnya. Dan juga pesan dari Nii-san yang ingin kami melindungi Konoha baik ancaman dari luar maupun dari dalam!"

"jika sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, kami ingin undur diri dulu Hokage-sama mungkin tim kami beserta Sensei kami sedang menunggu kami" ujar Naruto, sambil membungkuk kepada Hokage.

"Baikklah.."

.

.

.

"kemana mereka berdua sih?"... wanita bersurai ungu tersebut mengerutu dan menendang batu yang tak berdosa yang ada didepannya, dengan aura membunuh yang mengurai disekitar tubuhnya membuat Ebisu yang sedarit tadi berdiri disekitarnya sedikit menjaga jarak.

Dengan berkeringat dingin Ebisu mencoba menenangkan anak didiknya, "Tunggulah sebentar!, mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke sedang ada masalah..".

Selang beberapa menit munculah pusaran angin disekitar Yugao dan Ebisu, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka. Jika dilihat dari cara mereka datang, sudah dipastikan mereka adalah seseorang minimal setingkat Chunin. Karena hanya seorang setingkat chuninlah yang sudah bisa menggunakan tekhnik Shushin, jikalau seorang Genin dapat mengusai tekhnik seperti itu sudah diapastikan itu adalah seorang Genin spesial. Pada dasarnya tingkat ninja yang berpangkat Genin hanya diajarkan untuk berjalan diatas pohon ataupun berjalan diatas air.

Yugao dan Ebisu Cuma bisa membulatkan matanya dengan posisi mulut yang menganga lebar.'ini ti-tidak mungkin, se-seorang Genin sudah menguasai...'

"Yo Yugao-san ,..Ebisu-sensei.."Naruto memangil dua orang yang berada didepannya,Ternyata yang muncul dari Shusin tadi adalah Naruto dan Sasuke .

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya karena sedari tadi panggilannya tidak mendapat respon dari keduau orang yang di depannya. Yugao yang terlebih dulu sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung bertanya. "Ap-pa tadi kalian mengunakan Shusin ?".

Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya atas keceroboan mereka, 'aku lupa kalo kami masih genin' batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai usrvival batle kali ini, aku sebagai Jounin pembimbing masih belum mengerti kemampuan masing-masing dari kalian. Jadi jangan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian!"

"Hai.."

"pertama-tama sensei akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan survival batle ini, dan peraturannya adalah 'Jangan sampai kalah , karena dalam Ujian ini akan ada salah satu dari kalian yang tidak akan lulus!' dan yang kedua kalian harus merebut dua gulungan yang Sensei pegang, kenapa Sensei hanya mengguanakan dua gulungan, seperti kata Sensei tadi salah satu dari kalian akan kembali ke Akademi atau bisa dikatakan tidak Lulus "

Naruto, Sasuke dan Yugao Cuma bisa membatin 'apa maksud Sensei bukannya kita sudah lulus dari akademi'

Ebisu langsung membuat dua Bunshin, dari ketiga Ebisu tersebut dua diantara mereka membawa gulungan tersebut jadi Naruto, Sasuke dan Yugao harus merebut gulungan itu. Entah itu yang asli atau yang bukan mereka tidak tau.

"terserah dengan cara apa kalian merebutnya karena kedua bunshin ini aku berikan cakra yang hampir sama, jadi dengan kata lain kekuatan kami bertiga hampir sama. Yang terpenting jika kalian ingin merebut gulungan ini maka kalian harus mempunyai nafsu membunuh!"

"MULAI..!"

Dengan begitu ketiga orang itu langsung berlari dan berpencar menuju arah semak-semak dan pohon untuk bersembunyi. 'bagus, mereka langsung lari untuk bersembunyi' pikir Ebisu setelah melihat kepergian Naruto dkk.

Kini dibalik semak-semak terdapat tiga orang , terlihat mereka seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian mempunyai usul untuk survival batle ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang kedua orang didepannya.

"menurutku jika kita terus bersama dan saling membantu dalam ujian ini aku yakin Sensei akan kesulitan melawan kita, tapi bukan tidak mungkin sensei akan memecah belah kita karena sensei juga bertujuan untuk mengetahui kemampuan kita masing-masing.." ujar Yugao.

"Sudah diskusinya?..." tiba-tiba aura membunuh datang dari arah belakang. Ebisu datang dari arah belakang seetelah mengetahui tempat muridnya bersembunyi dan melakukan diskusi. Namun saat Ebisu menghampiri mereka yang dilihatnya bukanlah murid-murudnya melainkan tiga monyet yang sedang berdiskusi seperti membahas sesuatu(?), namun yang membuat kesal adalah monyet itu mengguanakan baju-baju muridnya. Sesaat Ebisu swet drop saat melihat monyet itu

'aku ditipu'

"Nani,...mungkin mereka sudah kabur..?" ujar Ebisu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun setelah Ebisu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu muncul seringai dari ketiga monyet itu.

"Poft.."

"haha kita berhasil teman-teman, ternyata sensei tertipu.."ujar Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka Sensei bisa tertipu.." Yugao pun juga ikut menimpali.

Namun tiba-tiba ada suara.

"apa kalin pikir bisa menipuku dengan tiruhan murahan tersebut..!" Ebisu muncul di belakang murid-muridnya sambil bersidekap.

"selamatkan nyawa kalian..!" Sasuke berteriak

Ketiga murid itu pun langsung kalang kabut berhamburan untuk melrikan diri, namun sial bagi mereka saat kabur mereka berpencar kerah yang berbeda untuk bersembunyi namun bukan itu saja saat mereka berlari mereka juga diikuti Ebisu dari belakang dengan terpaksa mereka akan melawan Ebisu satu- persatu.

"mungkin sensei tidak mengejarku lagi, tapi kenapa kami berpencar tadi ya.." Yugao merutuki nasibnya karena berpencar dengan teman setimnya.

"Yo, Yugao.."

'sial itu suara sensei'

"eh, hai sensei.." Yugao berujar gugup

"apa kau sedang tersesat ?" tanya Ebisu sambil basa basi.

"tidak Sensei, aku Cuma ingin menghabisi hidup seseorang..!" Ujar Yugao sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari punggungnya.

.

.

.

'oh, sensei sudah sampai ternyata'

"Yo, sensei ,,...sensei mencariku?" tanya Naruto

"tak perlu bas- basi Gaki mari kita mulai pertarungan ini..!" Ebisu sudah bosan untuk basa-basi.

"woe Naruto apa yang kau bawa itu..?" Ebisu bertanya saat melihat Naruto membawa majalah dan di masukkan di dalam kantong ninjanya.

"entahlah sensei aku menemkukan ini saat berlari tadi dan aku belum membukanya kupikir lebih baik kubaka setelah tes ini selesai, sensei mau lihat?" Ujar Naruto sambil merogoh kantong ninjanya.

Entah kenapa Ebisu terlihat lebih tertaik dengan majalah itu dan melupakan niat bertarungnya tadi -_-''.

"boleh, aku jadi penasaran majalah apa itu...mari kita liat sama-sama Naruto!"

"Hai sensei!"

Mereka pun duduk bersila untuk melihat sebenarnya dari isi majalah itu, apakah berisi tentang peralatan ninja terbaru atau malah berisi gambar makanan.

"apa sensei sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

'majalah apa ini, kenapa terdapat tulisan 18+ dan juga kenapa banyak gambar wanitanya' pikir Naruto.

"aku sudah siap Naruto?"

10 cm sebelum membuka'

5cm'

2cm'

1cm'

Naruto pun sudah memegang sampulnya saat itulah wajahnya mendongak kearah senseinya untuk mendapt kepastian dan dukungan darinya. Dan diapun hanya mendapat anggukan tanda sudah persetujuan.

"baiklah akan kubuka.."

Saat setelah majalah itu terbuka muncullah cahaya terang dari dalam majalah itu, sehingga mata yang memandang majalah itu harus menutup kelopak matanya lebih lama. Setelah cahaya itu redup kini terlihatlah isi dari majalah itu.

"Croot.."

"Bugh.."

Naruto yang mendengar suara aneh dari sampingnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa melihat isi majalah itu.

'are, sensei kenapa pingsan'

Naruto langsung menutup majalah itu dan memasukkannya kekantong ninjanya tanpa melihat apa itu isinya. Diapun langsung menolong senseinya yang hampir kehabisan darah karena mimisan dengan wajah yang tersenyum

.

.

Disuatu tempat didekat Konoha.

"NANI,...diamana majalah porn* ku..?"

Orang yang memiliki hiatae ate dan bertuliskan kanji oil itu mengacak-ngacak kantong ninjanya untuk mencari barang kesukaannya, dan diapun mengacak suari putihnya untuk melampiaskan keteledoran yang telah menghilangkan barang sucinya(?)

.

.

Kawat halus itu langsung mengikat Ebisu yang terpojok dibalik pohon yang cukup besar. Terlihat pelakunya adalah seorang genin bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu

api yang cukup besar itu langsung mengaliri kawat bajah yang tipis itu, sedangkan objek yang terjerat kawat itu tidak bisa menghindar.

"Duar.."

Pohon itu langsung terbakar dan hangus secara keseluruhan, sedangkan korban yang menjadi objek itu langsung menghilang karena yang sedari tadi di lawan oleh Sasuke adalah hanya sebuah Bunshin. Setelah beberapa menit podon itu terbakar dan hanya meninggalkan abunya saja, sasuke langsung mengahampiri tempat pohon yang terbakar itu dan dia menemukan sebuah gulungan yang telah senseinya beri tahu bahwa sarat dari lulus tes survival batle adalah mendapatkan gulungan ini.

'yoshh, dengan ini aku akan menemui dobe dan yugao'

.

.

.

Dengan bermodalkan seni kenjutsu yang dia pelajar di Kirigakure, Yugao bertekad untuk bisa lolos dari ujian ini. Kiri gakure adalah salah satu desa yang memiliki banyak ninja yang ahli dalam kenjutsu, seperti halnya tujuh pendekar pedang Kiri Gakure mreka sangat ditakuti saat perang dunia ninja ke tiga saat itu.

'kenjutsu kah, sudah kuduga apalagi dia berasal dari kiri gakure'

Ebisu langsung mengeluarkan kunainya dengan sigap dia langsung menahan katana milik Yugao. Yugao tak tinggal diam saat katanya ditahan oleh kunai milik Ebisu dia langsung menendang perut dari Senseinya namun dengan sigap Ebisu menangkapnya.

"Tap.."

"jangan hilangakan konsentrasimu Yugao..!"

Dengan kaki yang masih dipegang oleh Ebisu, Yugao menjadi was-was dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya dengan cara melompat dan memutar tubuhnya untuk terlepeas dari cengkraman Ebisu, namun sayang tenaga yang berebeda jauh dan juga pengalaman, tetap tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ebisu dari kaki Yugao. Ebisupun menyeringai kepada Yugao, dengan satu tendangan ke arah kaki yang membuat Yugao berdiri, membuat Yugao langsung terjatuh dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ittai.."

"apa Cuma itu saja Yugao...bagaimana kau bisa menyelamtkan kakakmu, hanya dengan begini saja kau kalah..!"

'DEG'

'kenapa,...kenapa...kenapa aku sangat lemah sekali,...NEE-CHAANNN'

Yugao berteriak dalam hati, dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna saat ini. Kakaknya pasti akan sangat membencinya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hanya orang lemah yang Cuma bisa mengorbankan orang lain untuk keselamatannya.

"kau tahu Yugao, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhasil menyelsaikan Survival batle ini dan mereka sudah mendapatkan gulungannya. ...Kau tahu kan artinya?"

Yugao Cuma bisa melebarkan matanya.

"dari sorot matamu berarti kau sudah tau artinya, mereka sudah lolos dalam ujian ini krena saratnya untuk lolos dari ujian ini adalah dengan cara mendapatkan gulungan yang ada dalam diriku! Jadi aku kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengeluarkan energimu karena kau sudah tidak ada harapan lagi karena gulungan itu hanya ada dua"

Yugao hanya merunduk menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poni rambut ungunya. Ebisu yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan berlalu untuk meninggalkan Yugao yang masih merunduk, dengan berjalan perlahan dia menjauhi tempat Yugao.

Flash back On.

"Ne, Onee-chan bagaiman kalu kita hari ini sparring kenjutsu..?" Yugao bertanya dengan antusias.

"Tidak..kau tahu kan hari Nee-chan sibuk, apalagi sekarang Tou-san sedang sakit.."

Yugao yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa mengembungkan pipinya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mou, Onee-chan pelit...lagian kan Tou-san sudah hampir sembuh.." dengan bersidekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya Yugao berujar.

"HAHA kau memang adikku yang keras kepala dan tidak mudah menyerah..."

Yugao yang mendengar pujian dari kakanya Cuma bisa memerah malu.

Flasback Off.

'aku tidak akan menyerah, walupun harapan itu sudah tidak ada...lebih baik menyesal setalah mencoba dari pada menyesal dan tidak mencoba sama sekali'

"Berhenti.."

Suara yang sangat kecil itu lolos dari bibir yang mungil itu.

"aku bilang berhenti..!"

Ebisu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kebelakang dan dia pun menyeringai puas melihat Yugao menggenggam erat katananya.

'heh, cukup menarik'

"Hyeah..."

Dengan berteriak lantang Yugao langsung berlari dan menebaskan katananya secara vertikal kearah Ebisu. Ebisu yang melihat Yugao berlari kearahnya dan ingin menebaskan katananya langsung mengeser tubuhnya kesamping. Alhasil pedang itu Cuma menebas udara kosong , namun Yugao tidak berhenti sampai disiitu di langsung merubah arah pedang itu dan mencoba menebas Ebisu secara horizontal. Ebisu langsung mengambil kunainya dan menahan pedang itu yang ingin membelah dadanya. Manusia juga mempunyai batasanyya, begitupula dengan Yugao yang memiliki energi terbatas dia pun sedikit memperlambat tempo gerakannya. Ebisu yang melihat perubahan itu langsung mundur kebelakang dan menjaga jarak namun tujuannya bukannlah untuk menghindar melainkan untuk memancing Yuga dan membuat jarak dengannya. Yuago pun termakan jebakannya dan Yugao langsung mengejar Ebisu tanpa tau bahwa Ebisu merencanakan sesuatu.

Yugao langsung mengatur pernafasannya karena Ebisu bergerak menjauhinya terlalau cepat, Yugao pun perlu mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yugao memegang katanyan sebagai tumpuhan tanpa tahu dideapnnya Ebisu telah selesai dengan Hand sealnya

Kataon: Gokakkyu no jutsu

Yugao yang mendengar suara jurus itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bola api raksasa mengarah kearahnya.' Sial, aku terlalu lelah...mungkin ini akhirku,..Gomen ne Ne-chan'

Bola api itu langsung mendekat dan kurang beberap meter lagi bola itu akan menghanguskan Yugao, namun tidak disangka-sangka bola itu hanya melewati Yugao dengan kondisi terbelah. Yugao yang melihat itu langsung heran dan membelakkan matanya.

'Bagaimana bisa bola api itu terbelah'

Namun kekagentan Yugao masih belum berakhir, terlihat orang berdiri di depannya dengan memegang sebilah katana dan orang itu melirik kerah Yugao. Sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa bola api itu bisa terbelah.

"Na-Naaruto-san kenapa kau menolongku?" Yugao bertanya dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan akibat bola api itu.

"Entahlah.." Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"hai Naruto kenapa kau menolongnya, bukankah kau sudah lulus tes ini bersama dengan Sasuke dan apa kau ingin aku untuk tidak meluluskanmu?" Ebisu bertanya dengan menyeringai.

Naruto yang melihat itu Cuma bisa memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menyahuti kalimat Senseinya.

"Pergilah Naruto ini pertarunganku dengan Sensei, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas untuk lulus..!, aku tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah karena membuat kau tidak lulus dalm ujian survial batle ini" Yugao berujar dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Diamlah..!"

Deg'

Yugao Cuma bisa terdiam saat mendengar ucapan datar Naruto.

"Ne, Sensei ,.. aku tidak peduli jiak kau ingin tidak meluluskan aku,...namun satu hal yang harus sensei tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan temanku, lebih baik aku mengulang lagi daripada harus melihat temanku menderita.."

Yugao Cuma bisa membulatkan matanya saat setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Yugao pikir Naruto akan pergi meninggaalkannya dan memilih menuruti perintah Seseinya.

"Tap"

Turunlah satu orang lagi dari atas pohon yang sejak tadi melihat pertarungan Naruto, Yugao dan Ebisu.

"Ini Sensei aku kembalikan gulunganku dan milik Naruto, kami tidak perlu lulus degan cara meninggalkan teman kami.." Ujar Sasuke sambil melempar kedua gulungan.

"kenapa dengan kalian, kita baru bertemu kan kemarin,..dan juga kalian tidak mengenal aku...bagaimana bisa kalian membuat keputusan yang bodoh ini, ha! Cepat pergi darisini! Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian.." Yugao berujar dengan cara sedikit membentak.

"Diamlah bodoh!" Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab dengan kompak.

"Jadi kalian memilih jalan seperti ini, baiklah kalian akan menyesal nantinya Naruto dan Sasuke ,..."

"aku akan memberi kalin kesempatan, ambil gulungan itu dan berdirilah di belakangku dan aku akan menghitung sampai tiga!" Ebisu memberikan tawaran terakhirnya,

"...1.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat ambil gulungan itu Naruto ...Sasuke..!" Yugao sedikit terisak karena takut mereka akan kecewa kepadanya, cukuplah hanya kakaknya yang dia buat kecewa jangan ada lagi orang yang kecewa karena dirinya.

"Hiks,,..hiks...cepatlah..."

"..2.."

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Naruto dan Sasuke mereka hanya menatap datar kearah gulungan itu.

"..3.."

Yugao pun terjatuh terduduk bertambah lagi lah orang yang dia buat kecewa.

"baiklah dengan ini kunyatakan kalian beritiga ..."

Yugao Cuma bisa mengepalkan tanganya, rambut indahnya yang panjangpun lkini terlihat berantakan. Dengan tekanan batin yang kini bertambah membuat dia ingin sekali mengahiri hidupnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang datar Ebisu setelah menyelesaikan hitungnnya, menurut Naruto dan Sasuke tidak apa memulai dari nol lagi asalkan mereka tidak bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain.

" baiklah dengan ini kunyatakan kalian ...LULUS..." Ebisu berujar dengan tersenyum.

**Tbc **

**Maaf ya aku baru bisa membuat kelanjutan ceritnya,...**

**Oke langsung kritik dan sarannya...**

**Sampai jumpa..**


	6. Chapter 6

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran, banyak typo,OOC dan gaje **

Selamat membaca !

Sore itu langit senja menghiasi langit di Konoha, banyak burug yang lalu lalang untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Namun di atas monumen pahatan patung Hokage itu berdiri dua orang remaja yang pertama orang bersurai pirang memakai baju biru dongker berlambang kipas dibalik bajunya. Dan yang kedua orang bersuarai raven memakai baju biru berlambang kipas dibalik bajunya juga. Mereka berdiri memandang awan yang sudah berubah menjadi orange dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya mereka memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi angin yang membelai wajah mereka.

"Apa kau berat untuk meninggalkan desa ini Sasuke..?"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia memang sedikit membenci desa ini, bagaimanapun mereka memandang klan Uchiha yang telah membentuk desa ini bersama klan Senju seperti meamandang seorang penghianat, bagaimanpun kabar yang telah tersebar dimasyarakat kalau klan Uchiha ingin memberontak kepada Desa. Namun bagaimanapun pesan dari Itachi dan Shisui untuk melindungi desa ini telah meresap dalam tujuan hidup Sasuke, bagaimanapun caranya membuat mereka tak bisa mengingkari janji tersebut.

"Tidak! Lagi pula kita masih bisa melindungi desa ini dari luar.."

"iya, aku tau itu...dengan kita berhenti terlebih dulu menjadi ninja konoha kita tidak akan di chap sebagai missing-nin.."

"baiklah setelah ujian Chunin selesai kita akan keluar desa..." Sasuke berujar dengan mengambil pose berfikir.

"tapi..-"

Sebelum Sasuke melnjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Aku tau,..Yugao-san dan Ebisu Sensei pasti akan kecewa dngan kita. Oleh Karena itu kita akan membuat mereka bangga dan terkejut dengan pencapain kita pada waktu ujian Chunin dengan begitu kita bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan bangga.."

"Selain itu..aku akan menujukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya kepada keluarga Hokage dan kepad desa ini...anak yang dianggapa sebagi anak pembawa sial akan menjadi seorang yang bisa mengalahkan prodigy. sehingga membuat desa ini merutuki kebodohannhya karena menyianyiakan seorang yang istimewa..." dengan sharinggan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat Naruto berujar.

Sasuke yang melihat seringai Narutopun bertambah semangat dan memunculkan seringai juga sehingga jika ada anak kecil yang lewat dan melihat seringai itu pasti langsung menangis dan ketakutan karena seringai mereka mirip dengan seorang pembunuh sadis.

"bagaiman dengan Kakashi-nii , Naruto.. aku yakin di-?"

"Aku akan mendukung setiap jalan yang akan kalian pilih..!"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginstrupsi percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang.

"Kakashi-nii.."

"Yo, Naruto dan Sasuke.." sapa kakashi.

"aku sudah tau apa yang kalian rencanakan dari awal, jangan kira aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini,... tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuat aku bangga terhadap kalian, tapi itu bukan tentang kalian yang berhasil meringkus komplotan Aoi Rokusho, tapi...hal itu tentang ujian survival batle kalian...aku bangga terhadap kalian karena kalian tidak mau meniggalkan rekan kalian walau kalian sudah lulus dari ujian itu... dan lebih memilih menolongnya" kakashi memberikan eye smilenya sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke tercekat dengan ucapan Kakashi, pasalnya mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang di ucapkan Kakashi tadi.

"Sudah kuduga, Kakashi-nii memang seorang Brocon..." Naruto berujar dengan watados.

"PLETAKK,,.."

"Dasar adik kurang ajar,..!"

"Hahahaha.."

"Hahahaha.."

"Hahahaha.."

Setelah kejadian absurd tersebut merekapun tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

"Naruto aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu...aku tau selama ini kau memiliki sharinggan..!"

Deg'

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh Kakashi, namun Naruto tidak mersa marah walaupun Kakashi banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Karena itu dilakukan Kakashi agar bisa menjaga dan memperhatikan Naruto seperti seorang Kakak yang sungguhan.

"Sharinggan milikmu memang bukan sharinggan asli atau berasal dari mata cangkokan seperti milikku. Sedangkan sharinggan milikmu adalah sharinggan tiruan. Dikatakan tiruan karena struktur bagian dalam matamu dibuat mirip seperti sharinggan. Aku tau yang membuat hal sperti itu adalah shisui karena ayah dari Shisuilah yang membuat cara seperti itu dan juga metode itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang memiliki mangkyou shrainggan. Setelah mengunakan metode itu pemilik asli mangkyou sharinggan akan kehilangan kemapuan mangkyounya selama lima tahun. Walaupun hanya struktur bagian matamau saja yang dibuat mirip sharinggan bukan berarti kemampuan dari mata itu masih dibawah oleh kemampuan dari pemilik sharinggan asli. Semua itu tergantung dari penggunanya sendiri, kau pun bisa membuat mata tiruanmu itu menjadi lebih mengerikan dari pemilik aslinya Naruto.." kakashi berujar panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut oleh analisa Kakashi.

"Kakashi-nii memang hebat,..jadi seperti itu ya...Arigatou Shisui-nii.." Naruto berujar sambil matanya memandang awan dia melihat sekilas flash back tentang pemberian hadiah dari Shisui.

"Ne, kakashi-nii aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kau bisa sehebat itu dalam hal menganalisa..?"Sasuke mencoba bertanya kepada Kakashi.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"kamu ingin tahu rahasinya Sasuke.."

Sasuke langsung berujar antusias dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi.

"dengan ini..!"

Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan dua buku yang di samping sampulnya bertuliskan 18+. Kedua Buku yang berjudul icha-icha paradise itu langsung diambil oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa benar dengan membaca buku ini kami bisa pintar dalam menganalisa..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"iya apa benar bisa begitu Kakashi-nii.." uajar Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya memberikan senyum kikuknya setelah melihat kepolosan mereka. 'Haha sekali-kali aku ingin memiliki hal yang bisa mereka ikuti dari diriku ini walaupun hal itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk' batin Kakashi.

"suatu saat kalian akan mengerti, jadi simpan saja itu..angap saja itu hadiah dariku..!" Kakashi berujar dengan senyum misteriusnya dibalik topeng yang ia kanakan.

"Arigato Kakashi-nii.." Naruto dan Sasuke berujar bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, dengan hampir lima puluh misih rank-D dan E telah tim 11 lakukan. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi mulai dari Menma dan Arashi yang menjadi pahlawan di Nami no Kuni karena misi yang mereka lakukan berubah menjadi misi rank-A. Sehingga saat mereka pulang dan berhasil melakukan misi itu, banyak sekali warga Konoha serta kolega dari Hokage memuji Menma dan Arashi. Bukan hanya itu kearoganan merekapun tambah menjadi-jadi.

.

Dirumah Hokage saat ini sedang diadakan makan-makan yang cukup meriah. Mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan Menma dan Arashi yang telah berhasil menyelsaikan misi Rank-A yang pertama bagi mereka.

"Ne Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san membuatkan ku ramen..?" tanya Menma kepada Kushina.

"Iya sayang, Kaa-san tidak akan lupa dengan makanan kesukaanmu...lagi pula Kaa-san sangat banggan padamu-"

"iya-iya, aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapan itu...jadi mana ramenku Kaa-san" Menma langsung menyela ucapan Kushina.

"Menma jaga ucapanmu...Kaa-san kan belum selesai berbicara.." Minato mencoba menegur anak sulungnya.

Menma hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sdangkan dengan Arashi di mengendihkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Iya Tou-san.."

Setelah itu Kushina pun datang membawa ramen berukuran jumbo yang masih panas tanda baru selesai dibuat.

"Ini sayang ramen yang kamu inginkan.." Kushian berujar antusias.

Menma langsung melihat dengan antusias ramen yang dibawa oleh ibunya. Namun setelah Menma melihat ramen itu dia pun langsung berdiri.

"APA INI.." Menma berdiri sambil memegang sumpit, sumpit mengapit kue ikan yang bernama 'naruto' mood yang sedari tadi tidak enak, menambah susana hati Menma tambah kacau.

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK SUKA KALO RAMENKU ADA NARUTONYA, AKU SANGAT BENCI DENGAN NARUTO..!"

"PLAK..."

Menma langsung melemparkan ramen jumbo itu hingga tumpah dari meja .

'Deg'

Kushina merasakan jantungnya diremas kuat saat ini, bagaimana tidak anak yang selama ini dia besarkan dengan kasih sayang berbalik membentaknya, bahkan membuang makanan yang ia buat dengan susah payah.

"MENMA apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Minato yang sedari tadi membaca koran langsung berdiri dan mencoba untuk memarahi anak sulungnya.

Menma tidak menyahuti ucapan ayahnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Arashi yang sedari tadi diam Cuma menonton.

"Aku juga tidak mood kalau makan seperti ini, aku selesai.." setelah mengucapkan itu Arashi langsung pergi menigalkan meja itu untuk menyusul Menma.

Kushina langsung terduduk dan menangis sesunggukan, baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh anaknya.

"Minato apa aku selam ini salah mendidik Menma...aku memang lupa kalo Menma tidak suka dengan 'naruto' saat makan ramen. Tapi memang itu yang ada di dapur. Memang apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"tidak Kushina, kau tidak salah..mungkin Menma sedang ada masalah..!" Minato berujar untuk membuat Kushina berhenti untu bersedih.

'Menma memang sekarang terlihat lebih arogan, apa aku salah mendidiknya'

.

.

.

Saat ini tim sebelas berjalan keluar dari pasar, mereka berjalan dengan gelak tawa dan wajah bahagia. Mereka menganggap tim sebelas bukan hanya sekedar tim Genin, tapi mereka beranggapan kalo tim sebelas adalah sebuah keluarga yang saling melindungi dan saling mengisi. Pagi itu mereka berbelanja untuk mengadakan acara makan-makan di rumah Sensei mereka, walaupun mereka harus bersusah payah untuk membujuk Ebisu, bahkan sampai-sampai Naruto menggunkan 'Oiroke no Jutsu'. Ebisu yang tidak kuat lansung terkapar dan akhirnya dia pun menyanggupi permintaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Setelah Naruto mengunakan Jurus itu Naruto harus mendapat perwatan intensif karena mendapat luka sayatan diman-mana akibat dari kemarahan Yugao setelah mengunakn jurus terlarang tersebut.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk acar nanti malam..?" Naruto berujar senang dan hal itu dan juga mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

"aku juga senang, tapi jika kalian tidak mau memabantuku, jangan harapa kalian bisa pulang dengan anggota tubuh yang lengkap..khukhukhu.." Ujar Yugao dengan seringai yang kejam.

'dia menakutkan, dasar iblis'

"Krasak.."

Kresek yang penuh buah itu berjatuhan dan menggelinding kemana-mana sedangkan empunya langsung panik dan mencoba mengambil buah-buah itu sebelum menghilang. Namun ada tiga buah apel yang mengelinding cepat dan membentur kaki seseorag.

'aku memang ceroboh ,dattebane-'

Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mebentur kakinya ,dia langsung melihat kebawah dan direksinya melihat tiga buah apel membentur kakinya.

'apel siapa ini?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati, namun setelah dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri akhirnya dia tahu sipa pemilik buah ini, ternyata pemilik buah ini adalah seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah dan memakai kimono berwarna putih dan merah.

'deg

'Kenapa harus bertemu dengan DIA' dengan menekankan kata dia Naruto langsnung mengepalkan tanagannya. 'hah, sudahlah masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, lagian aku sekarang sudah bahagia denga kehidupanku saat ini' pikir Naruto sambil mendekati wanita yang berada didepannya.

"Ah, Sumimasen ...apa buah anda ini milik anda..?"Naruto berujar sopan.

Kushina yang sibuk memindahkan buahnya kedalam kresek baru, langsung menganggukan kepalanya karena dia hanya melihat buah apel yang dibawa oleh orang itu tanpa melihat wajah si pembawa.

"Goemen merepotkan, ariga-.."

Kushina tercekat saat melihat orang yang mengembalikkan buahnya yang terjatuh tadi. Dia tidak menyangka akn bertemu dengan anak yang telah dia buang. Anak yang telah dia anggap sebgai anak pembawa sial karena kelahiran dia, Kyuubi menjadi terlepas dan menghancurkan desa bukan hanya itu korban yang berjatuhan pun sangat banyak. Namun saat ini Kushina ingin marah karena anak yanhg telah diusirnya berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di depannya. Namun saat dia ingin memarahinya, Kushina merasa tercekat saat Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya tanpa ada maksut tertentu, karena dalam senyuman Naruto tidak terkandung ekspresi lain, pasalnya senyum itu tidak mengandung senyum palsu ataupun senyum tulus, hanya senyum biasa tanpa terkandung maksut tertentu.

"lain kalia hati-hati Kushina-sama..." Naruto berujar sambil menyerahkan tiga buah apel milik Kushina.

Kushina kembali di buat terkejut lagi, bagaiman bisa anak yang telah diusirnya dan yang selalu dia hina menjadi sopan kepadnya. Bahkan dia memangilnya dengan suffix –sama tanpa beban sekalipun . Kushina memang tak ingin dipanggil lagi 'Kaa-san oleh Naruto, hanya saja dia berpikir apakah Naruto tidak memiliki rasa sakit sedikitpun kepadnya. Kushina memang akhir-akhir ini sedikit mengakui kesalahannya namun ego yang terlalu tingggi membuat dia tetap menganggap Naruto sebagi aib dan anak pemabawa sial bagi keluarga serta desa Konha.

"Iy-ya ..." Kushina berujar gugup karena baru kali ini ia berbicar dengan Naruto karena sudah hampir 8 tahun lebih dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang didepannya.

"souka, Kalo begitu saya ingin permisi karena teman-teman saya sudah menunggu saya.." Naruto berujar sopan.

"Hmm.." Kushina berujar sedikit ketus, entah karena ego yang terlalu tinggi dan kebencian yang masih belum hilang di ingatanya. Kushina terus memandang Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauhinya dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

'dia cukup sopan dengan anak yang tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang ,...apa yang kupikirkan dia hanyalah anak pemabawa sial, sudahlah aku tidak peduli dengannya ..'

Naruto terus berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dia sedikit mencengkram dada kirinya. Dalam benaknya Naruto masih menghormati sosok ibu yang telah melahirkannya walaupun dia bukan dari keluar itu lagi.

'baiklah, mungkin mereka sudah bahagia dengan keluarga mereka saat ini. Dan aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka karena merekalah yang telah membuangku, sekarang aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan mereka pun juga. Jadi rasa ini akan aku kubur dalam-dalam' pikir Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

"Dobe, bukannya dia .."

"Sstt..Sudahlah Sasuke, aku tidak ingin membahasnya.."Naruto berujar dengan senyuman palsunya.

'siapa dia, kenapa Naruto-san memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan merindukan. Aku penasaran ada hubungan apa dia dengan Naruto-san?. Aku akan mencoba mencari taunya !' pikir Yugao.

.

.

.

Saat ini tim sebelas sedang berkumpul, karena Ebisu sedang mengumpulkan mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu akhirnya Ebisu datang dengan membawa sebuah berkas. Dengan langakah biasa dia menghampiri muridnya.

"Yo,.."

"Hah, Sensei lama sekali..?" Yugao langsung bertanya kepad Ebisu.

"Gomen ne, tadi Sensei sedang rapat denga Hokage-sama untuk membahas masalah ujian Chunin..Oh iya Sensei ingin bertanya kepada kalian, apa kalian ingin ikut ujian Chunin tahun ini..?"

Yugao tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Ebisu tentang uian Chunin, namun berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka hanya memunculkan seringainya. Ebisu yang melihat ekspresi bermacam-macam dari muirdnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yugao dengan ekspresi bingung sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka memunculkan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan oleh Ebisu.

"aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut tahun ini karena kalina masih fresh graduat-..."

"tidak Sensei kami akan sangat senang kalo kami bisa ikut ujian Chunin tahun ini..!" Naruto berujar dan mendap anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan dengan Yugao hanya bisa melongo setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki saat ini Yugao merasakan akan menjadi beban dalam tim dan itu mengagnngu pikirannya apalagi saat Naruto berujar antusias untuk mengikuti ujian dia akan merusak harapan mereka yang sangat antusias dalam ujian ini. Yugao yang selalu dihantui perasaan akibat membuat kecewa orang lain yang sulit dihilangkan oleh karena itu dia merasakan gundah saat ini.

"baik Naruto dan Sasuke menyetujui untuk ikut, bagaimana denganmu Yugao..?" Ebisu mencoba bertanya.

"A-aku...Aku .."

"PUK.."

"tenanglah Yugao-san kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan melindungimu apapun yang trejadi, walaupun kita tidak bisa lolos dari ujian Chunin setidaknya kita bisa berjuang sama-sama...iya kan Teme"

"Hn, benar kata Dobe, yang penting kita bisa melaluinya sama-sama.."

"biklah, jadi keputusannya.. tim sebelas akan mengikutinya... baiklah aku akan memberikan berkas pendaftaran kalian kepada Hokage-sama..jaa ne.."

"Arigato Naruto dan Sasuke,...kalian memang temanku yang palin baik.." ujar Yugao dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalo kita separring dulu..!"

"Yoshh ayo.."

"Hai..."

.

Ujian Chuni tahap pertama sudah selesai, saat ini tim sebelas sedang berkumpul didepan hutan Shi no Mori bersaama dengan Roki sebelas. Terlihat keringat muncul depelipis Roki 11, bagiaman tidak Ujian pertama yang mereka lalui sangat menguras pikiran dan tekanan batin. Untung saja ada Menma dan Arashi yang membongkar inti dari ujian ini sehingga mereka yang masih tersisa dari ujian tahap pertama itu bisa lolos.

"Kyaa,..Menma-kun dan Atarashi-kun tadi sangat keren...untung ada mereka kita bisa lolos.."Ino yang ada di tim sepuluh memekik girang.

"iya,..Untung aku bisa satu kelompok dengan mereka.."kali ini Haruno Sakura menimpali ucapan temannya.

Yugao yang melihat adegan didepannya tersenyum, dia memang mengagumi kapabilitas Genin Konoha yang hebat-hebat. Dia sangat beruntung bisa diterima menjadi ninja di desa ini.

"Ne, Yugao-chan apa kau tidak ketakutan dalam ujian nanti jika kau satu kelompok dengan si anak pembawa sial dan Uchiha penghianat itu...walaupun Uchiha dan anak pembawa sial itu cuku keren tapi tetap saja mereka hanya sebuah aib bagi desa. Aku harap mereka mati saja !"

"Iya kau benar Ino-pig.."kini giliran Sakura menimpali ucapan Ino.

sedangkan dengan Yugao dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik poninya. Dia memang sudah mengetahui perihal permasalahan yang di alami Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang dianggap anak pembawa sial oleh keluarga Hokage dan warga Konoha karena kelahira dia Kyuubi bisa kabur dan mengahncurkan desa belum cukup dengan penderitaan itu Naruto juga telah di usir dan namanya telah dihapus dari daftar keluarga Hokage. Sedangkan dengan Sasuke dia adalah keturunan terkahir dari Uchiaha yang selamat bersama dengan Itachi dan Shisui. klan Uchiha yang merencankan kudeta kepada Konoha langsung dibantai langsung oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri dan pelakunya adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui. Yugao tau sedikit kenapa yang melakukan itu adalah anggota kelurga Uchiha sendiri karena lebih baik mereka mati di tangan keluarga sendiri daripada mati di tangan orang lain. Oleh karena itulah Uchiha dianggap sebagai penghiant Oleh Konoha.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang kalian ucapkan...Yang aku tahu Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman yang sangat baik..!" dengan wajah merunduk Yugao berujar.

"Hah, kepalamu sudah rusak ya Yugao-chan..."Sakura sedikit menyidir kepada Yugao.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedikit jauh dari posisi mereka tetap bisa mendengar maksut dari pembicaraan mereka. Dengan melihat arah gerak bibir mereka Naruto dan Sasuke tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"tenanglah Sasuke, kita akan membungkam mulut mereka sebentar lagi.." Naruto berujar sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan kira aku peduli dengan ucapan mereka..jangan remenhkan Uchiha, Naruto.."

.

.

.

"Baiklah karena yang lolos dari tahap ujian tahap dua ini ada 50 kelompok maka aku akan membagi kalian dalam dua kubu. lalu aku tidak akan memberitahukan kalian apakah kalian akan masuk ke dalam kubu yang membawa gulungan langit atau kah kubu yang membawa gulungan bumi. Syarat untuk bisa lolos dari ujian tahap dua ini kalian harus berusaha mendapatkan dua gulungan berbeda yaitu gulungan langit dan bumi..."

"dan satu lagi..kalian harus tanda tangan surat pernyataan ini, ...karena di dalam ujian tahap dua ini siapapun bisa mati..!" ujar Anko dengan seringai sadisnya.

.

.

"baiklah ujian tahap dua ini dimulai..."

Dengan begitu lima puluh kelompok yang terbagi dua bagian dan masing –masing dari mereka membawa gulungan langit dan bumi yang diacak secara random, langsung melesat kedalam hutan kematian.

Bersama tim 11

"jadi gulungan apa yang kita miliki?"

"kita memiliki gulungan bumi..." ujar satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tersebut.

"yoshhh...Baiklah kita akan memulai aksi kita.."

.

.

.

"Ne, Minato-kun apa Menma akan baik-baik saja..?" orang yang sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya langsung menoleh saat seseorang bertanya kepdanya.

"Entahlah Kushi-chan,...kita hanya bisa berharap Menma dapat selamat dalam ujian ini. Lagi pula dia sangat kuat !" tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkasnya Minato menjawab pertanyaan istrinya .

"apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dari Menama, Minato-kun..dia sekarang sedikit tempramen...apakah cakra kyuubi memnpengaruhinya?...atau segel kyuubi mulai melemah dan mempengaruhinya?" beribu alansan Kushina ucapkan karena dia merasa anaknya mengalami perubahan sifat yag sangat drastis.

"aku tau itu, tapi ini bukan masalah Kyuubi..aku sudah sering mengecek segelnya dan itu tidak terjadi apa-apa..!" Minato mendesah dan mengistirahatkan bahunya. Lalu dia mengambil bingkai foto keluarganya, disana terdapat dia, istrinya dan kedua anaknya yaitu Menma dan Arashi. Foto itu diambil lima tahun yang lalu saat Arashi pertama kali di adopsi oleh mereka.

'apa aku salah dalam mendidik mereka'

** TBC **

**Oke, sekian terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu...maaf kalo wordnya kependekkan.**

** Chapter depan akan full fight mungkin :D jadi di tunggu aja ya**.

*Banyak yang mengatakan kalo Naruto dan Sasuke akan menemui Orochimaru, menurut saya itu terlalu umum...saya akan mencoba membuat sesutu lain yang tidak akan kalian duga..:D hehehe.

*ada yang bilang ceritaku mirip dengan author Drack Roselvelt,...aku juga tidak tau kalo ada sedikit kemiripan jadi saya ingin minta maaf sama reader sekalian dan juga Author Drack Roselvelt. Kalian tahu kan ceritaku tidak akan sama karena aku tidak ingin menjadi plagiat seklai lagi maaf jika ada kesamaan. Aku lebih suka ceritaku dianggap ancur daripada di anggap plagiat karya orang lain.

*aku ingin meminta saran sama kalian tentang pairing,..aku bingung mau nentuinnya hehe...jadi kasih alesan kalo kalian ingin menyarankan pairnya.

*jangan lupa baca ceritaku yang lainnya...kalo tidak ada halangan aku akan meng update Fic 'GHU' dan 'AMN'


	7. Chapter 7

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran, banyak typo,OOC dan gaje **

**Ruang bawa tanah desa Konoha.**

Danzo Shimura, siapa yang tidak kenal dia. Seorang veteran perang dalam perang Dunia Ninja ke-3 bersama patnernya Orochimaru dia menggunakan banyak cara licik untuk mejebak musuh-musuh Konoha, bukan hanya untuk kepentingan Konoha saja, diabalik itu semua di mempunyai ambisi tertentu. Keinginannya untuk menjadi Hokage sangat tinggi, Danzo yang mewarisi doktrin mengerikan dari Hokage kedua membuat dia melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Bahkan kelicikkannya akan membawa petaka bagi dunia Shinobi, bukan malah memberikan damapak positif, contohnya kelicikkan dia yang beraliansi den Hanzo salamander untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki yang tujuan awalnya untuk membuat perdamaian di Dunia Shnobi, harus hancur. Dengan dia membunuh seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan membuat Hanzo untuk menghianati ketua Akatsuki yang pada waktu itu sangat mengagumi Hanzo salamander. Sehingga sisa pemimipin Akatsuki yang masih hidup membuat Tujuan awal Akatsuki menjadi menyimpang dan ingin menghancurkan kelima negara besar dan melakukan rencana Mugen Tsukoyomi untuk mencapai perdamian abadi.

Danzo saat ini sedang meminum teh dan duduk di tantama, dia sedang menunggu anggota bawahannya untuk melaksanakan tugas yang ingin dia berikan.

"ada apa anda memangil kami Danzo-sama..?" seseorang berpakaian Anbu bertopeng polos bertanya kepada orang tua yang memakai perban di tangan kirinya.

"aku punya tugas untuk kalian..!"

.

.

.

Tim sebelas saat ini terus melompati berharap bisa menemukan tim yang membawa gulangan langit sehingga mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka di ujian tahap dua kali ini. Naruto yang paling depan merasakan sesutau yang berbeda, tekanan cakra yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang genin. Dia merasakan tekanan cakra berasal dari depan mereka, Naruto dapat menebak jika orang yang berada di depannya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Sasuke, Apa kau merasakannya...?" Naruto yang memiliki sedikit kemampuan sensorik sehingga dapat dengan mudah merasakan tekan cakra walaupun itu samar-samar.

"merasakan apa..?" tanya Sasuke.

"ada apa Naruto, apa ada musuh di depan kita..?" Yugao langsung bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya jika mereka akan bertemu dengan musuh.

" ini lebih berbahaya dari kita bertemu dengan tim lain...apa kita harus menghindarinya, aku takut kita akan kewalahan menghadapi mereka karena aku merasakan jumlah mereka ada tiga..!" Naruto mencoba memberi solusi kepada Sasuke dan Yugao.

"jika itu menurutmu Naruto, aku akan menurutinya.." Sasuke menimpali pertanyaan Naruto.

"TUNGGU... aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh...aku merasakn ada seorang seumuran kita, dari tekanan cakranya aku merasakan kalo dia adalah seorang Genin, namun yang membuat aku risau adalah tekanan cakranya tidak beratuaran sepertinya dia sedang ketakutan..."

"apa maksudmu, Naruto..? Yugao mencoba bertanya, karena melihat gelagat dari Naruto.

"tunggulah disini aku akan mengecheknya..!"

"Tunggu,-.."

"tunggu Dob-.."

'Cih, selalu saja sok keren'

Dengan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Yugao, Naruto langsung melesat menuju tempat dia merasakan tekanan cakara itu. Setelah dirasa Naruto cukup dekat, dia langsung mengaktifkan sharinggannya dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat seorang perempuan sedang di hadang oleh dua orang. Dari ikat kepalanya naruto dapat mengetahui kalo genin tersebut berasal dari iwagakure.

"apa mau kalian..?" dengan wajah ketakutan dan memegang sebelah kunai Genin yang di hadang dua orang itu mencoba bertanya.

"tenanglah gadis kecil..!" salah satu dari dua orang itu mencoba berbasa-basi.

Saat salah satu orang itu ingin memegang dagu genin trsebut, namun tiba-tiba suara debuman keras terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"BOOM.."

Di waktu dan tempat yang sama.

'kenapa seorang Anbu bisa berada disini, bukannya mereka harusnya berjaga di luar. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Anbu itu,..ROOT kah' pikir Naruto saat melihat topeng polos mereka. Namun saat sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memantau para Anbu itu, tiba-tiba serangan dadakan muncul di belakang Naruto. Tendangan keras mengarah ketubuh Naruto, sampai menimbulkan debuman keras.

"BOOM.."

"tidak baik menguping kegiatan seseorang Namikaze Naruto..!" pelaku tendangan tadi langsung berbicara. Dilihat dari bajunya dia adalah seorang rekan Anbu yang sedang di mata-matai oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut dan menjauh dari lokasi orang yang menendang Naruto tadi.

"kenapa seorang ROOT ada disini?...apa kalain juga seorang peserta..? tidak kusangka tua bangka itu tertarik dengan ujian chunin seperti ini." Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedkit mengejek.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga Namikaze Naruto...!"

"jangan sabut aku dengan nama itu, aku bukanlah Namikaze aku adalah seorang Uchiha..!" Naruto berujar sedikit ketus.

Naruto langsungmenyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan mengelurkan pedang peninggalan Shisui.

"kau banyak omong untuk orang yang akan mati...!" Anbu itu langsung melesat dan menyerang Naruto mengunakan tantounya.

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

Naruto pun tidak tingal diam dan akhirnya adu kenjutsu dengan salah satu dari Anbu itupun terjadi. Seragan demi serangan milik Naruto mampu ditahan dengan mudah, perbedaan pengalaman dan postur sedikit menguntungkan Anbu tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto mundur kebelakang dan menyudahi adu kenjutsunya, dengan Posisi Naruto saat ini yang tidak menguntungkan, sekarang dia dihadang dari arah belakang, depan dan samping ole ketiga Anbu ROOT tersebut. Masing-masing dari Anbu itu membawa tantou untuk mencegah Naruto kabur.

"apa mau kalian yang sebenarnya..?"

"kami hanya ingin melenyapkanmu dan Uchiha Sasuk atas perintah dari Danzo-sama..!"

"kenapa dia sangat ingin membunuh kami...?"

"kau akan menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha suatu saat nanti-.."

"Yang akan menjadi ancaman Konoha suatu saat nanti adalah Danzo sendiri, bukan kami..!" Naruto berujar untuk membela.

"kami hanyalah ROOT, keberhasilan misi dan melayani Danzo-sama adalah tujuan hidup kami..!"

'Ck, dasar manusia robot...mau saja diperalat oleh tua bangka itu. Baiklah aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan mereka' pikir Naruto.

"baiklah aku aka melayani kalian, dan mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mati...!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung mgaktifkan sharinggan tiga tomoenya.

"Apa, Sharinggan..!" orang yang menghadang didepan Naruto berujar dan hal itu sukses menegangkan dua orang yang berada di samping dan belakang Naruto.

"Sharinggan kah, tapi bagaimana bisa...kau kan..hah, masa bodoh dengan hal ini akan membuat kami harus melenyapkanmu Namikaze Naruto..!"

"coba saaja..!" dengan mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan yang rumit dengan cepat, dan langsung menggumamkan jurusnya.

"Katon : Hibarashi"

"Blumm.."

Setelah mengcapkan tehniknya, dinding api langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tekhnik tingkat tinggi dari tekhnik Katon itu berhasil menjauhkan ketiga Anbu Root itu dari Naruto. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Dia langsung melesat dan mencari salah satu dari mereka, karena akan sulit jika melawan mereka secara bersama-sama. Dan dia mendapati salah satu ROOT yang tadi mengindar berdiri di atas pohon.

"terima ini.."

Shut..shut..shut...

Shuriken itu langsung melesat dan mengarah cepat kerah Anbu Root yang berada di atas pohon. Namun Anbu itu malah turun dan melesat kearah beberapa shuriken yeng dilempar oleh Naruto. Dengan gesit Anbu itu memotong shuriken itu menjadi dua.

"Duakh.."

Anbu itu langsung menendang Naruto dengan tumitnya yang diarahkan kebawa . tapi Naruto berhasil menahannnya dengan satu tangan, Anbu itu langsung melompat mundur kebelakang karena tendangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu"

Naga api itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang masih diam di posisinya tadi tetap tak bergeming saat naga api itu melesat dengan cepat kearahnya.

'cih, api yang merepotkan'

Naruto tidak mencoba menghindar atau membuat perlindungan dia langsung merentangkan dan memegang erat katananya, tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung melesat dan mencoba membelah naga api itu menggunakan katana yang sudah dialiri oleh cakra. Setelah naga itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian dan menghilang, Naruto tak tinggal diam dia langsung melesat dan menebas Anbu itu secara vertikal.

"Shut.."

Anbu tersebut Cuma bisa menghindar kearah belakang dan itu dilakukan terus meneurus sampai kewaspadaan Anbu itu menjadi berkurang karena terpecah akibat serangan beruntun Naruto dari depan. Anbu itu terus saja melompat tanpa tau kalo ada ribuan kunai yang melesat kearahnya dari belakang. Anbu yang melihat Naruto yang tidak menebaskan katananya lagi langsung waspada takut kalo Naruto menyiapakan jebakan, benar saja saat Anbu itu menoleh kebelakang dia mendapati ribuan kunai menuju kearahnya dan semakin mendekat.

"shut..shut..shut..."

"Arghhh..."

'satu Anbu tumbang tingal dua lagi..'

"Doton :Doryuheki "

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara orang yang merapal jurus doton. Dia sedikit ceroboh dan menurukan kewaspadaanya. Bola api raksasa itu langsung menghantam dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh orang yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu Dobe..!"

"Arigato teme,..."

"Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu dengan ROOT disini Naruto, apa mereka sedang memata-matai ujian ini ?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto perihal adanya Anbu Root dalam ujian Chunin.

"mereka disuruh Danzo untuk menghabisiki Kita Teme..."

"Cih, tua bangka itu.."

"aku beruntung bisa menmukan kalian sekaligus,..ini akan mudah untuk menghabisi kalian..bersiaplah..!" uajar Anbu itu yang serangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tap.."

Datang seorang Anbu lagi yang berdiri di samping temannya. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini menegang setelah melihat kedatangan Anbu itu. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali mereka menggorok kedua Anbu di depan mereka.

'Cih, mereka sanga licik'

"Aku membawa sesuatu yang mungkin membuat kalian senang..!"

Anbu itu membawa seseorang bersurai ungu yang menggunakan hitae ate berlambang Konoha di keningnya. Wanita itu terlihat meringis kesakitan karena Anbu itu mencengkram rambutnya sehingga sang empu meringis kesakitan dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ce-cepat la-lari tinggalkan aku disini, me-mereka bukan lawan kita..Arghh!" Yugao berujar sambil meringis kesakitan.

Naruto langsung berlari cepat dengan sharinggan tiga tomoenya yang berpuatar denga cepat. Dia sudah diliputi amarah yang sangat tinggi, Naruto paling benci jika seorang menyakiti wanita terlebih wanita itu adalah teman dekatnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU...!"

"Tunggu Naruto ..!"

Ucapan Sasuke tidak di gubris oleh Naruto yang sudah diliputi amarah, belum sempat Naruto mendekat kearah Anbu itu, salah satu Anbu yang memegang Yugao langsung menarik rambut Yugao sehingga sang empunya langsung berdiri kesakitan, Anbu itu langsung mengalungkan tantounya keleher Yugao. Alhasil Naruto langsung berhenti dan memandang tajam Anbu itu.

"kau maju selangkah lagi nyawa gadis ini akan melayang..!"

'brengsek'

Naruto Cuma bisa menuruti kemauan Anbu itu. "dan kau juga Uchiha Sasuke...berdirilah didekat Naruto dengan kaki bertumpu di tanah dan taruh tangan di belakang kepala kalian !"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. jangan lakukan itu..Naruto ,...Sasuke cepat larilah, nyawa kalian lebih berharga daripada nyawaku. Aku hanya orang yang menyusahkan kalian, cepatlah selamtakan nyawa kalian kumohon..hiks..hiks..!"

"jangan dengarkan gadis jalang ini.."

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang Yugao dengan tajam seolah pandangan itu berkata 'diamlah, aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan kita'. Salah satu Anbu itu langsung berdiri disamping kepala Naruto, dia mendekatkan Tantounya keleher Naruto untuk bersiap menebasnya.

"Hiks..hiks..kumohon hentikan...!"

Anbu itu sudah meretangkan tantounya dan mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan esekusi.

"dengan ini matilah kalian Aib desa..!"

"Doton : Yomi Noma.."

Terdengar suara seorang merempuan yang meneriakkan jurusnya di belakang Yugao dan Anbu yang sedang menyandranya. Sehingga Anbu yang akan memenggal kepala Naruto langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dan di ikuti Anbu yang menyandera Yugao.

"sekarang ..SASUKE..!"

setelah Naruto meneriakkan nama Sasuke dia langsung melesat kearah Yugao dan Anbu yang menyandranya. Dengan sasuke dia langsung meninju perut Anbu yang mencoba menebas Naruto tadi, Anbu yang mencoba menebas Naruto tadi terjejut dan tidak bisa menghindar,Sasuke tidak tingal diam saja setelah meninju perut Anbu itu dia langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk bertumpu di permukaan tanah dan memutar kakiknya sehigga kaki dari Sasuke langsung memukul pinggir kepala dari Anbu itu, akhirnya Anbu itu langsung terlempar dan melesat menbarak pohon. Tendangan kaki Sasuke yang dilapisi dengan cakra tidak bisa dianggap remeh terbukti Anbu yang menabrak pohon itu kesulitan berdiri akibat kepalnya yang sakit. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dia langsnung merapal segel jurusnya.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Bola api itu langsung melesat dan membakar Anbu itu beserta pohon yang di tabraknya tadi.

.

Naruto langsung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini karena permukaan tanah tempat berdirinya Anbu dan Yugao sekarang berubah menjadi lumpur hisap. Itu disebabkan karena wanita yang terlebih dahulu di sandera oleh para Anbu ROOT telah sadar dan mencoba menyelamatkan Yugao yang sedang disandera. Anbu itu langsung terhisap oleh lumpur hisap itu, walaupun Anbu itu mengguakan cakra untuk bisa bebas dari lumpur hisap itu tapi tetap saja lumpur itu tetap menghisapnya. Naruto langsung menggendong Yugao ala birdal style dan menjauh dari posisi Anbu itu.

Naruto langsung menaruh Yugao yang masih sesunggukan di samping genin wanita tadi yang telah memberikan ruang untuk menyelamatkan Yugao.

"Arigato buat tadi.."

Wanita itu hanya mengagguk saat menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Anbu yang lolos dari jeratan lumpur hisab rank B itu, ini adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk membunuh Anbu itu dan membalaskan karena dia berani-berninya melukai temannya. Dengan cepat Nartuo langsung merapal hand seal.

"Katon : Sanryu Huashi"

Tiga Naga api muncul dan meliuk-liuk dia tas Naruto dan menunggu peritah sang empunya untuk menyerang. Tangan Naruto langsug direntangkan dan mencoba mengendalikkan tiga naga api itu untuk menyerang Anbu tersebut. Dan Anbu itu tidak bisa begeming dengan jutsu yang tergolong rank A+ yang meliuk-liuk didepannya. Naruto langsung mengarahkan jurusnya untuk menyerang Anbu itu, Tiga naga apai itu berpencar dan menyerang seara terpisah, satu naga menyerang adri depan dan dua siasanya dari samping dengan begitu tiga naga api itu langsung menabrak secara bersamaan dan menghasilkan debuman keras.

"BOOMM.."

"Arghhh..." teriakan keskitan terdengar di hutan shino mori.

Naruto langsung terduduk dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dia ingin menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"hah hah hah...akhirnya selesai juga.."

Sasuke langsung mengahmpiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri dengan cara menjulurkan tanganya.

"pertarungan yang hebat Dobe..!"

.

.

.

Saat ini tim sebelas sedang beristiraht di dekat pohon yang besar sehingga mereka bisa berteduh dibawahnya. Dengan api unggun yang menyala terang mereka mencoba menghangatkan tubuh mereka, suasana malam yang mencekam di hutan kematian tidak membuat mereka takut karena bagaimana pun kehilangan orang yang sangat berharaga adalah satu-satunya hal yang mereka takutkan.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan Anbu ROOT itu..-errr ?"

"Kurostuchi,..namaku Kurostuchi.."

"Ah, Gomen Kurostuchi-san...perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Naruto dan si pantat ayam ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.." Ujar Naruto dan hal itu sukses mendapat delikan dari Sasuke. "tidak apa-apa..salam kenal Naruto-san dan pan- , Sasuke-san..hehe.." ujar Kurostuchi dan di akhir ucapan di tertawa hambar hampir saja dia salah dalam memanggil nama orang.

"begini, aku dan timku saat itu sedag mencari tim genin lain untuk mendapat pasangan gulungan yang kami miliki agar kami dapat menyelasikan ujian tahap 2 ini secar cepat, namun kami tiba-tiba diserang secar mendadak oleh ketiga Anbu bertipeng polos itu...hanya aku yang lolos dari pertarungan, karena temanku mengorabnkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan ku tapi setelah aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu ternyata mereka masih mengejarku, aku ketakutan setengah mati karena yang megejarku adalah seorang Anbu yang kemampuannya jauh diatasku...dan kau tahu sedir kelanjutannya Naruto-san karena yang kutahu kau bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka...aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan ku.."

"sama-sama...kami juga berterima kasih karena kamu tadi membantu untuk menyelamatkan rekan kami.."Ujar Naruto sambil melihat kerah Yugao yang saat ini tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana hutan kematian saat tenang, terdengar kicauan burung di mana-mana namun panas matahari belum tampak menerangi mereka tapi memang rapatnya pohon yang ada di hutan kematian mengahalangi panas matahari untuk menerobos.

"Enghh..."

Lenguhan dari seseorang terdengar pada suasana pagi itu, sehingga Naruto yang sedari tadi terjaga langsung mengalihkan atensinya.

"Ohayou.." sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Naruto,...apa kau semalaman tidak tidur?" Yugao langsung bertanya saat melihat kantung mata Naruto yang menghitam.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Naruto mengangguk, Naruto mungkin seorang ninja tapi dia juga butuh tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga dan konsentrasinya.

"aku semalaman menjaga kalian, aku takut ada seseorang yang akan menyerang seperti para ROOT kemarin..! jadi bolehkah aku minta izin untuk tidur sebentar"

Belum sempat Yugao menjawab Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya senyum tulus yang diberikan Yugao saat melihat Naruto sudah tertidur. Dengah langkah pelan Yugao menghampiri Naruto dan melipat selimut yang tadi ia pakai dan membentuk sebuah bantal untuk Naruto pakai, dengan pelan dia memangku kepala Naruto dan memindahkan kepalanya keatas bantal yang ia buat.

"Oyasuminasai.." Yugao brujar pelan.

Setealah itu Yugao langsung pergi mencari sumber air dengan bermodalkan sebotol minuman dia ingin mencarikan anggota timnya minuman dia sangat berharap bahwa dia akan berguna bagi tim ini, walaupun itu sangat kecil.

"sudah pagi rupanya.." Sasuke berujar pandangannya lurus melihat api unggun yang telah mati dia pun mencoba melihat keselilingnya dan berharap ada yang yang bangun selain dirinya.

"Ah, Kurosutchi-san ...kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, baru saja aku bangun...Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yugao-san, aku tidak melihatnya..?"

Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa Yugao tidak ada pun juga memutar kepalanya berharap bisa menemukan Yugao.

"Lah itu dia...!" Kurostuchi menunjuk wanita bersurai ungu panjang yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa sebotol minuman.

"Ohayou, Sasuke..errr—"

"Kurostuchi..genin dari iwagakure.."

"Ah, Gomen..Ohayou Kuro-chan.." Yugao berujar dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou..Yu-chan.."

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Yugao..?" Sasuke bertanya karena melihat Yugao membawa sebotol minuman, Sasuke berharap kalo botol itu berisi air.

Yugao langsung melempar botol itu karena melihat Sasuke seperti kehausan. Sasuke langsung dengan sigap menangkapanya.

"jadi apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita..?" Tanya Sasuke kepada dua orang yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak, kita tunggu Naruto bangun..aku kasihan karena semalaman dia tidak tidur demi menjaga kita..!" Yugao berujar

"Baik"

'dasar Dobe'

"Baiklah Yu-chan...sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan Naruto-san..apa kau menyukainya..?" dengan wajah menggoda Kurostuchi berujar.

"Ya seper-,..eh apa maksudmu Kuro-chan...kita hanya teman" dengan wajah datar Yugao berujar .

'yang benar saja, dia bukan tipeku..lagian kami hanya berteman'

"spertinya tidak ya, dari wajahmu sudah kelihatan,..."dengan pose berfikir Kurostuchi melihat gerak gerik Yugao dan melihat ekspresi mukanya dan memang benar jawaban yang Yugao utarakan tidak bohong.

"kalo begitu buat aku saja ya, sepertinya Naruto-san orang yang menarik,..dan juga tampan hehe.."ujar Kurostchi dengan malu-malu.

"hehe iya.."dengan tertawa hambar Yugao berujar.

.

.

Siang ini tim sebelas bersama dengan Kurostuchi berkumpul, mereka akan bersiap-sipa untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ano, sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin memberikan ini..ini sebagai ucapan terimaksih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku"Kurostuchi berujar degan menyerahkan gulungan langit kepada Naruto.

"eh, apa tidak apa-apa.."Naruto berujar ragu dan hal itu mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan Yugao.

"aku tidak keberatan kok, lagian dibutuhkan minimal tiga orag dalam satu tim untuk lolos ujian tahap dua ini, sedangkan aku hanya sendiri.."

"baiklah arigato Kurostuchi-san..!"

Saat ini tim sebelas sedang berlari dan melompati pohon tujuan mereka saat ini adalah menara yang berada di tegah-tengah hutan kematian, dengan mendapatkan gulungan langit dari kurostuchi yang notabennya adalah gulungan psangan yang dicari oleh tim sebelas dengan begitu mereka hampir dinyatakn lulus di ujian tahap dua ini jika tidak ada kendala.

"TAP.."

Mereka berempat sampai di menara tempat berakhirnya ujian tahap dua ini. Mereka berempat memandang tempat itu dan mencari pintu masuk dan setelah melihat pintu masuknya mereka berempat menghampirinya.

" dengan melewati pintu besar itu bisa pastikan kalian akan lolos, jadi selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, Sasuke dan Yu-chan..mungkin aku langsung kembali ke iwa gakure untuk melaporakn kematian rekan-rekanku.."di akhir pengucapannya wajah Kurostuchi berubah menjadi sendu.

"Arigatou, Kurostuchi-san..aku yakin temanmu akan senang bila kau bisa menjadi ninja hebat suatu saat nanti sehingga pengorbanan mereka tidak akan sia-sia.."Naruto berujar sambil menepuk pundak Kurostuchi.

"Arigato Naruto-kun...kalo begitu sampai jumpa semoga kalian sukses dalam ujian ini..!"

"samapi jumpa Yu-chan.."Kurostuchi masih sempat-sempatnya mencoba mengoda Yugao. Entah karena perubahan pangilan Naruto yang di tambah dengan sufik –kun membuat wajah Yugao sedikit merengut. Hal itu pun disadari Kurostshuci.

"hemmm.." Yugao berujar malas.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya.

Namun sebelum Sasuke mendapat jawaban itu Yugao keburu pergi dan memilih masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengannya Dobe...apa dia sedang datang bulan..?" Sasuke beratanya kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah teme, itulah wanita..mahluk dengan sejuta rahasia.."

"Tap..Tap..Tap.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping dan mendapati tim genin asal Suna Gakure berdiri di samping mereka.

"Tidak kusangka tim genin Konoha bisa sampai duluan,.." orang yang menggendong boneka di punggungya berujar dengan nada meremehkan. Sedangkan dengan dua rekannya tetap diam dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan salah satu anggotanya.

"ya seperti itulah hehe.." Naruto berujar.

Pandangan genin berambut merah dari suna gakure tidak pernah lepas saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, sesuatu dalam diri genin itu berbicara kalo Naruto da Sasuke bukan seorang genin biasa.

"Ayo Naruto kita susul Yugao dan masuk kedalam.."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari berlalau dan tim sebelas sudah beristirahat dengan cukup saat ini mereka sudah memegang dua gulungan tersebut dan mencoba utuk membukanya bersama-sama, Sasuke dengan gulungan langit dan Yugao dengan gulungan bumi, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto mereka berdua pun membuka gulunga itu sama-sama.

"Poft.."

"Yo, .."

Setelah asap menghilang muncullah Ebisu dan menyapa murid-muridnya. Dia merasa senang karena medengar kabar kalo muridnya telah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan ujiannya dari pada tim lain.

" Sensei.." mereka bertiga berujar bersama.

"ku lihat kalian tidak memiliki msalah serius dan anggota tubuh kalian pun masih lengkap,...jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi.."

"oh ya satu lagi...dalam ujian selanjutnya kalian akan dipisahkan dari tim kalian dan ini adalah ujian individu, bahkan anggota tim sendiri bisa menjadi lawan kalian nanti..kalo begitu ayo kita pergi sama-sama menuju ke tempat ujian selanjutnya.."

"hai, Sensei..."

"Ne, sensei setelah ujian ini selesai..sensei mau kan mentraktir kami makan..?" Yugao berujar berharap dan dia pun juga mengalihkan perhatiannya kedua teman setimnya berharap mendapat dukungan. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah dan ikutan mendukung Yugao.

"eto..eto Baiklah hehehe.."ujar Ebisu sambil tertawa hambar.

'dompetku'

.

.

.

"Baiklah perkenalkan aku adalah Gekko Hayate, aku adalah pembimbing ujian tahap seanjutnya, dalam ujian ini kerja tim tidak dibutuhkan dan kemampuan individulah yang dibutuhkan untuk kalian bisa lolos. Kulihat banyak sekali tim yang lolos jadi aku menawarkan siapa saja yang sudah tidak kuat atu kehabisan cakra bisa mengundurkan dir dalam ujian ini,...baiklah jika ada yang mundur kalian bisa keluar barisan..kuberi waktu lima menit..!"

Dalam waktu lima menit yang ditentukan oleh Gekko Hayate banyak sekali geni-genin yang mengundurkan diri dan kebanyakan yang mengundurkan diri itu adalah ninja dari desa lindungan Bunyi atau Oto gakure dan hal itu menimbulkan sedikit kecurigaan dari para Jounin dan Hokage.

"5..4...3..2..1 baiklah waktu sudah habis ...dan ujian ini akan segera dimulai, dan kalian tinggal melihat papan hologram didepan sana, jika nama kalian muncul kalian sudah harus bersiap-siap.."

.

.

"Menma-kun...Arashi-kun...Ganbatte..." Kushina yang melihat dari atas lapangan atau tempat para Jounin berkumpul mencoba memberi semangat kepada kedua anaknya.

Sedangkan dengan Menma dan Arashi sendiri melihat sekilas dan mengacuhkannya.

'Ck, menganggu saja'

Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat itu merasa terprenjat tanpa mampu berkata lagi. Hanya membalas sapaan ibunya sendiri saja mereka tidak mau, kenapa dengan mereka, apa yang terjadi?, namun Kushina hanya positf thinking saja dan bergapan kalo mereka malu untuk menyapanya di depan teman-temannya karena takut di anggap anak mama.

'iya mungkin sepreti itu' pikir Kushina.

Sedangkan Kurenai dan Anko yang melihat seniornya di buat seperti oleh anaknya hanya mampu terbelak. Mereka juga tidak habis pikir dengan anak dari Yondaime-sama dan Kushina-sama kenapa dia sangat berbeda dengan sifat kedua orang tuanya.

'Kuso gaki'

Kurenai dan Anko langsung menepuk pundak Kushina dan memberikan pandangan khawatir.

"Senpai-"

.

.

.

Semua yang terjadi di ujian tahap dua ini sama dengan di Canon Cuma posisi Naruto diganti oleh Menma sedangkan posisi Sasuke di ganti oleh Arashi.(aku gk terlalu ingat sama ujian chunin, jadi kalo agak aneh maaf)

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba melawan Namikaze Menma.."Gekko Hayate berujar setelah melihat papan hologram.

Semua pasang mata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, Menma yang sering disanjung-sanjung sebagai penerus Hokage ke-empat oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Bahkan ketenaran cepat tersebar sampai keluar desa .

"menyerahlah Inuzuka, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku...aku yang sekarang sudah setara dengan low Jounin dan kemungkinan kau menang hampir tak ada.." ujar Menma sambil bersidekap.

"cih, sombong sekali kau.."

"memang itu kenyataannya..!"

"Hajime.."

"Akamaru..."setelah mendengar ucapan wasit Kiba langsung memanggil Anjing kesayanggannya.

Menma yang melihat itu Cuma menguap bosan dan bersidekap seolah-olah meremehkan orang yang didepannya.

"aku tidak peduli walau kau anak Hokage aku akan membunhmu..."Kiba yang emosinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi, karena melihat Menma sangat meremehakanya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia Cuma bisa geleng-geleng, Inizuka itu tidak seharusnya cepat termakan emosinya. Dengan begitu dia akan mudah dijatuhkan bagaimanapun orang yang memilik tingkat pengendalian emosi paling rendah akan mudah mati jika diturunkan dalam medan perang begitupula sebaliknya jika berhadapan dengan orang satau lawan satu haruslah dengan kepala dingin.

"Gatsuga.."

Dengan begitu serangan gabungan dari Kiba dan Akamaru pun membentuk sebuah bor yang besar dan bor itu langsung menuju kerah Menma yang bersidekap.

"Hah, Baiklah.."

"kage Bunshin no Jutsu.."

Muncul lima klon Menma di pinggirnya dengan cakra yang melimpah khas Uzumaki dan satatus sebagai jinchuriki Biju terkuat membuat Menma dengan mudahnya membuat Bunshin tanpa takut kelelahan. Menma langsung membuat rasenggan jurus khas milik ayahnya, Menma dengan mudah membuat Rasenggan dengan memfokuskan cakra angin di tanggannya dia bisa dengan mudah menciptakan Rasenggan.

Gatsuga milik kiba dan Rasenggan milik Menma akan bertabrakan dan itu membuat nafas para penonton tercekat jurus yang sama-sama mengandalkan kekuatan perputaran itu saling beradu, mereka penasaran jurus siapa yang akan menang.

"Duar..."

Gelombat kejut yang sangat besar terjadi akibat bertabrakannya dua jurus itu, Menma terlihat biasa saja dan tetap mempertahankan Rasenggannya sedangkan Kiba kecapatan jurusnya mulai mengendur dan melemah mungkin efek kelelahan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Benar saja akhirnya jurus milik Kiba melemah dan berehenti berputar, hal itu pun tidak disia-siakan oleh Menma, dia langsung saja menghantamkan Rasenggan ke perut Kiba alhasil Kiba langsung berputar dan mengahntam tembok pembatas ruangan.

"BOOM.."

Kiba pun berdiri baju yag dia kenakan sudah sobek darah mengucur dikepalanya akibat berbenturan dengan tembok. Namun tiba-tiba Kiba memuntahkan banyak dara, perputaran Rasenggan yang membentur perut Kiba sangat kuat sehingga membuat perutnya seperti dikocok. Namun Kiba tidak menyerah, perjuangannya tidak ingin berhenti sampai disini.

Menma yang melihat Kiba masih kuat berdiri Cuma bisa tertawa psikopat, inilah yang dia suka melihat orang masih beresemangat padahal dia sudah di pastikan akan kalah.

"kalian semu maju..!" Menma berujar kepada klonnya.

Sedangkan para penonton dibuat terkejut bahkan sang Hokage yang notabennya ayah dari Menma yang sedang melihat pertarungan anaknya pun tidak habis pikir, kenapa anaknya yang sudah dipastikan diposisi yang sudah aman tidak memberi kesempatan buat lawannya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

Para bunshin itu langsung berlari dan dua dari mereka memegangi tangan Kiba dari dua sisi sedangkan bunshin sisanya sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya dan bersiap memukul kiba tepat diwajahnya.

"Duakh.."

Kibapun terlempar kebelakang dengan tubuh yang melayang akibat kuatya tinju dari Menma. Namun bukan samapai disitu saja ternyata dibelkang Kiba sudah berdiri Bunshin dari Menma yang juga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuadanya, setelah Kiba sudah mendekat dia langsung meninju Kiba yang masih melayang tepat di dagunya.

"Duagh.."

Darah dari mulut kiba memuncrat bersama air liurnya terlihat tubuhnya yang sudah lemah dan tidak kuat lagi. Bahkan Hinata teman dari setim dari Inazuka Kiba tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya dan lebih memilih berembunyi di balik punggung Kurenai.

"KAKASHI, hentikan muridmu itu, sebelum membunuh muridku..!"

Kakashi yang melihat itu pun Cuma bisa memandang tajam muridnya, kenapa Menma memiliki Nafsu membunuh yang sangat tinggi. Dia sebenarnya ingin langsung melompat dan mengehentikan Menma namun dia takut jika akan merugikan Menma dan akan di discualifikasi karena dia memasuki arena tanpa ijin, Kakashi hanya bisa berharap bahwa Hayate akan menghentikan kegialaan muridnya.

Bersama tim sebelas.

Sasuke yang tadi bermaintebak-tebakkan dengan Ebisu (?) langsung mengalihkan perhatianya kearah tempat pertarungan Menma, dia hanya bisa bisa memandang datar.

'dia terlalu berlebihan'

Tanpa sadar Yugao langsung memegang tangan Naruto karena melihat pertarungan itu, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai seperti itu padahal menurutnya orang yang di panggil Menma sudah bisa dipastikan menang tapi kenapa dia tidak membiarkan orang yang membawa anjing itu untuk menyerah.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia Cuma bisa mengepalkan tanggannya.

'aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini'

Gekko hayate sudah ingin menghentikan pertarungan itu karena Kiba sudah tidak saanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan tersebut. Namun baru dia ingin berbicara untuk menghentikan Menma dia sudah membuat hand seal.

"Fuuton : Kazekiri No jutsu."

Pisau angin yang banyak itu akan mengantam kiba yang masih terbang di udara, Kiba yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa menutup kepalanya karena mungkin dia setelah ini tidak akan selamat karena melihat pisau angin yang sangat banyak menuju kearahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia langsung menggunakan shusin yang pernah diajarakan shisui, dia memusatkan pikiran dan fokus untuk muncul disebelah kiba dengan merasakan cakra kiba Naruto mencob berkonsentrasi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi pedang angin yang sangat bayak itu akan mengoyak tubuh kiba, semua penonton yang ada disisitu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi bahkan ada yang memilih untuk menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat hal itu.

Kiba meraskan ada yang menggendongnya dari samping dan dia tidak tau siapa itu.

"Katon: Uzu Sokautou" Naruto berujar pelan .

Dan tornado api langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan Kiba yuntuk melindunginya dari terjangan pisau Angin Menma. Pisau angin itu hanya membentur tornado api itu dan menghilang.

Penonton pun dibuat terkagum melihat perputaran api yang sangat indah dengan Menma dia hanya mendecih tidak suka karena kesenangannya terganggu oleh orang lain. Para penonton yang melihat itupun terkesima saat melihat jurus api itu, karena dari jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang melindungi Kiba sudah dipastikan kalo orang itu adalah orang yang hebat. Dan orang-orang disitu berpikir mungkin orang yang melindungi Kiba adalah suruhan dari Hokage.

Sedangkan Hokage yang melihat itu cukup kaget, Jikukan kah..karena dari perpindahan yang cukup cepat itu, kemungkinan besarnya adalah pengguna jurus jikukan. Karena dengan ketepatan perpindahan itu Minato dapat memprediksi bahwa orang itu bukan orang biasa saja.

Setelah tornado itu menghilang kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang membopong Kiba yang hampir pingsan. Dan lagi-lagi penonton menjadi tercengang dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa?, bagaiman bisa anak yang biasa saja dan menjadi aib bagi keluarga Hokage memiliki kecepatan dan jurus yang menakutkan, pegendalian katon yang sempurna seperti seorang yang sudah memasteri tehik Katon. Bukan hanya itu kecepatan perpindahan juga patut dipertanyakan, jika itu shusin itu tidak mungkin karena Shushin perlu melakukan segel tangan dan Naruto tidak mungkin bisa ketempat kiba secara tepat waktu terlebih melihat jurus Menma tadi. Kini para Jounin dan Hokage disitu hanya memiliki satu jawaban yaitu Hirashin, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak memeliki objek pemabantu untuk digunakan sebagi perantara untuk berpindah. Kini hal itu menjadi misteri tersendiri, dan mereka menemukan satu fakta bahwa Naruto anak buangan dari keluarga Hokage bukannlah bocah Genin biasa.

"ke-kenapa an-anak pembawa sial itu bisa berpindah secepat itu..bu-bukannya tadi dia.." Ino berbicara dengan sedikit gagap saat mengetahui orang menyelamatkan kiba itu adalah Naruto, anak yang sering dia ejek bersama Sakura waktu dikelas.

Bahkan Shikamaru melihat lekat-lekat Naruto, sepertinya Shikamaru mulai mengerti jika Naruto memiliki banyak rahasia yang tersimpan.

Kushina pun tidak bisa berkedip tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengetahui anak yang selalu dia marahi, benci dan dia anggap jijik dulu kini berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Kushina pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Minato dan dia pun melihat wajah suaminya menunduk dan dengan tangan sedikit terkepal.

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan atas aksi heroik dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dia tidak peduli dan dia langsung memanggil tim medis dengan menggunakan isyarat agar datang kearah Naruto. Menma yang melihat Naruto mendapat decak kagum dan tepuk tangan dari penonton pun merasa jengkel, seharusnya dia yang harusnya mendapat tepuk tangan itu bukan anak lemah dan pemaabawa sial itu. Menma Cuma bisa mengepalkan tanggannya.

"KENAPA KAU IKUT CAMPUR LEMAH...APA KAU INGIN AKU BUNUH..!" Ujar Menma sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto pun mnghiraukan teriakkan Menma dan memilih membantu tim medis untuk memindahkan kiba tanpa meanggapi perkataan Menma. Akhirnya Kiba pun dibawa keruang perawatan untuk mendapat perawatan medis. Menma yang diacuhkan Naruto langsung Naik pitam, Menma merasa kalo Naruto menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Kenap kau mengacuhkanku anak pembawa sial, kelahiranmu di dunia ini hanya akan membawa kesialan lebih baik kau mati saja..!"

Lagi-lagi Menma tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Naruto pun lebih memilih berjalan kerah tribun tempat teman stimnya berada.

"apa kau takut hah, dasar kau an-.."

"CUKUP MENMA..!" seorang dari tempat penonton berjuar dengan keras dan sedikit membentak.

Bahkan semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kerah suara itu, ternyata sura itu adalah sura milik Hokage sendiri.

Menma cukup terkejut karena Tou-sannya lebih membela Naruto. Menma yang dikuasai perasaan jengkel dan marah kepada Naruto langsung merapal segel dan menyerukan jurusnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Fuuton : Repusho"

Badai angin itu mengarah kearah Naruto dan siap mengoyak tubuhnya. Hyate yang ingin menghentikan tindakan Menma terlambat lagi. Dan akhirnya jurus itu langsung mengarah kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang datar dan tak sedikit ketakutan dengan jurus Menma. Naruto hanya bebrbisik saat jurus itu sudah hampir mendekat

"Katon : Hibarashi"

Keluar dinding api dari tubuh Naruto dan menahan serangan angin yang ingin mengoyak tubuh Naruto. Debuman keras terdengar saat dua jurus itu bertemu. Semua orang disitu dibuat terkejut lagi, akibat tindakan Menma dan jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Mereka semakin yakin kalo Naruto adalah master elemen api karena jurus api Naruto adalah jurus yang jarang terlihat oleh orang lain dan hanya orang beberapa saja yang bisa menggunakannya.

'Dobe sok pamer'.

**TBC**

*haha nyampek disini dulu...maaf kalo jelek :D

*pairnya kok kebanyakan ingin Shizuka menjadi pair Naruto, kayaknya udah banyak yang ngegunain NARUSHIZU...

*disini orochimaru tidak muncul di hutan kematian tapi dia pasti nyerang konoha waktu ujian chunin tahap ke 3, dan akan saya buat invasinya lebih bervariasi..gk mirip di canon..

Oke sampai jumpa..Review kalian adalah semangatku :D


	8. Chapter 8

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Memang benar kemarin adalah masalalu sedangkan masa depan adalah misteri dan hari ini adalah tgragedi, begitulah yang terjadi saat ini. Kejadian yang singkat namun dapat berakibat fatal dimana saat ini pikiran dipaksa berkerja keras untuk memahami sesuatu yang membingungkan dan diluar perkiraan manusia.

Kejadian yang berlangsung di putaran kedua Ujian Chunin pada saat ini sukses membuat pikiran orang yang sedang menyaksikan ujian kali ini harus dipaksa untuk berpikir dengan keras fakta-fakta yang mencengangkan yang banyak terjadi.

.

Kakashi yang melihat Menma akan membuat Hand seal sekali lagi langsung melotot tidak percaya bahkan mereka yang disana pun membelakkan mata. 'sebegitu marahkah Menma kepada mantan saudaranya sehingga dia saangat berinisiatif untuk membunuhnya, tidak cukupkah dia yang suda merebut Posisi Naruto, tidak cukupkah semua kasih sayang yang ia dapat dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Bahkan kini ia berniat menghilangkan eksistensi dari Naruto dari dunia ini'.

'kenapa?, Kenapa Naruto tidak mau membalas. Apa dia tidak merasakan kesakitan di hatinya. Kenapa di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, mungkinkah hatinya sudah lama mati hingga rasa sakit tidak bisa memberikan luka lagi?'. 'mungkin Naruto sudah menyerah dengan keadaan dan menerima semua apa adanya, karena mungkin semua telah berakhir!'.

'kalian salah!, Naruto memang tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya, karena dia telah menguburnya dalam-dalam dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menuangkan seluruh perasaannya. Jika menangis adalah jawabanya maka dari dulu Naruto akan sering menangis, tapi kalian salah. Naruto hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengerti perasaannya dan butuh orang untuk membantunya hanya itu saja' Kakashi berpikir siapa yang mampu untuk mengeluarkan perasaan Naruto seluruhnya dan membuat dia mengakuinya tanpa memperlihatkan eksppresi palsunya.

Mata Kakashi tertuju pada genin berambut ungu panjang dengan poni sedikt menyamping. Dia tidak peduli dengan rupa wajahnya entah itu cantik atau tidak dia hanya terpaku dengan ekspresinya, ekspresi khawatir kepada seseorag. 'Mungkin Naruto sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan hal itu'

Mata Kakashi langsung terahlihkan saat Menma membuat sebuah bola sepiral yang berwarna biru dengan diikuti tiga klonnya, Menma terus maju untuk menyerang Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA..!" Teriak Menma dengan lantangnya.

'ini gawat, aku harus bertindak'

Belum sempat Kakashi bergerak dari posisinya, tiba-tiba saja genin yang tadi sempat diperhatikan oleh Kakashi sudah turun kebawah berlari dengan cepat, dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto untuk mencoba menghalangi Menma yang ingin menyerang Naruto.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto-san! Apa masalahamu Menma-san bukannya, Naruto-san tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu...kenapa kau selalu menghinanya..dan sekarang kau ingin menyakitinya?"

Mata Kushina dan Minato membola, mereka terhenyak dengan ucapan gadis itu. Satau fakta lagi yang mereka ketahui, mereka tidak pernah meamdang dari sisi Naruto berada, dan mereka Cuma bisa memandang Naruto sebagia Aib tanpa tau bagaiamana perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Bagaiman pun juga Naruto adalah darah daging mereka, anak yang lahir dari hasil buah cinta mereka.

.

.

Naruto memandang tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan dengan oleh rekannya, bukannya Naruto tidak senang jika ada yang ingin membantunya hanya saja orang yang ada di depannya bukannlah lawan yang sepadan.

'apa dia bodoh'

"cepat pergi Yugao, janagn bodoh dia bukannlah lawanmu..!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi...!"

Kurang beberapa meter lagi Menma bersama bunshinnya akan sampai di posisi Naruto dan Yugao. Sedangkan Yugao langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memegang erat. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya dia tidak akan menang, tapi tekad untuk melindungi temannya tidak bisa meruntuhkan semangatnya.

"Matilah kalian, bedebah..!"

"Duakh.."

"Duakh.."

"Duakh.."

"Tap.."

Namun tiba-tiba saja klon milik Menma terlempar kebelakang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Sedangkan dengan Menma matanya membulat tak percaya, tangannya yang membawa bola cakra bernama rasenggan kini tidak bisa digerakkan namun bukan itu yang membuatnya memandang tak percaya. Orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 4 atau sebagai Ayahnya harus repot-repot turun dari singasananya hanya untuk membela anak yang telah dia buang bersama istrinya. Menma tidak terima kalau Ayahnya harus membela anak yang telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hokage. Menma langsung menghilangkan rasenggan di tangannya pandangannya langsung diarahan pada Naruto .

"Apa mau Tou-san, kenapa Tou-san membelanya..?"

"cukup Menma kau membuat malu ayah..kau sudah keterlaluan, Menma yang kukenal tidak sep-..!"

"Cih,.."

Menma pun langsung beranjak tanpa meminta maaf pada Naruto ataupun ayahnya, dia sudah dibuat kesal dengan perlakuan Ayahnya yang telah membela Naruto.

"Arigato Hokage-sama.." Yugao berujar setelah kepergian Menma.

"hmm..aku minta tolang Naruto..?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melirik kan matanya sedikit, dia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari Yondaime Hokage.

"aku ingin kau menjauhi Menma...akun tahu kau hebat tapi Menma memiliki emosi yang tidak setabil jika kau berada di sekitarnya. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjauhinya..." ujar Yondaime.

'dia melakukannya lagi'

Naruto Cuma bisa merunduk, tangannya terkepal.

"aku tau itu Yondaime-sama...perintahmu adalah segalanya bagiku, lagipula kita hanya seorang bawahan dan pemimipinnya tidak lebih...semoga harimu menyenangkan Yondaime-SAMA" Ujar Naruto langsung pergi dengan Shusin tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Minato.

Yugao dibuat kebingungan saat mendengar ucapan Yondaime barusan. Dan dia berpikir tentang ucapan Naruto 'lagipula kita hanya seorang bawahan dan pemimipinnya tidak lebih' kata-kata itu seperti menggandung makna lain. Yugao memang tidak tahu masalalu Naruto, yang dia tahu Cuma dia tidak punya orang tua dan hidup sendiri namun kadang-kadang dia melihat Naruto bersama Jounin bermasker dan Sasuke tapi tidak mengetahui kehidupan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

Skip time

Ujan Chunin tahap dua telah selesai dan hanya menyisahkan 10 peserta. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengalami kendala dengan lawannya. Genin yang lolos diantaranya : Menma, Arashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke.

_NB: aku skip Biar gk terlalu lama _

Semua Genin yang telah lolos dari tahap dua semuanya berkumpul dan mereka menanti siapa lawan mereka di Ujian Chunin tahap final. Seorang Jounin memakai pengikat kepala yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya berdiri di depan barisan para Genin yang telah lolos.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Genma Shirahnui dan aku adalah juri di ujian chunin tahap final...sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang lolos..!"

"Baik selanjutnya kami sebagai panitia ujian ini akan mengundi siapa yang akan jadi lawan kalian di ujian selanjutnya...untuk melakukan itu kalian harus mengambil bola dari kantung yang aku bawa. Jika bola yang kalian ambil memiliki warna yang sama dengan peserta lain maka itu adalah lawan kalian selanjutnya.."

Kemudian para jounin yang menjadi panitia membawa kantong dan kemudian mengampiri satu peserta untuk mengambil masing-masing bola. Dan merekapun satu persatu mengambil bola itu.

"sesudah mengambil bola jangan perlihatkan terlebih dahulu bola yang kalian ambil sebelum aku memberi isayarat.."

Akhirnya semua peserta mendapat bola yang telah disediakan.

"baiklah kalian boleh memperlihatkan bola yang kalian dapatkan..!"

Mata Menma sdikit menyeringai lawannya kali ini lumayan menarik walaupun dia tidak mendapat lawan yanga dia inginkan namun ini akan menjadi sedikit menarik.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto saat ini beradu pandang dengan lawannya, lawannya adalah salah satu heires klan cabang dari klan Hyuga. Walaupun lawan Naruto merupakan bagian dari klan cabang, namun kehebatannya yang sudah banyak mendapat pengakuan dari beberapa orang bahkan dari Hyuga Hiashi sendiri yang notabnennya seorang pemimipin klan utama dari Huyga, tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang sedang menyeringai melihat bola yang dia bawa memiliki warna kesamann dengan salah satu anak dari Hokage. Dia bertekad akan membuah malu anak dari Hokage, sehingga mereka tau, siapa Uchiha sebenarnya.

Shikamaru saat ini Cuma bisa berkeringat dingin. 'apa-apaan dengan mereka, bukankah ini hanya Ujian biasa, apa yang diotak mereka saat ini adalah sebuah medan peperangan' pikir Shikamaru saat melihat seringai dari masing-masing peserta.

"baiklah, kalian telah melihat masing-masing warna bola yang telah peserta lain dapatkan..sehingga kalian nanti tau siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan kalian. Selamat berjuang ! dan kita akan bertemu satu bulan lagi di ujian tahap final.. terima kasih!"

"Hai..."

.

.

.

"kenapa Sensei sangat pelit..! kami kan ingin makan di Yakiniku, bukan malah makan di kedai Dango!" Yugao berujar dengan mengembungkan pipinya, sehigga pelanggan yang ada disitu merona merah melihatnya.

Ebisu Cuma bisa tertawa canggung, dia bukannya pelit tapi uang yang dimilikinya tinggal sedikit. Sehingga dia Cuma bisa mentraktir muridnya di kedai Danggo.

"Eh, hehe Gomen, Yugao...uang Sensei tinggal sedikit..." Ujar Ebisu dengan tawa sedikit canggung.

"Sudahlah Yugao, Sensei kan memang sedang tidak punya uang..." kini Sasuke mencoba membela Senseinya karena sedari tadi di tidak enak saat menjadi objek pandangan sedari tadi oleh para pengunjung kedai.

'Sasuke kau memang penyelamat Sensei'

"Teme benar, Yug-.."

"DIAM kau duren...atau kau ingin aku cincang..." Yugao berujar sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja sehinggan menimbulkan suara yuang cukup keras. Pengunjung lain yang melihat itu langsung menjauhi posisi tim sebelas.

"Glek.."

'aku akan menjadi Naruto cincang'

"sekali lagi jika ada yang membantah...kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi..!" dengan mengeluarkan sedikit pedang dari gagangnya Yugao berujar.

"H-Hai.."

"H-Hai.."

"H-Hai.."

'sebenarnya yang jadi pemimpin tim ini siapa?' pikir ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit menetes.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu kini Naruto dan Sasuke berad disebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya rumah milik orang tua Sasuke. Mereka hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka dalam ujian Chunin tahap terakhir. Mereka tidak melakukan persiapan apapun sebelum ujian tahap terakhir, hanya saja mereka terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari desa, jika mereka sudah lulus dan masuk ke tahap terakhir sudah menjadi kebanggan bagi Sensei kami, karena bagaimanpun dengan cara inilah mereka bisa membalas kebaikan Ebisu yang sudah mau menjadi pembimbing mereka.

Naruto memandang kosong tanpa ekpresi kepada Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata apa yang terjadi di depannya atau apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

"ampunilah anakmu yang paling tamvan ini Tou-chan, kami haya ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di balik ruaangan ini..."Sasuke berujar dengan berojigi secar terus menerus didepan pintu yang bertuliskan "Top Secreat" sambil berucap maaf.

'dia semakin aneh'

Ruanga itu terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan apa saja yang disimpan di ruangan tersebut. Mulai dari gulungan yang berada di rak dan setiap rak terdapat lambang kelima elemen. Sasuke langsug sibuk melihat sesuatu yang megetarkan hatinya dan sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mulai mengalir, Sasuke sedang melihat foto keluarganya secara lengkap dimana disitu terdapat Ayah, ibu, kakanya beserta dirinya.

'aku merindukan kalian'

"woi teme lihat ini..!"

Acara sedih Sasuke langsung terganggu akibat suara dari Naruto yang memanggilnya.

'Dobe brengsek'

"ada apa Dobe, kau menganggu saja!"

"Lihat itu..!"

Naruto menujuk sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, disamping kotak itu terdapat lambang Uchiha dan Senju namun ada sedikti hal yang membuat mereka sedikti tertari karena diantara lambang itu terdapat tulisan "ikatan Uchiha dan Senju"

Sasuke yang melihat itu juga penasaran, bawasnnya ini adalah tempat yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun bahkan anggota kelurga. Jadi Sasuke pun dibuat penasaran, memang dia pernah mendengar cerita bahwa Uchiha pada masa lalu pernah berperang dengan Senju namun karena sesuatu hal mereka pun berdamai.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memanjat tempat kotak itu berada. Mereka pun mengakat kotak itu secara bersama-sama dan membawa kotak itu turun secara perlahan. Setelah itu mereka pun meletakkan kotak penuh debu itu di lantai.

"Wush..wush..wush..."

Mereka berdua pun meniup debu yang cukup tebal dan menutupi bagian atas kotak itu. Pada dasarnya mereka tidak sedikitpun tertarik dengan kotak ini, namun lambang yang dimiliki kotak ini membuat rasa penasaran muncul dibenak mereka. Apa sebenarnya isi dari kotak ini?.

"Dobe, apa yang ada dipikiran kita sama saat ini..?"

"iya, AYO KITA BAKAR KOTAK INI..!"

"BUKAN BODOH..!"

"Hahaha becanda Teme...ayo kita buka kotak ini dan lihat apa yang ada didalamnya..!"

"Hn"

Mereka pun secara bersamaan membuka kotak itu, saat pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah kotak yang dibagi menjadi dua sisi namun dibagian pembatas terdapat sebuah gulungan yang menancap. Dan gulungan itu juga terdapat lambang Uchiha dan Senju lagi. Mereka mencoba untuk membukanya namun entah kenapa apakah gulungan itu yang sudah tua atau memang gulungan itu tidak bisa dibuka. Naruto sedari tadi berusaha membukanya namun nihil, gulungan itu tidak mau terbuka.

"hah, lupakan saja..lebih baik kita periksa yang lainnya.."

Sasuke pun melemparkan gulungan itu kearah tembok dan membuangnya.

"Pluk.."

"Srekk.."

Namun tanpa disengaja gulungan itu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Arghhh.."

"biarkan aku membakarnya Naruto..!"

"Katon : Gokka-"

"Jangan bodoh teme, ayo kita lihat isinya..mungkin ada petunjuk tentang kotak ini..!"Ujar Naruto sambil memgang tangan Sasuke yang belum selesai membuat hand seal.

Lalu Naruto mengambil gulungan itu, diapun membacanya.

"disini tertulis kalo ini adalah surat perjanjian perdamaian antara klan Uchiha dan Senju...lalu barang yang ada disini adalah benda paling berharga yang dimilki oleh Uchiha dan Senju, sebagai bukti kalo kedua klan bersungguh-sungguh untuk berdamai...surat perjanjian ini ditanda tangani langsung oleh 'Hashirama-Dobe dan Madara-teme.."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terjugkal kebelakang saat melihat trulisan terakhir yang ada di perjanjian itu.

'apa mereka benar-benar dewa Shinobi...tapi menurutku mereka tidak lebih dari dua orang bodoh' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Setelah mereka membaca gulunga itu, Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kedalam kotak yang diabagi dalam dua bagian isinya tersebut. Sisi sebelah kiri adalah adalah milik Senju dan sisi sebelah kanan adalah milik Uchiha.

"jadi ini bukti perjanjan perdamaian itu...aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Senju memberikan gulungan-gulungan ini, karena mereka memiliki jurus-jurus yang mengeriakan-." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Dan Uchiha dengan memberikan tabung yang berisi mata ini, karena mereka memiliki Doujutsu yang mengerikan dan sangat ditakuti di dunia Shinobi..." Ujar Naruto setelah memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"kau benar Dobe..."

"tapi kenapa ini bisa berada di manshion Uchiha teme..?"

"entahlah, mungkin karena klan Senju hanya tinggal sedikit saat ini, sehigga lebih baik yang menjaga bukti perjanjian ini adalah Klan Uchiha..."

Namun tiba-tiba mereka menyeringai masing-masing, tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung mengeluarkan semua isi dari kotak tersebut.

'ini, ini sebuah kotak..'

"Ne, teme ini kotak apa..? 

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyusun beberapa gulungan jurus yang dia ambil dari kotak pun menoleh setelah Naruto memangilnya.

"coba kau buka Dobe..!

"In-Ini sebuah kalung..."ujar Naruto sambil berbinar-binar.

(kaluang milik Hokage pertama tapi ini versi lainnya yaitu berwarna merah)

"sepertinya kau suka Dobe...ambil saja, !"

"Arigato Teme, kau memang sudaraku .yang paling pengertian..."

"hn, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kalung.."

Mereka pun telah selesai mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di kotak tersebut, terlihat terdapat beberapa gulungan dan tiga tabung yang bersisi cairan aneh dan didalamnya terdapat dua pasang mata, dan mata itu adalah sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe.

"aku yakin Kedua jenis benda ini, bukanlah barang sembarangan. Sebagai buktinya benda ini dijadikan klan Senju dan Uchiha sebagai bukti perjanjian mereka. Karena kedua benda ini adalah benda yang paling dijaga oleh klan Senju dan Uchiha.."Ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba menganalisis.

"Ayo kita pelajari gulungan ini teme...!"

"Hn, siapa takut..."

Dan dari situlah mereka memulai mempelajari sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi dunia Shinobi, entah itu akan menjadi hal yang baik atau malah berubah menjadi bencana bagi Dunia Shinobi.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari diamana Ujian Chunin tahap final akan segera dimulai, waktu sudah menujukkan jam 07.55 berarti lima menit lagi ujian akan dimulai. Dan semua peserta sudah berkumpul di arena ujian, namun yang terlihat hanya 8 peserta berarti kuarang dua lagi. Kedelapan orang itu dan Genma shiranhui masih setia menunggu kedatnagan mereka.

"Hokage-sama bukankah ini sebuah penghinaan, apa kalian selalu mendidik Genin kalian untuk terlambat... bagaiman bisa mereka bisa selamat di dunia Shinobi yang keras ini?"

"Maaf Kazekage-sama...memang kedua Genin kami itu sedikit liar. Kami kadang dibuat kerepotan oleh keduanya.."

'dasar, kemana mereka berdua itu...mau taruh diamana mukaku ini'

"kalo, begeitu...saya akan mendiskualifikasi mereka berdua-"

"Tunggu,.."

Terdegar suara sedikit lantang dari atas tribun penonoton, yang membuat mereka yang ada disitu, langsung menolehkan kepaala mereka keatas. Terlihat seorang Jounin memakai kaca mata hitam dan memakai penutup rambut sedang menggendong dua orang manusia, namun kondisi kedua manusia itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik, wajah mereka membiru seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulut mereka.

'sepertinya, aku akan muntah' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Ebisu yang mengendong Naruto dan Sasuke langsung turun ke arena, dan Ebisu langsung menjatuhkan keduanya.

"Sensei-Baka...kenapa Sensei menyeret kami. Kami kan ingin datang dengan cara keren bukan malah seperti ini.."

"woe, duren ...kalian tadi tertidur pulas untung sensei adalah sosok guru yang peduli kepada muridnya. Jadi aku langsung meyeret kalian..!"

"Haha muridnya bodoh...Gurunya pun juga bodoh...memalukan sekali!" Menma berujar setelah melihat kejadian konyol antara murid dan gurunya.

'idiot' pikirnya.

Ebisu yang mendengar hal itu, entah hatinya sedikit sakit. Dia memang tidak apa-apa jika dibilang seperti itu , namun tidak untuk muridnya.

"multmu kotor sekali untuk seorang anak mama sepertimu..!" Sasuke berujar sinis untuk membalas perkataan Menma yang berani-beraninya menghina gurunya.

"Cih, apa kau bilang Uchiha..."

"tenanglah..kalian bisa melakukannya saat ujian nanti..apa kalian ingin dimarahi oleh Hokage gara-gara menunda-nunda.."

"Hai.."

"Hn..''

"Baiklah dengan ini pertandingan akan dimulai...dan pertandingan yang pertama adalah Namikaze Arashi melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Peserta yang dipanggil harap tetap disini sedangkan peserta yang tidak berkepentingan harap pindah dan melihat dari bangku peserta..!"

"semangat Sasuke...Sensei dan tim sebelas akan selalu mendukungmu..!" Ujar Ebsiu sambil menpuk pundak Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sensei.." Sasuke membalas sambil tersenyum.

Kini di arena berdiri tiga orang, dua orang saling berhadapan sedangkan satu orang lagi berdiri diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?...Hajime'.."

"ayo Uchiha..Hibur aku..!"Arashi, mencoba memprovokasi terlebih dahulu.

"Cih, jangan sombong Namikaze...kau hanya orang biasa dibalik nama besar Nmaikaze mu...!"

"mari kita buktikan Uchiha..!"

Sasuke langsung menyiapkan beberapa kunai dan melemparkannya secara terpisah, dan membagi mereka dari dua sisi, yang satu dari arah kiri Arashi dan yang satunya dari sebelah kanan namun tujuannya sama yaitu untuk menuju kearah Arasahi. Mungkin arah kunai sedikit berbelok karena Sasuke mencoba mengubah arah gerakannya tetapi hal itu hanya untuk mengecoh Arashi sehingga dia bisa beranggapan kalau kunai itu tidak akurat.

"kau bisa melempar apa tidak Uchiha..hanya begi-.."

Namun tanpa disadari ternyata arah dari kunai itu menukik dan menuju tepat sasaran kearah Arashi.

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

"lumaya juga untuk permulaan, tapi itu ti-"

Namun perkataan Arashi harus berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang terbakar dari arah belakang dan sampingnya.

'brengsek kau Uchiha'

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

Penonton pun dibuat terhenyak dengan kejadian barusan, dimana hanya mengunakan satu strategi namun banyak menghasilkan serangan yang sulit di tebak. Ebisu yang melihat itu cukup terkesima dengan anak didiknya.

'anak yang menarik, mungkin dia bagus untuk menjadi obyek penelitianku' pikir Kazekage.

Asap pun menghilang dan menampilkan kondisi Arashi yang sudah meleleh karena ledakan. Penonton lagi-lagi dibuat terhenyak.'secepat itukah' pikir semua penonton.

"Cih, Mizu Bunshin.."

Setelah mengetahui, Arashi yang sudah mencair menjadi air. Sasukepun meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dengan maengaktifkan sharinggan tiga tomoenya dia mencoba menganalisa diamana Arashi akan muncul. Namun Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tadak enak dibelakangnya karena dia melihat ada pergerakkan air yang mencurigakan dibalik tanah yang dia pijak.

'dibelakang'

"Duakh.."

Sasuke langsung menendang Arashi. Namun yang terjadi adalah tubuh Arashi lagi-lagi berubah menjadi Air dan kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

'dimana dia yang asli'

"hati-hati teme/Sasuke-san..." Naruto dan Yugao berteriak kencang dari atas tribun mencoba menyemangati rekannya.

Arena yang dipakai ujian kali ini medan yang sangat beragam terbukti terdapat genangan air seperti parit, sehingga memudahkan para pengguna Suiton untuk bertarung. Sahringgan Sasuke terus berputar tanpa henti mencoba melacak suatu pergerakan yang aneh.

"Sution: Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Seseorang meneriakkan jurusnya disebelah genangan air tersebut. Lalu muncullah naga air yang sangat besar dan siap menerjang Sasuke. Namun sasuke langsung merapal segel dan membuat benteng.

"Doton :Doryuheki"

"Boom.."

Naga air itu hanya membentur dinding tanah yang dibuat Sasuke. Kini tempat itu terjadi genangan air akibat jutsu Arashi yang berubah menjadi air biasa.

"Tap..'"

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Tiga kunai itu menancap di dindig yang dibuat Sasuke namun perasaan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia harus lari, benar saja baru dia mau berdiri dinding tanah yang dibuat Sasuke hancur berekping-keping akibat ledakan dari kunai yang telah diberi kertas peledak oleh Arashi. Belum sampai disitu saja Arashi langsung meneriakkan jurusnya agar Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar.

"Suiton : Taihodan"

Meriam air itu langsung memuku telak perut Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke meiliki sharinggan yang dapat memprediksi gerakan lawan lebih cepat selama tiga detik. Namun serangan yang tiba-tiba akan sangat sulit untuk dihindari.

"Uhuk.."

Sasuke sedikit memuntahkan darah akibat perutnya terkena telak meriam air itu.

"bagaiman Uchiha, apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini..?"

"haha jagan bercanda Namikaze...ini masih belum berakhir, serangan seperti itu tidak akan membuatku putus asa untuk meninju wajah aroganmu!"

"cih, akan kubunuh kau Uchiha..!"

Sasuke langsung merapal segel dengan cepat dia tidak ingin main-main lagi.

"katon : Hosenka no jutsu.."

Phonix api itu langsung menuju Arashi dengan cepat. Arashi yang melihat itu langsusng mundur kebelakang dan menghindari phonix api teresebut. Sasuke pun juga mendekati posisi Arashi saat ini dia berencana untuk menjebak Arashi.

Arashi langsung berhenti diatas genangan air yang ada di arena. Dia mencoba menghentikan phonix api milik Sasuke yang lumayan banyak.

"Suiton :Shuishu Gorugon"

Hujan air yang sangat deras langsung menghujani api phonix milik Sasuke.

"haha air adalah lawan dari api bagaimanpun kedua elemen ini akan saling berlawanan. Menyerahlah Sasuke kau tdiak akan bisa menang dariku!"

"kau ternyata banyak omong ya...NAMIKAZE.."

Sasuke langsung membuat hand seal yang cukup rumit.

"liahtlah apa yang ada dibawahmu Namikaze..!"

Arashi langsung melihat kebawah dia penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun nihil dia tidak mendapati apapun.

"jangan bercanda ka-.."

"Raiton: Raigyaku Suihei" langsung saja tangan Sasuke yang diliputi elemen petir langsung ia arahkan kedalam genangan air.

"mati kau Namikaze..."

"Kuarang ajar kau Uchiha.." Arashi tidak bisa berbuat apaun , dia ingin berubah menjadi Mizu Bunshin, itu tetap saja dia akan terkena elemen petir ini. Raiton itu terus menjalar dengan cepat dan mengarah kearah Arashi.

"Duar.."

'gomen, Menma-nii...sepertinya aku gagal'

Arashi langsung terjatuh saat dia mendapat sengatan dari petri milik Sasuke. Dia hanya mengambang dan tidak bergerak, Genma yang melihat tu langsung mengahmpirinya dia takut kalo Arashi sudah mati.

"tenang saja dia hanya Pingsan..." Sasuke langsung berujar.

"baiklah pemenangnya Uchiha Sasuke.."

"wah sugoi.."

"wah sugoi.."

"wah sugoi.."

"dia ternyata hebat juga ya!"

"kau hebat teme.."Naruto berteriak lantang

"selamat Uchiaha-san.." Yuago ikut berujar.

"Cih dia hanya menang beruntung.."Menma ikut mengomentari hasil dari pertarungan Sasuke.

.

"Pertarungan yang menarik Hokage-dono...ternyata kalian memilkik Genin-genin yang hebat.."

"anda terlalu memuji Kazekage-dono.."

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya pertarungan antara Nmaikaze Menma melawan Sabaku Garaa...dimohon keduanya langsung menuruni lapanagan"

'ini akan menarik'

TBC

Segini dulu, ceritanya maaf kalo kurang seru...dan feel pertarungnnya kuarng kerasa.

*soal pair , tidak bakalan Harem...entah kenapa aku kurang suka yg begituan...

*untuk yang protes soal update dan panjang words...maaf saja, Fic ini udah hampir setahun gk pernah aku update jadi maaf, banyk ide-ide yg menghilang dan harus aku pikirkan lagi. Dan soal panjang words. Asal tau aja aku up cerita itu minimal 3K. Tolong kalo bicara jangan asal Jeplak aja. Chapter kemarin aja wordsnya 5K bersih, masa masih kurang.

*buat yang katanya minim deskripsi dan langsung membuat tokoh langsung kuat...setiap orang punya gaya cerita sendiri, bahkan dalam cerita anime aja ada yang langsung kuat dan setelah ceritanya berkembang maka akan ada saatnya flasback ttg asal usul kekuatan mereka, pasti bakalan di ceritain..jadi yang sabar!..tipikal orang indonesia gini mah kagak pernah sabar...tapi yang pasti kita disini Cuma mencari hiburan sama-sama :D jadi terima kasih buat reviewnya.

*yg request pair "tomori" dari Charlotte..wah mimin setuju tuh dia emang cantik tapi maaf ane kagak bisa jadiin pair Naru

*yg jadi rainkarasi Ashura dan Indra , saya rasa masih terlalu jauh,,

Mungkin segitu aja...Maaf kalo ada kata-kata author yg nyinggung...satu lagi saya adalah "Author yang tidak pernah lepas dari namanya TYPO"


	9. Chapter 9

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Semua terlihat sama saja dari pandangan matanya, ketakuatan dalam hatinya kini semakin besar. Perubahan yang siginifikan dan membuatnya harus turun tangan. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari muridnya yang baru-baru ini dia latih. Permintaan dari muridnya yang pertama yang tidak bisa ia tolak, padahal kedatangannya kedesa ini hanya untuk mencegah sesutu yang buruk terjadi, informan yang mengatakan adanya pergerakan aneh dari ninja Oto Gakure dan Suna Gakure di perbatasan Negara Api membuat dia harus cepat-cepat datang menuju desa.

Pandangannya pun dia alihkan kepada muridnya yang saat ini sedang duduk menemani Kazekage. Salah satu murid yang membuat dia bangga, dengan jabatannya sebagai Hokage saat ini membuat dia merasakan menjadi Sensei yang sebenarnya, apalah arti menjadi seorang guru apabila tidak bisa membuat muridnya untuk melampaui dirinya.

Pandangan Jiraiya kembali dia fokuskan kepada Menma, entah kenapa pikiran Jiraiya mengatakan kalau Menma sangat berbeda dengan Minato dan Kushina. Bahkan dia berpikir kalo dia bukanlah anak dari mereka berdua. Namun Minato yang sangat berharap besar pada sosok Menma, sosok yang muridnya anggap sebagai anak penerusnya kelak suatu saat nanti.

'kuharap harapanmu benar Minato'

Inilah pertandingan yang ditunggu-tungu oleh semua orang. Pertandiangan yang mempertemukan antara anak dari Hokage dan Kazekage. Pertarungan yang menentukan Genin siapa yang terhebat 'Konoha atau Suna'.

"Ibu menginginkan darahmu Kyuubi...!" Garaa yang melihat Menma ada di depannya langsung berujar untuk memulai psywar terhadap Menma.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan monster sialan itu..! kaulah yang akan mati duluan bocah pasir.."

Garaa Cuma bisa meperlihatkan tawa sadisnya, pupil matanya mulai mengecil pertanda bahwa orang didepannya harus mati ditangannya.

"ayo Namikaze, buat aku bersenang-senag kali ini..!"

"Cih.." hanya decihan yang bisa Menma ucapkan.

"baiklah apa kalian sudah siap..? jika kalian tidak menjawab aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan 'iya'"

"Hajime.." Sesudah mengucapkan itu Genma langsung berjalan sedikit menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

Setelah mengucapakn itu Garaa langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pasir dari gentong yang selalu dia bawa. Pasir yang sedikit itu lama-lama menjadi banyak karena bereaksi dengan permukaan tanah yang ada disitu.

"**Sabakau Fyu"**

Garaa langsung membuat pedang dari pasir yang sangat banyak dan mengelilinginya, dengan merentangkan sedikit tangannya pedang itu langsung bergerak cepat menuju kearah Menma. Menma yang melihat itu hanya menghindar, bawasannya Menma adalah petarung jarak dekat dan Jauh, dengan posisinya dimanapun dia akan bisa melakukan serangan. Garaa dengan santai mengerakkan tangannya, Garaa yang melihat serangannya dengan mudah dihindari tidak memunculkan wajah bingung melainkan wajah yang menikmati sebuah pertarungan, karena hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan saat ini 'bertarung dan membunuh' hanya dengan ini dia bisa dilihat oleh orang lain bahkan ayahnya yang menjadi seorang Kazekage.

"samapi kapan kau menghindar terus sepeerti pecundang Namikaze..!"

Menma yang disebut pecundang hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka, setelah itu Menma langsung membuiat Hand seal diposisinya yang saat ini menghindari pedang pasir Garaa. Menma pun langsung merubah posisi berlarinya dan menuju kearah Garaa.

"**Fuuton : Shinku Renpa"**

Pedang angin langsung terbentuk dan langsung mengarah ke posisi Garaa. Menma yang melihat itu sedikit menyeringai dengan begtitu pedang pasir Garaa kan menghilang dan Garaa akan membuat sebuah perthanan dan disaat itulah Menma akan menyerangnya dari dekat. Menma dengan cepat langsung mengeluarkan kunai yang sudah dia siapakn sebelum pertandingan, kunai yang telah dia pasangi kertas peledak. Garaa yang maasih dilindungi oleh pasirnya tidak mengetahui jika ada kunai yang menancapa di pertahanan pasirnya. Menma yang megetahui itu hanya menyeringai dan sedikit berjalan kearah Garaa.

'kena kau Sabaku'

"kai..." Menma berujar pelan.

"Duar..."

"Duar..."

"Duar..."

Garaa yang tak menyadari jika ada kertas peledak yang menyangkut di pasirnya Cuma mengeram marah, dia terlempar kebelakang akibat ledakan dari kunai tersebut.

"kurang ajar kau Namikaze..!"

Garaa langsung berdiri dari acar jatuhnya, dia langsung merentangkan satu tangannnya dan satu tangannya lagi memegang kepalanya yang berkedut dengan keras, salah satau dalam dirinya bergejolak dan ingin keluar, Sesuatu itu ingin keluar dan menguasahi didrinya.

Mindscape Garaa.

"**Grrr..berikan tubuhmu dulu Garaa, Ibu akan memabantumu melawan bocah Kyuubi itu, pasti rubah sialan itu sedang mengejekku sekarang!"**

"Tenanglah Ibu, akan kupastikan dia akan Mati ditanganku.." Garaa berujar dengan wajah datar.

Mindscape Off

'Sepertinya pelemahan segel itu berhasil, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Garaa'. Orang yang memakai separuh penutup wajah itu bersidekap dan menatap Garaa, pikirannya masih tertuju dengan peratrungan Garaa namun disatu sisi dia juga memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit janggal dengan misi yang di berikan oleh Kazekagenya. Misi untuk melakukan invansi terhadap Konoha dan bukan hanya itu mereka juga di tuntut untuk berkerjasama dengan para ninja Oto Gakure. Baki nama orang itu adalah salah satu Jounin elit yang dimiliki Suna Gakure, Baki tidak akan menerima mentah-mentah perintah Kazekagenya dia sampai saat ini sedang menyelidikinya. Dia sangat mencintai negerinya dan Baki tidak ingin desanya di manfaatkan oleh orang lain. Namun pemikiran Baki harus berhenti saat itu juga, saat kedatangan bawahannya via shunsin mengalihkan pandangan Baki.

"ada apa...?" Baki bertanya dengan pertanyaan restoris yang biasa digunakan.

"kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting Baki-taichou, tapi tidak disini.."

"Baiklah, Kankuro-Temari kalian lihat pertarungan Garaa..aku ada urusan sebentar..!"

Sedangkan dengan Kankuro dan Temari langsung menganggukan kepalanya itu Baki pun mengikuti anak buahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Pertarungan antara Menma dan Garaa saat ini hampir mencapai klimaksnya, terlihat Garaa sedang terpojok. Tubuhnya yang sudah dilindungi sepenuhnya oleh pasir, inilah pertahanan mutlak milik Garaa. Bahkan ratusan bunshin milik Menma yang saat ini mengepungnya tidak bisa apa-apa, jika mereka mencoba menyerang dari dekat maka bunshin itu akan tertusuk oleh pasir yang berebentuk tombak dan keluar dari bola pasir milik Garaa. Menma pun tidak kehabisan akal dia langsung memberi kode kepada para bunshinya untuk menyiapakn sebuah kunai yang telah diberi oleh kertas peledak.

Penontonpun ikut tercekat, apakah Menma berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan milik Garaa atau malah sebaliknya. Kakashi yang melihat muridnya akan melakukan sesuatu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari buku keramatnya. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi bermain kartu(?) langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya karena mendadak susana menjadi hening.

"serang..!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu ratusan bunshin itu langsung melempar kunainya secara bersamaan kearah Garaa. Garaa yang melihat dari mata yang telah iya transformasikan menjadi pasir sehingga dia bisa melihat keluar walaupun itu hanya matanya saja. Garaa yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia mencoba mematiakan bom kertas itu dengan pasirnya, pasir milik Garaa mencoba menelan kunai yang telah diberi bom kertas itu, lalu sedikit demi sedikit bom kertas itu berhenti meledak karena telah termakan oleh pasir milik Garaa.

Penonton lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang bahkan Rock Lee yang saat ini memegang tongkat akibat dari ia terluka saat melawan Garaa, tangannya terkepal melihat pertahanan kuat yang dimliki oleh Garaa bahkan bagi seorang Menma yang menjadi prodigy.

Jiraiya yang melihat muridnya melancarkan serangannya dan tidak berhasil sedikit kecewa. Dia sedikit mengutuk pertahanan pasir milik Garaa.

'mungkin hanya kecepatan yang bisa mengalahkannya!'

Asap terkepul akibat pasir Garaa namun Menma yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakannya dengan membuat tidaga bunshin dia mencoba menyerang Garaa dengan rasenggan dari empat penjuru mata angin. Menma sudah selesai membuat bunshinnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk berepencar dan menempati posisi mereka masing-msing. Setelah itu mereka membuat rasenggan masing-masing dari tangan mereka, dengan cakra yang melimpah yang dimilki Menma bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa menciptkan hal yang seperti itu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, masing-masing Menma itu bergerak maju dan menuju Garaa yang berada dibulatan pasirnya. Garaa tidak tinggal diam melihat Menma yang berlari dengan cepat kearahnya, dengan mengeluarkan pasirnya yang berbentuk tentakel dan mencoba menhentikannya namun dengan mudah Menma menghindari tentakel yang mencoba menusuk dan mengikatnya itu. Dengan kecepatan yang setara Jounin Menma menghindarinya, posisi ke-empat Menma yang semakin dekat dengan Garaa, dan tabrakan antara pasir pertahanan Garaa dengan milik Menma tak bisa terelakkan.

"**Rasenggan.."**

"**Duarrr..."**

Tabrakan dari pasir dan rasenggan itu masih terjadi kini terlihat pasir Garaa mulai menipis dan seamakin menipis akibat hantaman rasenggan yang berputar dengan cepat.

"Gyahh...MATI KAU..!"Menma berteriak saat melihat jurusnaya hampir berhasil.

"Duar,,.."

Kepulan debu pasir menyelimuti tempat itu saat pertahanan Garaa mulai hancur akibat jurus Menma. Penonton pun dibuat penasaran dan bertanya-tanya siapa pemenangnya.

.

"sepertinya anakmu sangat hebat Hokage-dono.."

"Haha, kau terlalu berlebihan Kazekage-dono...tapi mungkin itu bukan kekuatan penuh dari anakku.." Minato berujar dengan sedikit bangga.

'menarik, aku akan melihat bagaimana reaksimu Minato...saat melihat Konoha hancur akibat kau tidak bisa melindunginya..!'

.

Kini kepulan asap telah menghilang sedangkan Garaa terjatuh tersungkur dengan kepala sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Garaa mencoba berdiri. Namun terjadi sesuatu yang cukup aneh cakra kuning aneh mulai menyelimuti tubuh Garaa beserta pasirnya. Menma yang melihat itu sedikit mundur kebelakang dia sedikit merasakan hawa yang tidak enak saat merasakan kepakatan cakra yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Garaa.

Bukan hanya itu saja sesuatu dalam diri Menma tiba-tiba membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya.

'khu..khu..khu...hawa ini, tidak salah lagi 'rakun bodoh'..'

Penonton yang melihat itu sedikit takut saat meraskan hawa membunuh dari cakra yang dipancarkan oleh Garaa. Bahkan semua jounin yang ada disitu langsung bersiaga semua.

.

"Kau, ..siapa sebenarya anakmu itu Kazekage-dono..aku merasakan cakra penuh kebencian yang sangat pekat dari dalam tubuhnya...tidak salah lagi, apa dia seorang Jinchuriki...MAU APA KAU MEMBAWA JINCHURIKI DALAM UJIAN CHUNI DI DESA LAIN KAZEKAGE-DONO, APA KAU INGIN MENYATAKAN PERANG DENGAN KAMI..!"

"khu...khu...khu...bukankah anakmu sendiri seorang Jinchuriki Hokage-dono...khu..khu..khu.."

'siapa dia sebenarnya'

Minato pun tidak bisa membalasnya.

.

Kondisi Garaa saat ini tebilang cukup aneh, tangan kanannya kini sudah teselubungi oleh pasir dan membentuk sebuat tangan rakun namun tanngan itu membentuk corak warna biru dan terdapat seperti lambang api. Bukan hanya itu saja dibelakang tubuh Garaa juga terdapat ekor yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi tubuh Garaa saat ini.

.

'khu..khu..khu..apa kau takut Gaki, tidak kusangkan kau takut dengan dia..inikah seorang yang dikatakan sebgai prodigy, kurasa tidak..' Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Menma mulai memprovokasi dengan ucapan-ucapan yang membuat kepala Menma berdenyut.

'cih, jangan ganggu aku Kyuubi...hanya melawannya saja aku sudah pasti bisa, ingatlah aku adalah seorang Namikaze dan seorang anak Hokage.

'cih, khu..khu..khu jika kau kalah. Aku akan menguasai tubuhmu dan mengahncurkan desa terkutuk ini'

Akhirnya suara dari kepala Menma menghilang, lalu dengan cepat Menma langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya kearah Garaa yang hampir bertranformasi.

.

Jiraiya yang melihat Garaa akan berubah menjadi seekor Biju tidak tinggal diam, dia akan menghentikan anak berambut merah itu, jika tidak maka Konoha akan hancur. Namun saat Jiraiya sudah berdiri tiba-tiba saja tedapat sebuah tanda diatas langit Konoha yang beruapa sebuah bom asap yang cukup banyak dan berwarna warni.

'cih, apalagi ini..apakah ini jawaban dari semua keanehan yang terjadi diluar desa..apakah Oto dan Suna ingin menginvansi Konoha' pikir Jiraiya. Jawaban Jiraiya tidak lama terjawab sudah dengan muncullnya banyak ular raksasa di tengah-tengah desa bahkan ada yang menjebol tembok desa dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam desa bersama dengan pasukan otogakure yang sangat banyak.

.

Penonton berhamburan keluar dari tribun untuk masuk kedalam pertahanan desa yang digunakan jika ada penyerangan ke Konoha. Semua Jounin bersiaga dan melawan saat melihat tanda bom asap itu, mereka juga melihat banyak sekali ninja oto dan Suna yang sudah berdiri disekitar tribun penonton yang sudah sepi. Kakashi yang mlihat itu cukup kaget, karena penyerangan ini telalu tiba-tiba.

.

"apa maksudnya ini Kazekage-dono, kau ingin menyerang desaku...!"

"khu..khu...khu...akhirnya di mulai juga,..aku akan memberikanmu hadiah untukmu dan untuk Konoha Minato.."

"aku tdiak tau siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi jika kau membahayakan Konoha maka aku akan membnuhmu.." Minato mengucapkan itu saat sudah berpindah tempay kebelakang Kazekage dan mengalungkan kunai cabang tiganya dileher Kazekage.

"seperti biasa kau selalu cepat Minato..,khu..khu..khu..."

Kazekage pun membuka penutup mukanya dan yang terlihat bukanlah wajah Kazekage ke-empat melainkan orang dengan wajah pucat dan berambut panjang. Wajah yang beberapa tahun ini dikenal sebagai missing-nin yang dicari-cari oleh lima negara besar salah satu mantan anggota Akatsuki dialah Orochimaru. Salah satu dari tiga Sannin Konoha, seorang sage dari gunung ular.

"apa tujuanmu kesini Orochimaru..!" Minato menekan dengan nada tinggi.

Kunai yang saat ini ada dileher Orochimaru sedikit menggores pertanda bahwa Minato saat ini sangat serius dan tidak ingin bermain-main karena ini menyangkut tentang keselamatan desa .

"pertarungan ini tidak seru Hokage-sama, tapi aku mempunyai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membua pertarungan ini menyenangkan.."

"apa maksud-.."

Belum selesai Minato berbicara tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru melempar sebuah kunai tepat diantara mereka berdiri namun kunai itu ternyata sudah diberi sebuah kertas peledak, mau tidak mau Minato harus pergi dari posisinya saat ini.

"Duarr.."

Minato dan Orochimaru sudah tidak ada disitu namun Minato shusin tidak jauh dari situ dan dia tidak mendapati Orochimaru. Dengan segera Minato langsung berpindak ketengah-tengah desa dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh ular licik tersebut.

.

.

Garaa saat ini sudah hampir dikuasai oleh bijunya namun kesadarannya masih kuat, Menma yang melihat itu langsung menyerang Garaa dia tidak peduli jika Konoha saat ini sedang di invansi oleh Suna dan Oto yang dia inginkan hanyalah mengalahkan bocah berambut merah didepannya.

Menma yang melihat perubahan monsternya tidak terlihat takut namun dalam hatinya sedikit cemas, Garaa langsung bergerak menuju Menma saat ini Garaa tidak takut lagi untuk terkena serangan dan tidak melakukan defensif yang berlebihan seperti pertarungan diawal tadi, Garaa langsung merentangkan tangan yang membentuk cakar Ichibi itu dengan kecepatan tinggi itu dia langsung menangkap Menma yang sedikit shok karena dia baru kali ini melawan lawan yang cukup mengerikan. Menma langsung tertangkap oleh tangan pasir milik Garaa, Menma pun meringis dibuatnya karena cengkaraman cakar ini sangat kuat. Tidak jauh dari posisi Menma saat ini, terlihat Kushina memandang khawatir terhadap anak sulungnya dia takut terjadi apa-apa, Kushinapun langsung melesat kearah Menma dan mencoba ,menyelamatkan anaknya yang telah ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan besar.

"**suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu"**

Naga air itu langsung memotong tangan pasir milik Garaa, Garaa yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya dan mendapati seorang wanita berpangkat Jounin yang menganggu pertarungannya. Menma pun langsung terlepas karena pasir jika terkena air maka pasir itu menjadi keras dan sulit untuk digerakkan, Kushina langsung membantu Menma berdiri dari acara jatuhnya, namun saat membantu Menma berdiri dan yang didapat oleh Kushina hanyalah sebuah dorongan dan bentakkan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAA-SAN...AKU BISA MELAKUKAN INI SENDIR DAN BERHENTILAH IKUT CAMPUR DENGAN URUSANKU"

Kushina menatap tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya, dia hanya ingin membantu buah hatinya sediri, apa itu salah? kenapa anaknya yang dia besarkan dengan sebuah kasih sayang yang sangat besar sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu. Menma masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri akibat cengkraman yang diberikkan oleh Garaa sehigga membuat salah satu tulang rususknya patah.

"cepat pergilah Oba-san, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menganggu pertarunganku..!"

Kushina langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Garaa lalu dia pun melihat kembali kearah Menma yang sedang menahan sakit.

"aku tidak akan pergi..!"

Kushina pun langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi anaknya, dia tidak akan meningalkan anaknya apaun terjadi walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Garaa yang melihat itu cukup gerah, Garaa tidak bisa menunggu lagi dia langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencengkaram Kushina dan Menma. Kushina yang melihat itu mencoba menghentikan tangan raksasa milik Garaa dia mencoba melepar tangan itu dengan empat bom kertas yang dia ikat di dalam kunainya.

"Duarr..."

Tangan raksaa milik Garaa langsung hancur namun Garaa hanya menyringai melihatnya dengan cepat tangan itu kembali seperti semula. Kushina yang melihat itu memblatkan matanya, dia sudah tidak memiliki kertas peledak lagi namun dia tidak akan menyerah, kembali dia membuat hand seal. Tangan itu hampir mendekat kearah posisi Menma dan Kushina namun Kushina masih belum selesai membuat hand sealnya.

"**suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu"**

Kemabli naga air muncul dibelakang Kushina dan menerjang tangan raksasa milik Garaa.

"Duarr.."

Tangan itu kembali hancur oleh naga air milik Kushina namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat tangan itu kembali seperti semula dan mengganti pasir yang basah degan yang baru, permukaan yang berbatuan membuat Garaa dengan mudah membuat pasir sehingga dia tidak akan kehabisan pasir.

Menma yang melihat pasir Garaa akan menyerang lagi, dan dia mendapati ibunya sudah tidak bisa menahan pasir itu lagi, Menma pun berinisiatif untuk kabur lalu menjadikan ibunya sendiri sebagai tameng, dan dia gunakan kesemapatan itu untuk kabur dari serangan Garaa. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat itu menitihkan air mata, dia hanya pasrah saat anakanya meninggalkannya sendiri mungkin ini yang terbaik pikirnya.

'aku harus kabur, aku sudah memperingatkaknnya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan pertarunganku namun dia tidak mendengarkannku...itu adalah akibtanya' pikir Menma.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat dua orang yang melihat itu dan mereka hanya mendecih tidak suka.

'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan'

Kushina hanya menutup matanya namun air matanya terus saja mengalir seolah tidak ingin berhenti dia sebenarnya tidak takut mati namun dia hanya menangisi perubahan Menma yang seperti itu.

'apa salahku sebenarnya kami-sama hiks..hiks..hiks..'

Tangan itu sudah ingin mencekram tubuh kushina dan kushina hanya pasrah saat tangan itu semakin dekat. Saat Kushina menutup matanya tanpa dia sadari dua bayangan telah muncul didepannya.

"**katon : Shieshien"**

Empat dinding api muncul dan menahan pergerakan serta menhancurkan pasir milik Garaa dan api yang seperti tembok besar itu menyilaukan penglihatan Garaa. Sehingga mau tidak mau Garaa harus menutup kedua matanya.

Dua suara halus itu sedikit terdengar oleh telinga Kushina belum sempat dia membuka matanya, Kushina merasakan ada seseorang yang menggendongnya ala bridal style. Matanya pun mengercap dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur gara-gara dia menangis tadi.

'kuning, Minato kah..?'

"Na-naruto.." Kushina berseru sedikit bergetar tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya akan diselamatkan oleh orang yang sudah dia rusak hidupnya, Kushina bertanya-tanya 'setegar itukah Naruto..apakah dia tidak mearasakan sakit hati keapadaku, bukankah dia bisa meninggalkanku dan membiarkannku terbunuh dengan begitu mungkin dia bisa senang namun apa yang terjadi, sebaliknya dia menolongku bahkan anakku sendiri yang selalu aku sayang pergi meninggalkannku'

"iya Kushina-sama...maaf aku tidak sopan dan mengendongmu seperti ini.."

"tid-tidak apa-apa.." Kushina masih saja berujar gugup.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disalah satu atap rumah warga dan Naruto menurunkan Kushina disana , Naruto tidak sendiri dia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto Kaa-.." belum sempat Kushina berbicara Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghilang bersama Sasuke.

'apa tadi aku menyebut diriku Kaa-san kepada Naruto..kau bodoh Kushina..bodoh...bodoh...bodoh..'

Naruto sebenarnya mendengar ucapan dari Kushina namun dia mencoba pergi terlebih dahulu, dirinya tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi, sudah cukup apa yang dulunya dia alami.

.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kushina dan Sasuke saat ini Menma menjadi sasaran empuk oleh kunai pasir milik Garaa dan luka sayatan ia dapatkan disekujur tubuhnya.

"haha ayo Namikaze...apa kau takut khu..khu..khu..pakailah kekuatan kyuubi dan kita akan bertarung habis-habisan...!"

Menma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mencoba untuk tetap tenang dia memang seorang prodigy namu apabila melawan seorang Jinchuriki yang mendapat bantuan dari bijunya akan sangat sulit.

Saat Menma bergelut dengan pikirannya Menma tidak merasakan jika kakinya sudah diselubungi oleh pasir yang sangat besar, sedangkan Garaa hanya menyeringai lalu dengan cepat pasir itu langsung mengikat dan menyelubungi tubuh Menma. Sedangkan Menma yang ingin berontak tidak bisa apa-apa, pasir itu semakin lama menarik Menma kebawah layaknya sebuah pasir hisap.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah waktunya, hancurlah konoha..!"

"**Kuchiyose : Edo tensei.."**

**TBC.**

**Aku kembali..khuhh. untung aku masih bisa nulis.**

***Terimaksih buat sarannya dan komentarnya semua udah aku baca kok..dan tentang pairing, entar-entar aja deh yang penting ceriatnya berjalan entar juga muncul sendiri.**

***MAAF kalo risih dengan banyankya typo..aku emang gtu, sulit ngilangin TYPO **

**Gk usah banyak cincong.**

**Kritik sarannya aku tunggu..**

**Sampai jumpa.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Baki saat ini matanya terbelak setelah mendengar informasi dari bawahannya, tangannya tak hent-hentinya terkepal bahkan sampai kuku-kukunya memutih, bahkan bawahannya sedikit ketakutan saat merasakan tekanan cakra Baki yang sarat akan kemarahan. Informasi bahwa pemimpin mereka yaitu Kazekage keempat diberitakan meninggal dan orang dibalik terbunuhnya adalah Orochimaru yang notabennya adalah pemimpin Oto Gakure.

'tidak salah lagi dia sudah merencakan invansi ini dan memeperalat desa Suna, takkan kubiarkan kau hidup Orochimaru, akan kubalaskan dendam Kazekage-sama'

"Baiklah kita mundur dari perang konyol ini, CEPAT BERI TAU PADA YANG LAIN...!"

"hai Baki Taichou.."

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berdiri diatas tribun, sedangkan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya sedang membantu para pengungsi dan melawan para ninja yang mencoba menyakiti para warga yang sedang mengungsi. Mata Sharinggan Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat kondisi Menma yang saat ini sedang dihisap oleh pasir Garaa ke bawa tanah, sedetik kemudia mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat ledakan cakra yang sangat besar dibawah tanah tempat Menma sedang di kurung. Ledakan cakra yang sangat pekat itu juga dirasakan oleh Naruto walaupun dia tidak menggunakan sharingganya untuk melihat kondisi Menma tapi dia sudah bisa merasakannya, tekanan cakra yang membuat udara disekitarnya mencekam, bahkan jika ada orang yang tidak kuat mentalnya sudah pasti dia akan gemetaran. Cakra yang penuh dendam dan kebencian itu terus menguar dari dalam tanah, sedikit demi sedikit terjadi retakan seolah ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana ada yang ingin keluar.

.

Garaa saat ini merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menyenangkan dimana dia merasakan tekanan cakra yang keluar dari dalam tanah itu penuh akan kebencian dan niat membunuh yang tinggi. Bahkan mahluk didalam tubuh Garaa juga berdesir.

"Duarr.."

Ledakan yang sangat besar berasal dari tempat Menma yang dikurung, ledakan tersebut membuat kepulan debu yang sangat tebal menjalar kemana-mana. Namun ada satu keanehan dibalik kepulan debu tersebut, pancaran cakra berwarna merah gelap keluar dan memnuhi area tersebut.

.

Dengan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini mereka sedikit was-was saat melihat pancaran cakra berwarna merah gelap tersebut. Mereka mengetahui status Menma sebagai Jinchuriki sehingga mereka berharap bahwa Menma tidak berubah kemode Bijunya.

"ARGHHH..."

Terdengar teriakkan yang berasal dari dalam kepulan debu tempat Menma berada. Setelah kepulan debu itu menghilang kini terlihatlah Menma yang secara fisik banyak berubah, muali dari kuku yang memanjang, kumis kucing yang ada di pipinya semakin menebal dan yang paling aneh kini tubuh Menma diselimuti oleh cakra berwarna merah tua dan cakra itu membentuk seperti seekor musang namun musang tersebut sudah memiliki dua ekor. Cakra merah tua itu masih terus menguar bahkan intensitasnya makin bertambah.

Garaa yang masih menggunkan cakra milik bijunya sedikit menyeringai, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Menma langsung muncul tepat didepannya, lalu dengan cepat Menma langsung mencakar Garaa dengan mengunakan kukunya yang sudah berubah seperti cakar musang yang sangat tajam. Garaa yang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan tangan milik Menma dengan kedua pergelaangan tangannya.

.

Kini Naruto langsung berdiri dan mencoba menghentingkan pertarungan kedua orang tersebut namun baru mereka akan berdiri, tiba-tiba saja ada empat ninja Suna yang datang dan berdiri di samping mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto yang merasa mereka adalah bagian dari ninja yang sedang menginvansi Konoha langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya bahkan Naruto sudah mengeluarkan pedang dari punggungnya.

"kami datang bukan untuk bertarung..!"

"apa maksud kalian...kami bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa kalian tipu..!" Sasuke langsung menyahuti ucpan salah satu dari ninja Suna tersebut.

"cih,..jaga sopan san-"

Baki langsung menahan salah satu bawahannya yang ingin menyerang Sasuke.

"Kami sudah tidak ingin ikut campur dalam peperangan ini,..tujuan kami hanya satu sekarang yaitu menangkap Orochimaru hidup maupun mati..!"

"apa kalian bisa dipercaya?.."

"Nyawaku sebagai jaminannya.." Baki langsung menyahuti ucapan Naruto.

"namun kami harus memberitahukan, sesuatu yang penting pada Garaa-sama..."

.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi kini terlihat pasir milik gara tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan milik Menma yang sudah memasuki tiga ekor. Wajah dari Garaa kini banyak terjadi retakkan dan kulitnya banyak mengelupas namun itulah istimewanya pasir milik Garaa selalu melindunginya tanpa ada komando sedikitpun. Pukulan demi pukulan di terima Garaa bahkan pasir miliknya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, bahkan tangan raksasa yang mirip dengan rakun itun kini sudah menghilang. Garaa kini sudah terjatuh terduduk dengan nafasa tersengal-sengal tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dari Menma.

Menma berlari dengan cepat terlihat dari matanya yang menampakkan kekosongan pertandan dia sudah dalam posisi tidak sadar dan dikuasai oleh bijunya. Menma semakin dekat dengan posisi Garaa, tinggal sedikit lagi Menma mendekati posisi Garaa tiba-tiba saja enam kunai yang sudah diberi kertas peledak menancap tepat didepan Menma yang sedang berlari.

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

Menma langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya agar terlindung dari ledakan yang tiba-tiba hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul empat ninja yang berdiri di depan Garaa, dari pakaian mereka sudah terlihat kalau mereka adalah bagian dari ninja Suna Gakure. Keempat ninja itu langsung membuat hand seal secara cepat.

"**Futoon : Kryu ranbu"**

Naga angin yang dibuat oleh keempat ninja itu langsung melesat kearah Menma yang masih melakukan pertahanan akibat ledakan kunai tadi. Dengan dorongan dan sayatan angin yang sangat banyak, Menma pun terpental sangat jauh dan menabrak tembok pembatas tribun. Biju yang ada didalam Menma merasa dipermainkan terbukti cakra penuh kebencian semakin pekat menguar dan memenuhi tempat itu.

Keempat ninja itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mereka langsung membopong Garaa untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat Baki berada.

"kenapa kalian kesini..?"

"tenang Garaa-sama kami akan menolongmu.."

" kami ditugaskan oleh Baki-taichou untuk membawamu..."

.

Menma semakin mengamuk terbukti ledakan cakra itu menghancurkan tembok tribun dan meruntuhkannya. Setelah Menam keluar dari reruntuhan itu dia tidak mendapati orang yang sudah melemparnya dengan angin tadi. Namun tiba-tiba saja Menma memunculkan seringai, seringai yang mucul akibat dari dirinya dikuasai oleh Bijunya.

'aku akan mengahncurkan desa terkutuk ini, yang sudah berani mengurung Biju terkuat sepertiku'

.

.

Desa Konoha saat ini kelimpungan akibat serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh desa Suna dan Oto, walaupun desa Suna sudah mundur terlebih dahulu entah karena apa. Namun ninja Oto yang dibantu oleh mahluk kuchiyose ular itu sudah membuat ninja Konoha kalang kabut. Bahkan sang Gama-sannin terlihat kesusahan akibat menahan amukan dari puluhan ular raksasa milik desa Oto, walaupun Jiraiya dibantu oleh keempat kodok raksasanya termasuk kuchiyose idolanya dan Kuchiyose yang terkenal karena Kuchiyose ini membantu Yondaime untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gamabunta salah satu pemimpin di gunung Myoboku.

"Bagaiman Jiraiaya Sensei, apakah ular-ular itu bisa dihentikan ?" tanya Minato setelah dia sampai disebelah Jiraiya.

"kau lihat sendiri Minato, mereka tidak ada habisnya dan juga ninja-ninja itu sangat mengganggu.."keluh Jiraiya.

"aku meng-.."

Jiraiya dan Minato langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan rahang yang mengeras mereka mengarahkan pandangannya keraha sebelah utara Konoha. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis mereka.

'tekanan cakra ini sangat mengerikan, aku harap kau tidak bodoh dalam mengambil keputusan Minato'

.

.

Dengan wajah penuh kegagalan dan penuh rasa kehilangan, Garaa terejatuh terduduk dengan tangan terekepal, ingin sekali dia untuk tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang yang ada didepannya tapi bagaimanapun juga orang yang ada didepannya adalah tangan kanan ayahnya.

"tapi siapa yang berani membunuh ayah, akan aku bunuh orang itu walaupun sampai keujung dunia sekalipun..!" Garaa berkata penuh kebengisan.

"tenangkan pikiranmu dulu Garaa-sama, ini juga kesalahan kami sebagai pengawal Kazekage-sama yang tidak becus melindungi Kazekage-sama sehingga dia bisa dikalahkan Orochi-.." ucapan pengawal itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan setelah dia ditatap tajam oleh Baki, karena membocorkan rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Garaa dan Kedua kakaknya.

Garaa yang mendengar itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan merekapun mentap iba terhadap Garaa dan para ninja Suna. Mereka dalam peperangan ini sduah dimanfaatkan oleh Orochimaru bukan hanya itu saja, kezakage mereka pun telah dibunuh oleh orang yang bernama Orochimaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka akan membantu Konoha sedikit sebelum mereka benar-benar akan meninggalkan desa ini. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada ditengah-tengah desa mereka mencoba melihat sekeliling desa yang telah hancur akibat invansi namun pandangan mereka menajam kala melihat dua orang yang beramor baju perang, namun amor itu sudah terlihat sangat lama dan sudah tidak digunakan oleh orang-orang saat ini. Namun pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke menajam kala merasakan tekana cakra yang sangat mengerikan dari kedua orang tersebut, walaupun Sasuke bukan ninja tipe sensor namun dia masih bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu bukan sembarangan.

"Ne, teme apa kau merasa tidak asing dengan kedua orang tersebut..?"

"apa maksud-...kau benar itu seperti.."

"Shodaime dan Nidaime..." teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"ini tidak bisa dibirakan...tapai bagaiman bisa...mereka kan sudah...wahhh Hantu...selamatkan aku Teme.." Ujar Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibalik baju Sasuke.

'dasar Dobe'

"kau lihat Dobe, bukannya orang yang berdiri dibelakang Shodaime dan Nidaime adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage tadi.."

"kau benar juga, tapi ini akan bahaya jika kedua orang tersebut menjadi musuh Konoha...bukan tidak mungkin desa ini akan hacur.."

"Hal itu akan terjadi jika kita bertarung ditempat terbuka dan tidak ada kekai yang melindungi, tapi coba jika ada sesu-.."

"kau pintar teme...ternyata otakmu itu ada gunanya juga, ayo ikuti aku teme..! aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin ini berhasil"

"apa maksudmu Dobe.."belum sempat Sasuke melajutkan kalimatnya, keburu tubuh Sasuke sudah digeret oleh Naruto.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompati rumah warga dan menuju dengan cepat kearah Uchiha Mansion tempat tinggal milik Sasuke, namun saat diperjalan mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu kehitaman yang melesat dengan cepat kearah monumen para Hokage. Walaupun bola itu sangat kecil dan hanya sebesar bola basket namun pancaran nerginnya sangat kuat. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhenti dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan bola energi itu.

"Blummm.."

Cahaya sangat menyilaukan langsung memenuhi seluruh Konoha saat biju dama mini milik Menma melesat kearah pahatan patung Hokage. Setelah cahaya hilang kini yang terlihat adalah hanya bebatuan rata yang ada.

"apalagi ini...akhhh aku meluapakan kalo Menma tadi dikuasai Bijunya, kenapa kita langsung keburu pergi tadi teme.." Naruto menjambak frustasi rambutnya, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hal yang sangat penting.

"mana kutahu, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya..entah dia menjadi monster atau apa. Siapa yang peduli.." ujar Sasuke acuh.

"tapi aku tidak tau kalo dia akan berubah semakin beringas seperti ini...kau lihat tadi bola itu sangat mengerikan..!" Naruto berujar dengan wajah yang pucat pasih.

"sudahlah lupakan dia Naruto, biarkan Hokage itu yang menghentiknnya...bukannya dia adalah anak kesayangan Hokage. Lebih kita melanjutkan renacanamu tadi..!"

"hah, baiklah...kita urus dia nanti.." Naruto mendesah bingung.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melanjutkan perjalan kerumah Sasuke untuk mengambil sesuatu.

.

.

"diamana ya aku menaruhnya...?"

"mana kutahu Dobe...ceptalah waktu kita tidak banyak..!"

"nah, akhirnya ketemu.." Ujar Naruto langsunng mengeluarkan dua pedang pendek sepasang namun dipinggir pedang itu ada ukiran klan Senju.

"lalu gulungan itu buat apa Dobe,..?"

"Ini.." ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat gulungan itu.

" aku sedikti tidak hafal dengan Hand sealnya jadi aku harus membawanya hehehe.."

"tunggu dulu jangan bilang kau.."

"iya teme, aku tidak pernah menggunakan jurus ini. Aku hanya membacanya saat kita membongkar gudangmu dulu..."

"ini adalah suatu yang sangat genting Dobe dan mempertarukan nyawa banyak orang kenapa kau malah beramai-main.." Ujar Sasuek dengan tangan terkepal dan ingin memukul kepala saudaranya ini.

"hehehe.."kembali Naruto tertawa kikuk.

'dasar Dobe'

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mencari Garaa dan meminta bantuannya untuk membantu renacana kita...!"

.

.

.

"bagaiman Baki-san, ini bisa mengntungkan kedua belah pihak...bukankah nama baik Suna tercorenag setelah melakukan invansi ini. Tapi jika kalian mengikuti rencana kami bukan tidak mungkin desa kalian akan disegani oleh desa-desa lain karena telah membantu Konoha yang diambang kehancuran ini..." Naruto mencoba berdiskusi setelah Naruto menuju tempat para ninja Suna berada.

"kalian menawarkan sebuah renacana pada kami dan rencana itu memiliki keberhasilan sekitar 8%. Apa kalian GILA!.."

"kami memang sudah Gila dari dulu Baki-san..." Ujar Sasuke ikut membantu Naruto, walaupun Sasuke tau hal itu akan sulit tercapai namun dia mempercayai kalau saudaranya pasti berhasil.

"kau tahu Baki-san, Orang Gila ini lah yang akan membawa perubahan di dunia Shinobi..!"

"aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit namun itu semua terserah pada Garaa-sama...tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan cara gila klian ini menyakiti Gara-sama jika itu terjadi -.."

"aku akan mengikuti cara mereka Baki..lagian ini adalah ulah siular licik itu dan aku berharap bisa membunhnya nanti..!"

"baiklah Garaa-sama..aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.."

"tapi sebelum itu bolehkan kami berbicara dengan Biju yang ada di didalam tubuhmu Garaa-san..?" Naruto bertantnya dengan sedikit was-was , karena Biju adalah rahasia paling dijaga di sebuah desa.

"apa yang kau inginkan dengannya...? tanya Garaa sedikti was-was. Bagaimanapun Bijunyalah yang selalu setia menemani Garaa dan melindunginya, Garaa hanya tidak ingin ada yang memanfaatkan Biju dalam dirinya.

"kami hanya ingin meminta bantuannya...jadi bisakah kami berbicara dengannya...aku tau kau tidak pernah punya teman gara-gara mahluk yang ada ditubuhmu tapi kami bukan orang bodoh seperti mereka yang tidak bisa membedakan antara scroll dan isinya" Naruto berujar dengan senyum tulus dan mengukurkan tangannya kepada Garaa.

Bukan hanya itu saja Sasuke juga ikut menganggukan kepala pertanda dia setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Mata jade Garaa hanya menatap kosong kedepan, di dalam jauh lubuk hatinya ingin sekali di menyambut uluran tangan itu. Belum sempat Garaa mengerakkan tangannya tiba-tiba saja tangannyya sudah dipegang oleh Naruto untuk berjabat tangan.

"hey jangan lupakan aku..kita kan teman sekarang..!"

Sasuke langsung merubah yang tadi adalah jabat tangan sekarang berubah menjadi tangan ketiga orang itu saling bertumpu satu sama lain.

"kita adalah teman..."

Mereka pun berteriak walaupn Garaa hanya memandang ragu dengan ulah mereka.

'hah, mereka adalah orang Gila yang menarik' pikir Baki

"baiklah kalian duduklah dan dan bersemedi diatas pasirku dengan begitu kita bisa menemui ibu..."

'hah, ibu...mungkin saja dia adalah pengganti sosok ibunya' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan ambigu Garaa.

Setelah selama tiga puluh detik lamanya Naruto dan Sasuke beresemedi diatas pasir milik Garaa, tiba-tiba saja jiwa mereka seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu.

Mindscape On.

"gelap dan sedikit berair...?"

"Duakk.."

"ittai-.."

"pakai matamu Dobe...kalo jalan liat-liat..!"

"maaf teme, sebenarnya ini ada dimana...?"

"entahlah..."

"**GRRR...mau apa kalian disini manusia?"**

"waow, kau sangat besar...jujur aku tidak pernah melihat mahluk sepertimu. Tapi kenapa kau dirantai, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"**Cih, mahluk seperti kalian lah yang melakukan hal keji seperti ini...kalian berpikir kami adalah seorang iblis ataupun monster, tapi kalian sendirilah yang lebih kejam dari iblis atau monster itu sendiri. Cih, buat apa aku mengatakan hal yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh mahluk seperti kalian.."**

"tenanglah ibu, mereka akan membantu kita untuk menemukan orang yang telah membunuh Tou-san...setelah itu aku bisa membalaskan dendamnya.." Garaa langsung mengucapkan itu setelah muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"**Cih, sudah kubilang..ayahmu bukan orang yang baik, tapi kenapa kau selalu mengaguminya Garaa..buktinya kau digunakan sebagai wadahku-."**

"kau salah Ibu, Ayah melakukan itu karena dia percaya kepadaku, untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini...dan juga dia berpikir kalau kau pasti akan melindungi-.."

"**ya-ya..aku tau, kau selalu mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang...asal kau tahu, aku melakukan itu karena jika kau mati aku sudah pasti akan jatuh ditangan orang yang hanya ingin mempunyai kekuatanku lagipula aku sangat benci dikendalikan oleh orang-orang brengsek itu..lagi pula itulah takdir kami para biju dari dulu!"**

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melihat percakapan diantara mereka yang terlihat sanagt akrab walaupun mereka adalah mahluk yang berbeda jenis. Mereka dapat melihat kilas hidup Garaa dari percakapan mereka yang sama beratnya dengan yang Naruto dan Sasuke alami.

"tunggu, maaf mengganggu..kami berdua hanya ingin meminta tolong pada kalian...kami tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu..errr-.."

"Shukaku, Namnya adala Shukaku Naruto..."

"Ouh, jadi dia punya nama juga...maaf Shukaku-san...perkenalkan nama kami adalah Uchiha Naruto dan ini Uchiha Sasuke.."

"**cih, kenapa kau memberitahukan nama asliku kepadanya Garaa..!"**

"aku percaya kepada mereka Ibu, apa kau tidak merasakannya dari aliran cakra mereka..?"

"**tunggu sebentar, apa kalian Uchiha...Uchiha yang mampu mengendalikan Biju..? kau telah membawa musuh kesini Garaa. Cepat usir mereka Garaa!"**

"apa maksud ib-.."

"sudah kami bilang, kami tidak ingin kekuatanmu Shukaku-san...memang apa enaknnya mendapat kekuatan insatan. Kami tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menyedihkan tersebut...kami adalah Uchiha.." Ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja.

'dasar teme, kata-katamu diawal sangat bagus tapi di bagian akhir sangat jelek...' pikir Naruto facepalm.

"**baiklah-baiklah aku percaya dengan kalian, hal itu sudah terlihat dari wajah bodoh kalian..."**

"hey, apa maksudmu...Rakun chibi...!"

(percakapan dan ejekan itupun tidak pernah berakhir antara Shukaku, Naruto dan Sasuke...bahkan Garaa terlihat pundung karena sedari tadi tidak dianggapa disitu)

"**stopp..bisa gila aku jika aku terus-terusan berbicara dengan kalian..! cepat jelaskan rencana kalian..?"**

"**dan ingat juga jangan pangil lagi aku Rakun-cbibi, kuso Gaki.."**

Dalam Mindscape Garaa pun mereka menyiapkan dan menjelaskan rencana mereka.

Mindscape Off.

Kini ketiga orang itupun membuka matanya pertanda bahwa mereka sudah selesai berbicara dengan Biju milik Garaa.

"yoshh..mari kita mulai rencana kita ..!"

"ini pedang cakra yang aku ceritakan tadi Garaa-san.." ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan dua pedang yang terdapat lambang Senju disampingnya.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak suka keformalan...lagipula kita adalah teman..."

"baiklah teman.." ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Garaa hanya memunculkan senyum tipis setelah mendengar ucapan kedua orang didepannya.

'**sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyummu itu Garaa' pikir Shukaku.**

Garaa langsung menerima dua pedang pendek yang diberikan Naruto, setelah itu dalam kedua tangan Garaa muncul cakra kuning yang mirip pasir, dan cakra itu meresap pada dua pedang yang dipegang oleh Garaa. Proses pentransferan cakra itu terus berlanjut setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit akhirnya cakra kuning itu perlahan menghilang pertanda bahwa pedang cakra itu telah terisi penuh.

"kata ibu pergunakan cakra ini sebaik-baiknya.."

"Arigato Garaa, kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuanmu...ayo kita semua berangkat ketengah desa.!"

.

.

.

Jiraiya dan Minato langsung melesat saat mengetahui monumen Hokage hancur oleh sebuah benda energi yang mirip digunakn Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan desa 14 tahun yang lalu. Gamabunta langsung melesat menujuh posisi tempat bolah itu berasal.

"kuharap Menma akan baik-baik saja Minato...jika tidak, bukan hanya dia saja tapi desa ini akan dalam bahaya besar.." ujar Jiraiaya berbicara kepada muridnya yang ikut berdiri disamping kodoknya.

.

.

Baru saja tadi Hasihrama dan Tobirama membuka mata mereka dan melihat sekelilingnya, mereka langsung tau kalo mereka dibangkitkan oleh seseorang menggunakan edo tensei, cipataan dari Nindaime Hokage sendiri. Dan mereka melihat pahatan wajah mereka di sebuah batu yang melindungi desa mereka dan mereka mendapati kalo pahatan wajah itu sudah sampai empat generasi berarti desa Konoha sudah bertahan lama sejak kematian mereka. Baru saja mereka senang bukan kepayang akibat mengetahui salah satu fakta baru yang dapat membuat kematian mereka menjadi damai karena mengetahui Konoha sudah lebih maju dari jaman mereka namun kesenaggan mereka harus berakhir, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola energi datang dan menghancurkan pahatan wajah mereka, dan membuat mereka dongkol.

'baru saja aku sangat merasa sangat senang, tapi kenapa itu Cuma sebentar' pikir kedua orang tersebut.

"khu...khu...aku bahkan tidak mengira invansi ini akan semakin menarik...kyuubi yang mengamuk diengah desa dan munculnya kembali dua dewa shinobi...ini pasti akan menarik.." ujar Orochimaru dengan tertawa sadis.

Kedua Hokage itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang memliki tekanan cakra setara dengan seorang kage.

"siapa kau, apa kau yang menggunakan jurus ini..?" tanya Nidaime Hokage.

"fufufu...sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan dua Dewa Shinobi...Hashirama-sama dan Tobirama-sama...perkenalakan namaku adalah Orochimaru salah satu dansetsu sannin dari Konoha, murid dari Sarutobi Hiruzen..dan aku adalah seorang missing nin...khu..khu..khu.."

Kedua mantan kage itu pun langsung menengang setelah mengetahui orang yang ada didepannya adalah seorang Missing-nin, apalagi mendengar kalo dia adalah seorang murid dari Hiruzen. Hiruzen sendiri adalah murid dari Hokage kedua.

"hah, tidak kusangka Hiruzen akan menciptkan ninja seperti ini.." Tobirama meghela nafasnya.

Hashirama hanya memandang datar kearah Orochimaru.

"perang dan perang dunia ini selalu diliputi dengan peperangan...untung Madara-teme itu sudah meinggal.." uajar Hashirama sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"baiklah ini sudah waktunya...kita hentikan dulu percakapan kita.." Ujar Orochimaru langsung memasukkan sebuah kertas kedalam kepala kedua Hokage itu.

Setelah memasukkan kertas itu, kedua tubuh milik Hokage langsung menegang dan memandang kosong kedepan.

**"mokuton : jyukaikoutan" **

Ratsuan pohon langsung muncul dari dalam tanah dan keluar secara berutal dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah milik warga yang ada diatasanya.

"**suiton : Suisoha"**

Tsunami raksasa langsung menghantam pusat konoha, semua ninja yang sedang bertarung pun langsung menglihkan perhatiannya saat air bah yang sangat banyak itu datang, mereka yang tidak bisa menghindar langsung terbawa arus air yang sangat besar.

'khu..khu..dengan melepaskan 50 persen cakra asli mereka, itu sudah cukup untuk meratakan Konoha'

.

Jiraiya dan Minato kembali melihat hal yang sagat buruk dua jurus yang terbilang rank S itu muncul ditengah-tegah desa dan menghancurkan semua yang dilewatinnya. Namun mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang memgeluarkan jurus yang telah menghancurkan separuh Konoha tersebut.

Akhirnya jawaban mereka langsung terjawab setelah melihat dua orang yang memakai armor perang jaman dulu, namuan ada yang aneh di wajah mereka terdapat retak-retakkan dan pupil mata mereka hitam mirip seperti zombi. Bukan itu yang membuat Jiraiya dan Minato menegang, lambang Konoha yan ada diikat kepala mereka membuat kedua orang was-was. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat terjawablah siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"Shodaime-sama dan Nidamie-sama...teriak Histeris, Jiraiya dan Minato..."

.

.

Naruto dkk telah sampai ditengah-tengah desa dan mereka melihat kerusakan yang sangat parah dimana bangunan banyak yang hancur karena terjangan air bah dan batang-batang pohon yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

"kita sedikit terlambat..." ujar Naruto.

"Hah, ini akan sangat sulit Dobe...diasatu sisi kita harus melawan dua kakak adik dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang gelar Dewa Shinobi dan selanjutnya kita juga harus berhadapan dengan amukan jinchuriki Kyuubi, satu-satunya biju terkuat di dunia shinobi...jika aku tidak selamat tolong kau harus setiap hari datang ke kuburanku Dobe untuk membawakanku seikat bunga dan segelas jus tom-.."

"Jduakk.."

"kau tidak waras Teme.."

"aku hanya membicarakan kemungkinan terburuknya..."

"Tap..Tap...Tap..."

"Naruto,..."

Panggil seseorag dari arah belakang tim Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung menoleh kebelekang dan ikuti oleh orang-orang yang berada disitu.

"mau apa anda kesini, Kushina-sama..."dengan nada berdesir Sasuke mencoba mengutarakan pertanyaanya.

"jaga ucapanmu Uchiha, ingatlah posisimu dengan siapa kau berbicara...!"

Anko yang merasa ucapan Sasuke tidak sopan terhadap Seniornya yang juga menjadi istri Hokage, langsung menegurnya pertanda bahwa dia tidak suka degan respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchia kecil itu.

Kushina datang tidak sendiri dia ditemani oleh kouhainya dikesatuan Jounin Konoha. Dua orang itu adalah Mitarashi Anko dan Yui Kurenai.

"sudahlah Teme...ada perlu apa anda kesini Kushina-sama..?" tanya Naruto.

Entah perasaan apa, Kushina saat ini tidak suka dengan panggilan yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Dia memang bersalah telah merusak kehidupan anaknya hanya karena fakta yang konyol, namun tidak bisa pungkiri jika Kushina melihat wajah Naruto, dia selalu teringat dengan kejadian yang selalu ingin dia lupakan selama-lamanya. Itulah kenapa Naruto selalu Kushina sebut dengan anak pembawa sial.

Tapi semua flasback yang terjadi membuat dia dengan cepat sadar bahwa serorang ibu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian,bahkan seorang induk harimau tidak akan tega memakan anaknya sendiri. Dan Kushina berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Dan mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal.

Kushian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto namun dia langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dan mendekap Naruto penuh Kasih. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya menatap datar posisinya saat ini. Dengan gerak pelan Naruto langsung mencoba melongarkan pelukan dari Kushina. Kushina yang merasakan Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Maaf Kushina-sama, bukannya aku tidak senang mendapat pelukan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu tapi..." Naruto mencoba untuk mengantungkan kalimatnya dan mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, hanya ketenanganlah yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto untuk berpikir. Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "tapi kita hanyalah seorang rekan dalam kesatuan ninja Konoha namun berbeda tingkatan kau seorang Jounin dan seroang Istri Hokage yang disegani, sedangkan aku,...aku hanyalah seorang Frist graduate Genin, layakanya seorang senior dan seorang junior. jadi maaf jika kelakuanku tidak sopan.."

"Naruto,...kau...maafkan KAA-SAN SAYANG..." Kushina langsung mengapit kedua tangan dari Naruto mencoba untuk meminta maaf, kini wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata.

Naruto hanya mebalasnya dengan senyuman, dan mecoba melepaskan pungutan tangan dari Kushina.

"aku memang membenci kalian dari dulu...tapi kebencian adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan kata Shisusi-nii. Dan dia pernah berketa kepadaku jika kau ingin memutus rantai kebencian maka kau harus bisa memaafkannya. Jadi aku sudah mengubah pandanganku terhadap kalian dan mencoba memulai hidup baru...bukannya kalian sudah mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna tanpa ada aku sehingga kalian tidak akan tercemoh lagi oleh orang lain karena memiliki anak pembawa sial. Aku juga ingin bahagia dengan jalan kehidupanku yang telah Kami-sama berikan kepadaku, tolong...Kushina-sama, seklai lagi aku ingin meminta tolong untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupanku yang sudah aku tata ulang. Apa kau ingin mengahancurkan pondasi yang sudah aku buat untuk keluar dari bayang-bayang kalian. Jadi mulai saat ini aku adalah sorang UCHIHA NARUTO bukan lagi Uzumaki maupun Namikaze yang sering disanjung-sanjung karena nama besarya. 'Dan aku ingin mencari kebahagian dengan caraku sendiri' itulah jalan ninjaku, temapat dimana aku bisa dikelilingi oleh orang yang sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikanku selayaknya keluarga asli...sekali lagi maaf jika ada perkataanku yang menyinggung Kushina-sama.." ujar Naruto dengan sdikit mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya.

"Naruto maafkan Kaa-san sayang...aku memang seorang ibu yang payaah.." dengan sampai bersujud Kushina mencoba meminta maaf kepad Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya bisa mentap tak tega kepada Kushina, walau bagaimanapun juh dalam lubuk hati Naruto, dia masih menganggap Kushina sebgai ibunya. Naruto langsung memegang kedua pundak dari Kushina agar Kushina tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuat dia kehilngan wibawanya.

Anko dan Kurenai hanya memandang sendu hubungan ibu dan anak yang ada didepannya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi mereka mengagumi sifat Naruto yang begitu tegar walau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh keluarganya. Banyak ekspresi yang berbeda yang ditunjukkan oleh orag yang melihat adegan tersebut. Para ninja Suna sudah nangis bombai dan saling berpelukan, bahkan Baki yang dikenal sebagai seorang pemimpin bertangan dingin juga ikut menangis.

Sedangkan dengan Garaa dan Sasuke Cuma bisa menglihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mereka berdua yang sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa teringat kesalahan mereka yang pernah membuat orang tuanya sakit hati karena kelakuan mereka.

"semuanya menghindar..." Baki langsung berteriak saat dia merasaka suasana yang sangat senyap didaerah mereka berada.

"Duar..."

Benar saja bola energi yang sangat kecil yang terdiri dari aura positif dan negatif itu langsung meledak ditempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto langsung menggendong Kushina ala bridal style dan menghindar menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kini terlihat Menma yang kulitnya suudah terkelupas dan membentuk miniatur Kyuubi, namun ekornya sekarang berjumlah lima.

Kini Naruto langsung menurukan Kushina yang sedari tadi kaget dan tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa..?" Minato langsung menghampiri posisi dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"kami baik-baik saja..Hokage-sama.."ujar Anko dan Kurenai bersamaan.

.

"khu..khu..khu..kebetualn sekali kita bisa berada disatu tempat...tidak kusangka Kyuubi juga ikut berpesta disini.." ujar Orochimaru sambil berjalan mendkati posisi Naruto dkk, dibelakang orochimaru juga diikuti oleh dua Edo tensei Hokage.

"Orochimaru, apa yang kau inginkan?"Jiraiya langsung bertanya.

"khu..khu...khu... Jiraiya lama tidak berjumpa...Jiraiaya no Gama Sannin. Untung tidak ada Tsunade, jika dia ada disini mungkin kita bisa bereuni sekali lagi khu..khu..khu.."

"apa kau ingin membalas dendam pada Konoha Orochimaru..."

"Khu..khu...khu.."hanya tawa mengerikan yang diberikan oleh orochimaru.

"inilah hadiah yang aku ingin berikan padamu Minato...hadiah yang akan aku berikan kepada desa terkutuk ini...aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah kalian jika mengetahui kalau desa tercinta kalian dihancurkan oleh leluhur kalian sendiri!"

"kinjutsu apa lagi yang kau lakukan Orochimaru..! aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan desa yang telah dibangun Sensei Orochimaru".

"kita lihat saja Jiraiya..."

.

"Minato apa kau punya rencana, kita akan sulit menghadapi mereka berempat sekligus...dua dewa shinobi ditambah satu lagi anakmu yang notabennya sebagai jinchuriki biju terkuat...Konoha bisa hancur jika seperti ini..!"

"Minato-kun...apa dia Menma..?" Kushina langsung bertanya saat melihat sesosok yang mirip dengan Kyuubi.

Minato tidak berani menjawabnya, sudah dipastikan Kalo Kushina kecewa kepadanya karena tidak bisa menjaga Menma. Akhirnya Minato Cuma bisa mengangguk lemah.

"aku tidak tau Sensei bagaimana kita menghentikan mereka..."

"aku punya renacana..." semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Naruto.

"siapa kau nak, dari hitae atemu ...apa kau seorang Genin Konoha.." tanya Jiraiya.

"iyap..."

"maaf nak, kami tidak bisa bermain-main saat ini...nasib Konoha sedang dipertaruhkan!"

"hah, kenapa kalian selalu menilai dari luarnya saja.."keluh Sasuke.

"dengar ya pak tua, mungkin Konoha akan terselamatkan jika kau mau mendengarkan rencana kami..!" dengan Sharinggan tiga tomoenya Sasuke berujar.

"Uchiha kah...biaklah-baiklah apa rencanamu Gaki..."

"Cih, buat apa kita mendengarkan renacanamu , anak pembawa sial..!" Minato berujar sinis.

"aku melakukan ini, semerta-merta untuk menepati janji kami kepada Nii-san kami untuk melindungi Konoha...bukan untuk mengabdi kepadamu Hokage-sama..."

'anak pemabawa sial?' pikir Jiraiya.

"kita akan membuat Kekai yang membuat pergerakan mereka menjadi kecil sehingga Konoha tidak akan mengalami kehancuran lebih parah.."

"apa kau gila Gaki,tidak ada Kekai yang mampu menahan dua dewa Shinobi dan seorang jincuriki.." Ujar Jiraiya, menaggapi ucapan yang menurutnya sebuah lelucon.

"Ada..." Kini Jiraiya dan Minato langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Yaitu tehnik peghalang milik Senju...penghalang ini dikatakan mampun menahan monster ekor sepuluh seklaigus, itulah yang pernah dikatakan dalam sejarah jurus itu..."

"maksudmu...?" Tanya Jiraiya dan Minato sekaligus.

"jurus ini adalah segel 'formasi empat matahari'...segel yang hanya mampu dilakukan oleh empat orang yang setara dengan Kage level..!"

"apa kau Gila, Gaki...kita hanya mempunyai Minato disini berarti kita mebutuhkan tiga orang lagi yang setara dengan seorang Hokage..."

"hahaha...kami memang sudah Gila Jiraiya-sama...apa kau lupa kalo masih ada aku dan Naruto..." Kini Sasuke ikut menimpali.

"kalian memang sudah Gila..." Minato kini ikut berujar.

"hah, kau sia-sia saja menjelaskannya kepada mereak teme...dengar ya Jiraiya –sama dan Hokage-sama, kita akan meminjam cakra dari Shukaku-san dengan cakra itu aku dan Sasuke akan setara dengan kapsitas cakra dari seorang Kage..."

"Hah, siapa lagi itu Shukaku-san apa dia seorang ninja yang hebat..."

Biju yang terdapat didalam tubuh Garaa menggeram saat ada orang yang menghinanya, namun dia juga menyukai Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka mengaggapnya bukan seorang alat...melainkan seperti manusia dan yang berhak mendapat sebuah penghormatan.

'**jiji mereka anak yang menarik'**

"Shukaku-san adalah Biju ekor satu yang saat ini terdapat didalam tubuh Garaa..."

Jiraiya dan Minato hany manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"terus bagaimana kalian menyimpan cakra yang sangat banyak itu..."

"dengan ini..." Naruto langsung menunjukkan dua pedang pendek yang terdapat ukiran klan Senju disampingnya.

"bukankan ini, pusaka milik klan Senju...darimana kalian mendapatkan ini..."

"Rahasia.." Naruto dan Sasuke berujar bersamaan.

"terus apa kau tau segel tangan dari jurus itu tadi...?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak..."

"APAAA..."

"Duakh.. "

Jiraiya emosinya sudah diambang batas, sedari tadi dia sudah dipermainkan oleh kedua bocah ini.

"inilah jawabannya dengan memabawa gulungan ini kita pasti bisa mempelajarinya..."

Naruto langsung membuka gulungan yang berisi tentang cara mempelajari jurus formasi empat matahari. Setalah gulungan itu terbuka Naruto langsung memberikan gulungan itu kepada Jiraiya dan Minato untuk dipelajari.

Tiga menit berlalu.

"baiklah kami sudah menghafal rangkaian segel jurus ini...jadi bagaiman dengan kalian...cepat pelajari jurus itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"itu tidak perlu Jiraiya-sama...kami akan mengkopinya...!"

"maksud kalian mengcopynya.."

"dengan ini..."

"Shrinkkk..."

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berputar berubah dengan cepat menjadi Sharinggan tiga tomoe.

"hah, aku sepertinya akan gila...jika berurusan dengan kalian...pertama kalian mendapat cakra dari seorang Biju, kalian tahu Biju itu akan sangat sensitif jika ada orang yang menggunakan cakaranya. Kedua kalian menukan jurusan rank SS dan mempunyai pusaka klan Senju dan yang terakhir kalian memilik mata kutukan milik klan Uchiha...apa akan ada lelucon lagi..." Jiraiya langsung dongkol melihat mereka berdua Cuma tertawa mengejek.

"Itu rahasia Jiraiya-sama..."

"Na-naruto...darimana kau mendapat Sharinggan itu...setahuku aku dan Kushina tidak mempunyai darah dari Uchiha..?"

"Itu juga Rahasia Hokage-sama...lagipula sejak kapan aku peduli dengan urusanku..."

Minatopun langsung terdiam.

"baiklah waktu kita tidak banyak...tepihkan urusan pribadi kalian, kita akan melawan Orochimaru dan menyelamatkan Menma..."

Minato lanngsung menciptakan dua Bunshin dan masing-masing Bunshin itu langsung berada dibelakang, Sasuke dan Jiraiya.

"aku akan memindahkan kalian Sasuke dan Sensei...kita akan berpecar di empat penjuru mata angin. Naruto berada disini, aku berada di barat, Sensei ditimur sedangkan Sasuke berada diselatan...posisi itu sudah aku beri tanda"

Setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya Minato, Sasuke dan Jiraiya pergi dengan kilatan cahaya mengunkan Hiraishin milik Minato.

"Garaa, sebentar lagi giliranmu akan datang..."

"baiklah.."

Kini Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya dan Minato berada diposisinya masing-masing. Sedangkan Orochimaro yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"apaun yang kalian lakukan itu akan sia-sia..."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung fokus dan mengikuti gerakan dari tangan milik Minato dan Jiraiya, mata Sharinggan mereka dapat dengan mudah mengikuti gerakan Hand sealnya. Tidak lupa pisau yang terdapat cakra dari Shukaku berada digenggaman tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Pedang itulah yang akan menjadi dumber energi dari kekai itu, karena kapsitas cakra Naruto dan Sasuke belum mencukupi. Tapi tetap saja walaupun sumber cakra itu dari pedang yang dipegang Sasuke dan Naruto namun mereka juga harus menstabilkan pengeluarannya.

"**Ninpou : Shisekiyoujin"**

Ujar mereka berempat bersamaan. Lalu muncullah barrier berwarna merah yang berbetuk kubus dan mengurung Orochimaru, edo tensei Hokage beserta Menma didalamnya.

**TBC.**

**Yeyyy...aku kembali, maaf ngilangnya lama. Author sibuk bantu-bantu kakak Author nikahan. **

**Oke mungkin chapter ini sedikit GJ...tapi nikmatlah aja.**

**Oke, ada salah satu review yg bilang author gk punya hati...kenapa bisa begitu...bukankah yang bikin cerita saya, kenapa sampai dikatain seperti itu... jika ada kata-kata yang nyinggung ya maaf..**

**Oke sampai jumpa...**

**Author nulis ini sambil nunggu Mu vs Arsenal main... **

**Aku masih belum menulis fic yang lain...mungkin seminggu lagi baru bisa post fic lagi, entah itu FIc GHU atau AMN **


	11. Chapter 11

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Hanya dengan sebuah air mata kau bisa menyatakan apa yang hatimu katakan, hanya dengan air mata kau bisa merasakan sebuah kejujuran. Bukan lewat mulut yang sangat manis namun sarat akan kebohongan, hidup ini memang tidak akan pernah adil dan selamanya akan terus begitu. Manusia selamanya akan terjebak dalam dunia yang penuh kemunafikan ini hingga kiamat akan memutus rantai penghubung.

Aku tau semua ini salah, ketahuilah aku hanya berusaha sebaik dan sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi manusia yang baik. Sungguh aku bukannlah seperti manusia yang lainnhya, yang hanya ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dan rasa penghoramatan yang tinggi dari orang lain seperti para manusia yang berpikiran pendek itu. Namun ketahuilah kehidupan ini terlalu singkat hanya untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut.

Sebuah anugrah yang diberikan oleh tuhan yaitu sebuah perasaan, perasaan untuk melindungi dan menyayangi yang bernama cinta. Namun cinta itu seperti hantu. Hampir semua orang membicarkannya namun hanya sedikit orang yang menjumpainya.

.

.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada barir berwarna merah itu, barir yang hampir mengurung separuh konoha itu. Energi yang dipancarkan dari barir itu cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan angin yang bercampur dengan debu bergerak dengan cepat seperti badai topan. Semua ninja yang sedang jual beli serangan langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah barir raksasa yang berwarna merah itu.

Dan tak terlebih juga dengan Jounin bermasker itu dengan cepat dia langsung membuka penutup sebelah matanya dan menampilakn mata sahringgan tiga tomoenya. Mata sahringgan itu sedikit mengecil dengan sedikit berputar mencoba untuk mengobservasi dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata Kakashi langsung melebar saat dia sudah mengetahui siapa dibalik terciptanya barier merah itu.

'Naruto dan Sasuke..'

Dengaan langkah cepat Kakashi langsung bergerak namun baru beberapa langkah dia berlalari tiba-tiba saja seorang yang menghadangnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kakashi..?"ujar Ebisu dan Gai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadang langkah mereka namun bukan hanya mereka dibelakang Ebisu juga ada Asuma, Kurenai, Anko dan jounin yang lainnya. "kita tidak ada waktu, aku akan jelaskan saat diperjalanan..."balas Kakashi.

"baiklah.."

.

.

Dengan mata sharingganya Naruto melihat lekat-lekat musuh yang ada didalam kekai ini. Naruto tahu jika ini mempunyai tingkat keberahasilan yang cukup rendah, bawasannya kekai ini hanya mengurung mereka bukan mengalahkan kedua mayat hidup, sannin ular dan jinchuriki kyuubi itu.

"Garaa...!" panggil cepat Naruto.

Garaa yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang Naruto langsung mendekatinya.

"ada apa..?"

"apa kau punya renacana untuk mengalahkan mereka, kau tahu yang bisa bergerak bebas dan mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat hanya kau disini.." ujar Naruto.

Naruto juga sebenarnya bisa bertaruung dan mencoba mengalahkan Orochimaru dengan cara membuat bunshin untuk mempertahankan kekai ini karena bunshin itu hanya bekerja untuk mensetabilkan cakra shukaku yang keluar dari pedang yang dibawa Naruto. Namun apa bila Naruto pergi untuk bertarung, Bunshinnya akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk musuh dan membuat kekai ini menghilang karena tidak ada keseimbangan.

"sebenarnya aku tidak meng-...tunggu Naruto, ibu ingin berbicara denganku..!"

Mindscape On

"**Garaa..." **panggil Shukaku.

"ada apa ibu..?"

"**kau tahu visiku adalah pertahanan yang mutlak, namun aku punya kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh biju-biju yang lain, kemampuan itu adalah untuk mengurung atau menyegel sesuatu seperti fuinjutsu namun segel itu lebih kuat dari fuinjutsu buatan para manusia itu.."**

"aku mengerti jadi ibu ingin menyegel dua mayat hidup itu kan?"

"**iya seperti itulah.."**

"terima kasih ibu..aku akan membantu teman pertamaku...sampai jumpa.." Ujara Garaa langsung berlari namuan beberapa langkah Garaa langsung berhenti. "Ibu tahu, aku sangat senang ibu bisa lebih terbuka dan lebih peduli..."Ujar Garaa tanpa membalikkan dan menatap wajah Shukaku.

Shukaku yang melihat itu hanya berdiam tanpa menanggapi ucapan inangnya, namun setelah Garaa menghilang Shukaku hanya menampilkan sedikit senyum tipis.

Mindscape Off

"aku mempunyai suatu rencana Naruto...!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Garaa dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Garaa rencanakan.

.

.

Orochimaru yang dikurung didalam Kekai hanya mendecih tidak suka namun tidak lama setelah itu dia mengarahakan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah handseal, setelah itu kedua tubuh Hokage itu langsung menegang.

"apa yang kau lakukan Orochimaru, cepat lepaskan kami..." Tobirama dengan bersusah payah menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba berbicara dengan Orochimaru.

"tenangkan pikiranmu Tobirama, kita pasti bisa bebas dari jurus ini.." Hashirama mencoba menenangkan pikiran adiknya.

"tapi keselamatan Konoha akan terancam bila kita tidak bisa menghentikan perang konyol ini..!"

Pembicaraan mereka langsung berhenti saat kedua legenda itu membuat sebuah handseal. Tobirama yang terlebih dulu selesai dengan handsealnya langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya sehingga muncul dua naga air raksasa dari ketiadaan, naga air itu meliuk-liuk seperti naga yang menari-nari. Setelah Tobiaram sudah menciptakan jurusnya kini giliran Hashirama yang merentangkan tangnannya kebawah, tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sesosok mahluk raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu namun mahluk raksasa itu tidak sendiri dibalik punggungnya terdapat sebuah naga kayu yang cukup besar. Hashirama langsun berdiri disamping mahluk ciptaannya.

Orochimaru yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan seringainnya, 'ini akan semakin mudah pikirnya'.

"cepat kalian hancurkan barir itu...!" Orochimaru langsung menyuruh kedua dewa Shinobi itu.

Dimulai dari Tobirama yang langsung menyatukan kedua tanggannya untuk menggunakan jurusnya, setelah itu dua naga air itu langsung terbang dengan cepat menuju satu titik yaitu sebuah barier yang berwarna merah itu.

"**Duarrrr..."**

Suara ledakan yang dahsyat dan langsung menciptakan kabut asap air dan debu yang memenuhi tempat yang tertutup barier berwarna merah itu.

Semua ninja konoha yang mlihat dari kejauhan Cuma bisa meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kedua jurus tingkat tinggi itu saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan efek yang cukup mengerikan.

Jiraiya, Mintao dan Sasuke Cuma bisa meneguk ludahnya dan semakin berkonsentrasi agar kekai yang mereka buat tidak rusak, bukan hanya itu saja Jiraiya langsung masuk ke mode sennin nya untuk memperkuat kekai ini dengan cara memberikan cakra senjutsunya.

.

.

"Naruto...!" panggil Kakashi dan Ebisu secara bersaamaan.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh..!"Kakashi langsuung membentak Naruto, saat mengetahui Naruto ikut terlibat dalam menciptakan jurus yang sangat berbahaya dan berhubungan dengan maut ini.

"Ahh...Kakashi-nii,...Sensei...apa yang sedang kalian lakuka-"

"aku berbicara denganmu Naruto, jangan menglihkan perhtian...!" Kakashi langsung memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung, saat melihat Kakashi sudah masuk kemode marahnya. Naruto memang tahu ini akan mempertaruhkan nayawanya karena barier ini jika tidak mendapat energi sangat besar maka akan menghisap energi kehdupan sang pengguna.

"hah, ,mau bagaiman lagi ini hanya cara satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Konoha, walaupun Konoha tidak pernah memperlakukan aku dan Sasuke dengan baik...tapi kami dengan senang hati untuk melindunginya karean ini tempat kelahiran kami dan juga pesan dari Shisui-nii dan Itachi-nii untuk selalu melindungi Konoha bagaimanpun caranya"

Semua Jounin angkatan Kakashi yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, mereka tidak pernah tau jika Konoha telah memperlakukan seorang anak secara tidak adil namun anak itu tidak pernah menuntut balas dan malah melindunginya.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu cuma bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, inilah yang dia benci dari Naruto terlalu mudah melupakan sesuatu walaupun itu menyalkitkan dan lebih memilih menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"apa yang bisa kami bantu Naruto...!" Ujar Kakashi dengan cepat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil pose berpikir, untuk memikirkan koonsekuensinya dan membandingkan dengan rencana yang telah dia buat dengan Garaa.

"aku ingin kalian untuk melindungi aku, Sasuke, Hokage-sama dan orang tua berambut putih itu.." ujar Naruto sambil menujuk wajah Jiraiya yang masih masuk ke mode sennin.

"dan aku ingin kalian membagi empat kelompok lalu dalam kelompok itu terdapat 3 orang dan masing-masing orang itu harus memiliki keahlian sendiri-sendiri yaitu ahli Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan mampu memipin sebuah kelompok karena hal ini aku ibaratkan sebagai kelompok genin...setelah tim itu terbentuk aku ingin kalian pergi dengan cepat untuk melindungi Kami..!"

"Hai..." semua Jounin langsung setuju dan terperangah dengan cara berpikir Naruto yang sangat cepat dalam mengambil keputusan.

.

.

Dilain sisi Kushina terus memandang Naruto dari kejauhan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu anaknya. Karena Kushina terlalu mengkhawatirkan Menma yang telah bertranformasi menjadi ekor 6.

'maafkan Kaa-san Naruto,...Menma'

.

Naruto saat ini sedang dilindungi oleh tiga orang Jounin diantaranya Kakashi, Maito Gai dan Yuhi Kurenai. Mereka betiga langsung membentuk formasi untuk melindungi Naruto. Naruto sendiri saat ini sedang membuat sebuah hand seal lalu setelah dia selesai muncullah satu Bunshin. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto,..? kau tahu kan, itu akan memb-.."

"tenang saja Kakashi-nii...barier ini tidak akan menghisap cakraku seperti yang kau pikirkan karena barier ini menggunakan sumber cakra dari pedang ini. Jadi aku masih bisa menggunakan cakraku tanpa khawatir mengganggu kesatbilan barier ini dan alasanku membuat bunshin ini adalah untuk menjaga sumber tenanga dan menstabilkan pengeluaran cakranya... lalu aku yang asli akan mencoba membantu Garaa-san untuk mengalahkan musuh!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"baiklah aku mengerti, tapi berhati-hatilah. Dan yang terakhir berjanjilah untuk kembali...jika semua ini sudah selesai aku akan menraktirmu bersama Sasuke untuk memakan ramen.." balas Kakashi.

"Hai.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung membuka kekai itu sedikit sehingga dia dan Garaa bisa masuk. Kakashi yang melihat itu Cuma bisa memandang dengan pandangan Khawatir dan berharap Naruto bisa kembali dengan selamat.

.

"khu..khu..khu...kenapa hanya dua lalat yang muncul, apa hanya ini harapan Konoha...!" sindir Orochimaru terhadap Naruto dan Garaa."cih, jangan banyak bicara Oji-san.." balas Naruto.

"khu..khu..khu...kau tidak pernah punya sopan santun untuk anak buangan Minato..Gaki...dan kau bocah berambut merah, aku seperti familiar dengan wajahmu,...sebentar-sebentar akan aku ingat-ingat terlebih dahulu,..akhhh aku ingat wajahmu mirip dengan orang lemah itu...khu..khu.."

Garaa yang mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru tidak bisa menahan emosinya, pasir-pasir itu langsung menyelubungi Garaa seperti ledakan cakra yang berputar-putar. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa kalut, pasalnya orang yang ada didepan Naruto saat ini memiliki kelemahan dalam menghadapi perang verbal. Daripada akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan Naruto langsung memegang pundak Garaa dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"tenanglah Garaa! Dia hanya mencoba untuk membuat konsentrasi kita buyar..."

Benar saja setalah itu muncul Shodaime Hokage atau biasa dipanggil dengan Hashirama Senju. Kemunculannya yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto dan Garaa langsung reflek menghindar karena tinju dari Hashirama langsung menghantam tempat Naruto dan Garaa pijaki.

'hampir saja...'

"khu...khu...khu...reflek kalian cukup bagus untuk seorang Genin..." Ujar Orochimaru.

Garaa yang masih dalam kondisi melompat dan belum memijak tanah harus kembali membelakkan matanya pasalnya kini Nidaime sudah berada dibelakangnya, walaupun Nidaime atau Tobirama Senju tidak menggunakan Hiraishin untuk berpindah namun kecepatnnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh dalam masalah berpindah. Garaa yang melihat itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan menggunakan tanggannya untuk membentuk huruf X untuk bertahan karena Hokage kedua sudah membuat ancang-ancang untuk menendang Garaa.

"Bugh..."

Garaa langsung terpental jauh karena mendapat tendangan dari Hokage kedua yang sangat keras. Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung berlari dengan cepat untuk menysul Garaa namun saat dia berlari dari posisinya tiba-tiba saja Shodaime sudah berada didepannya dan menghadangnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berfikir cepat untuk mengelabuhi Hokage pertama, pasalnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto tidak akan mampu menandingi kekuatan sang dewa Shinobi saat ini. Namun dengan sedikit kecerdikan mungkin Naruto bisa mengelabuhi sang dewa Shinobi. Namun sebuh pergerakkan dari samping Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berlari keraahnya bukan hanya itu Sasuke yang sedang berlari langsung membuat kode kepada Naruto, Naruto yang langsung mengetahui maksud dari Sasuke langsung bersiap-siap.

Mata berpupil hitam milik Hashirama langsung bersiaga tatatkala melihat Naruto yang berlari kearahnya. Sedang Orochimaru yang melihat dari kejauhan Cuma bisa menyeringai saja. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto terus memangkas jaraknya dengan Hokage pertama setelah jarak merak semakin dekat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung muncul dihadapan Naruto dan memunggungi Hokage pertama.

Minato dan Jiraiya hanya melihat intens apa yang diakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke pasalnya mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan kekai ini karena mereka adalah sumber tenaga dari kekai ini. Mata Jiraiya hanya was-was saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua bocah yang menurut Jiraiya sangat menjengkelkan. Jiraiya kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke karena melihat pergerakan Naruto yang akan menyerang Hokage pertama namun dia dihadang oleh Sasuke dan berdiri didepan Hokage pertama, sungguh Jiraiya tidak pernah tau jalann pikiran mereka.

Kembali kepertarungan, setelah Naruto semakin dekat dengan psoisi Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung membuat kuda-kuda dan menyatuhkan kedua tangganya dan membentuk sebuah pijakan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah siap langsung menggunakan pijakan yang dibuat dari tang Sasuke untuk melopat keatas dengan sedikit bantuan dorongan dari Sasuke kini Naruto sudah berada diatas Hokage pertama dan dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah Hand seal.

"**katon : Gokakyu no jutsu.."**

Puluhan bola api langsung menghujani posisi Shodaime Hokage, namun hal itu hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian pasalnya jurus yang mematikan sekarang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

"**katon : Groyuka no jutsu"**

Naga api itu langsung membakar Shodaime yang tidak bisa menghindar karena perhatian Hokage pertama hanya tertuju pada jutsu Naruto.

.

'Kombinasi yang sangat cantik, jika mereka besar nanti mungkin masa depan Konoha akan sangat bagus' pikir Jiraiya sedikit bergidik Ngeri jika harus melawan kombinasi duo Genin tersebut. Sedangkan Minato sendiri entah kenapa sedikit membuang mukanya keraha lain, dia yang selalu memojokkan kedua orang itu selama ini karena sesutu yang tidak mereka perbuat namun Minato seakan buta dan tidak mau melihat fakta yang sebenarnya.

.

Kobaran api itu masih membakar tubuh milik Hokage pertama denagn intensitas hawa panas yang cukup tinggi, samar-samar terlihat kulit milik Hashirama lama-kelamamaan terkelupas akibat terbakar api milik Sasuke. Wajah Orochimaru kini menyeringai puas pasalnya dia sangat terhibur dengan pertarungan ini.

Api itu sedikit demi sedikit telah menghilang dan menyisahkan daratan yang sedikit memerah akibat terkena api milik Sasuke, setelah api itu menghilang kini terlihatlah kondisi Hokage partama yang mengalami regenerasi sangat cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari menjauhi tempat Hokage pertama berada karena mereka tidak akan melawan tanpa ada renacan terlebih dahulu.

"Huh, kenapa bisa seperti itu teme...mereka seperti mayat hidup?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bergidik negeri diakhir pengucapannya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu...kalo seperti itu kita tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya..!" ujar Sasuke.

"lebih baik kita ke tempat Garaa-san, dan merencanakan apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mayat-mayat hidup tersebut..."

.

Tubuh Menma sudah berwarna merah seutuhnya, bahkan dia sudah membentuk miniatur Kyuubi kecil dan ekor yang hampir berjumlah enam itu melambai-lambai pertandan bahwa Menma sudah seratus persen dikuasai oleh kyuubi. Mata pupil vertikel berwarna merah itu melihat kesekeliling kekai dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar sehingga Kyuubi dapat mmenghancurkan desa terkutuk ini untuk kesekian kali. Setelah mengobservasi apa yang sedang mengurungnya langsung saja Kyuubi atau Menma yang dibawah kendali Kyuubi langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu dari mulut Menma muncul energi positif dan negatif yang berkumpul menjadi satu untuk membentuk sebuah bola energi, lama-kelamaan bola itu membesar dan membuat tekanan tanah yang dipijak kyuubi turun sehingga membuat kawah yang lumayan besar. Kyuubi masih berkonsentrasi untuk membuat bola energi tersebut agar mampu menembus kekai ini.

Dilain sisi Minato yang melihat Kyuubi akan menembakkan sebuah bijudama hanya mampu berkeringat dingin. Dan berharap kekai ini mampu menahan laju serangan Kyuubi pasalnya Minato masih belum mengetahui ketahan barier ini.

"Hokage-sama, Kyuubi akan menembakkan bola energinya...apa yang akan kita lakukan..?" Asuma yang melindungi Hokage bersama dua Jounin yang lain langsung bertanya.

"aku tidak tau Asuma, kita berharap saja semoga barier ini mampu menahan serangan Kyuubi.."

.

Cakra penuh kebencian yang kelam langsung terasa didalam barier itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah sampai di tempat Garaa lanngsung berkeringat dingin setelah mersakan aura dari biju dama milik Kyuubi. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap anak seumuran mereka yang sudah berubah menjadi minatur kyuubi. Dan mereka langsung melotot tatatkala Kyuubi sudah melemparkan bola energi yang disebut biju dama, boal energi yang berwarna merah kehitaman itu langsung bergerak cepat kearah barier.

Bola cakra itu tidak langsung meledak namun membentur barier dan lama-kelamaan barier itu terlihat seperti melentur karena biju dama itu mencoba untuk mengikisnya namun nihil bola itu langsung terlempar keatas dan meledak akibat tidak bisa menembus kekai itu dan akhirnya malah terlempar keatas akibat kecepatnnya yang tinggi.

Semua orang menutup matanya akibat silau yang dikhasilkan oleh ledakan biju dama kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat itu semakin mengaum karena serangnnya tidak berakibat fatal.

Naruto, Garaa dan Sasuke mereka saat ini sedang berbicara dan mereka akan menjalankan renacana yang Garaa dan Naruto buat. Namun kesadaran mereka saat ini langsung tersedot oleh sebuah pusaran pasir yang keluar dari tubuh Garaa.

**Minds cape Garaa.**

"**akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku mengundang kalian disini hanya untuk membantu kalian sedikit. Karena cakra yang aku berikan kepada kalian untuk membuat barier ini memili rentang waktu yang tidak banyak.."**

"jadi kita harus bagaimana Shukaku-san..?" pertanyaan Naruto juga mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Garaa dan Sasuke.

"**cih, kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantu kalian 'para manusia'...lagipula apa untungnnya bag-.."**

Ucapan Shukaku langsung terhenti tatatkala melihat Naruto dan Sasuke memohon dengan bersujud setengah badan.

"kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan...tapi kami hanya ingin melindungi desa ini atas pesan Nii-san kami selain itu desa ini adalah tempat kelahiran kami...walaupun kami selalu mendapat cemohan, cacian sampai dengan kebencian dari masyarakat desa ini, tapi kam-.."

"**jika kalian diperlaukan buruk oleh desa ini kenapa kalian tidak menghancurkannya dan malah melindunginya. Bukannkah dengan menghancurkannya perasaan kalian akan sangat senang...!"**

"haha..jangan samakan kami dengan para manusia yang berpikiran pendek itu Shukaku-san...'dendam hanya akan membawa pendritaan untuk sipendendam dan korbannya' itulah yang kami pelajari dari Shisui-nii dan Itachi-nii... dan kami tidak akan melakukan sesutau yang bodoh seperti kalian para biju, kalian akan selamanya terjebak dalam lingkaran dendam karena keegoisan dan ego yang tinggi milik kalian. Jika saja kalian mampu berkerja sama dengan manusia mungkin kita bisa menciptkan sebuah dunia yang ideal dimana semua mahluk akan hidup berdampingan...haha aku terlalu banyak bicara, tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi karena begitulah manusia mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti satu sama lain sebelum suatu cobaan menerpa mereka sehingga mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan bekerja sama..!" ujar Naruto.

"iya...dan jangan samakan kami dengan mereka, karena kami adalah duo Uchiha yang akan meneruskan warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii dan Kakashi-sensei untuk merubah citra klan Uchiha dan mendapat apa yang dinamakan kebahagian sejati..!" Ujar Sasuke ikut menimpali.

**"cih, kalian hanya anak manusia yang bermulut besar...HAHAHA.."**

'**anak yang cukup menarik..'**

"kau bisa menertawakan kami..setidaknya bantulah kami kali ini sebagai bukti ini persahabatan awal antara biju dan manusia...iyakan teme.."

"ck, iya Dobe...kami bukanlah Uchiha yang arogan seperti yang ada dipikiran kalian. Kami sudah merubah jalan hidup kami yang begitu suram itu...kini kami adalah orang yang akan membawa perubahan pada dunia ini...jadi bantulah kami Shukaku-san...begini saja, jika kau mampu membantu kami, kami akan memberikanmu dua permitaan yang bisa kami kabulkan, setidaknya ini sebagai tanda awal persahabatan kita ...?" Ujar Sasuke.

"**hmmm..menarik, baiklah akan ku terima...dan jangan lupakan ucapan kalian tentang permitaan itu..khu...khu..khu..khu.."**

'gleekk..'

"baiklah...!" Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk pasrah.

"**oke..kita tepihkan itu terlebih dahulu! Jadi lawan kita siapa saja?"**

"lawan kita sebnenranya ada empat orang satu manusia jadi-jadian, dua lainnya dua mayat hidup namun parahanya mayat hidup adalah dua dewa Shinobi yang sangat ditakuti pada masanya dan yang terakhir jinchuriki biju terkuat yang mengamuk dan lepas kendali yaitu 'Kyuubi no Yoko' ujar Naruto denga nada lemas diakhir pengucapannya.

"**hmm...ini akan menarik, namun kita akan kesulitan jika behadapan dengan musang lemah itu...mungkin dari kalian sudah mengetahui renacanku yang sebelumnya tentang menyegel dua mayat hidup itu?.."**

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Shukaku.

"**dan aku membutuhkan kalian untuk membuat dua Hokage itu masuk kedalam jangkauan pasirku dan kau Garaa, sudah saatnya kau untuk berubah..dunia ini bukan hanya tentang membunuh dan memiliki kekuatan yang hebat saja masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari dan satu pesanku 'jalainilah hidup ini dengan orang yang kau sayangi, suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa manusia itu ditakdirkan untuk selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain...!"**

Garaa hanya mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sosok yang telah lama menemaninya di waktu dulu.

"**dan kalian Naruto dan Sasuke, aku melihat masadepan yang menarik suatu saat nanti tapi aku belum tahu itu kapan...dan aku berharap hal itu adalah kalian yang membawanya...baiklah hanya itu pesanku untuk kepada kalian. Dan untuk pertarungan ini aku akan mengusai tubuh Garaa untuk sementara waktu untuk melaksanakan rencanaku, apa kalian mengerti Naruto...Sasuke..."**

"Hai..."

**Minsd cape off**

Pasir yang menyelimuti ketiga orang itu langsung menghilang dan menampilkan ketiga orang anak reamaja. Ketiga anak itu adalah Garaa, Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah kembali ke alam bawa sadarnya.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai misi kita...Teme...Shukaku-san.."

"Hai.."

"**Hm.."**

Pertarungan besar pun akan dimulai dari sini, masa depan Konoha akan bergantung pada tiga Genin dan salah satu biju yang telah menjadi teman mereka.

Orochimaru sudah bersiap-siap karena dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi dia pasti mampu untuk menglahkan ketiga ninja yang terbilang masih terlalu awal untuk mengenal kerasnya dunia ninja. Kedua edo tensei Hokage kini sudah berdiri didepan Orochimaru dan mengambil posisi melindungi Orochimaru.

Naruto, Garaa dan Sasuke sudah hampir sampai diposisi Orochimaru dengan mengunakan pasir terbang yang dibuat oleh Shukaku karena tubuh Garaa saat ini dikendalikan seutuhya oleh Shukaku.

"itu mereka..!" ujar Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan itu kini Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompat kebawah sedangkan Shukaku Cuma bersidekap dan memandang dari belakng Naruto dan Sasuke karena hal ini juga sebagian dari rencana mereka. Mata sharinggan milik Naruto dan Sasuke telah aktif pertandan kali ini mereka akan berupaya semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa mengakhiri ini lebih cepat karena sebentar lagi kekai ini akan menghilang. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Orochimaru berada mereka berlari dengan Zigzag untuk membuat Orochimaru dan kedua Hokage itu terkecoh. Setelah itu mereka langsung berpencar, Naruto berada dikiri dan Sasuke berada di Kanan setelah itu mereka langsung membuat sebuah hand seal dengan sangat cepat, setelah selesai Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengucapakan jurusnya.

"**katon : Goka Messhitsu"**

Ini adalah tekhnik katon tertinggi yang dikuasai oleh Naruto dan Sasuke pasalnya ini adalah tekhnik ninjutsu elemen api dimana cakra yang diubah menjadi apai kemudian disemburkan dengan intensitas panas yang tinggi. Api ini mampu membakar zona secara meluas hingga menjadi seperti lautan api yang mampu membakar lawannya dengan mudah. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini api milik Naruto dan Sasuke langsung bergabung dan menelan Orochimaru dan kedua Hokage dengan intensitas api yang sangat tinggi.

Diposisi Orochimari kini muncul banyak asap seperti ada sesuatu yang menguap disana, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya mereka mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah replika naga cukup besar yang terbuat dari air. Sudah dapat ditebak siapa yang membuat replika naga itu bwasannya Hokage kedua adalah salah satu master Suiton terhebat sepanjang masa. Walaupun naga yang dibuat tidak terlalu besar seperti perfect Susano'o millik Madara namun naga ini mampu melindungi mereka dari serangan yang cukup mematikan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"kalian memiliki kemampuan yang menarik dalam pengendalian katon...siapa guru kalian..?" tanya Orochimaru setelah dikeluar dari naga buatan Hokage kedua yang telah menghilang.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa guru yang telah mengajari kami..!"

"khu..khu..khu...jahat sekali...tapi sayang bakat seperti kalian hanya akan menjadi sampah bagi desa ini, apa kalian mau bergabung denganku...aku jamin kalian akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat dan mengerikan.." ujar Orochimaru dengan ekpresi menyeringai.

"kami tidak tertarik dengan ajakanmu..!" Ujar sinis Sasuke.

"baiklah, jika begitu kalian akan mati disini..!"

Setelah Orochimaru mengatakan itu, kini kedua Hokage Edo tensei itu langsung bergerak dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Shukaku atau bisa dibilang Garaa saat ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk membantu Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang. Shukaku langsung mengankat tangannya dan mengarahkan pasirnya untuk menangkap pergerakan kedua Hokage itu namun ada sesuatu hal yang aneh pasir itu memiliki ciri yang berbeda dari pasir pada umumnya, pasir milik Shukaku memiliki warna kuning keemasan berbeda dengan pasir milik Garaa yang memiliki ciri yang sama dengan pasir pada umumnya. Kadua Hokage itu dengan mudah menghindar dari pasir milik Shukaku namun tetap saja tekstur tanah yang berbatuan membuat Shukaku memiliki keuntungan karena bisa merubah tekstur bebatuan itu menjadi bagian dari pasir miliknya. Akhirnya para Hokage itupun tertangkap kedua kaki dan tangan mereka langsung dilapisi oleh pasir milik Shukaku sehingga mereka sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat pasir milik Shukaku. Jika saja Orochimaru membuat kedua Hokage hidup dengan full seratus persen kekuatnnya maka mereka akan dengan mudah melepaskan ikatan ini. Orochimaru yang melihat itu sedikit geram dia tidak pernah memperkirakan jika anak Kazekage ke-empat ini akan sedikit merepotkannya dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung membuat hand seal dan menggigit sedikit darahnya untuk melepaskan jeratan pasir milik Garaa.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Setelah Orochimaru menghentakkan tangan kananya dan mengatakan jurusnya lalu keluarlah dua ular raksasa besar yang berwarna coklat. Setalah itu kedua ular itu langsung melesat kearah Shukaku yang saat ini menggunakan tubuh Garaa. Ular itu mencoba menggigit Shukaku dari dua sisi yaitu sisi kanan dan kiri Shukaku. Shukaku yang melihat itu langsung menggunkan tangan kirinya untuk menggerakan pasirnya sedang tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk menahan agar pasir yang sedari tadi mengikat para Hokage itu tidak lepas. Lalu tangan Garaa yang sebelah kiri dia retangkan untuk melapisi tubuh kedua ular itu dengan pasirnya.

"**Sabaku kyo"**

Pasir yang sangat banyak langsung menyelimuti tubuh kedua ular itu, geerakkan ular yang tadi sangat cepat kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti karena terlau banyak pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh kedua ular itu dan membentuk seuah kepompong. Shukaku hanya menyeringai saat melihat hasil karyanya.

"**Sabaku Shoso"**

Dengan mengucapkan dengan suara pelan akhirnya tubuh kedua ular itu langsung remuk dan mngucurkan darah yang keluar dari pasir-pasir dan Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan pembunuhan sadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Orochimaru yang melihat itu langsung murka lalu dia langsung mengeluarkan kusanagi dari mulutnya.

"Kurang ajar, kubunuh kalian...!"

**.**

.

.

**TBC.**

**Aku kembali...huh, apakah ada yang kangen dengan Author yang GJ ini... :'( kuharap ada!**

**Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa karena ini buat pemanasan karena aku baru bisa menulis fic lagi. Disni ada yang suka game COC jika ada, Author punya clan yg bernama "SuperHero CLAN" clannya udah level 4 jika kalian berkenan boleh gabung dan bantu author, karena clan author lagi krisis. Dan juga bisa nanya-nanya author tentang kapan bisa upate fic kok :D.**

***aku lupa menjelaskan jika Hokage ke3 meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi waktu Naruto lahir.**

***Apakah Hokage ke3 tdk ikut andil...: menurutku tidak, jika ikut maka Konoha akan sangat kesulitan.**

***banyak yg nanya apakah Naruto dan Sasuke akan keluar desa..: iya mereka akan keluar desa, setelah ujian chunin ini selesai, mereka akan keluar desa. Tapi tidak saya buat menjadi missing nin.**

***buat Reader brcode name 'XXX' aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa fic ini hampir setahun terlantar. Ketahuilah awal-awal author masuk dalam dunia fic dan membuat cerita di fandom ini, Author mengupdate cerita dari laptop + modem. Author yang notabennya dari keluarga yanh bisa d bilang pas-pasan harus menabung dulu buat beli pulsa modem jadi ya begini jika tidak punya uang ya tidak bisa publish cerita, tapi mengingat sekarang ada wifi dan bisa publish lewat Hp maka Author punya semangat lagi buat melanjutkan cerita ini...dan satu lagi janganlah menghujat Author yang lama atau jarang Up fic mungkin mereka punya kendala dalam publis fic atau apalah setidaknya hargai mereka yang ingin menghibur kalian. Kita para Author juga tidak dibayar, cukup dengan membuat kalian senang dalam membaca cerita kita itu sudah cukup...!**

**Oke maaf jika ada kata yang salah ...samapai ketemu di fic yang lain. **


	12. Chapter 12

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Desa yang terkenal kuat di elemental nation itu kini hampir ¾ hancur, apakah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Kemana semua ninja kuat itu, kemana para Anbu Konoha yang ditugasakan untuk melindungi Konoha dari dalam maupun dari luar, namun yang paling penting dimanakah akar Konoha. Akar yang digadang-gadang sebagai pasukan berani mati demi Konoha, namun nyatanya saat ini pasukan itu tidak satupun batang hidungnya muncul di invansi yang dialami oleh Konoha saat ini.

Invansi yang di alami Konoha saat ini hampir selesai, semua ninja dari kalangan Jounin, Chunin sampai para Genin pun saling bahu-membahu membantu untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. Bahkan para warga Sudah diungsikan menjauh agar tidak ada korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, semua warga itu diungsikan di tempat rahasia Konoha yaitu tempat sembunyi dibaik patung wajah Hokage, walaupun patung para Hokage sudah hancur akibat serangan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, namun untungnya tempat itu juga tidak ikut rusak sehingga masih bisa digunakan untuk melindungi para warga Konoha.

Semua Jounin Konoha saat ini sedang berkumpul lebih tepatnya mengitari barirer warna merah itu, mereka ingin melihat dan penasaran apa yang terjadi dalam barier yang membentang sangat tinggi tersebut. Dan semua ninja Konoha itu terbelak saat tahu siapa yang ikut campur dalam pembuatan barier ini, dan sebuah tamparan telak mengenai wsajah mereka, bagiaman tidak seorang Genin mampu membuat kekai yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh empat orang yang semuanya harus setara dengan Kage level. Namun bukan hanya itu saja semuanya Jonunin kembali ricuh saat mereka melihat siapa yang dikurung dalam barier itu, keringat dingin muncul dipelipis mereka saat melihat dua dewa Shinobi dan legenda Konoha sedang dikurung, bukan hanya itu saja Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang mengamuk dan seorang Sannin penghianat dari Konoha sedang bertarung dengan tiga Genin diantaranya dua Genin Konoha dan satu Genin dari Suna.

'apakah ini sebuah lelucon, dunia ini mulai tidak waras' pikir semua Jounin itu.

"semangat Naruto-sana, Sasuke-san dan juga bocah pasir..."

"iya semangat...!"

"berjuanglah, demi Konoha..."

"iya berjuanglah..."

"iya berjuanglah..."

"iya berjuanglah..."

Semua teriakkan berasal dari para Jounin itu dan menggema di sekitar barier warna merah itu, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya. 'semua ini akan berubah, aku penasaran apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi...tapi itu semua itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting keselamatan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah prioritas utama'pikir Kakashi.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar teriakkan dari para ninja Konoha itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan tak lupa senyum yang sangat tipis mereka perlihatkan. Entah apa yang ada dibalik senyum tipis Naruto dan Sasuke, apakah sebuah senyum tulus atau malah itu hanya sebuah seringai.

.

Pedang kusanagi yang katanya mampu memotong segalanya kini dipegang erat oleh Orochimaru, wajah beringas dan penuh kemurkaan kini menghiasi wajah pucat Orochimaru, dia sangat marah karena dia merasa seolah-olah dipermainkan oleh tiga bocah. Orochimaru dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, Orochimaru ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan konyol antara dia dan tiga bocah Genin itu. Namun saat Orochimaru hampir mencapai posisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah siaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja sebuah akar muncul dan menagkap seluruh tubuh Orochimaru, sedangkan Orochiumaru yang mendapati dirinya telah dililit oleh sebuah akar yang cukup besar langsung murka, dia tahu benda apa yang melilitnya saat ini, sebuah eleman mokuton yang menangkapnya.

'cih, penganggu...,apa ini tidak bisa ditembus!' batin Orochimaru. Orochimaru tidak mampu keluar dari jerat mokuton ini karena kayu ini juga dialiri oleh sebuah cakra mustahil Orochimaru menembus benda yang dialiri oleh sebuah cakra sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kekai dan mendapati seorang Anbu Konoha yang menggunakan topeng beruang yang melakukannya. Bukan hanya itu saja ratusan Anbu dari kesatuan khusus Konoha telah datang dan mengitari tempat ini, kumpulan Anbu tersebut adalah bawahan dari Hokage langsung bukanlah Root yang dibentuk oleh Danzo.

"Kesatuan Anbu telah datang Hokage-sama, kami telah menumpas habis musuh yang ada diluar Konoha. Dan kami siap menerima perintah selanjutnya.."

"Cih, kau adalah percobaanku yang gagal dan tidak berguna lagi, cepat lepaskan ini Tenzo..!" bentak Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Anbu yang diteriakki oleh Orochimaru hanya diam saja seolah panggilan itu hanya sebagai angin lalu saja.

"**sekarang saatnya Naruto..Sasuke.."**

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Orochimaru yang telah dililit oleh kayu yang cukup banyak itu, sebenarnya Orochimaru bisa keluar dari jerat kayu ini, namun kedua tangganya terbelenggu oleh kayu-kayu itu sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat sebuah jutsu dan juga kayu ini juga menyerap cakranya dan menggunakannya untuk memperkuat jeratannya, sehingga membuat lilitan kayu itu semakin kuat, hal itu semakin membuat Orochimaru tidak bisa merusak kayu-kayu itu dengan mengeluarkan seluruh cakranya. Namun kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan begitu mereke langsung berlari, Naruto dengan katananya dan Sasuke dengan Kunainya. Mereka berencana ingin menebas tangan Orochimaru sehingga ikatan jurus terlarang itu bisa terlepas dari Orochimaru, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dua legenda Shinobi itu. Hanya tingal selangkah lagi kedua tangan Orochimaru akan dipotong oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangakan Shukaku yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai dengan begitu rencana untuk menyegel kedua mayat hidup ini akan mudah.

"Jrazzz.."

Akhirnya kedua tangan itu langsung terputus didepan mata Orochimaru sendiri sedangkan pelakunaya Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma tertawa pesikopat.

"dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan jutsu anehmu atas dua shinobi legenda itu Oji-San.." ujar Naruto.

"khu...khu..khu...kalian pikir aku ini adalah manusia seperti kalian yang tidak memiliki tubuh abadi. Kalian terlalu meremehkanku..." Ujar Orochimaru.

"apa maksudmu brengsek...!" tanya Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Orochimaru yang telah terpotong berubah menjadi kumpulan ular kecil yang berwarna putih dan menghilang masuk kedalam tanah. Namun sesuatu yang tidak diduga pulahan ular keluar dari bahu Orochiamru dan membentuk sebuah tangan baru dan menggantikan tangan yang telah dipotong oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"khu...khu..khu..." tawa jahat mulai terdengar dari mulut Orochimaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap horor kejadian itu, muka mereka membiru melihat kejadian yang sangat menjijikan yanng belum pernah mereka lihat selama hidup mereka menjadi ninja.

"kau bukan Manusia..!" teriak Horor Naruto kepada Orochimaru.

"khu...khu...khu...ini adalah mahakaryaku, menjadi seorang yang abadi..." ujar Orochimaru.

Para ninja yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu mengertakkan gigi mereka, karena melihat usaha Naruto dan Sasuke gagal untuk menghentikkan Orochimaru.

"hmmm...jadi kau adalah mahluk abadi Oji-san...tetapi walaupun kau abadi, posisimu dalam pertarungan ini tetaplah menjadi seorang pecundang pada akhirnya.."ujar Naruto dengan seringai yang meremehkan.

"apa mak-sud kalian..?" tanya Orochiamru.

"haha usahamu akan sia-sia disini, Oji-san...kau sekarang tidak punya apapun dan yang kau punya hanyalah kegagaln disini.."Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua buah piramid raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir. Piramid itu terdapat tulisan aneh yang sangat rumit namun mirip seperti tulisan segel.

"**khu...khu..bagus Naruto..Sasuke...karena kalian aku bisa menyegel dua Shinobi itu. Dengan kalian memotong kedua tangan Orang aneh itu sehingga membuat pengendalian dia terhadap dua Shinobi yang dibangkitkan lagi itu bisa terlepas sehingga memudahkanku untuk menyegel mereka..." **ujar Shukaku yang menguasai tubuh Gara.

Orochiamru yang melihat hal itu hanya mengertakkan giginya menahan emosinya karena invansinya terhadap Konoha akan gagal.

"kurang ajar...akan kubunuh kalian...!"

Namun sebuah ombak pasir langsung menerjang Orochimaru sedari tadi terjebak oleh lilitan akar yang sangat banyak, pasir itu terus menerus mengubur Orochiamru yang tidak bisa bergerak. Dan terlihat kini Garaa yang melakukannya setelah dia seleasai menyegel dua legenda Shinobi itu, dia langsung menyerang Orochimaru. Shukaku tau jika mereka menyerang dengan jarak dekat, itu hanya akan membuat mereka kesulitan karena Orochiamru memilki kenjutsu aneh yang ditanamkan ditubuhnya sehingga membuat dia susah dilukai secar langsung.

Pasir milik gara terus menerus mengumpul di tempat Orochimaru berdiri dan semakin banyak lalu tidak lama setelah itu pasir milik Garaa mengeras.

'dengan begini selesailah sudah' batin Shukaku, Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

Kini terlihat barier berwarna merah itu lama-kelamaan memudar dengan sendirinya terlihat kondisi Minato dan Jiraiya yang terlihat mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan karena mereka telah mengeluarkan cakra yang sangat banyak untuk membuat sebuah kekai yang sangat kuat. Semua Shinobi yang ada disistu langsung berlari menuju Hokage dan jiraiya untuk melindungi kedua orang itu.

"Hokage-sama,...Jiraiya-sama...apa kalian baik-baik saja...?" teriak para Jounin Konoha itu.

"kami baik-baik saja,...namun permasalahan kita belum selesai..." Ujar Minato sambil menunjuk Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi yang mengamuk.

"tapi kondisi anda masih belum stabil bahkan cakara anda terlihat tidak beraturan setelah menggunakan jurus yang kuat tadi, Hokage-sama..." ujar salah satu Jounin yang memiliki mata berwarna putih tanpa pupil yang diketahui dari klan Hyuga.

"Hah...hah...hah...kau benar..." Ujar Hokage dengan sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

.

Kakashi dan Ebisu langsung berlari ketengah-tengah medan pertempuran untuk menghampiri tiga bocah genin yang dibilang cukup nekat namun keberanian mereka harus diacungi jempol. Dengan langkah cepat akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat Naruto, Sasuke dan Garaa.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja...?" sebuah pertanyaan langsung muncul setelah Kakashi sampai ditempat ketiga Genin tersebut.

Duakh

Dua bogem mentah langsung mendarat diatas kepla Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang mendapat bogem hanya bisa meringis tanpa bisa membalas karena mereka tau siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Kakashi-nii...karena kami dalah orang yang kuat jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir..heheh.." dengan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol Naruto berujar gugup.

"aku tidak tau setan apa yang merasuki pikiran kalian sehingga kalian berani melawan dua legenda Shinobi dan satu orang Sennin, apa kalian mulai tidak waras ,,,..." ucapa Kakashi sedikit menohok batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun ucapan Kakashi hanyalah sebuah ujaran saja dia tidak pernah berniat untuk membatasi jalan hidup mereka. Setelah mengucapkan itu kakashi langsung mengelus dua kepala dua orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagi adik mereka.

Naruto yang dielus kepalnya oleh Kakashi hanya menampilkan senyum tipis, lalu tidak lama kemudian matanya dialihkan ketempat Ebisu yang sedari tadi bersedekap.

"Sensei, apa Sensei tidak mengucapkan selamat kepada kami...?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sen-.." ucapan Ebisu langsung terpotong

"**Naruto,...Sasuke, kita masih memiliki satu permasalahan lagi. Jinchuriki musang itu masih mengamuk..." **ujar sebuah suara berat dari Garaa yang masih di rasuki oleh Shukaku.

Keemapat orang itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kerah Menma yang saat ini sudah dikepung oleh puluhan Anbu bawahan Hokage. Kini terlihat Morino Ibiki berdiri paling depan dari pasukan Anbu yang mengepung Menma. Sedangkan Menma semakin mengertakkan giginya yang sudah memanjang, Kyuubi yang mengusai kesadaran Menma semakin menyeringai didalam kandang yang merngurungnya didalam perut Menma.

Mindscape Menma.

"**Khhu...khu...khu... liahatlah Menma orang yang paling kau benci dan yang kau anggap paling lemah telah mengalahkan dua legenda Shinobi dan seorang sannin, apa kau tidak iri...diamana anak yang katanya dalam ramalan itu, sekarang kau tidakalah sekedar anak yang berlindung dibalik nama seorang anak Hokage...khu..khu..." **ujar kyuubi yang berada didalam kandangnya, Kyuubi semakin menyeringai saat melihat Menma menundukkan kepalanya dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"diam kau kyuubi, dia hanya beruntung...akan aku kubuktikan jika dia hanya anak yang tidak berguna dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang ninja.." Ujar Menma sambil berwajah arogan.

"**aku bisa membantumu untuk membuktikan jika kau lebih kuat dari bocah itu, tapi itu tidaklah murah kau harus mau membuat kesepakatan denganku bocah.." ujar Kyuubi sambil menyeringai jahat.**

"memang kau harus membantuku Kyuubi karena kau adalah senjataku yang sangat berharga berikan cakra yang lebih besar yang kau punya kepadaku. Syarat apaun yang kau minta akan aku kabulkan, karena aku adalah anak seorang Hokage yang paling diohormati dinegara ini selain itu panggil aku Menma-sama mualai saat ini, karena aku adalah tuanmu Kyuubi.." Ujar Menma sambil bersidekap didepan gerbang yang mengurung Kyuubi.

"**Hahhahah,...baiklah Menma-sama, kau akan menerima kekuatan tanpa batas dariku.." ujar kyuubi.**

'**khu..khu..khu...kena kau, jangan pernah bermain-main denganku manusia rendah...aku adalah Kyuubi no Yoko seroang Biju yang paling terkuat dari semua biju, aku tidak akan pernah mau tunduk pada siapapun..' pikir Kyuubi sambil menyeringai jahat. **

Setelah itu sebuah cakra yang sangat kelam keluar dari balik gerbang yang mengurung Kyuubi dan membentuk sebuah miniatur kepala Kyuubi yang cukup besar dan tak lama kemudian cakra kelam itu langsung masuk dan menyatu dengan tubuh Menma.

"kekuatan ini sangat luar biasa, aku mera-.." ucapan Menma langsung terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Namun tidak lama kemudian matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan pupilnya membentuk pupil seperti kucing. Tidak lama kemudian tawa jahat keluar dari mulut Menma yang sepertinya sudah dikuasai oleh sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

"**HAHAHAHA...dasar manusian bodoh, dengan begini tidak lama lagi segel ini akan melemah dan aku bisa bebas dengan seutuhnya...bukan begitu Menma...?" **ujar Kyuubi yang sudah berhasil menguasai Menma.

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar dari mulut Menma karena dia sudah seutuhnya dikuasai oleh Kyuubi.

Mindscape Off.

Kini sebuah penjara besi berbentuk kubus sudah mengurung Menma yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi ekor tujuh bahkan tubuhnya sudah membesar dua kalilipat dari yang sebelumnya. Kubus itu terbingkai dengan rantai yang sangat banyak yang mengikatnya agar mampu menhan Menma yang berada didalamnya, bukan hanya itu sebuah patung kucing yang berukuran raksasa berada diatas penjaara kubus itu untuk membantu mempertahankan agar tidak hancur.

Morino Ibiki yang selaku pembuat jurus itu terus mengeratkan hand sealnya karena didalam sana Menma mencoba untuk memaksa kelaur, jurus yang Ibiki dapat dari mendiang Hokage 3 untuk membantu tugasnya di divisi intograsi dan kepolisian Konoha untuk memenjarakan seorang kriminal namun kali ini jurus itu berguna untuk menahan amukan jinchuriki kyuubi.

"kerja bagus Ibiki, dari sini serahkan kepada kami...karena hanya kami yang memiliki jurus penyegel yang mampu menahan amukan Jinchuriki.." ujar Minato yang yang berdiri disamping Ibiki dan di ikuti oleh Jiraiya sang Gama Sannin.

"Arigato Hokage-sama, tapi saya mohon cepatlah karena Kyuubi sudah memberontak didalam sana.."

"baiklah.." balas sang Hokage.

"lepas,,.." Setelah itu ibiki langsung melepaskan hand seal dan pergi sedikit menjauh.

'poft..'

Kepulan asap langsung memenuhi area tersebut karena efek dari jurus Ibiki yang yang sudah terlepas.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai Sensei.."

"ayo Minato...tapi apa kau sudah menebar kuanai cabang tigamu tadi?" tanya Jiariya untuk memastikan agar muridnya ini tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"untung aku tadi sudah melakukan hal itu Sensei.." balas Minato kepada Jiraiya.

"jangan luapakan aku Minato-kun,...Ero-sennin...aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Menma-kun.." sebuah suara perempuan mengintrupsi interaksi antara guru dan murid tersebut.

"Kus-hi-na,..apa yang kau lakukan disini, disini berbahaya...kau bisa-.." ujar Minato dengan tergagap pasalnya istrinya ingin membantu penyelamatan Menma.

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anakku Minato-kun...!" Ujar Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Minato tidak mampu menyahuti atau berbicara lagi karean jika istrinya sudah berbicara seperti itu maka dia tidak akan bisa dicegah lagi.

"baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu Kushinaa-chan...!" ujar Minato.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kushina namun Mintao menggap jika Kushina menyetujuinya.

Asap itu sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dan menampakkan kyuubi yang sudah siap menyerang siapa saja kuku yang sudah memanjang itu mencengkram tanah dengan sangat kuat, jiraiya, Minato dan Kushina sudah bersiap saat melihat gelagat Kyuubi bahkan pasukan Anbu yang dipimpin Ibiki sudah siap dengan Tantonya masing-masing.

"Sekarang Sensei...!" teriak Minato.

Jiaraiya yang mendengar itu langsung membuat hand seal yang sangat cepat untuk membuat jurus untuk memenuhi perintah dari Minato.

"**Doton : Yomi Numa"**

setelah mengucapkan itu tanah yang dipijaki oleh Kyuubi langsung berubah menjadi sebuah lumpur hisap dan langsung menelan Menma yang sudah dikuasai Kyuubi seutuhnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat lumpur hisap itu berbeda dengan lumpur hisap pada umumnya, jika itu lumpur hisap biasa, pasti dengan mudah Kyuubi bisa dengan mudah keluar namun yang saat ini terjadi terlihat Kyuubi kesusahan untuk keluar dari jerat lumpur hisap itu. Memang jurus-jurus yang dimiliki oleh seorang sannin memang sangat luar biasa.

"kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari lumpur hisap itu Kyuubi karena lumpur hisap itu bisa menyerap cakramu dan menjadikannya lebih kuat untuk terus menghisapmu.." Ujar Jiariya dengan tampang serius.

"sekarang Minato..!" Jiaraiya langsung menyuruh Minato untuk melakukan penyegelan.

"baiklah Sensei.."

Sebuah hand seal yang sangat panjang dan rumti dilakukan oleh Minato semua orang melihat itu terperangah karean rumitnya rentetan segel yang dibuat oleh Minato. Namun tak lama kemudian Kunai cabang tiga yang disebarkan oleh Minato dengan jumlah delapan buah dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran itu, akhirnya menyala dan menghasilkan cahaya yang terang. Dan leatrk cahaya itu berada di kertas segel yang berada di gagang kunai itu, Minato membawa kunai yang berbeda saat ini, kunai itu bukan untuk bertelportasi tetapi kunai itu ia gunakan untuk menyegel. Setelah semua kunai menyala akhirnya cahaya itu saling menyatu dan membentuk simbol ying dan yang. Bukan hanya itu saja diatas simbol ying dan yang itu muncul sebuah kanji-kanji aneh khas dari fuinjutsu dan membentuk sebuah tali dan mengikat tubuh Kyuubi agar tidak terlepas. Kyuubi yang merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari jutsu Minato ini, dengan cepat Kyuubi langsung berusaha untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari jerat jutsu Minato dia tidak mau jatuh dilubang yang sama karena meremehkan manusia.

Kushina yang melihat Kyuubi ingin memberontak langsung bersiga dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kekei genkai miliknya yaitu sebuah rantai cakra pengikat. Rantai-rantai miliki Kushina langsung melesat dan mengikat Kyuubi. Untuk sesaat Kyuubi berhenti untuk meronta-ronta namun tidak lama kemudian sebuah ledakan cakra yang sangat pekat keluar dari tubuh Menma dan mementalkan apa saja yang disebelahnya bahkan sebuah batu yang sangat besar yang ada disamping juga ikut terhempas.

"tolong pertahankan rantaimu Kushina, aku berharap jurus ini tidak gagal...jika ini gagal maka aku tidak bisa menyegelnya lagi karena jurus ini memakan banyak cakra..." seru Minato sambil mempertahnkan Possisinya.

"baiklah Minato-kun..." jawab Kushina.

Naruto besrta yang lainnya kini hanya menjadi penonton saja, mau bagaimanapun mereka bukanlah seorang ahli untuk menyegel sesuatu.

"apakah kita hanya menjadi penonton saja?" sebuah pertanyaan kini terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Kini semua mata tertuju kearah Naruto, mereka juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk kejadian saat ini.

"jika kita membantu, itupun tidak ada pengaruhnya Dobe...kita tidak berpengalaman dalam hal untuk menyegel.." Ujar Sasuke.

"kau benar,...Haah.." terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Naruto.

"Ouh iya, Shukaku-san apa kau memiliki Ide untuk kasus ini...?karena setahuku kau mampu mneyegel sesuatu karena kau tadi berhasil meneyegel dua legenda Shinobi tadi..." Naruto langsung bertanya kepada Garaa yang masih dirasuki oleh Shukaku.

"**aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, kau hanya ingin membantu mereka...aku mungkin bisa mengatasi hal ini tapi tidak kah kau melihat dari sudut pandang para Biju Naruto?**

Naruto hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Shukaku.

"**kami para Biju juga memiliki keinginan untuk bebas tanpa harus disegel didalam tubuh Jinchuriki dan aku mengerti perasaan Kyuubi karena itu aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya, biarlah kalian yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Gomen Naruto.." Ujar Shukaku.**

"Gomen- ne Shukaku-san, apa perasaan sesungguhnya dar kalian seperti ini...aku memahami penderitaan kalian hiks...hiks...hikss,...hueee..." Naruto langsung mengis bombai akibat merasakan penderitann seorang biju bahkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatianya namun dibalik wajahnya ternyata dia menangis bombai juga seperti Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan cengeng seperti itu, maafkan kami Shukaku-san...mereka memang seperti itu orangnya..." ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus ingusnya karena ikut bersedih dengan cerita singkat Shukaku.

'kau munafik Kakashi-nii...kau sendiri menangis'

'hey kau sendiri cengeng'

.

"**tapi aku punya rencana..?"**

TBC.

Hmmm...aku tidak tau harus berkata. Yang terpenting selemat menikmati cerita ini.

Maaf kalo terlalu lama gk Up cerita :D

SAMPAI JUMPA :D 


	13. Chapter 13

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

"**aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, kau hanya ingin membantu mereka...aku mungkin bisa mengatasi hal ini tapi tidak kah kau melihat dari sudut pandang para Biju Naruto?**

Naruto hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Shukaku.

"**kami para Biju juga memiliki keinginan untuk bebas tanpa harus disegel didalam tubuh Jinchuriki dan aku mengerti perasaan Kyuubi karena itu aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya, biarlah kalian yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Gomen Naruto.." Ujar Shukaku.**

"Gomen- ne Shukaku-san, apa perasaan sesungguhnya dar kalian seperti ini...aku memahami penderitaan kalian hiks...hiks...hikss,...hueee..." Naruto langsung mengis bombai akibat merasakan penderitann seorang biju bahkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatianya namun dibalik wajahnya ternyata dia menangis bombai juga seperti Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan cengeng seperti itu, maafkan kami Shukaku-san...mereka memang seperti itu orangnya..." ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus ingusnya karena ikut bersedih dengan cerita singkat Shukaku.

'kau munafik Kakashi-nii...kau sendiri menangis'

'hey kau sendiri cengeng'

.

"**tapi aku punya rencana..?"**

**Sebelumnya .**

Semua mata kini memandang kearah Jinchuriki biju ekor satu tersebut, mereka menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya dikatakannya, semua orang yang ada disitu terlihat menahan nafas mereka seolah jika mereka bernafas maka mereka akan ketinggalan jawaban tersebut. Kedua sudut bibir Garaa mulai terangkat pertanda sang empu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti tadi.

"**aku tahu, aku harus apa...inilah yang seaharusnya aku lakukan sedari tadi, yaitu-,.." **

Nafas mereka mulai tercekat akibat jawaban yang masih setengah-setengah yang dikeluarkan biju tersebut, namun mata mereka sedikit melebar karena melihat biju tersebut mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"**yaitu,.."**

"**...pergi tidur..."**

Gubrak.

Semua orang terjengkang akibat mendengar jawaban yang memuakkan dari mahluk imortal tersebut.

'dasar mahluk tukang ngibul..'

'kau dan candaanmu yang memuakkan..'

'kau , dasar rakun jelek...'

'Hn'

Setelah itu kesadaran Garaa sudah kembali seutuhynya, namun terlihat nafas dia memburuh dan langsung terjatuh terduduk karena tubuhnya harus menyesuaikan kembali akibat dia mendapat suplai cakra yang cukup besar sedari tadi karena tubuhnya dikuasai oleh Shukaku. Terlihat dua tangan terulur didepan wajah Garaa, dan dengan wajah sedikit ragu Garaa melihat siapa yang mengulurkan kedua tangan itu kepadanya. Namun tak lama kemudian tanpa ragu Garaa membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Arigato..."

"sama-sama, kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih teman..." balas Naruto.

"Garaa-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara bariton mengalihkan pandangan kelima orang yang ada disitu, seorang jounin Suna yang memakai penutup wajah mirip Kakashi namun bedanya dia memakainya secara vertikal.

"aku baik-baik saja Baki..." ujar Garaa menaggapi pertanyaan Jounin yang bernama Baki itu.

"untunglah anda baik-baik saja Garaa-sama, karena pertarungan anda tadi sangatlah berbahaya namun anda sangat hebat..." balas Baki.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Baki, aku hanya dibantu oleh seseorang yang berharga bagiku...dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya.."

Baki tidak membalas lagi karena dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Garaa.

'anda sedikit berbeda Garaa-sama, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini...apakah dua bocah itu atau biju yang ada didalam dirimu, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang penting karena perubahan ini sangatlah bagus karena aku berharap kau bisa membawa era baru bagi Suna, Garaa-sama...karena aku begitu mencintai desaku' pikir Baki.

"oh iya siapa nama kalian bocah?" tanya Baki kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto dan dia Uchiha Tem-.."

"Uchiha Sasuke.." jawab cepat Sasuke sebelum ucapan Naruto terselesaikan, lalu perang tatapan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

'akan kuingat nama itu..'

.

.

Setelah ledakan cakra Kyuubi itu sedikit mereda dan menyisahkan debu-debua yang berterbangan terbawa angin akibat ledakan cakra itu. Terlihat Minato dan Kushina bersusah paya menahan terjangan angin akibat ledakan cakra sedikit menghempaskan mereka.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kushina..?" sebuah pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran dilontarkan dari mulut Hokage.

"aku tidak apa-apa Minato-kun..."

Minato menatap lega kearah Khusina dari sudut matanya, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena sebuah ekor yang sangat besar mengarah kearah mereka berdua sehingga membuat mata Minato langsung terbuka lebar.

"awas Minato,...Kushina...!" teriak Jiraiya tidak jauh dari mereka dan juga ikut menghindar dari tebasan ekor tersebut.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat melihat kejadian tersebut, mungkin memang dia selalu dikucilkan oleh keluarganya dan tak pernah dianggap tapi ketahuilag dia juga punya nuarani dalam lubuk hatinya sehingga dia juga akan sedih jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapa ibunya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesat kesana tetapi sebuah tangan sudah memegang pundaknya. Naruto langsung berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya kini terlihat Kakashi lah yang telah memegang pundaknya.

"tunggu sebentar kita tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto...tak pernah kusangka kau kehilangan sifat tenangmu saat ini. Tunggulah sebentar Naruto...setelah itu kita bisa bertindak untuk selanjutnya..."

"Pluuk.." sebuah tepukan dibahu menolehkan pandangan Naruto.

"aku akan membantu Dobe..." Ujar Sasuke

"Arigato teme.."

.

Mata Jiraiya tak pernah lepas dari kepulan asap yang menjadi tempat Minato dan Kushina berada tadi, jika terjadi apa-apa dia akan menjadi guru yang gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi muridnya. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang akhirnya Jiraiya bisa bernafas lega pasalnya dia tidak melihat Minato dan Kushina, Jiraiya berasumsi kalo mereka sudah pergi untuk menghindar. Setelah itu Jiraiya tampak berpikir.

'tidak mungkin, Kyuubi hampir terlepas...apakah segel yang dibuat Minato melemah..'pikir Jiariya.

Kini terlihat tubuh Kyuubi sudah terbentuk namun itu hanya terbentuk dari sebuah cakra yang kelam dan hitam bukan tubuh yang aslinya, walaupun bukan tubuh aslinya tetap saja akan sangat kesulitan jika melawan seorang biju dalam bentuk seprti itu.

"Sensei..."

Jiaraiya langsung menoleh cepat kearah belakangnya dan mendapati Minato yang sedang menggendong Kushina berdiri dibelakangnya.

"hah, untunglah kalian baik-baik saja...hampir saja aku jantungan..."

Minato tidak bisa menanggapi ucapan Jiraiya karena dia saat ini sedang bingung karena mendapati tubuh istrinyta bergetar dan dia menangis dalam dekapan Minato.

"aku gagal minato.,,,...aku telah gagal jadi orang tua yang adil...hiks,...hiks...hiks...pertama Naruto tetapi sekarang Menma...hiks...hiks...aku ibu yang paling buruk sedunia..." tangis Kushina kini pecah dalam dekapan Minato.

"aku tau,...tapi-..."

Ucapan Minato tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena mereka didatangi oleh empat orang diantaranya kakashi, Ebisu, Sasuke dan yang terakhir Naruto.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini bocah...?" pertanyaan langsung keluar dari mulut Jiraiya.

Wajah Naruto merunduk dan langsung mendekati jiraiya.

"aku ingin membantu..., Hokage-sama, ini adalah hal yang akan kami lakukan untuk terkhir kalinya untuk membayar tugas kami sebagi ninja Konoha.." ujar Naruto dengan sahringgan tiga tomoenya yang sudah aktif dikedua matanya.

Kushina yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap wajah Naruto. Awalnya dia tersentak saat melihat mata Naruto yang berbeda tetapi itu tidaklah penting, karena Kushina menangkap suatu kejanggalan dari ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan jika 'ini adalah tugas kami yang terakhir sebagai ninja Konoha'. Kushina tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud dari ucapan anaknya tersebut. Kalimat itu bermakna sebuah perpisahan.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Minato, karena dia tidak perlu mendengar balasan dari Hokage karena dia percaya bahwa Hokage akan menyetujuinya.

"bagaiman kita mengalahkan raksasa itu Jiraiya-sama, ?" Naruto langsung bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

"hmmm,...karena Kyuubi masih belum dalam bentuk sempurnanya kita hanya perlu menyerangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bertransformasi menjadi bentuk absolutnya ,...jadi-.." perkataan Jiraiya terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"jadi intinya kita harus melawan kyuubi denga jurus terkuat kita..." ujar Sasuke.

"betul sekali bocah, " Jiraiya menyetujuinya walaupun dia sedikit menggerutu karena ucapannya dipotong.

"baiklah begini rencananya..."

.

.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu...**

Muncul tiga katak raksasaa yang muncul ditengah-tengah desa membuat Shinobi Konoha yang sedari tadi menatap was-was karena kyuubi telah muncul kembali, banyak dari mereka menatap dengan wajah trauma karena pernah merasakan kejamnya penyerangan kyuubi 14 tahun yang lalu.

.

Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro itulah nama katak yang dipanggil oleh Jiraiya. Katak yang berasal dari gunung myoboku. Sebagai hewan Kuchiyose sang sannin mereka tau jika mereka dipanggil bertiga sekaligus berarti keadaan genting sedang diahadapi oleh tuan mereka.

"**ada apa jiraiya,,..?" **tanya Gamabunta terhadap orang yang berdiri diatasnya.

"lihatlah kedepan..." tunjuk Jiraiya kerah depan.

Gamabunta dan para katak lainnya mengangguk mengerti kenapa mereka dipanggil untuk saat ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung shunshin dan berpindah keatas kepala Gamaken dan Gamahiro. Mungkin karena mereka ingin semua ini cepat selesai sehingga mereka langsung berdiri diatas dua katak itu tanpa persetujuan sang empu.

"**hey, bocah siapa kalian,...berani-beraninya kalian berdiri diatas kami..."**ujar kedua katak itu.

'**uchiha kah...menarik' **pikir mereka saat menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"tunggu, biarkan saja mereka...aku membutuhkan bantuan mereka..." ujar Jiaraiya.

"**tapi mereka bukanlah pemegang kontrak kuchiyose katak..." **jawab salah satu katak tersebut.

"ehmmm, maaf katak-san jika aku lancang dan langsung berdiri disini tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, tapi keadaan ini sangat genting...kita tidak ada waktu lagi, jadi sekali lagi kami minta maaf dan ijinkan kami menjadi patnermu saat ini..." ujar Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

'**Uchiha meminta maaf...cukup menarik..'**

"**baiklah...untuk kali ini aku perbolehkan.."**

"Minato bersiap-siaplah, untuk memperbaiki segel itu...Kakashi dan Ebisu jaga Kushina dan kalian Naruto ,...Sasuke ayo kita maju..."

"hai.."

"hn.."

"baiklah .."

Dengan begitu ketiga katak raksasa itu langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju lokasi kyuubi. Gamabunta dengan katananya sudah bersiap sedangkan Jiraiya yang berdiri diatasnya sudah masuk kemode senjutsunya. Gamahiro sudah menyiapkan tongkatnya lalu Gamaken sudah menyiapkan dua pedangnya tidak lupa Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan cakra dikaki agar memperkuat pijakan mereka, karena mereka berdiri diatas benda bergerak yang kapan saja bisa membuat mereka jatuh.

Kyuubi menatap bengis tiga katak yang sedang menuju kearahnya, ekor yang berjumlah sembilan melambai-lambai pertanda bahwa kyuubi sudah siap untuk melawan mereka. Kedua cakra kyuubi mencengakran tanah dengan kuat lalu ekornya langsung melesat untuk mencengkaram Gamabunta yang diatasnya terdapat Jiariya. Gamabunta yang melihat itu langsung menebasnya secara vertikal sehingga membuat ekor itu tidak bisa menyerangnya, tetapi karena akor kyuubi berjumlah sembilan membuat Gamabunta kewalah alhasil dia melompat kebelakang. Namun tanapa disadari kyuubi Gamaken sudah muncul dibelakang kyuubi bersama dengan Sasuk dan dengan cepat Gamaken menebas punggung Kyuubi dengan dua katananya, hal itu membuat tubuh kyuubi terdorong kedepan dan mengerang kesakitan

"**Groarrrr..." **auman Kyuubi cukup keras sehingga membuat para ninja Konoha yang berada disekitar itu menutup telinga mereka kuat-kuat.

Renzoku biju dama langsung ditembakkan berkali-kali oleh kyuubi saat dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, namun katak berwarna hijau yang menyandang predikat katak paling lincang digunung katak mampu menghindari biju dama yang sangat banyak itu.

"bagus Gamaken-san..." ujar Sasuke.

Gamahiro langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk menangkap kyuubi karena kyuubi terlihat lengah sehabis mengeluarkan serangannnya, akhirnay Gamahiro berhasil menangkap mulut kyubi dan membenamkan mulutny diatas tanah menggunakan tongkatnya. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap puas karena katak yang menjadi patnernya bisa menangkap kyuubi, namun tidak berapa lama Naruto menatap aneh kyuubi karena tidak ada perlawanan yang terjadi, tetapi tidak berapa lama akhirnya Naruto menyadarinya.

"awas, Gamahiro-san...ekor kyuubi akan menyerrang...!" ujar Naruto dengan cepat.

Gamahiro yang mengerti itu langsung melomapat tinggi untuk menghindari terjangan ekor kyuubi. Karena ekor kyuubi yang cukup panjang dan Gamahiro yang ukurannya lumayan besar membuat ekor kyuubi dapat menjangakunya. Gamabunta yang melihat itu langsung menambakkan bola air yang cukup banyak untuk menghalau ekor Kyuubi agar tdiak menangkap katak yang ditunggangi Naruto.

Wajah para ninja Konoha sangat cerah saat melihat pertarungan para raksasa itu dan mereka melomparkan dukungan kepada para katak milik Jiraiya.

.

"**Gamaken.." **Gamabunta memanggil katak hijau itu.

"**Baiklah Bos katak..." **jawab Gamaken.

Kini kyuubi terlihat membuat sebuah biju dama dimulutnya untuk menyerang ketiga katak yang membuat dia kerepotan, energi positif dan negatif sudah hampir terkumpul dan kyubi sudah siap untuk menambakkaanya.

"Sensei..."

"Baiklah Minato...Gamabunta maju..!"

Katak yang yang bernama Gamabunta itu langsung maju tanpa takut akan terkena biju dama milik kyuubi, kyuubi yang melihat itu sedikti menyeringai.

"Wuzzzttt..."

Biju dama sudah lepas dari mulut kyuubi dan melesat cepat kearah Jiraiiya, Minato dan Gamabunta. Minato langsung melomopat dari atas kepala Gamabunta dan dengan kunai hiraishin yang berada ditangannya minato menyiapkan jikukan kekai untuk memindahkan bijudama itu ketempat lain. Kyuubi hanya mengeram marah dia terkena lubang yang sama karena serangannya dapat dimentalkan untuk kedua kalinya oleh yondaime Hokage. Kyuubi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Gamabunta sudah muncul diatasnya bersama dengan Jiraiaya.

"Duarhhh..."

Tanah bergetar cukup hebat saat raksasa yang berbobobt ribuan ton itu menidihi punggung kyuubi.

"**sekarang Gamaken..."**

Gamaken langsung mebuat jurus kenjutsu dan kini terlihat dua pedangnya berputar didepannya dan membentuk sembilan pedang yang melayang diatasnya. Setelah itu kesembilan pedang milik Gamaken langsung menghujani ekor kyuubi dan menembusnya sehingga membuat kesembilan ekor itu langsung tertanam diatas permukaan tanah.

"Jlebbb..."

"Jlebbb..."

"Jlebbb..."

"Jlebbb..."

Auman kyuubi tidak bisa tertahan lagi, namun tak lama kemudian Gamahiro langsung muncul dari dihadapan kyuubi secar tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat dia mengarah tongkatnya dan menangkap mulut kyuubi yang sedang mengaum sehingga membuat kyuubi terdiam secara kasar.

'**brenggsek kalian manusia-manusia terkutuk...'ujar kyuubi di dalam kandangnya.**

"Sekarang Naruto... Sasuke..." ujar Jiaraiya.

Dengan begitu Gamabunta dan Gamahiro langsung melompat menjauh dari tubuh kyuubi dan menyisahkan tongkat Gamahiro yang mencekram mulut kyuubi dan sembilan pedang milik Gamaken yang menancap di kesembilan ekor kyuubi.

"kau siap Bunta..." ujar Jiaraiya.

Tidak ada balasan namun mulut bunta sudah mengembung pertanda dia sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus kolaboirasi dengan Jiraiya.

**Katon : Gamayu Endan'**

tidak jauh dari situ Naruto yang berada diatas kepala Gamahiro jugas selesai dengan hand seal kudanya.

**Katon : Goka Mekkyaku'**

Srerangan gabungan itu juga meliputi Sasuke yang berdiri diatas Gamaken.

**Katon : Goka Messhitsu'**

Ketiga jurus api yang tergolong jurus penghancur tingkat tinggi itu langsung melesat kearah kyuubi yang berbaring tidak berdaya dipermukaan tanah.

"Duar..."

"Duar..."

"Duar..."

"**Goarhhhhhh..."**

Auman kesakitan langsung terdengar diseluruh tempat itu, banyak yang menutup mata dan telinga mereka akibat silaunya jurus katon dan kerasnya auman Kyuubi.

Bukan hanya itu saja, tiba-tiba Minato sudah muncul diatas Kyuubi lewat kuna yang dilemaparnya tadi. Lalu tidak lama kemudian muncul kanji-kanji aneh khas jikukan kekai milik Minato dan tidak berlangsung lama keluarlah Biju dama yang tadi dikeluarkan Kyuubi dan tersedot oleh jikukan kekai milik Mianto dan belum dikeluarkan ditempat lain namun diwaktu yang tepat ini Minato langsung mengeluarkan biju dama tadi itu untuk menyerang tuannya sendiri.

Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan terjadi akibat bijudama itu menghantam kyuubi dan membaut kyuubi lemah tak berdaya karena dia terkena serangan telak, memang dia mahluk imortal yang tidak bisa mati tetapi jika mendapat serangan telak dia juga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat tubuhnya sehat kembali.

Minato langsung kembali disamping Jiraiya.

"kerja bagus Mianto...apa itu kembangan terbaru dari tekhnik jikukan kekaimu..?" ujar sekaligus tanya Jiaraiya.

"benar Sensei..., tapi ini masih belum berakhir...aku harus memperbaiki segel Menma yang lemah. Semoga Menma selamat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dia..."

.

.

.

Semua telah berakhir, invansi Konoha dan mengamuknya Kyuubi telah berhasil dihentikan oleh para ninja-nija Konoha. Semua yang berada di medan perang itu tersenyum bahagia akibat desa mereka selamat walaupun kerugian yang ditaksir cukup banyak tetapi itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting korban jiwa yang ditimbulkan sangat sedikit. Semua berkat jasa tiga bocah genin, seroang sannin dari gunung katak dan Hokage mereka.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terjatuh terduduk setelah mereka turun dari atas kepala dua katak raksasa itu tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kedua katak tersebut. Naruto mersakan tugsnya sebagai ninja Konoha sudahlah terlaksana. Menjadi salahsatu pahlawan desa di tingkat genin bukanlah hal biasa melainkan luar biasa, Naruto tidak mau munafik, dia memang pantas dipanggil pahlawan bersama Sasuke jika menitih dari kontribusi mereka untuk membantu Konoha dalam invansi ini.

.

"Khu...khu...khu...Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ,...kalian membuatku tertarik...ayo Kabuto kita pergi dari sini" Ujar salah satu orang yang memiliki mata ular, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari lokasi peperangan itu.

"Hai...Orochimaru-sama.."

.

"kenapa kau tidak mengambil kyuubi saat mereka lengah ..." ujar salah satu mahluk yang berwarna hitam atau zetsu hitam.

"bersabarlah, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan bocah kuning dan berambut hitam itu...dan jangan lupakan mereka memiliki mata kutukan Uchiha." Uajr orang memiliki topeng spiral berwarna orange.

"aku tidak tertarik...mereka hanya akan menjadi batu sandungan kita suatu saat nanti...baiklah terserah kau...aku akan pergi..."

.

.

Minato dan Kushina langsung menghampiri anak mereka yang bernama Menma, terlihat Kushina menaruh Menma dan menidurkan diatas pahanya untuk menjadi tumpuan sedangakn minato juga memandang sendu Menma dan mulai memperbaiki segel yang ada diperut Menma. Air mata Kushina tidak bisa dibendung lagi sehingga membuat wajah Menma terbasahi oleh air mata Kushina.

Tanpa mereka sadari jauh dari posisi mereke, sosok yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka menatap getir tanpa bisa berkata apapun, kondisinya cukup memperihatinkan dengan cakra yang hampir habis dan jangan lupakan sayatan dipungungnya semakin lebar akibat dia menungangi katak raksasa yang bergerak sangat cepat tadi.

"ayo kita pulang Dobe..."

Wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi merunduk setelah melihat kejadian yang dipertontonkan keluarga Hokage, dia tidak berkata apapun untuk kejadian tersebut.

'semoga kalian bahagia..'

"ayo.."

Akhirnya kedua saudara itu pergi dari sana dengan saling membantu untuk menyangga tubuh mereka masing-masing karena tenaga mereka sudah habis dan tubuh mereka serasa mau remuk.

Dan tanpa warga Konoha ketahui, kedua bocah itu pergi karena warga Konoha terlalu bergembira sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kedua pahlawan itu sudah meningalakan tempat itu.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke hampir mencapai rumah milik Sasuke karena mereka hampir sampai dikompleks Uchiha namun ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka, seseorang itu berambut ungu panjangg dan mengenakan hitae atenya dikeningnya yang sedikti tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

"jangan jadi sok pahlawan yang tidak ingin dikenang, apa dengan ...kabur dari kegembiraan warga konoha secara diam-diam itu disebut 'pahlawan sejati'...kalian itu sok kuat...bukankah dengan berada disana kalian tidak akan dihina dan dicaci maki lagi"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengra itu Cuma bisa menundukkan kepala. Mereka hanya ingin beristirah dan cepat pulang hanya itu saja, tapi kenapa gadis didepan mereka itu membuka secara frontal keinginan terkecil dari hati mereka.

"Bruakh..."

Sebuah rangkulan dari orang yang berbicara tadi sukses menyadarkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"aku bersyukur kalian selamat...hiks...hiks...hiks...jika kalian tidak selamat aku akan sendirian lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku...apa-apan itu, kalian masih genin kenapa harus bertaruh nyawa demi desa yang telah mengucilkan kalian..."ujar Yugao dengan sedikit terisak.

Yugao tidak habis pikir kenapa mereak berdua harsu rela bertaruh nyawa demi desa yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan kehidupan mereka, apa mereka begitu mencintai desa ini. Beribu pemikiran muncul di otak Yugao.

" ...maafkan kami Yugao-chan..."ujar Naruto gugup

Yugao langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan memandang mereka tajam.

"baiklah sekarang gilarnku menolong kalian..." setelah mengiucapkan itu Yugao langsung membawa Naruto dan Sasuke (baca= menyeret) menuju rumah Sasuke.

'apanya yang menolong, gadis ini mengerikan..'

'dia iblis...'

.

.

Pagi telah menyapa Konoha sehingga membangunkan setiap insan yang terlelap dari tidurnya. Sehari sudah terlewati pasca penyerangan yang dialami Konoha, semua warga mulai berbondong-bondong untuk memperbaiki desa. Kini giliran mereka yang bukan menjadi Shinobi untuk membalas budi kepada para shinobi desa dengan membantu perbaikan infrastruktur desa.

.

Wajah Narutro dan Sasuke kini terlihat membiru menahan muntah namun apa daya perban diseluruh tubuh mereka merubah mereka menjadi mumi hidup, membuat mereka tidak bisa apa-apa. Salahkan saja Yugao yang hanya memiliki ilmu medis sedikit sehingga merubah Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi seorang mumi. Bukan hanya itu saja mereka disuruh makan bubur yang tidak enak dilidah dan membuat perut mereka berdenyut-denyut menahan muntah. Mereka pikir yugao adalah wanita yang bisa segalanya tetapi pmekikiran mereka harus diatarik kembali pasalanya pemikiran itu melenceng jauh dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya.

'oh, kami-sama..bebaskan diriku dari iblis ini..'

'akau akan mati mudah...ayah-ibu tunggu anakmu ini'

Pemikiran nista mulai bermunculan, mungkin itu efek dari memakan makanan yang dibuat Yugao.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya bisa menyelasaikan chapter terakhir dari invansi Konoha. Setelah menanti hari libur ternyata ada juga sehingga bisa menulis Fic absurd ini :p**

**Review jangan lupa.**

**Ijinkan aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian heheheh.**

**Agisummimura : terima kasih..**

**Radit W.S : ini udah lanjut**

** .11 : ini udah lanjut**

**Cvot : thanks hehe ... ini udah lanjut**

**Yadi : ini udah lanjut**

**Revhanaslowfujosh : hehe thaks..aku usahain agar gk discontinue... ini udah lanjut**

** .980 : ini udah lanjut**

**Dark roselvet : enggak, terlalu mainstream itu..**

**Mata : tahnks heheh.. ini udah lanjut**

**Guest : thanks...emang karya sampah kok :D**

**Triple-X : waduh, terlalu mainstreamlah**

**Lusy jaegar ackerman : iya ini udah ada d cerita...kalo masalah d terima atau enggaknya gk tau.**

**Gest007: haha agan terlalu sadis, tapi entar cerita gk seru.**

**Dragneelhendar : ini udah lanjut**

**The KidsNo Oppai : iya pasti keluar...tapi tidak jadi missing nin.**

**Kainan : thanks telah menunggu, ini udah lanjut.**

**Senju-nara shira : ini udah lanjut...tidak jadi missing nin...Naruto ikut membantu.**

** .5 :terima kasih**

**UzuNami Tara 217 : ini udah lanjut**

**Raitogecko : haha engak..gk sru bro**

**Morfeus 21 : entahlah kalo masalah itu...mungkin jadi rahasia.**

**Ae hatake : ini udah lanjut**

** : ini udah lanjut**

** .792 : haha aku juga mikirnya gtu...**

**Byakuren Hikaru83 : iya terima kasih :D**

**Iqbal. Yuliawan666 : kan belom selesai bro..**

**Vin Diesel D'.Newgates : terima kasih :D**

**Ashuraindra46 : haha liat aja di chapter ini.**


	14. Chapter 14

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Semua begitu membingungkan, tentang bagiamana dunia ini bekerja. Manusia begitu menginginkan tidak adanya konflik disekitar mereka tapi mereka mencapai hal itu dengan menciptakan sebuah senjata dan memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Bukanlah hal itu konyol! Mereka begitu menginginkan kedamaian tapi mereka juga secara tidak langsung menciptakan konflik itu sendiri dengan membuat senjata dan memperkuat persenjataan, hal itu akan membuat manusia yang lainnya merasa teranacam, mau tidak mau manusia yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hal itu akan terus terjadi sampai dunia ini hancur, dan kata 'perdamaian' hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang mereka ciptakan.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak penyerangan yang dialami Konoha, mulai dari Invansi Suna, Oto dan yang terakhir penyerangan oleh Kyuubi yang hampir terlepas dari tubuh Jinchurikinya, namun semua itu telah berhasil di padamkan dengan para Shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang saling membahu-bahu untuk saling membantu. Namun hal itu kini sudah berakhir dan banyaknya warga Konoha yang sudah mulai melupakan kejadian tersebut karena mereka merasa bahwa ninja-nija Konoha pasti bisa mengatasinya.

**Ruang rapat.**

Semua wajah yang berada di sana sangat tegang dan dipenuhi aura yang tidak mengenakan pasalnya ditempat itu kini sudah berkumpul para ketua clan, civil council dan tidak lupa hokage bersama Jiraiya yang ada disampingnya. Meja yang bundar itu kini dikelilingi banyak kursi yang sudah diberi nama dengan masing-masing klan yang ada di Konoha dan tidak lupa dewan terhormat Konoha yang berada disana juga mendapat kursi istimewa di rapat tersebut. Namun rapat kali ini juga dihadiri oleh para Daimyou negara Api yang secar mendadak hadir disana karena desa Konoha adalah salah satu desa terkuat yang mengayomi negara Api jadi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Konoha, mau tidak mau para Daimyou itu juga harus datang untuk memantau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Wajah Minato menatap intens setiap ketua klan yang hadir mulai dari Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sarutobi, Shimura dan Yamanaka lalu mata Hokage melirik kearah kursi yang selam ini selalu kosong semenjak mereka melakukan rapat ini. Kursi itu seharusnya dihuni oleh Klan Senju dan Uchiha namun malang kedua klan pendiri Konoha itu, kini telah tinggal sedikit bahkan di Konoha mereka sudah tidak ada dan hanya menyisahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berusia muda untuk mempin klan Uchiaha.

"Baiklah rapat kali ini akan kita mulai..." sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi masing-masing dari mereka sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus keluar dari pikiran mereka. Lalu tak lama setelah itu Minato langsung menoleh kearah tangan kanannya yang saat ini sebagai mediator dalam rapat ini sekaligus sebagai wakil dali klan Nara.

"baiklah Shikaku kita mulai rapat ini.."

"baiklah Hokage-sama.."

Setelah itu mereka semua membahas dari awal kenapa mereka diserang oleh ninja dari desa lain, terhentinya ujian chunin tahap tiga hingga kerusakan secara finansial bagi Konoha.

(males jelasin, karena Author benci politik)

.

.

.

"tidak mungkin seorang Genin bisa melakukan hal ini..?" Hiashi menatap tidak percaya kepada seorang Minato. Bahkan semua tetua klan itu saling berbisik dan sayup-sayup Jiraiya mendengar jika itu Cuma bualan belaka.

"kami tidak bohong, memang itu adanya...bahkan kami sedikit tercengang saat mereka memiliki jurus tingkat tinggi dan bahkan mampu mengunakannya. Bahkan jurus itu dikatakan hanya orang yang setara dengan Kage level yang mempu membuatnya. Dan-"

"kami ingin tahu siapa mereka ?" sebuah nada tegas dari salah satu orang tetua desa yang memiliki luka menyilang di dagunya.

Minato langsung menatap Jiaraiya setelah orang yang bernama Danzo itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Minato bingung antara harus menunjukkan identitas mereka atau tidak. Tetapi jika mereka tidak mengungkapakan siapa mereka, maka Danzo akan bertanya kepada para Shinobi yang pada waktu itu berada di medan perang. Bukan tidak mungkin Danzo akan menuduh dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting bagi desa dan membuat mereka dapat mudah membuat mosi tidak percya kepada Minato sebagai seorang Hokage.

"mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke..." ujar Jiraiya langsung menimpali ucapan dari Danzo. Karena Jiraiya melihat muridnya yang masih ragu untuk mengatakan siapa mereka. Jadi Jiraiya harus cepat mengatakan siapa mereka mau bagaimanapun posisi Mianato diperuhkan disini. Jiaraiya tidak mengungkapakan siapa nama belakang dari Naruto, jika melihat dari sharinggan yang Naruto miliki maka Jiraiya dapat asumsikan jika Naruto sama dengan Sasuke, sama-sama dari klan Uchiha. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Jiraiya tidak menyebutkan nama belakang Naruto. Itu karena sudah hampir semua klan Uchiha memiliki rambut berwarna hitam bukan kuning yang Naruto punya, lalu yang kedua sharinggan milik Naruto memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan yang terakhir entah kenapa Jiaraiya membuat Hipotesis jika Naruto adalah saudara kandung dari Menma yang mereka anggap sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh warga Konoha, namun hal itu belum diselidiki oleh Jiraiya sendiri, jadi jiriaya menganggap hal itu Cuma Hipotesa belaka.

"cepat lihat dibuku profil ninja Konoha Shikaku!" perintah Danzo cepat dan ingin mengetahui profil dua genin tersebut. Danzo sangat bernafsu untuk merekut mereka berdua untuk masuk dalam kesatuan ROOT dibawah komandonya. Apalagi mereka sudah mampu menggunakan jurus ss-rank level yang mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Jounin bahkan Anbu sekalipun namun mereka yang notabennya sorang fresh Graduate dalam dunia ninja sudah membut detak jatung Danzo dipacu cepat dan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi untuk melihat kemampuan mereka.

"hmm ini dia dia profil dari Naruto dan Sasuke..." ujar Shikaku sedikit malas.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Shikaku mereka juga penasaran dengan dua genin tersebut.

"bacakanlah Shikaku..!"

"hai.."

"Nama : Uchiha Naruto

Status : Genin

Misi yang pernah dilakukan : 5 rank D, 3 rank E.-"

"Brakkk.."

"jangan bercanda! ini adalah rapat penting bagi desa, bukan tepat untuk lelucon seperti ini...dan apa-apan itu mereka Cuma bisa melaksanakan misi rank kecil.." seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai ketua klan Inuzuka langsung melasungkan protes terang-terangan.

"jangan bercanda-"

"HAHAHA apa ini lelucon-"

Keributan terdengar saat Shikaku membacakan profil dari salah satu Genin tersebut

Danzo hanya mentap mereka dengan datar, pegangan ditongkatnya sedikit mengerat karena mendengar marga yang dimilki oleh Naruto, yaitu sama dengan Sasuke. Keinginan untuk mendapat kedua Genin itu semakin besar.

'hmm...ini akan menarik. Anak Hokage yang tidak pernah dianggap dikeluarganya dan Uchiha yang selamat dari pemabantaian klan Uchiha, memang tidak salah jika mereka menjadi akan semakin mudah untuk aku rekrut'

"Brakkkk.."

Kali ini Minato yang membuat gebrakan meja karena rapat ini sangat memusingkan untuknya. Dia benar-benar berharap jika rapat ini segera berakhir.

"tapi apa benar mereka yang Shikaku sebuatkan itu adalah genin yang membantumu melawan Dua mayat Hidup dari Hashirama-sama dan Tobirama-sama ?" tanya Hyuga Hiashi yang menjadi wakil dari klan Hyuga.

"hmm mau bagaaimanapun kalian menolak, memang merekalah yang membantu kami.." ujar Minato dengan pasrah kepada seluruh peserta rapat. Minato tidak mau menyebutkan jika mereka juaga yang mengatur strategi bahkan mereka juga menghadapai kedua Hokage yang dibangkitkan bersama Orochimaru dan jangan lupakan jika mereka juga memiliki mata kutukan sharinggan dan pengendalian katon yang cukup perfect terutama Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah dia anggap di dalam keluarganya. Jika hal itu semua dia ceritakan bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan digunakan menjadi senjata desa.

"aku meminta izin untuk memasukkan mereka kedalam kesatuan ROOT..."

Semua mata langsung menatap Danzo dengan pandangan menyelidik, sudah mereka duga Danzo sangat tertarik dengan dua genin ini.

"atas dasar apa anda ingin memasukkan mereka dalam kesatuanmu Danzo-sama..?" tanya Shikaku.

"aku melakukan ini demi kepentingan desa, akan sia-sia bakat yang dimiliki mereka jika hanya menjadi seorang Genin...Konoha akan semakin ditakuti oleh keempat desa lainnya jika memiliki mereka"

"aku menolak, aku tidak ingin kau memasukkan mereka dalam dunia Anbu yang gelap Danzo...aku sedikit tidak percaya jika kau ingin menggunakan mereka sebagai senjata untuk desa..?"

Danzo langsung menatap Jiraiya tajam, semenjak murid dari Sarutobi itu berada di desa. Semua pergerakan yang dilakukan Danzo seolah ada yang mengawasi dan Danzo menyadari jika itu adalah perbuatan dari Jiraiya.

"hal ini tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh ninja yang tidak pernah berada didalam desa dan mengetahui situasi didalam desa bukan begitu Jiraiya?. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

Perang psy war mulai terjadi antara Jiraiya dan Danzo, aura ketegangan mulai melanda ruangan rapat itu.

"aku tidak berada di desa bukan untuk berkelana melainkan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan perkembangan dunia ninja untuk Konoha, Danzo-sama .." Jiraiya sedikit menyeringai.

"jika kau ingin membuat mereka menjadi senjata untuk kepentingan desa, aku ingin bertanya kemana dan ada diaman anggota ROOT dan dirimu berada saat desa dalam kedaan genting...?" ujar Jiraiya yang semakin besar seringainya.

Danzo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan ucapan Jiraiya dan dia merasa jika dia saat ini dipermalukan oleh Jiraiya didepan para petinggi desa.

'cih akan aku pastikan mereka akan masuk ROOT'

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada disebuah rumah yang cukup besar dikawasan elit Konoha, untung saja kawasan itu tidak menjadi medan perang sehingga bangunan disini masih banyak yang berdiir kokoh.

"aku tidak menyangka jika rumah Kakashi-nii yang baru sebesar ini, padahal dia kan Jones yang tidak punya tujuan hidup yang jelas..." ujar Naruto.

"Hn, aku setuju denganmu untuk hal ini.." balas Sasuke.

'Jlebb'

Kakashi yang membawa minuman dari dapur untuk menyajikan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Kini mengalami ujian mental yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

'apa aku memang Jones, tunggu saja aku akan buktikan jika aku akan mendapatkan seorang pasangan' batin Kakashi dengan mencoba menyemangati jiwanya yang tadi mengalami goncangan yang sangat dahsyat bagi seorang bujangan.

"ehemm..."

Suara deheman terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto dan Sasuke membuyarakan obrolan dua sejoli itu. Kini terlihat Kakashi membawa tiga gelas teh.

"silahkan, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan karena aku baru pindahan kemarin...oh ya Naruto, itu adalah kamarmu untuk saat ini..." ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dilantai dua.

Naruto yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa meringis, bukannya dia tidak senang dengan apa yang Kakashi katakan tapi saat ini dia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan antara adik dan kakak.

"ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau berwajah kusut itu, apa ada yang menganjalmu saat ini?"

"Hah, biar aku yang mengatkanannya Dobe...begini Kakashi-nii, kami ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu karena kami akan keluar dari desa ini.."

"A-Apa kalian ingin menjadi missing-nin ?" tanya kakashi dengan cepat.

"haha kami tidak ingin menjadi buruan hunter-nin Kakashshi-nii, kami akan mengundurkan diri dan berpetualang untuk mencari apa yang akan menjadi tujuan hidup kami" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi cuma bisa menghela nafas atas keinginan mereka berdua, dia yang menganggap mereka sebagai adiknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah jika mereka ingin pergi dari desa ini karena perlakuan desa terhadap Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa dikatakan baik, walaupun Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuan warga kepada Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mereka membantu untuk menyelamatkan desa.

"aku tahu apa yang kalian inginkan..aku sebagai kakak kalian Cuma bisa mendukung, jalan yang kalian ambil. Tapi jika kalian mengamabil jalan yang salah suatu saat nanti maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menyeret kalian dengan kasar untuk kembali ke Konoha.." ujar Kakashi dengan seringai yang sedikit membuat Naruto dan Sasuke meringis.

"Arigato kakashi-nii.." ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"tunggu sebentar..aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian.." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, lalu Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dobe, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" ujar tanya Sasuke.

"setelah ini kita akan memenuhi Sensei dan Yugao-chan, tapi kalo masalah Yugao-chan kita tunda dulu lebih baik kita menemuhinya waktu sore hari, lagipula aku ingin mentraktirnya makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi.."

"baiklah...tapi setelah ini kita harus menemui Hokage terlebih dahulu, karena aku merasa dari kemarin seperti diawasi" ujar Sasuke dengan pose berpikir.

"kau benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama...tapi semenjak kita masuk kerumah Kakashi-nii aku mersakan kalau mereka seperti menjaga jarak dan sedikit menjauh.." balas Naruto.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian Kakashi datang membawa beberapa gulungan dari rak penyimpanannya karena terlihat dari debu yang masih banyak yang menempel.

"hah, ini adalah gulungan yang aku temukan setelah bersih-bersih rumah ayah, yang sekarang aku jual. Walaupun gulungan ini terlihat kotor dan usang tapi sepertinya ini adalah gulungan jutsu-jutsu dari bebeapa elemen..."ujar Kakashi.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami Kakashi-nii..?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, gulungan jutus ini akan aku berikan kepada kalian sebagai kenang-kenagan dariku dan juga bisa kalian pelajari jika kalian punya waktu..."

"Ouh.."Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma bisa manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"ini adalah gulungan elemen Katon, Doton, Raiton dan Suiton...karena aku melihat kau Naruto memilki afinitas perubahan tiga cakra yaitu ; Katon, raiton dan Suiton tapi karena perubahan cakra yang kau miliki Cuma tiga jenis maka aku Cuma membawa empat jenis gulungan ini. Dan kau Sasuke, aku melihat jika kau memiliki tiga perubahan cakra yang sama dengan Naruto tapi yang membedakan kalian adalah,perubahan cakra yang ketiga milik Naruto adalah Suiton sedangkan kau adalah Doton, Sasuke..." ujar Kakashi sambil menganalisa Naruto dan Sasuke.

"apa kalian bisa menyimpan ini di gulungan penyimpanan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hai, kami bisa Kakashi-nii... karena Ebisu Sensei pernah mengajari kami hal ini" Ujar Sasuke.

"baiklah kalo begitu..."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menyimpan beberapa gulungan itu, digulungan penyimpanan yang mereka miliki karena akan sangat merepotkan jika membawa giulungan yang cukup banyak ini dengan tangan kosong.

"baiklah Kakashi-nii...Arigato untuk semuanya dan untuk perhatianmu selam ini .." Ujar Naruto langsung memeluk Kakashi yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya.

Kakashi Cuma bisa menepuk kepala Naruto dan memberikan eye smilenya. Dia tidak menyangka adik yang dulunya dia rawat dari umur yang cukup kecil sekarang sudah menjadi ninja yang memiliki potensi, Kakashi Cuma bisa mendoakkan mereka berdua.

"haha apa kau tidak malu dengan Sasuke, Naruto ?" ujar Kakashi dengan diselangi nada mennggoda.

Setelah itu akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih Kakashi-nii...Sayonara.." Ujar mereka berdua.

Namun tidak lama kemudian mata Kakahi melebar setelah melihat cara Naruto dan Sasuke pergi. karena yang terlihat dimata Kakashi adalah Naruto yang pergi dengan Shunshin apinya dan Sasuke pergi dengan Shunshin elemen raitonnya.

'shunshin elemen ya, haha mereka adalah seorang prodigy, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di dunia Shinobi, selanjutnya'

.

.

.

Pada pagi itu ruangan di kantor hokage tidak terlalu padat hanya beberpa ninja yang datang dan pergi untuk melaporkan misi yang mereka emban. Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul kobaran api dan sedikit percikan listrik, lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"kau siap teme,?"

"kapanpun itu.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah biasa, dan tidak sedikit ninja yang menyapa mereka saat berpapasan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika aksi heroik Naruto dan Sasuke pada waktu invansi sedikit mengubah pandangan mereka. Namun yang diberikan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya senyum tipis, mereka sadar jika hal itu adalah sifat manusia yang alami, mereka akan begitu mudah melupakan keburukan seseorang dengan kebaikan yang sedikit begitpula sebaliknya mereka akan melupakan kebaikan seorang hanya karena keburukan yang sangat kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kantor Hokage dan dengan alunan pelan akhirnya Naruto mengetuk pintu itu.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"masuk.." akhirnya sebuah suara dari dalam mengijinkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"cklek.."

Kushina dan Minato yang sedari tadi mengobrol ringan harus menghentikan kegiatannya tatatkala, dua orang berpangkat genin masuk.

'NARUTO...aku lupa, apakah Naruto baik-baik saja pada waktu itu...aku ingat setelah perang dia langsung pergi dengan luka yang cukup lebar dipunggungnya. Aku memang Orang tua yang buruk, aku hanya mementingakan Menma' pikir Kushina dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'hah, mereka seprtinya sangat bahagia..' pikir Naruto, entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah ujung tombak yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya saat melihat kadua orang itu berinteraksi.

"maaf mengganggu kegiatan anda Hokage-sama,...tapi tenang saja kami tidak akan lama.." terselip nada getir diucapan Naruto barusan, Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto entah kenapa dia merasakan ada nada kecewa di pengucapannya.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja..? keanapa kau langsung pergi waktu itu, maafkan Kaa-chan yang meluapakanmu waktu itu...Kaa-chan hanya terlalu khawatir dan-.."

"keadaanku tidak apa-apa Kushina-sama, terima kasih anda sudah mengkhawatirkan saya...tapi keselamatan Menma-sama lah yang terpeting karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya dan delegasi Hokage tercepat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha...jadi akan menjadi kerugian yang sangat berdampak pada Konoha jika sampai terjadi sesutu padanya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyumnya yang terlihat psarah dan menyerah akan keadaan.

"tidak Naruto! kau sal-.."

"Srakk,..."

"Ohayou semua..."

"Sensei/Jiraya-sensei...Pak tua..."

'Twitch'

"siapa yang kau panggil Pak tua Gaki...!"

"siapa lagi kalo bukan anda..." Tunjuk Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"walaupun aku seperti ini, tapi aku ini masihlah idaman para gadis...HAHAHA..." tawa mengelegar terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

"cih, orang aneh.."

"dia mulai gila..."

"apa kalian bilang ...!"

Akhirnya pertengkaran aneh antar orang aneh terjadi disitu. Meninggalkan Kushina yang masih dalam duniannya sendiri.

.

.

"oh, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kalian disini?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto maupun Sasuke, mereka hanya diam belum menjawab sedangkan saat ini Jiraiya sudah masuk mode seriusnya. Namun tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan ikat kepala yang berlambang desa daun tersebut.

"woey,..woey Gaki apa yang kalian lakukan..jangan bilang kalian akan..."

"iya benar Jiraiya-sama, kami ingin meminta ijin Hokage-sama untuk mengundurkan diri menjadi ninja Konoha..."

Jder..'

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, tidak ada respon yang keluar. Terlihat ekspresi Minato yang menggelap antara kecewa dan murka, namun dia sadar diri atas perlakuan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke selama ini dan dia tidak punya hak atas keputusan mereka. Sedangkan Kushina, dia kini memegang mulutnya dengan kedua matannya yang sudah berair. Berbeda dengan Jiraiya dia mengertakan tangannya, pertanda dia cukup marah atas keputusan mereka, Jiraiya memang tau jika dia baru mengenal mereka untuk beberpa saat, tapi bukankah ini keputsan yang cukup tiba-tiba.

"ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulat kami, jadi tidak ada yang bisa yang mencegah kami untuk membatalkan hal ini...!"

"tapi Naruto bukankah ini keputusan yang akan menghancurkan karirmu dalam dunia ninja...apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi.."

"hahah untuk karir...jangan bercanda! Aku kira kalian akan perdulikan hal itu setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku. Jangan bercanda Hokage-sama.."

"apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu, tentang kau yang membiarkan klan Uchiha yang terbantai oleh para Root dan kedua orang itu..pada malam itu." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"haha aku sudah menyadari itu semua saat penjagaan di komplek Uchiha diperlonggar dan aku menemukan topeng bahkan senjata dari para Anbu ROOT Konoha. Itu semua sudah menjawab tragedi itu semua. Tidak mungkin Konoha, tidak mengetahui hal itu! Kecuali mereka memilih menutup mata dan mendukung rencana itu. Memang aku menyadari jika Klan Uchiha juga bersalah dalam hal ini, tapi haruskah jalan pembantaian untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah lama unek-uneknya ia tahan selama ini.

"hey Minato..apa itu semua benar apa yang dikatakan bocah Uchiha itu" panggil Jiraiya.

Minato yang mendapat panggilan itu langsung menoleh kearah gurunya.

"dan apa dia anakmu dan Kushina yang kau anggap sebagai anak pembawa sial..."ujar Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Minato tetap diam tidak menjawab, dia berpikir itu adalah masalalu yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Naruto, dia Kushina dan kakak Naruto bernama Menma, sangat memperlakukan buruk terhadap Naruto. Bahkan Minato sudah menghapus Naruto dari daftar keluarganya.

"aku kecewa pada kalian Minato ,...Kushina..!"

Minato dan Kushina Cuma bisa menunduk, mereka saat ini sangat merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Kalau saja pada waktu itu mereka mampu berpikir jernih dan tidak menganggap kelahiran Naruto sebagai hal membawa sial sehingga menyebabkan Kyuubi terlepas maka Minato dan Kushina tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Kushina langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto untuk memeluknya, dia mencoba mengurungkan niat Naruto walaupun itu akan sia-sia.

"Hiks...hiks.,,...hiks...maafkan kami Naruto,...ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi keluarga kita ini.." Ujar Kushina sambil menangis sesunggukan dipundak Naruto.

Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kushina, dia tidak berekpresi apa-apa karena dia memang tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"maaf, tapi aku bukanlah kelurga kalian lagi! Lagipula kalian sudah menghapus namaku dari daftar keluarga kalian. Hahah jangan bercanda, apa kalian tahu apa yang kalain sewaktu aku kecil sampai saat ini. Kalian seperti penjilat! Tidak ada namanya keluarga yang meninggalkan anggota keluarga lainnya saat salah satu keluaganya ada yang kesepian. " ujar Naruto dengan sedikit mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

Minato yang mendengar itu Cuma meringis, dia saat ini seperti patung yang tidak bisa berbicara.

"woey Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan hah! Dia itu ibumu..." ujar Jiraiya sedikit emosi, saat melihat pemuda didepannya menolak permintaan maafnya.

"kupikir kau sudah mengetahui, siapa yang salah saat ini Jiraiya-sama...sudahalah yang terjadi biarlah berlalu. Kami akan menjalani hidup kami sendiri dan kami akan memilih jalan kami sendiri yang menurut kami baik bagi kami"

"tapi bukankah dengan kau kembali dan melupakan semua masalah dengan keluargamu kau bisa memulai hidup barumu" ujar Jiraiya.

"hahaha...ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan dan lebih baik hal itu tidak berubah. hal itu sama dengan yang aku alami saat ini, apa Jiraiya-sama pikir jika aku kembali dengan keluarga Hokage maka keadaan keluarga itu akan lebih bahagia. Itu hanylah omong kosong, jika aku kembali maka keluarga Hokage akan mengalami keretakkan kembali karena Menma tidaka akan pernah suka dan setuju ketika kasih sayang yang dimiliki satu-satunya terbagi dengan orang asing..."

Jiraiya langsung terdiam tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto. Bahkan Kushina mulai mindur dari Naruto, yang Naruto ucapkan benar, keluarga mereka akan sangat sulit untuk bersatu tetapi apakah tidak boleh jika seorang Ibu mengharapaka kebahagiaan untuk anak-anaknya. Tapi jika melihat apa yang pernah diulakukan Kushina dari dulu kepada Naruto maka dia akan malu jika masih menginginkan Naruto kembali.

"cih, sudahlah Naruto ayo kita pergi dari tempat memuakkan ini..."

"Hn..ayo.."

Dengan mengucapkan itu akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan Hitae ate milik mereka berdua dan menaruh diatas meja Hokage.

"Tunggu..."

Langakah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhenti tatatkala suara dari seorang memanggil mereka.

"lawan aku jika kalian ingin berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha !"

"Sensei.." ujar Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

**TBC.**

**Hahaha, entahalah ini jelek atau enggak yang bisa nilai Cuma readers sendiri.**

**Oke terima kasih buat yang Review. Maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian, tapi tenang pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Jika ada Typo, maklulmilah...saya Cuma membacanya sekali heheh.**

**Oke sampai Jumpa,..salam Author tamvan hehe:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

**Author Note: dalam cerita ini tidak ada Unsur Yaoi, Yuri, Naruhina dan Narusaku(walaupun Author NSL hahaha :D)****!**

**Selamat membaca !**

Perayaan Hanabi adalah perayaan kembang api yang sering dilakukan di Elemental nation tak terlebih lagi dengan Konoha. Mereka mengadakan acara ini setelah mengalami invansi yang cukup menimbulkan dampak yang cukup besar baik secara emosional dan finansial bagi masyarakat Konoha, tapi hal itu dapat teratasi dengan cepat berkat Hokage mereka yang memiliki kelihaian dalam memimpin maupun berpolitik.

"cepatlah Yugao, kenapa kau sangat lama sekali!" ujar Suara dari luar apartemen seroang gadis yang dipaggil Yugao terseut.

"diamlah kuning! Perempuan juga butuh waktu lama untuk pergi keluar.." balas orang yang berada didalam

"Brakkk.."

Setelah sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam apartemen itu tak lama kemuadian terdengar lemparan barang yang menghantam pintu tempat berdirinya Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma bisa meringis saat mendengar lemaparan barang itu.

'kau cari mati Dobe'

'Glek'

.

tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut keluar dan menampilkan sosok wanita bersurai ungu yang memakai yukata berwarna putih dan memiliki aksen bunga sakura yang indah, rambut panjangnya disanggul kebelakang sehingga menambah kesan anggun dan cantik bagi yang melihatnya.

Entah kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa saat melihat sosok yang berada didepan mereka, yang mereka tahu sedari tadi mereka menunggu sesosok nenek lampir yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang disebut merias diri, namun sosok yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu kini telah berubah.

'dia sangat cantik..'

'bagaimana bidadari secantik ini bisa berada disarang nenek lampir?'

"Apa?" sebuah suara langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka berdua.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian Naruto mendekat kearah Yugao, wajahnya mengeras mata menyipit dan dia memainkan dagunya. Yugao yang diperhatikan seperti itu langsung gugup dan salah tingkah, Naruto terus saja mengobservasi Yugao mulai dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia bergumam.

"kau siapa Nona?"

Wajah Yugao yang sedari tadi gugup sejak diperhatikan oleh Naruto, langsung saja wajahnya berubah setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat menjengkelkan menurutnya.

Duakh'

Tas kecil yang sedari tadi dibawah oleh Yugao langsung dilayangkan dengan cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk kepadanya. Langsung menggunakan instingya untuk menghindar dengan merunduk kebawah sehingga tas milik Yugao langsung menghantam wajah Sasuke.

Plakk

"Aduh..."

"Buahahahahah..." Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mengetahui wajah dari sahabatnya terkena tas milik Yugoa dengan telak.

"Ah, gomen Sasuke...aku tidak-,..hehe-hehe.." Yugao berujar dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup.

Belum sempat Sasuke menghujani umpatan dan kata-akat pedas kepada Naruto dan Yugao, dia sudah ditingal pergi oleh mereka dengan berlari menjauhi Uchiha bungsui itu.

"Lari Yugao-chan...!" dengan cepat Naruto langsung membawa Yugao pergi dengan menariknya secara paksa tanpa memperdulikan Uchiha itu yang menyumpahi serapah mereka.

"Eh,.." Yugao Cuma bisa merespon dengan dua huruf saja saat tangannya ditarik menjauh dari tempat Sasuke oleh Naruto.

'Cih, sialan'

.

Semua warga Konoha sangat antusias dengan acara perayaan Hanabi yang terjadi saat ini, terlihat banyak masyarakat yang tumpah ruah ditaman konoha dan tidak lupa juga stand-stand yang menjual makanan tradisional juga dipenuhi oleh warga yang menikmati perayaan ini. Lalu tidak lupa juga shinobi seangakatan Naruto dan Sasuke juga mengikuti perayaan ini, mereka terlihat berkumpul disalah satu bangku taman, semuanya terlihat berbeda ada yang memakai yukata untuk menikmati acara ini namun tidak sedikit juga yang masih memakai stelan shinobi mereka. karena kebanyakan dari para Shinobi itu habis melaksanakan misi dan tidak sempat untuk mengganti baju mereka.

.

Tim sebelas yang terdiri dari Naruto, yugao dan Sasuke saat ini berjalan di sekitar taman yang cukup ramai itu, mereka berjalan dengan keadaan diam tidak ada yang mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka, Yugao terlihat jengah dengan kedaan saat ini tetapi Yugao tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kedua teman setimnya . Mereka terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Yugao tahu jika kedua temannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Naruto,...Sasuke..?" panggil Yugao.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengalihkan pemandangan mereka keraha lain, kini langsung tersentak tatatkala sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"ada apa Yugoa-chan?" balas Naruto dengan memberikan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"kenapa kalian tidak memakai Hitae ate Konoha?"

'Deg'

'Deg'

"jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit merunduk mereka tidak mau jika kepergian mereka diketahui oleh orang lain, cukup Hokage, isitri Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan yang terakhir Ebisu. Kepergian mereka berdua dari desa ini tidak ingin menjadi sebuah berita yang mengemparkan karena bawasanya Naruto dan Sasuke ingin pergi dari desa ini dengan tenang tanpa harus membuat kerepotan orang lain sehingga melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah itu, ano..." Naruto sedikit berujar gugup dan tanpa sadar dia memainkan jarinya mirip salah satu teman diakademinya yang dikatahui bernama Hinata Hyuga.

"kami tadi lupa untuk memakainya Yugao.." Ujar Sasuke dan dengan cepat mengambil alih pembicaraan, takut-takut Naruto membuat permasalahan baru lagi.

Yugao hanya memandang wajah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya, dia mencoba menerka-nerka kebohongan yang terkandug dalam ucapan mau ekspresi mereka. Namun terakadang wajah Sasuke yang sedatar tembok itu memiliki keuntungan sehingga sorang Yugao pun akan sangat kesulitan dalam membaca ekspresinya sehingga kebohongan yang terucap akan sangat sulit diketahui.

"Hmm baiklah aku percaya..." ujar Yugao dengan nada seikit pasrah, namun dalam benaknya masih menyimpan sedikit nada kecewa karenan dia tahu jika kedua rekannya ini menyimpan sesuatu yang lain.

"hmm, baiklah lupakan hal tadi... ayo kita membeli takoyaki itu" tunjuk Naruto kepada salah satu kedai yang menjual takoyaki.

"baiklah.."

.

.

Ditempat dan waktu yang sama, diatas patung para Hokage yang baru diperbaiki namun yang terlihat berdiiri kokoh hanya wajah Hashirama Senju, mau bagaimanpun Konoha tidak terlalu banyak memilki Shinobi yang mampu memanipulasi elemen doton untuk memperbaiki monumen patung Hokage, sehingga mau tidak mau Konoha harus menyewa beberapa ninja dari Iwagakure yang terkenal dengan pengendalian Dotonnya. Beginilah jadinya, tenaga yang kurang dan membutuhkan ketelitian yang tinggi sehingga pengerjaannya memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Bukan hal itu yang penting untuk saat ini, namun mereka yang saat ini berkumpul dan berdiri diatas monumen patung Hokage adalah beberapa ninja yang cukup hebat diantaranya Hokage, Kushhina, Kakashi dan yang terakhir Ebisu. Bukan itu saja saja, disana juga berdiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"bagaimana Naruto ...Sasuke...?" tanya Jiraiya.

"kami siap dengan rencana anda Jiraiya-sama...jadi kita mulai saja..!"

"Oey,..oey tunggulah dulu gaki, ini masih belum waktunya..."

"Jiraiaya-sama, Hiokage-sama...aku sudah memeriksa tempat ini dan aku sudah mengetahui beberapa Anbu Root yang sedang mengintai Naruto dan Sasuke..."Ujar salah satu orang yang memakai topeng Inu dan berpakaian Anbu Konoha dan disampingnya juga diikuti anjing kuchiyose miliknya yang bernama Pakkun.

"sebutka berapa jumlah mereka Kakashi !" balas Minato.

"jumlah mereka tidak main-main Hokage-sama, mereka menurunkan tiga batalion Anbu atau bisa dikatakan mereka menurunkan 35 Anbu untuk membawa Naruto dan Sasuke.." Ujar Kakashi.

"sudah kuduga, Danzo tidak akan melepaskan mereka berdua.." Ujar Jiraiya setelah mendengar laporan Kakashi.

"tolong , ushakan mereka berdua untuk tidak masuk kedalam kesatuan Root Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama ! karena aku akan menjadi guru yang gagal jika sampai kedua muridku ini jatuh kedalam gengaman Danzo-sama...saya berjanji akan membantu sekuat kemampuan saya untuk membantu rencana ini sukses.."Ujar Ebisu sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat kerah Hokage dan Jiraiya.

"tenanglah Ebisu, kedua murid kesayanganmu ini pasti tidak akan masuk dalam Root...karena akau pertapa dari gunung Myoboku tidak akan membiarkannya..!" Balas Jiraiya dengan senyum yang memeperlihatkan giginya dan dengan jempol tangan yang dia tunjukkan.

"Arigato-sensei, dengan Sensei mau menjadi guru kami itu sudah cukup...kami tidak mau Sensei ikut campur dalam urusan ini...dan sebentar lagi kami tidak bisa menjadi murid sensei lagi" Ujar Naruto dan diikuti anggukan dari Sasuke

Duakhh'

"bicara apa kalian ini, walaupun kalian akan pergi dari desa ini..kalian tetaplah muridku..!"

Kedua orang itu Cuma bisa meringis dan tertawa hambar.

'arigato sensei'

.

"Hei Naruto ...Sasuke...Yugao" sapa Kiba yang berjalan menuju kearah Tim 11 dan diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Roki 12 tak terkecuali Menma dan Arashi yang sudah pulih setelah ujian Chunin mereka mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Banyak dari Roki 12 yang sudah menganggap Naruto dan Sasuke bukan Aib dari Konoha maunpun anak pembawa sial, terutama bocah anjing yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba, setelah insiden dia ujian Chunin tahap 3 dan dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto sehingga dia merasa jika Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik bukan seperti orang yang digosipkan oleh masyarakat Roki 12 hanya sedikit yang mengetahui kalo Naruto dan Sasuke ikut berjasa dalam penyelamatan Konoha, sehigga tidak banyak dari mereka menatap tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka.

"ah Hai Kiba-san...Hai juga teman-teman.." sapa Yugoa dengan riang. Berbeda orang, berbeda pula respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap kehadiran mereka.

"Cih, kenapa kita harus bertemu dengan mereka...wajah mereka membuat moodku berubah...!" salah satu orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink berujar saat mereka melihat siapa orang yang akan mereka temui.

"kau tahu aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka, mau bagaiamanapun mereka adalah aib Konoha...anak pembawa sial dan salah keturunan klan penghianat, mereka sangat cocok sekali bukan hahaha.." ujar salah anak yang memiliki mata aquirame atau biasa dipanggil Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan salah satu teman setimnya langsung saja meremas pundak Ino dari belakang, dia cukup gerah dengan perlakuan mereka karena pandangan mereka tidak pernah mengalmi perubahan semenjak diakademi bahkan setelah mereka menjadi ninja tetap saja memandang Naruto dan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hentikan Ino!...kau sudah keterlaluan..!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang cukup tidak enak untuk diapandang menurut gadis Yamanaka itu.

Shikamaru tahu apa yang dialami oleh Naruto dan Sasuke selama ini, kehidupan berat yang mereka jalani akan sangat sulit diterima jika orang yang menjalani tidak memiliki ketabahan dan hati yang besar dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Shikamaru tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki peran yang cukup besar dalam membantu Konoha dalam mengatasi Invansi Oto dan Suna, pada waktu itu Shikamaru tidak diminta untuk membantu mengevakuasi warga Konoha karena banyak Chunin dan Jounin Konoha yang dikirim keperbatasan desa sehingga bantuan pasukan musuh yang dikirim kedalam desa Konoha tidak terjadi. Sehingga Shikamaru diminta membantu Asuma untuk melumpuhkan musuh yang masih berada didalam desa dan pada saat itu mata Shikamaru tidak sengaja melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, dia cukup terkejut pada waktu itu dan mencoba untuk tidak percaya tetapi memang kenyataan dilapangan seperti itu.

"kenapa Shikamaru, memang benarkan kenyataannya seperti itu.." ujar Ino yang langsung menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Cih, kalian keterlaluan Yamanaka...Haruno..."Kiba pun juga ikut menimpali ucapan Ino.

"jangan karena kau diselamatkan oleh anak itu, sehingga kau membelanya bocah anjing...untung Menma-sama tidak menghabisimu pada waktu itu Inuzuka.." Ujar Sakura dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan itu menggeram tertahan, dia tahu jika apa yang Sakura ucapkan memang benar tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya Kiba setujui, karena dia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini kepada Naruto dan Sasuke cukup berlebihan.

Menma dan Arashi sedari tidak perduli dengan apa yang teman-temannya perdebatkan, karena mereka sedari tadi tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke, mau bagaiamanapun mereka tidak bisa tinggal diam saat mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke berandil besar dalam membantu Konoha, bahkan mereka berhasil mengalahkan dua Legenda Shinobi bersama dengan bocah pasir yang dia lawan. Menma cukup menggeram marah, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dia tidak punya dari yang Naruto punya sehingga dia sangat begitu iri saat melihat wajah mereka. Dia butuh kekuatan yang lebih, Menma tidak bisa tinggal diam. Setelah ini dia akan meminta ayahnya bahkan kalo bisa guru ayahnya untuk menjadi pembimbing dalam mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar. Apapun akan Menma lakukan untuk mendapat apayang dinamakan kekuatan.

Arashi juga memliki pemikiran yang sama, dia juga akan meminta pada ayah angkatnya untuk meminta jurus-jurus kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan Uchiha brengsek didepannya. Dia sudah dipermalukan saat ujian Chunin berlangsung, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh sampah seperti mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam tidak mau berurusan denga Menma maupun Arashi, karena dalam benak mereka hal ini akan sia-sia. Karena mereka juga memiliki sesuatu yang penting saat ini daripada berurusan dengan mereka. Naruto hanya perlu untuk tidak mencolok agar tidak diketahui bawahan Danzo, dari informasi dari Jiraiya dua hari yang lalu saat mereka mengunjugi kantor Hokage membuat mereka harus wasapada dengan pergerakkan mantan veteran Konoha itu.

**Flash Back**

"Tunggu..."

Langakah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhenti tatatkala suara dari seorang memanggil mereka.

"lawan aku jika kalian ingin berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha !"

"Sensei.." ujar Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"kenapa kami harus..?" tanya Naruto.

"Minato cepat buat kekai keadp suara!" perintah Jiaraiya dengan cepat.

"kenapa? Memang apa yan-.."

"sudah kerjakan saja Minato jangan banyak omong!" perintah Jiraiya sekali lagi.

"Hai.."

Setelah itu Minato langsung membuat bebrapa Handseal yang cukup rumit, namun tak lama kemudian setiap pojok ruangan itu bercahaya dan menampilkan kanji-kanji aneh khas kanji Fuinjutsu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Minato semenjak dia menjadi Hokage. Karena hal itu ia gunakan untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dan memilki tingkat kerahsaian yang tinggi.

"aku tahu ini sangat mendadak tapi aku disini berusaha untuk membantu kalian..."

"apa maksud anda Jiraiya-sama?" tanya mereka berdua.

"ini tentang Danzo! Mereka menginginkan kalian.."

"apa,...kenapa harus kami..!"

"aku juga tidak tahu Gaki, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum apa yang ia inginkan dapat terpenuhi..apa kalian selama ini merasakan jika kalian ada yang mengawasi,.."

"iya kami sudah mengerti, kukira itu Anbu suruhan Hokage...tapi sepertinya itu milik si Danzo itu" ujar Naruto

"aku punya rencana, dan mungkin rencana ini bisa mengecoh si Danzo itu.."Ucap Jiraiya dengan pose berpikirnya.

**Flasbakc Off.**

.

"sudahlah Kiba, kau ingin membela kehormatan Konoha atau kau ingin menjadi seperti mereka?" tanya sekaligus ujaran keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"bukankah seperti itu Menma-kun..."

'kenapa mereka sangat kejam sekali kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, bukankah mereka tidak pernah menyakiti mereka. Dan kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke diam saja' pikir Yugao dengan geram.

"kau benar Sakura-chan hahahah...sampah tetaplah sampah bagaimanapun jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, mereka akan menjadi sampah yang tidak memiliki nilai"

Buagh'

Sebuah pukulan telak di terima oleh Menma, sebuah pukulan yang mengarah tepat diwajah arogannya. Menma yang mendapat pukulan itu Cuma terdorong kebelakang dengan darah yang sedikit keluar dari sebelah mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Menma langsung berbalik dan mencengkaram pipi Yugao denga tangan kanannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku gadis jalang! Hah" ujar Menma dengan wajah menyeringai dan arogannya.

"aku ingin memukul wajah memuakkanmu...!" desisi Yugao.

"apa kau yakin bisa pelacur!..khu..khu..khu.. ...kau itu hanya menumpang disini, jika bukan karena ayahmu sahabat dari Sandaime-sama...Konoha tidak akan menerima wanita jalang sepertimu!" seringai Menma tidak bisa untuk tidak muncul disaat suasana yang cukup menarik seperti ini.

Cuihh'

Yugao yang dikuasai oleh amarahnya yang tidak mungkin dibendung lagi. Langsung meludahi wajah Menma yang Arogan itu. Menma yang mersakan ludah menjijikkan dari wanita didepannya yang mengenai wajahnya, langsung menggeram murka.

"apa yang kau lakukan wanita jalang,..!kau ingin mati ya!" amarah Menma kini terpancing dengan aksi Yugao.

Dengan gerak cepat tangan kiri Menma yang terkepal langsung dia arahkan kepada wajah cantik Yugao.

Wuzzt'

Tap'

Sebuah tangang menghentikkan gerak tangan Menma. Wajah Menam tampak kesal dengan siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"cih, penganggu..apa yang kau inginkan anak pembawa sial! Apa kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan..."

"lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya!.."desis Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tajam.

"jangan bercanda! Gadis jalang ini telah mengotori wajahku-.."

Ucapan Menma tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi karena cengkraman Naruto kepada tangan Menma yang sedang memegang wajah Yugao mengeras dan membuat Menma cukup meringis. Akhirnya Menma pun melepas kungkungan tangannya keapada wajah Yugao.

"jika kau berani menyentuh Yugao atau berani berkata buruk tentangnya, Akan kubunuh kau!" dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras dan mata yang nyalang menatap tajam Menma, Naruto berujar.

Entah seperti ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dalam benak Yugao saat Naruto mengatakan jika Naruto tidak ingin ada orang yang menyakitinya, sesuatu dalam diri Yugao bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat seperti jantungnya dipompa secar cepat. Bahkan sekarang diawajah Yugao muncul guratan merah tipis.

'kenapa denganku...'

Menma hanya mendecih tidak suka, saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Naruto. Kalo bukan karena kondisi Menma yang kurang fit dan aliran cakra yang belum stabil akibat dari segel yang diperbaiki oleh ayahnya memiliki efek samping untuk mengacaukan aliran cakranya.

"Cih, ini aku kembalikan bidadarimu..!" dengan cepat Menma mendorong Yugao kearah Naruto.

Yugao langsung terlempar dengan cepat, untung saja Naruto mampu menahan Yugao agar tidak membentur tanah.

"ayo teman-teman kita pergi...! kita tidak perlu berlam-lama dengan orang-orang yang menyedihkan itu.." Ujar Menma sambil berjalan menjauhi ketiga orang itu.

"minggir Uchiha...!" ujar Arashi yang berjalan bersama Menma dan menyenggol bahu Sasuke sedikit.

'cih..akan kubuat dia babak belur lagi saat kita bertemu lagi' batin Sasuke dengan tangan sedikit terkepal.

"ehmm anno, Yugao-chan...mau sampai kau akan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan Yugao yang masih belum mau beranjak dari pelukan atau bisa dibilang posisi Naruto yang masih menangkap Yugao dari acara hampir jatuhnya.

Yugao yang baru saja sadar dari acara bengongnya langsung gelagapan, pasalanya posisinya saat ini bisa dikatakan cukup menuju kearah sesuatu yang membuat seorang gadis malu. Dan dengan cepat Yugao langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan cepat.

Brukk'

"Aduh...kenapa kau mendorongku Yugao-chan!" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit kesal dan kesakitan karena pantatnya sedikit membentur batuh saat jatuh tadi.

"salahmu sendiri.." Ujar Yugao sambil berlalu.

'eh, memang apa salahku?'

.

.

.

"kalian tahu apa tugas kalian kan Chi-Bunshin Naruto...Sasuke!" tanya jiraiya dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi.

"kami siap Jiraiya-sama..." ujar mereka secara bersamaan.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian datang lagi Anbu yang memakai topeng beruang dan langsung menghadap Hokage. Minato yang yang kedatangan salah satu bawahannya langsung menghadapnya.

"laporkan Tenzo..!"

"penjagaan oleh Anbu Root disebelah selatan Konoha lebih lemah dari biasanya Hokage-sama. Jadi hanya jalan itu yang mungkin bisa mereka lewati...dan saya sudah memeriksa semuanya melalui deteksi cakra lewat pohon yang mereka diami dan hasilnya hanya sebelah selatan Konoha yang paling mudah ditembus.."

"apa kau yakin Tenzo..."

"Hai, saya yakin Hokage-sama.."

Minato pun membalasnya dengan anggukan, semua ini hanya karena dia ingin melakukan pembalasan budi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan membantu mereka walaupun itu tidak seberapa. Minato melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke dari cengkraman Danzo yang ingin memasukkan mereka untuk menajadi senjatanya, Danzo menggunkaan Alibi untuk melindungi Konoha, Minato yakin Jika Danzo memiliki tujuan lain. Mintao tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki pontensial untuk menjadi ninja yang cukup hebat. Permintaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang ingin berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha mempunyai sisi yang mengutungkan maupun merugikan, karena hal ini Konoha akan kehilangan ninja hebat-hebatya dan yang kedua Naruto dan Sasuke bisa bebas dari cengkraman Danzo. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah karena Danzo pasti sudah mengtahui hal ini, buktinya dengan patroli Anbu Root yang ada diperbatasan Konoha diperketat. Minatopun menanyakan maksud dari Danzo dengan melakukan hal itu, namun yang didapat oleh Minato hanya sebuah alasan untuk melindungi Konoha yang masih belum pulih dari invansi. Semua itu hanya membuat kepala Minato pusing, Minato tahu Danzo adalah orang yang cukup licik dan mampu mempengaruhi orang lain, hanya cukup satu kali dia masuk dalam hasutan Danzo dan Minato tidak ingin sekali lagi terjerat dengan rencana piciknya. Jiak pada waktu itu dia mampu mengambil keputusan yang tepat mungkin klan Uchiha masih ada di Konoha namun takdir berkata lain.

.

.

Wuzzztt'

Wuzzztt'

Wuzzztt'

Wuzzztt'

Duaarrr'

Duaarrr'

Duaarrr'

Duaarrr'

Duaarrr'

Semua mata memandang indah kejadian meletusnya kembang api itu, semua terhanyut dengan keindahan kembang api tak terkecuali tim sebelaas mereka memilih tanah yang sedikit lapang untuk menyaksikan keindahan kembang api itu. Mungkin ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul sebagai tim sebelas dan mungkin setelah ini tim sebelas akan dibubarkan. Naruto memandang dengan senyum tipis saat melihat teman setimnya cukup bahagia, mereka berdua tidak mau menganggu suasana hari ini dengan ucapan perpisahan biarlah Yugao mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya. Benci! Naruto dan Sasuke tahu pasti Yugao akan membenci mereka berdua karena telah meninggalkan seorang diri atau mungkin suatu hari nanti Yugao akan membunuh mereka berdua. Membayangkan semua ini membuat mereka tahu setiap awal pasti ada akhir dan setiap pertemuan pasti perpisahan yang akan menunggu mereka suatu saat nanti.

"Wahhh kembang api itu sangat indah ya...kalian tahu ini untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat kembang api, semenjak di Kirigakure ada perang saudara acara seperti tidak pernah ada. Dan terakhir kali aku melihat Hanabi pada waktu aku masih kecil dan itupun bersama Nee-chanku..." wajah Yugao tiba-tiba sedikit sendu dan sedikit mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut tentang kakaknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak, mereka melupakan jika Yugao masih memiliki saudara lagi dan mereka terpisah saat perang saudara terjadi. Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah saat ini, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat mereka tidak mungkin mengajak Yugao untuk mengikuti mereka, karena dunia Shinobi mungkin sangat keras dan mereak tidak mungkin mengajak Yugao untuk ikut mereka, biarlah Yugao tetap di Konoha karena Konoha tempat yang cukup aman.

Sebuah tepukan membuyarkan lamunan Yugao dan dengan gerak sedikit menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk punggungnya tadi.

"ada apa Naruto, aku sed-...eh apa ini...?" tanya Yugao saat dia melihat dua buah kotak kecil dan sebuah kado yang cukup besar namun tipis.

"ini adalah hadiah dari kami...hadiah karena kau mau menjadi anggota tim sebelas, ini hanyalah bukti persahabatan kita Yugao-chan..." ujar Naruto.

"Baka, aku tidak perlu hal seperti ini dengan kalian mau berteman dengaku saja. Aku sudah bahagia.." balas Yugao, namun dia tetap menerima hadiah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"kau bisa membukanya kapan saja Yug-..." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terlambat mencegah mulut Sasuke untuk berhenti berbicara, namun naas jarak yang cukup jauh membuat Naruto telat seper sekian detik untuk menyumpal mulut sahabatnya.

'Brengsek...teme' pikir Naruto sedikit was-was.

"eh, apa boleh heheh..."ujar Yugao dengan nada sedikit riang.

Hadiah pertama telah terbuka dan meperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak yang cukup indah dan banyak ukiran-ukiran bunga Sakurah yang menghiasinya, tetapi tidak beberapa lama mata Yugao memincing menatap nyalang terhadap cicinya yang cukup indah itu, sebuah tulisan terpampang indah di dalam cicin itu, sebuah tulisan yang membuat mood Yugao langsung berubah.

'Dewa Ramen'

"heheh kami pikir cincin itu akan menjadi jimat keburuntungan yang bagus Yugao-chan jadi kami menuliskan nama yang cukup sakral bagi para koki didunia ini .." ujar Naruto dengan gugup.

"sudah kubilang Dobe, tulisan itu membuat cincin yang kita beli jadi terlihat jelak.." Ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa aku tetap suka kok...hehe" ujar Yugao dengan aura yang dari tadi masih belum berubah.

"lalu apa ini.." ujar Yugao dengan menentengkan hadiah yang berbentuk seperti buku.

"kalau itu aku yang memilihkan hadianya...aku yakin pasti kau akan suka.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada percaya diri.

Yugao pun menjadi semangat karena dia yakin jika hadiah yang dipilih Sasuke mungkin cukup normal dan dapat mengobati moodnya karena hadiah Naruto.

Srekk'

Sebuah cahaya cukup menyilaukan saat Yugao membuka kado tersebut, setelah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu menghilang dan dengan cepat Yugao mulai melihat apa yang dia dapat kali ini.

"cara beajar memasak dengan cepat..." gumam Yugao saat membaca hadiahnya itu.

"eh, are...jadi...jadi...selama ini kalian aku menganggap kalo aku tidak bisa memasak begitu?" tanya Yugao dengan pupil mata yang menyipit, dan tak lupa wajah cantiknya kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"sudah kubilang teme, itu bukan hadiah yang bagus..."ujar Naruto menyombongkan diri karena menurutnya hadiahnya lah yang paling disukai Yugao.

"hmm kau hanya beruntung saja Dobe..." balas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja berdebat tentang hadiah siapa yang paling disukai Yugao namun mereka tidak menyadari jika Yugao amarahnya sudah diambang pucak. Tanpa babibu lagi Yugao langsung menghajar mereka berdua, Yugao berpikir jika mereka berdua saat ini hanyalah orang-orang idiot yang sangat menjengkelakan.

Baugh'

Brukh'

Duagh'

Pukkk'

Tendangan, bantingan, uper cut, hempasan semua Naruto dan Sasuke rasakan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"baiklah Tenzo cepat beritahu lokasi mana yang Harus Naruto dan Sasuke yang asli lewati, jangan sampai mereka ketahuan oleh anggota Root itu dan beritahu mereka agar tetap dalam festival itu, karena hanya dalam festival itu mereka bisa berkamuflase dan sulit untuk diketahui bahkan danzo tidak akan berpikir jika Naruto dan sasuke yang asli berada disitu, cepat laksanakan..!"

"Hai ..."

"Bagaimana Minato...apa kita bisa memulai, apa kau tidak memperkirakan kalau mereka akan mencurigai kita karena tidak melakukan pertarungan ini dari tadi..?" tanya Jiaraiya.

"aku tahu Sensei, tapi kita perlu menunggu Anbuku untuk mengetahui jalur mana yang cocok buat Naruto dan Sasuke lewati karena para Root itu sulit buat dikelabuhi...tapi sepertinya Sensei bisa memulainya.." Ujar Minato.

"hmm baiklah..."

.

.

.

Yugao masih tetap menatap teman setimnya, mereka adalah laki-laki bodoh yang tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan wanita. Yugao yakin suatu saat nanti orang yang akan menjadi kekasih atau pasangan hidup mereka adalah wanita paling sial di dunia. Memikirakannya saja membuat Yugao menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan, akibat mereka harus menahan amarah seorang wanita. Sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa Kakashi selalu menjomblo sampai saat ini, mungkin alasannya adalah mereka(wanita) sangat mengerikan dibalik sifat lembut mereka. Mata Naruto tak sengaja mentap sebuah siluet yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon begitupun Sasuke, tak lama kemudian mereka mendapati seorang Anbu yang sedang memberikan isyarat keapada Naruto dan Sasuke melalui bahasa tangan. Sepertinya waktu mereka berdua tidak lama lagi, rencana yang dibuat oleh sang sannin sepertinya akan berjalan dan Naruto maupun Sasuke mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikuti rencana yang dibuat sang gamma sannin karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan saat ini yang bisa merke lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari Konoha dengan selamat karena menurut Jiraiya jika Danzo tidak bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkan maka, Danzo tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke walaupun mereka bukannlah missing-nin dan berkeinginan untuk memilih berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha.

"Yugao-chan...sepertinya kami harus pergi dari sini.." ujar Naruto.

"eh, kenapa secepat itu bukankan...festival ini masih belum selesai, bahkan kita belum memakan ramen dikedai paman teuchi.." Ujar Yuago dengan wajah sedikit sendu, karena baru kali ini dia bisa bersenang-senang semenjak kedatangannya di Konoha.

"ahhaha...Gomen... gomen Yugao-chan, spertinya kami harus menjalani misi dari Hokage-sama.." ujar Naruto.

"eh, misi..? kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukan kepadaku kalau ada misi.." balas Yugao dengan bersidekap dan menatap instens Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ketahuilah Yugao..misi ini bukan misi untuk tim sebelas, melainkan ini adalah misi khusus yang dibuat oleh Hokage untuk kita.." kini Sasuke giliran menjawab.

"kenapa seperti itu,...tapi baiklah. Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah ninja-ninja yang cukup hebat..semoga kalian berhasil Naruto..Sasuke.." Ujar Yugao dengan senyum tulusnya.

'hahah aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa melihat Yugao tersenyum teduh seperti itu, ini berbeda dengan senyum yang dulu ia tunjukkan saat pertama kali bertemu kami...sampai jumpa Yugao semoga kau bahagia disini..Sayonara'

'aku beruntung bisa mengenal gadis yang cukup tegar dan garang sepertimu Yugao...semoga kau bisa menjalani hidupmu selanjutnya tanpa kehadiran kami..'

"arigato Yugao-chan...jaa ne.."

"sampai jumpa Yugao.."

setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Yuago sendiri. Yugao terlihat termenung melihat kedua sahabatnya pergi menjauh, ada sesuatu dalam batinnya berteriak kalau kedua sahabatnya akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali kedalam kehidupannya, Yugao mencengkram erat dadanya.

"tunggu Naruto-kun..." Yugao langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan Sasuke.

"eh, ada apa lag-.."

"ambil ini! Wajahmu sangat kotor, kau tidak mau kan terlihat kotor saat berhadapan dengan Hokage..." ujar Yugao sambil membersihkan wajah Naruto yang kotor akibat ulah Yugao tadi.

"Arigatou Yugao-chan...heheh.."

"baiklah sampai jumpa, aku pergi dulu ! semoga sukses dengan misi kalian.." ujar Yugao langsung berlari dengan wajah menunduk dan meningalkan sapu tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Naruto.

"eh Yugao-chan..sapu tanganmu.."

Tidak ada balasan dari Yugao, karena Yugao telah pergi dari sana meninggalkan dua sejoli itu dengan beribu pemikiran akibat tingkah aneh gadis itu.

.

.

"apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian, Naruto...Sasuke..."ujar Jiraiya dengan nada mengejek.

"diamlah pak tua...kami masih belum selesai dan kami akan memenangkan pertarungan ini agar bisa keluar dari desa ini!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

'cih, walaupun mereka Cuma chi-Bunshin tapi tetap saja..mereka menjengkelkan seperti aslinya. Apa Naruto dan Sasuke yang asli sudah berhasil keluar dari Konoha, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan pergi untuk berendam di air panas' kelu Jiraiya.

.

Sementara saat ini Naruto yang asli sudah melewati pagar yang melindungi desa Konoha, benar apa yang dikatakan Anbu tadi kalo sebelah sini adalah jalur yang penjagaannya tidak ketat. Kini Naruto tinggal menembus kekai yang menjadi radar terluar yang dimilki Konoha, untung saja Hokage mereka memberi sebuah kertas fuinjutsu untuk bisa keluar dari Konoha tanpa terdeteksi oleh kekai yang dibuat oleh Konoha jika tidak maka merek akan diketahui oleh Danzo, mau bagaimanapun Danzo juga mempunyai akses dan informasi tentang kesatuan yang menjaga kekai Konoha sehingga dia bisa mengetahui jika Naruto dan Sasuke kabur dari desa.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai pada tempat kekai tipis itu meneurut cerita kekai sangat sensitif bila bersentuhan dengan objek yang memiliki cakra.

"bagaiamana Dobe apa kau bisa memakai kertas itu..?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"entahlah teme, aku lupa bertanya pada tuan Hokage..."balas Naruto

Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya, kenapa semua begitu rumit begini. Mereka hanya ingin pergi berpetualang ke dunia luar tapi kenapa sampai sesulit ini.

.

.

.

Ditempat Jiaraiya.

Puluhan Anbu Root sudah bersiaga dalam tempat arena pertarungan antara dua bocah gennin itu melawan sang sannin. Mereka menunggu hasilnya karena jika sang sannin menang maka tugas mereka akan sangat mudah karena dua genin itu tetap di desa tapi jika dua gennin itu menang maka mereka akan menunggu diluar desa untuk menangkap mereka hidup-hidup bagaimanpun caranya karena ini perintah mutlak atasannya.

.

.

"Danzo-sama.." sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Danzo.

"ada apa Sai...?" balas Danzo yang sedang membuat kaligrafi kanji jepang menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"ini gawat...kita ditipu..!" ujar orang yang dipanggil Sai tersebut.

"aku tadi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke diperayaan Hanabi di tengah Kota...saat aku mengawasi Menma-sama..." lanjut Sai lagi.

"jangan bercanda Sai, bukannya mereka saat ini sedang melawan Jiraiya..." balas Danzo yang sudah meletakakn kuasnya.

"saya sudah mengikuti mereka dan aku melihat mereka bertemu dengan Tenzo yang berbicara dengan mereka.."

Danzo terdiam tangan kirinya terkepal, Danzo tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada perayaan Hanabi dikonoha, jadi Minato menggunakan itu untuk mengelabuhiku dan bahkan dia menggunakan Anbu Konoha untuk melihat jalur mana yang minim penjagaan oleh bawahanku agar mereka bisa keluar dari desa tanpa sepengatahuanku.

'cih, awas kau Minato ...Jiraiya...'

**.**

**.**

"wah, akhirnya kita bisa bebas teme...selamat tinggal Konoha...selamat dartang dunia baru..." ujar Naruto saat dirinya bersama Sasuke telah melewati kekai yang menjaga Konoha itu.

"hah, Kau benar Dobe...aku tidak sabar ingin berpetualang dan mendapat hal-hal baru..tanpa perlu ada orang-orang yang memuakkan itu lagi..." ujar Sasuke dengan membanyangkan wajah masyarakat Konoha yang sangat membenci mereka.

Jalan baru telah mereka ambil, petualangan apa yang telah menunggu mereka, jalan mana yang akan mereka ambil dan tujuan hidup apa yang akan mereka pilih semuanya masih menjadi misteri. Kini langkah besar telah mereka ambil demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan selama ini.

**TBC.**

**Hah, baiklah cerita ini mungkin sedikit membingungkan semoga kalian tidak sakit kepala saat membacanya.**

**Hmm aku akan vacum lama lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi tuntutan di dunia nyata memaksaku hehe.**

**Oke sampai jumpa...salam dari Author tamvan ini :V**


	16. Chapter 16

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

_-Ada dua hal dalam diri manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan mereka, yaitu 'mejadi pembenci atau dibenci'. Dua hal itu akan selau ada dalam kehidupan manusia, dan semua itu tergantung bagaimana mereka menyikapi arti dari hidup ini.-_

Sebuah tatananan dunia modern, dengan sebuah pemerintahan yang mengatur segala aspek kehidupan manusia, layakanya panggung sandiwara dalam kehidupan manusia pasti terdapat sutradara. Sutradara inilah yang mengatur segala sesutau yang ada didalam cerita, jika terdapat sutradara pasti terdapat pemain. Pemain inilah yang akan menjadi pion-pion penting bagi sutradara tersebut, mereka akan mudah dikendalikan sesuai keinginan pemegang jalan cerita. Pemian-pemain ini dapat disebut sebagai masyarakat dan sutradara disini dianalogikan sebagai pemimpin.

Manusia adalah suatau eksistensi yang mendiami tempat yang bernama bumi, sebuah eksistensi yang ditakdirkan sang pencipta untuk mendiami dunia yang fana ini. Namun sang pencipta menciptakan manusia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Manusia memiliki kebebasan dalam bertindak apapun yang mereka mau, bahkan mereka dapat melakukan sesutu yang merugikan, bahkan mereka dapat bertindak sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan eksistensi manusia yang lain di dunia ini. Namun karena hal itu mereka sangat mudah dikendalikan dan dipengaruhi oleh sesuatu, inilah kenapa kedamaian abadi didunia yanga fana ini sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan, tetapi ada satu hal yanng dapat menjadi kelebihan manusia yang tidak semua manusia miliki yaitu mampu mewujudkan sesuatu yang bahkan seorang dewa sekaligus akan sangat sulit mewujudkannya.

.

.

**Goa Valley of the end.**

"bagaiamana pergerakan Obito, Zetsu ?" sebuah mata merah langsung terbuka ketika meresakan sesutau yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

"hmm...Obito masih menyiapkan segalanya Madara-sama.." Kuro Zetsu langsung membalas apa yang ditanyakan pemilik mata merah tersebut.

Zetsu hitam dan putih itu masih saja menatap mata merah itu, mata yang mengisyaratkan kebencian. Namuan kedua mahluk itu sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa ketakutan sedikit pun.

"apa kau merasa nyaman dengan mata itu, Madara-sama..?" tanya Zetsu Putih.

"sejujurnya mata ini begitu menyedihkan, mata ini begitu banyak menampilkan rasa ketakutan dari pemiliknya yang dahulu...dasar klan Uchiha sekarang tidak seperti dahulu, mereka begitu bergantung dengan doujutsu ini.." balas madara.

Memang mata Madara yang sesungguhnya telah dia tanamkan kepada seorang bocah Uzumaki yang dulu dia temukan ketika dikejar oleh para missing-nin, sebuah mata tuhan, sebuah mata yang menjajikan kemenangan bagi pemiliknya. Mata yang dulunya hanya milik pendiri dunia Shinobi namun kini telah berhasil madara bangkitan. Semua itu sudah Madara persiapkan demi kelancara rencananya, dengan menanamkan mata itu kepada bocah Uzumaki maka mata itu tidak akan mati atau menghilang, bawasannya Uzumaki adalah salah satu klan ninja yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Rikudo sennin, dengan sedikit mewarisi ketahanan tubuh dan kapasitas cakra yang dimiliki Rikudo sennin membuat klan Uzumaki dijuluki sebagai klan berumur panjang. Mengingat semua yang telah Madara persiapkan membuat dia sedikit menyeringai.

"Khu..khu...khu...ini hanya sebentar Madara-sama, namun setelah semua ini selesai kau akan mendapatkan lagi kekuatan penuhmu." Ujar Zeztsu putih.

"Madara-sama..aku ingin memberitahumu tentang dua orang itu...!" Ujar Zetsu dengan nada serius.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya..." balas Madara tenang.

"Jadi..?"

.

.

.

**Markas Akatsuki.**

Suasana dalam ruangan itu kini dibalut dengan aura ketegangan yang cukup untuk membuat suhu ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Disana hanya terdapat empat orang yang semuanya memiliki baju yang sama ya itu jubah hitam berbalut awan-awan merah yang menghiasi setiap sisinya, namun yang memakai hanyalah tiga orang sedangkan satu orang lagi memakai jubah serba hitam dan hodie yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan menyisahkan hidung, mulut hingga giginya.

"apa kau gila...bukankah sudah menjadi cara ninja bila kita melakukan perang secara konvensional..." ujar salah seorang tersebut yang memiliki rambut merah.

"Khu..khu..khu...jika kalian ingin melawan kelima negara besar hanya dengan kelompok ini, kalian hanya akan mendapatkan hal yang sia-sia. Kedamaian abadi yang kalian impikan selama ini akan sia-sia, dan proyek mugen Tsukoyomi lah jawaban atas semua ini.." balas orang tersebut.

"apa maksudmu dengan Mugen Tsukuyomi..?" tanya seorang memiliki rambut ungu dan menjadi satu-satunya perempuan dikelompok tersebut.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi adalah proyek dimana membawa dunia dalam sebuah kedamaian sejati yang selama ini diimpi-impikan setiap manusia...dan disini aku akan merubah cara berjalan organisasi ini dengan sedikit mengubah filosfi kalian..." ujar orang tersebut.

_(Author Note :disini saya buat para Shinobi tidak ada yag mengetahui tentang Mugen Tsukuyomi yang dilakukan madara dan merasa asing dengan jutsu itu. Mereka saya buat tidak tau kalau prinsip kerja Mugen Tsukuyomi adalah menjebak manusia dalam ilusi abadi. Tolong jangan terpaku dengan mangga atau anime yang sudah hampir tamat..) _

"apa maksudmu dengan mengubah jalan organisasai ini..?" tanya Nagato.

"kita akan membuat seluruh desa di dunia Shinobi menjadi patner kita, tak terkecuali dengan kelima negara besar. Kita hanya perlu meyakinkan mereka dan menjelaskan apa rencana kita..kuharap Akatsuki tidak bergerak terlebih dahulu dan membuat dunia Shinobi memandang oragnisasai ini menjadi, oragnisasai teroris..." balas orang tersebut.

"bukankah kita adalah kumpulan missinng-nin yang sudah di cap sebagai organisasai yang cukup berbahaya..Tengu-san?!" tanya sekaliagus seru Nagato kepadan orang yang mempunyai julukan Tengu.

"itulah kenapa aku datang kesini Nagato, semua ini akan sangat mudah jika kau mau berkerjasama denganku. kau hanya perlu mengambil hati dari para pemimpin desa-desa kecil dengan cara menolong mereka dan setelah semua ini selesai kau hanya perlu menunggu, setelah itu dunia akan mengetahui sepak terjang oragnisasai ini yang ingin menciptakan perdamaian dunia. Lambat laun kelima negara besar akan menaruh kepercayan sedikit demi sedikit kepada organisasai ini... Aku tahu kau sudah muak dengan kelima negara besar dan ingin mereka merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan selama ini, tapi itu hanyalah masalah waktu untuk membuat dunia shinobi bertekuk lutut dalam genggaman Akatsuki..." balas orang itu.

"kau hanya mengatakan keuntungan yang kami dapat, namun apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini...aku yakin kau mempunyai maksud lain dengan semua ini..?" Ujar Nagato dengan padangangan yang mengintimidasai.

"Khukhukkhu..."

.

.

Tanzaku Gai adalah salah satu desa yang diimpi-impikan para orang dewasa, desa yang memiliki banyak daya tarik tersendiri. Tanzakau gai adalah salah satu desa yang ada di Negara Api, letak dari desa ini tidak terlallu jauh dari KoNoha namun juga tidak terlalu dekat. Perjuadian, wanita dan tempat wisata, tiga hal inilah yang menjadi komoditi dari desa ini. Bahkan seorang sannin yang melegenda di dunia Shinobi sangat betah berada di desa ini.

"hentikan semua ini Tsunade-sama, kau akan menghabiskan uang yang baru kita pinjam ini..!" ujar sebuah suara dari salah satu meja yang ada dia tempat perjudian itu.

"diamlah Shizune,..ini urusanku dengan bocah-bocah menyedihkan ini..!" balas Tsunade tak kalah sengit. Setelah itu tangan Tsunade yang sedang memegang gelas sake sedari tadi, langsung dia tegak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini.

Pada saat ini salah satu meja yang ada di dalam tempat mirip casino tersebut sedang ramai dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat pertarungan sengit antara dua anak remaja, satu wanita muda atau mungkin bisa dikatakan wanita tua yang awet muda dan satu orang paruh baya. Mereka melakukan pertarungan yang dinamakan judi, dimana perjuadian itu menggunakan kartu poker. Semua wajah yang melihat pertarungan itu memandang serius kearah keempat orang itu yang masing-masing dari mereka memegang dua kartu. Sedangkan keempat orang itu saling memandang sengit seperti ingin menggorok leher musuh mereka dengan sebuah pedang.

"bagaiamana Yoshida-san apa kau ingin ikut...jika iya aku akan menaikkan taruhannya...? tanya salah satu peserta yang memiliki rambut kuning, namun wajahnya mengisyaratkan senyum mengejek kepada orang yang dia ajak bicara.

'brengsek, dia menghinaku jika seperti ini aku akan kalah dan kehilangan semua uangku' pikir Yoshida dengan pemikiran yang berkecamuk antara mengikuti taruhan orang yang mengejeknya tadi.

"ak-u...aku tidak ikut.."

Dua orang itu langsung tersenyum cerah, secerah mentari ketika mendengar ucapan orang yang ada didepan mereka. Dengan begini rencana mereka untuk hidup selam setahun kedepan tanpa bekerja akan terwujud saat ini juga, ketika mereka memenangkan kegiatan perjudian yang harus terpaksa mereka lakukan karena mereka melupakan sesuatu yaitu membawa uang, tidak mungkin mereka akan kembali ke desa yang cukup sulit untuk bisa keluar secara bebas hanya untuk mengambil uang mereka, tidak..mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya.

Wajah Tsunade kini mulai menggeras setelah melihat salah satu lawannya mengundurkan diri dari pertarungan ini. Matanya mulai menggelap dengan gerak pelan tangan kirinya membuka dua kartu yang menjadi miliknya, terlihat dua kartu 'King' dan 'As' dua kartu yang dikatakan penjudi sebagai kartu dewa namuan jenis kartu yang dimiliki Tsunade berbeda jenis kartu 'king' miliknya bertipe diamond sedangkan kartu 'As' miliknya bertipe waru. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu pandangan Tsunade dia alihkan ketengah-tengan meja dan melihat tiga kartu yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh bandar penjudi, wajahnya meyeringai melihat hal tersebut ' kartuku berpotensi menjadi 'straight' dengan begini aku akan memenangkan permainan ini' pikir Tsunade dengan penuh percaya diri.

"aku ikut.."

Kedua orang itu menyeringai dengan jawaban dari wanita didepan mereka, kemenengan sudah didepan mata, keinginan mereka untuk tidak bekerja selama setahun penuh bisa mereka wujudkan dengan memenangkan perjudian ini. Bagaimana tidak uang sangat banyak dan hampir memenuhi meja yang mereka gunakan dalam perjudian ini akan menjadi milik sang pemenang.

.

.

.

"dimohon setiap pemain membuka kartunya masing-masing..." suara dari bandar judi memecah keheningan ketika kelima kartu sudah dikeluarkan ditengah-tengah permainan. Kartu yang dikeluarkan oleh bandar itu adalah '10, J, Q, K dan As' kesemua kartu tersebut bertipe hati dan hanya kartu K dan As yang bertipe keriting .

Tsunade tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena kartu yang dimilikinya sudah menjadi 'straight' dan ini hasilnya. Dengan hasil ini sudah bisa dikatakan menjadi pemenang hanya menunggu kartu apa yang dimiliki oleh dua bocah didepannya.

"hahaha kalian sudah kalah bocah...tidak ada harapan bagi kalian dalam hal ini.."Ujar Tsunade denngan tawa yang sedikit mengejek.

"kau salah oba-san...sebelum perjudian ini berakhir kami tidak akan kalah...apa kau kira kartumu itu sudah mampu mengalahkan kami. Kuharap kau tidak jantungan setelah semua ini selesai" ujar remaja bermabut kuning dengan bersidekap sambil menyeringai sedikit mengejek.

"sudah kami duga menjadikanmu sebagai lawan memang cukup mudah..." kini gilirang orang berambut model pantat ayam berujar.

'twicth' twitch'

Tsunade hanya menatap datar dengan kedua orang didepannya, perasaannya cukup was-was dengan ucpan kedua musuhnya. Jikalau dia kalah maka hutang yang selama ini menggunung akan semakin tamabah banyak.

Dan tak lama kemudian remaja berambut raven itu membuka dua kartunya dan nampaklah sesuatu yang membuat mata semua orang membulat, bahkan Tsunade mulutnya terlihat menganga sedikit melihat nilai kartunya yang dimiliki oleh remaja didepannya lebih tinggi dari jenis kartunya, dan kartu itu adalah '8 dan 9' dan semuamnya beritipe hati. Jika di konversikan dengan kartu yang dikeluarkan oleh bandar judi itu maka kartu remaja bermabut raven itu mejadi.

STRAIGHT FLUSH '8,9,10,J,Q' dengan semuanya bertipe hati.

"Straight Flush...aku menang...hahaha..."

"Tunggu dulu teme, jangan senang terlebih dahulu dengan kemenangan sesaatmu itu..." remaja berambut kuning itu mengintrupsi orang yang dipanggil teme untuk tidak senang terlebih dahulu dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

Nyawa Tusnade sudah hampir hilang setengah setelah bocah raven itu membalikkan dua kartu yang dimilkinya untuk diperlihatkan, namun naasnya kartu yang dimiliki bocah raven itu sudah menggugulinya dan sekarang kini remaja kuning itu juga ikut-ikutan untuk membuat dia semakin jatuh dengan cara mencoba mengatakan kalo kartu yang dimiliki bocah raven itu lebih baik dari dirinya. Dengan dibandingkan kartu Tsunade dengan remaja berambut raven itu, sudah dipastikan Tsunade kalah daan tidak bisa menandinginya walaupun kartu itu Cuma 8 dan 9 saja tapi kartu itu manjadikan dia mampu menysusun 'straight flush'. Dan sekarang bocah menyebalkan berambut kuning itu ingin mengucapkan kalo kartu yang dimilikinya mampu mengalahkan punya bocah rambut raven itu. Tsunade Cuma bisa memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut sedari tadi, dia sudah menyerah dalam perjudian ini, entah kenapa kesialan selalu menimpanya apakah kalung yang selama ini dia pakai membawa sial atau memang dia sendiri yang tidak berbakat berjudi seperti kakeknya. Entahah Tsunade tidak tahu hal itu, namun karena kalung inilah dua orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini harus pergi meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Tsunade mulai sedikit percaya jika kalung ini memliki sisi pembawaan yang buruk bagi sang pemakainya. Mungkin Tusnade harus menjual atau membuangnya jika ingin mendapatkan hal lebih baik menurutnya, tapi dia harus mengenyahkan pemikiran itu pasalnya, kalung ini adalah salah satu peninggalan yang diberikan kakeknya selain desa Konoha sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk Tsunade dari hokage pertama.

Kembali kearena perjudian, setelah Tusnade keluar dari pemikirannya yang entah melebar kemana-mana. Lalu matanya sedikit melebar dan tersenyum tipis memang benar kartu yang dimiliki oleh bocah kuning itu cukup bagus yaitu 'Royal Flush' lebih tinggi dari bocah berambut raven itu. Tsudande yang dirasa tidak punya kepentingan lagi karena kekalahan telak dari dua orang bocah yang sangat berisik menurutnya. Langsung beranjak dari mejanya dan mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari tempat yang saat ini ingin dijauhinya padahal biasanya dia sangat senang berada ditempat ini namun kini tempat itu masuk black list tempat yang akan dibenci Tsunade, mungkin itu dikarenakan dia kalah judi dengan anak-anak mau bagaimanapun akalnya cukup sulit menerimanya namun bagaimanapun itu adalah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan.

"brengsek kau Naruto...kenapa kartumu lebih baik dariku..." Sasuke nama bocah raven itu langsung menarik kerah Naruto dan mengguncangkannya dengan kuat, karena Sasuke tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit ekor mata Tsunade menatap dua bocah absurd yang sedang berkelahi ditengah arena. Bukannya mereka senang dengan kemenangan besar mereka tapi mereka malah main kucing anjing yang tidak bisa akur. Mata Tsunade menajam karena dia merasakan melihat sesuatu yang selam ini dia cari, sebuah kalung yang sangat berharga, kalung itu adalah kembaran dari kalung yang dia pakai namun kalung itu memiliki warna merah. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kalung itu kembali masuk kedalam baju bocah berambut kuning itu. Konon katanya kalung itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang cukup besar namun tidak ada yang mengetahui kejelasan itu bahkan kakek Tsunade juga tidak tahu.

'mungkin aku salah lihat' pikir Tsunade yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti wanita berambut hitam sepundak yang sedang menggendong bayi.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah hampir satu bulan keluar dari desa dobe, apa kau tidak punya rencana lain..?" dengan menegak minuman dari bambu yang sudah dia isi air Sasuke berujar.

'Tap'

Naruto langsung berdiri diatas batu yang dibuat sandaran oleh Sasuke sedari tadi, matanya meneliti setiap pemandangan yang dapat matanya tangkap. Memang mereka sudah membuat daftar atau bisa disebut rencana untuk menemani mereka berpetualang di dunia Shinobi. Yang pertama mereka akan berlatih tentang kenjutsu, ninjutsu untuk menyempurnakan penguasaan jutsu mereka lalu dilanjut dengan taijutsu. Mereka memang tidak memasukkan belajar genjutsu atau seni bertarung yang lainnya, tapi mereka yakin akan mendapatkan hal itu dalam petualangan mereka cepat atau lambat. Tapi yang pasti mereka harus mencari guru yang mau mengajari merke dengan sunguh-sunguh dan tidak mengajari dengan setengah-setengah. Walaupun mereka mendapatkan guru seorang penjahat maupun kriminal yang masuk dalam binggo book, merka tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah ilmunya bukan jalan hidupnya.

"enthalah teme, mungkin kita harus mencari seorang Shinobi yang ahli berpedang..karena aku yakin kemampuan kenjutsu kita sedikit payah..." ujar Naruto sambil merasakan deru angin yang menerjang tubuhnya.

"kau benar juga...aku yakin dalam hal kenjutsu kurasa kita bisa menemukan mereka di negeri para shamurai, kirigakura dan kumogakure karena ketiga tempat itu banyak memiliki shinobi maupun petarung yang ahli berpendang..." ujar Sasuke sambil menganalisis.

"Hn.." balas Naruto.

'itu gayaku brengsek'

.

.

.

"kau masih bsia berjalan Haku..?" sebuah suara membuyarkan usaha Haku yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk berjalan dengan kaki yang bermasalah.

"aku rasa tidak,..." haku berujar dengan suara lirih, Haku yakin orang didepannya pasti akan membuanngnya. Bagaimanapun yang tidak berguna akan dibuang, itulah sistem Shinobi yang selama ini Haku percaya. Haku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berjalan dengan normal dan menutupi kesakitannya akibat kakinya yang seidikit bermasalah karena mendapat luka sobek. Dan sekarang dia sudah pasrah jikalau orang yang didepannya membuangnya.

Kisame, orang dari tadi menatap Haku hanya mampu membuang nafas dari deretan gigi hiunya. Hoshikage Kisame salah satu tujuh alhi bedang terbaik yang dimiliki Kiri gakure yang kini mendapat gelar missing-nin setelah dia membunuh seluruh anggota timnya saat melakukan misi dan membunuh gurunya sendiri dan merebut pedang milik gurunya.

Sejujurnya bukan sifat dia yang ingin menolong orang lain, bahkan dia tidak peduli dia rekan atau atasannya, jika sudah tidak berguna Kisame akan membuangnya. Tapi orang didepannya adalah sebuah benda titipan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap satu-satunya saudara di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain orang didepannya sudah menajadi keponakannya saat itu juga.

"baiklah kita beristirahat disini..." titah Kisame kepada Haku.

.

.

Dia masih senantiasa menatap arus air itu, badannya tak pernah sekalipun beranjak dari atas jembatan dengan tangan yang memegang erat dadanya seperti memegang sesuatu. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut setiap hari dari siang hari hingga menjelang sore, bahkan orang-orang yang setiap hari lewat sana akan mengerti kebiasaan remaja itu, sperti halnya Kakashi yang setiap hari lewat sana menjadi hafal betul kebiasaaan gadis remaja yang sekarang menjadi objek pandangannya. Kakashi tahu betul siapa gadis remaja yang bersdiri itu, dirinya tahu betul bagaimana perasaan gadis itu hanya saja Kakashi sampai saat ini tidak tahu betul bagaiamana cara mengatasi masalah itu. Itu semua peneyebabnya adalah karena jalan yang diambil oleh adiknya maka Kakashi berinisiatif mengajaknya berbicara siapa tahu dia bisa membantunya atau memberikan sebuah solusi.

'Tap'

Sebuah langakah kaki mendekat keerah Yugao saat ini, namun karena Yugao begitu terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri hingga dia tidak sadar jika ada orang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan..." kakashi langsung mengambil inisiatif dengan membuka sebuah ucapa retoris dari mulutnya.

Yugao nama orang itu yang saat ini di ajak bicara oleh Kakashi namun belum ada respon sama sekali, seolah dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Sedangkan dengan Kakashi dia cukup tahu dengan respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh gadis remaja didepannya. Namun dia tahu cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan meresponnya.

"memang sakit, ketika orang yang kau sudah anggap spesial dalam hidupmu tiba-tiba saja hilang dalam sekejap dalam kehidupanmu, namun inilah dunia semua yang berjalan tidak akan bisa sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. namun percayalah ketika setitik harapan masih ada maka kau masih bisa berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan apa yang menurutmu harus kau pertahankan, tapi ketika harapanmu itu sudah hancur saat itu juga karena kematian yang menjadi pemisah antara yang hidup dan yang mati maka rasa bersalah yang akan menemanimu setiap hari..."

Isakan kecil mulai tedengar dari orang yang ada disamping kakashi, sebuah isakan dari gadi remaja itu mulai terdengar sedikit keras.

"hi-ks..hiks...hiks..mereka pembohong, mereka mengikari janji yang mereka buat...harusnya aku mengerti kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia...!" setelah mengucapkan itu Yugao langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat Kakashi dengan cepat.

Kakashi hanya menatap sendu kearah lari Yugao, dia tahu di usianya sangat mudah seperti ini akan membuat dia rapuh dan sulit berpikir jernih dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Obito...Rin...'

**TBC**

**Aku datang lagi :D udah gitu aja**


	17. Chapter 17

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

_-__Ada dua hal dalam diri manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan mereka, yaitu 'mejadi pembenci atau dibenci'—_

"Brakkk..."

Nafas tiga orang itu tercekata tatatkala mereka mendengar suara yang berasal dari sebuah gebrakan pintu, mata mereka memandang penuh tanya terhadap sang pelaku. Mereka bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat kedua anak itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan.

"sayang apa yang sebe-.." Kushina yang berinisaiatif bertanya terlebih dahulu langsung terhenti ketika sebuh suara memotongnya.

"Kami ingin kekuatan...kami ingin kuat KAA-SAN...TOU-SAN...!" dengan wajah penuh rasa amarah mereka berujar.

"apa maksud kalian sayang, kalian sudah kuat bahakan dari genin seumuran kalian yang ada di desa ini..." Kushina mencoba mendinginkan kepala kedua anaknya yang entah bagaimana berubah menjadi tempramental dan sedikit arogan, mungkin karena efek pubertas mereka yang sudah menginjak remaja sehingga Kushina dapat memaklumi perubaha sifat yang terjadi.

"TIDAKK,...kami tidak butuh itu sebelum kami dapat mengungguli dua sampah itu, maka kami tidak akan berhenti untuk menjadi kuat..! kami tau kejadian yang sesungguhnya dari invansi Konoha beberapa waktu lalu, dan kami tau siapa yang mendapat andil besar dari susksesnya penuntasan invansi itu,...karena itu kami tidak mau diremehkan oleh kedua aib itu..!" Menmaa berujar dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, dan mengisyaratkan kekecewaan terhadap orang tua mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat leamah.

'apa ini benar anak Minato?, aku tidak melihat ada sifat Minato ada pada dirinya...Jika anak Uzumaki itu aku bisa mentolelirnya karena dia adalah anak adopsi mereka, namun jika Menma...entahlah aku hanya berharap dia akan lebih dewasa suatu hari nanti.' Pikir Jiraiya saat melihat kedua anak Minato dan Kushina dari matanya.

"jaga omonganmu Menma, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anak yang baik-baik mereka hanyalah korban dari kesalah kami...jangan pernah memanggil mereka aib desa atau anak pembawa sial, Naruto adalah suadaramu!" ujar Kushina yang sedikit terbawa emosi dengan sang anak sulunngnya ini.

"Kaa-san lucu ...HAHAHAHA, setelah sekian lama bukanlah kalian yang mennganggap dia sebagai anak pembawa sial, bukankah kalian juga yang telah mengusir dari rumah ini bahkan kalian juga telah menghapus namanya dari keluarga Namikaze untuk selama-lamanya...jangan bercanda..!" Menma berujar dengan bersidekap dada dan tertawa meremehkan.

"apa mungkin karena dia sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kuat dari yang kalian kira dan menjadi pahlawan yang membantu invansi Konoha sehingga kalian merubah cara padang kalian, hahaha tidak kusangkan jika kalian begitu terobsesi dengan orang yang kuat...kalian merubah pandangangan kalian terhadap seseorang hanya karena seseorang itu berubah menjadi bak pahlawana dan memiliki kekuatan..." ujar Arashi dengan tertawa meremehkan.

"CUKUP Hentikannn ! Menma ,..Arashi. jangan membawa-bawa saudara kalian dalam hal ini...aku tekankan sekali lagi, jika kami ingin mencoba meminta maaf dan mengajak Naruto untuk kembali kedalam keluarga ini bukan karena dia adalah orang yang kuat atau memiliki bakat yang membanggakan, hal ini murni karena keinginan kami untuk meminta maaf dengan apa yang kami perbuat kepada Naruto.." Ujar Kushina dengan memegang kedua tangannya dan menempelkan kedadanya, karena bagaimanapun ucapan Menma dan Arashi menusuk tepat kedalam perasaan Kushina hingga saat ini.

Minato hanya diam wajahnya dia tundukkan sehingga matanya menggelap pertanda dia kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya ini, apalagi dalam ruangan ini ada Jiraiya yang notabennya guru yang peling membanggakan dia, apakah Jiraiya tidak akan kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi didalam keluarganya. Sungguh jika Minato dapat kembali kemasalalu dan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi saat ini makan akan Minato lakukan dengan cepat, namun sayang itu tidak akan terjadi.

Kushina menangis dengan sesunggkan bahkan dia sekaranga membuang rasa hormatnya kepada Jiraiya yang saat ini ada di ruangan itu, bagiamanapun masalah yang dihadapi dalam keluarganya ini akan sangat sulit diselesaikan bahkan oleh orang yang kuat sekaligus bahkan seorang Minato sendiri kebingungan dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Plakk...Plak..."

Dua tmparan tepat mendarat diaajah kedua orang remaja itu, semua yang ada dalam ruanagan itu terbelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, pasalnya sang Hokage yang biasa dipanggil Yondaime Hokage, telah menampar dua anak yang menjadi kebangganya dari dulu.

"kami kecewa dengan kalian berdua...kalian sudah keterlalaluan, kenapa kalian berubah menjadi arogan dan gila kekuatan...?" tanya Minato dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"gila kekuatan ? bukankah Tou-san sediri juga melihat orang dengan kekuatan...keluarga yang menyedihkan, ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini Arashi..." ujar Menma dan langsung bernjalan dari sana.

"Hai.."

'Kalian salah Menma,..Arashi'

.

.

.

Wajah bahagia tak pernah lepas dari Haku, bagaimana tidak setelah kepergian ayahnya dia kini dipertemukan dengan orang yang dulunya mengaku sebgai saudara dari Momochi Zabuza, dan dia berkeinginan merawatnya karena dia sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannnya sediri. Hal itulah yang membuat orang yang bernama lengkap Yuki Haku sangat senang karena mendapat seorang keluarga lagi, dia akan bersumpah untuk selalau menjaga dan menuruti perintah dari pamannya ini. Walaupun saat ini dia sedang kesakitan akibat kaki yang masih belum sembuh dikarenakan pertarungan tempo harinya. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangatanya untuk mengambilkan air untuk kisame yang saat ini tengah beristirahat dari perjalanan mereka, sebenarnya Kisame sendiri yang ingin menngambilkan air tersebut namun Haku menolak dengan keras dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan air untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan bersenandung ria dan wajah berseri-seri Haku menyusuri hutan untuk mencari sumber air, instingnya mengatakan jika jalan yang saat ini dia lewati akan mengarahkannya kepada sumber air yang dia cari-cari, bgaimanpun menjadi pengguna Hyouton yang hebat menajadikan Haku mudah dalam mencari sumber air. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya dia menemukan sumber air yang mengalir dengan jernih dari air terjun yang kecil dan hal itu membuat senyum diwajah Haku merekah lebar.

"akhirnya ketemu juga..." ujar Haku dengan langkah pelan agar kakinya tidak bertambah bengkak. Dengan ayunan pelan Haku menggunakan pengendalian cakra airnya agar air itu bisa masuk kedalam wadah yang telah dia sediakan. Dengan penuh kosentrasi Haku mencoba membawa air itu untuk masuk kedalam wadahnya, namun ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam air itu. Hal itu membuat Haku bersiaga jika saja ada buaya atau mahluk aneh yang ingin menyerang dia, tapi ketika Haku menunggu dan tdak adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan, sehingga Haku mengasumsikan jika itu ada sebuah batu yang terbawa arus oleh air terjun.

"Blurrrrhhh...Huwahh segarnya..." ujar seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam air dan mengagetkan Haku.

"Eh..."

Dengan air yang membasahi sluruh tubuh orang itu, membuat orang itu berinisiatif untuk mengibas-ibaskan rambut serta menggerakkan badannya dengan ditemani latar cahaya matahari yang cukup menyilaukan membuat orang yang melihatnya bak melihat malaikat yang sedang mandi.

Haku yang masih belum sadar dari apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

'tampannya, apalagi perut kotak-kotak itu...err- sungguh seksi..' pikiran liar mulai merasuki otak Haku yang polos kesadaran yang mulai merasuki pikiran Haku yang blank tadi membuat dia langsung sadar.

"KYAHHHHH...orang mesum..." ujar Haku langsung berteriak.

Haku Cuma bisa menutup mata dan menggerakkan pengendalian cakra air itu, sehingga mirip dengan cambuk untuk mengicar orang yang tiba-tiba mucul itu.

Orang itu yang tidak tau apa Cuma merinding disko melihat air yang kapan saja dapat mencincang tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan menghindar yang konyol orang itu langsung menghindari setiap tebasan yang dilangsungkan kepadanya.

"mati saja kau orang hentai..."

"mati.."

"mati.."

"mati.."

Dengan wajah yang memancarkan orang yang sedang menemukan mangsanya Haku berujar dengan kalimat 'mati' untuk orang yang yang ada didepannya.

"Tung-.."

"Tungg-,,seben-"

"Tunggu sebentar nona..!"

"Hyahhh mati saja sana kau orang Hentai.."

Bukannya berhenti malah Haku bertambah bersemangat untuk mencincang orang yang ada didepannya ini bahkan dia mulai tertawa mirip dengan iblis yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sebongkah batu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan mata hitamnya, seringai mengejek kembali mengikuti ekspresi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu ini, ketika telinganya menangkap suara lolongan atau lebih tepatnya teriakkan kesakitan.

'dasar Dobe'

.

Kisame hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika acara tidurnya diganggu, dia paling benci terhadap orang yang mengganggu acara istirahat yang jarang ia dapatkan ini, namun suara teriakkan Haku harus menghentikan acara menggerutunya. Jika saja ada yang menyakiti Haku terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang Shinobi maka siap-siap saja dia akan menjadi makanan Samehadanya. Dengan langkah cepat dia mulai mendeteksi cakra dari Haku, tiba-tiba saja wajah kriminal Kisame menyeringai tatatkala mendapati sebuha ckara asing yang ada di dekat Haku.

'Akhirnya ada hal yang bisa menjadi objek untuk pelampiasan hasratku{?}'

.

Nafas tersengal-sengan dan wajah pucat senantiasa menghiasi wajah orang yang ada didepan Haku saat ini, wajah penuh trauma dan keputusasaan tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya.

"A-ku,..Hah...Hah...Aku bi-,...hah..sa jelas,...kan ..." ujar orang itu dengan nafasa tersengal-sengal.

"apa yang harus dijelaskan, semua sudah jelas jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada diriku ini.." ujar Haku dengan tangan bersidekap tak lupa sembon yang melayang-layang disekitarnya.

"Hoey Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu...?"

Bak seeperti suara malaikat, ucapan dari Sasuke membuncahkan semangat hidup orang yang dipanggil Naruto tadi. Ingin sekali Naruto kali ini menari-nari dan berteriak 'Hidup kerang ajaib' untuk melampiaskan kebahagiannya akibat kedatangan saudaranya ini. Dengan tersenyum senang dan tak lupa air mata kebahagiaan, Naruto menoleh kearaha Sasuke.

Sedangkan dengan Sasuke yang melihat wajah menjijikan dari Naruto yang ditujukkan kepadanya hanya mendesah dan menykitkan mata. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memberikan bogem mentah kepada wajah orang yang ada didepannya ini.

'teme, kau memang penyelamatku...sehingga aku tidak perlu menyerahkan hidupku ini pada Shinigami yang ada didepanku saat ini' batin Naruto.

"Ouh jadi kalian berkomplotan ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis polos spertiku hah?" wajah Haku langsung menggelap, membayangkan imajinasi liarnya apabila dia dicelakai oleh dua orang dibelakang Haku langsung berubah menjadi tomak-tomabak es yang melayang-alayang dibelakang tubuhnya.

'Eh'

"Naniiii..." Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berujar bersamaan dan saling bepelukan.

.

.

Haku hanya menggerakkan kepalannya keatas dan kebawah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, namun setengah hatinya merasa bersalah karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto padahal kejadian yang sesungguhnya Hakulah yang salah, tetapi ego yang terlalu tinggi membuat dia menganggap dia menjadi korban saat ini.

'perempuan memang semena-mena(?)'

"Haku..?" semua mata memandang kearah belakang Haku, bahkan Naruto yang masih bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana boxer biru bergambar kodok ikut menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ki-kisame-sama.." ujar Haku setengah gugup, Haku teringat dengan tugasnya yang dia tinggalkan akibat kejadian tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap was-was dengan orang yang ada didepan mereka, pasalnya tekanan cakra yang mereka rasakan cukup mengerikan, apalagi pedang besar yang dibungkus kain tersebut memancarkan aura yang tidak mengenakan, mirip seperti aura youkai. Tampilan orang itu memang terbilang cukup aneh dengan wajah mirip seperti hiu dan jangan lupakan warna kulit yang berebeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dengan baju yang beraksen awan merah yang berjumlah tujuh menambah kesan misterius pada sosok yang dipanggil Kisame oleh orang yang tadi menghajar Naruto.

Seringai Kisame tak pernah lepas melihat dua orang yang Kisame dapat asumsikan sebagai Shinobi, hal itu terlihat dengan gestur dan padangan tajam dari mata mereka yang menandakan kalau mereka adalah seorang Shinobi. Kisamae tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yana ada didepan mereka, jika mereka adalah orang yang benar mengganggu Haku dan istirahatnya yang berharga maka bersiap-siaplah untuk menajadi santapan samehadanya.

"sudah kubilng untuk memanggil namaku dengan Oji-san, jangan menambah embel-embel -sama Haku...kau adalah keponakanku..!" titah Kisame sambil berjalan kearah Haku.

"Gomen..."Haku Cuma bisa merunduk, namun dia juga merasa bahagia karena hal itu.

"apa mereka mengganggumu Haku,...?" tanya Kisame.

"Euhm,..Ano mereka sebe-.."

"wow, Ji-san pedangmu cukup besar juga ya..? apa itu tidak berat..?" tanya Naruto.

"iya pedang ini cukup besar, hingga bisa memotong bagian dari tubuhmu hingga yang terkecil. Apa kau mau mencobanya...?"

Naruto cukup bergidik ngeri, ternyata orang yang ada didepannya tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Naruto dan Sasuke tahu siapa sosok yang ada didepannya, salah satu pendekar tujuh pedang milik Kiri Gakure. Pedekar yang pernah membunuh gurunya sendiri sehingga mendapat pedang yang saat ini dipapahnya bukan hanya itu saja dia juga pernah membunuh semua rekan setimnya dalam misi yang pernah dia emban.

"perkenalkan aku adalah Naruto dan orang yang disebelahku adalah Sasuke..." ujar Naruto.

"tanpa nama klan huh, kalian cukup berhati-hati untuk orang yang masih muda. Dengan memperkenalkan nama klan kepada orang lain di dunia Shinobi ini hanya akan membuatmu lebih cepat mengantarkan diri pada dewa kematian. Namaku adalah Kisame..." balas Kisame.

"Ano, Kisame Oji-san...sebenarnya ini hanya kesalah pahaman anatara aku dan mereka.." Haku mencoba mencairkan suasana, karena dirasanya cukup tegang.

Kisame Cuma memandang datar Haku, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ingin membalasa ucapan Haku, Haku yang melihat itu Cuma bisa menggigit bibrinya yang ranum dan menunudukkan kepalanya. Lalu setelah itu Kisame mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Kisame untuk megatakan apapun kepada Narto dan Sasuke, jika saja Haku tidak sedang terluka dan bisa berjalan normal maka Kisame tidak akan segan-segan untuk menguliti dua orang yang ada didepannya ini. Akan sangat bahaya jika Haku yang terluka ada disekitarnya saat dia bertarung, dengan begitu Haku bisa menjadi sasaran empuk dan Kisame tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk hal itu.

"ayo kita pergi Haku..."

"Tunggu..." sebuah suara mencegah langkah kaki Kisame dan Haku. Kini terlihat seringai Sasuke yang mucul.

"aku punya permintaan sebelum kau pergi,..?" ujar Sasuke.

Haku membuat wajah garang kepada kedua orang itu ketika mendapati kedua orang itu mencoba bermain-main dengan sebuah api. Haku tau jika Kisame atau orang yang dia panggil sebagai pamannya saat ini bukannlah orang biasa, dia seorang kriminal rank-S yang banyak dicari-cari oleh kelima negara besar, bahkan bounty dalam binggo book yang didapat untuk kepaalanya cukup mahal hingga mampu membuatmu hidup sepuluh tahun lagi tanpa bekerja. Entah kenapa dengan kejadian yang tadi dia alami bersama kedua orang yang beramabut kontras itu menimbulkan rasa sedikit peduli kepada mereka, padahal dia tidak pernah mendapati sikapnya yang seperti ini kepada orang lain.

"Hmm,...apa maksudmu bocah..?" Kisame mulai bertanya penasaran karena baru kali ini dia mendapati ada orang yang mengajak dia bermain-main terlebih dia adalah bocah yang mulai beranjak remaja. Dia mulai merentangkan samehadanya dibahunya pertanda dia menunjukkan gelagat untuk memberikan peringatan kepada orang yang ada didepannya jikalau permintaan itu tidak menarik maka sebagai gantinya nyawa mereka akan menjadi persembahan untuk samehadanya.

"bertarunglah dengan kami...!"

'DOOONG'

Haku dan Naruto terhenyak ketika mendengar permintaan aneh Sasuke, bagaimana tidak dia mengajak bertarung seorang kriminal rank-S yang tidak memiliki permsalahan dengannya. 'apa otak Uchihanya mulai konslet?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Hmmm bertarung..?" Kisame mulai tertarik dengan permainan bocah yang ada didepannya.

"kalo kami bisa mengalahkanmu, kami punya satu permintaan kepadamu 'jadilah guru kenjutsu kami!' " setelah penuturan itu akhirnya Naruto mulai mendapat pencerahan dengan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan kalian...?" tanya Kisame dengan seringai yang terpantri diwajahnya. Sedangkan dengan Haku dia Cuma menepok jidatnya antara merasa kasihan dan menertawakan mereka, membayangkannya saja membuat Haku menatap mereka prihatin, apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan seorang kriminal, yang ada mereka hanya akan mendapat sebuah kekecewaan hal itulah yang Haku dapat selama dia hidup bersama Zabuza.

"Serang ahli kenjutsu tidak lebih dari seorang kesatria yang membawa sebuah pedang, seorang kesatria akan dikatan sebagai kesatria sejati apabila mereka dapat menepati janjinya dan mau menerima sebuah permainan pertarungan dari kesatria lainnya. Seorang kesatria bukannlah seberapa kuat sebuah pedang yang dimilikinya atau seberapa kuat ia dalam memainnkan pedangnya namun harga dirilah yang mereka junjung tinggi sebagai seorang kesatria berpendang ..." dalam hal sebuah permainan kata entah kenapa Naruto lebih hebat dan Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu, dengan sebuha kerutan dan wajah-wajah orang yang sedang meninamang-nimang terlihat jelas dalam wajah Kisame.

Haku tidak peduli dengan permainan bodoh dari tiga orang yang ada didepannya, lalu ia mencari sebuah ranting pohon yang dia temukan disekitarnya dan mencoba mengambar sesuatu diatas tanah(?).

"hahaha kalian lucu, tapi ketahuilah aku bukanlah seorang kesatria seperti dalam dongeng yang diceritakan oleh ibu kalian sebelum tidur. Aku hanyalah seorang Shinobi, dalam kehidupan Shinobi menipu dan ditipu bukannlah hal yang biasa, kalian terlalu naif bocah...sudahlah aku akan pergi, hargai nyawa kalian yang berharga itu.." langkah kIsame yang tadi trerhenti, kini berlanjut lagi. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Haku tak lama kemudian keringat sebiji jagung muncul dibalik kepalanya saat mendapati Haku mengambar sesuatu yang menurutnya absurd. 'apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Zabuza' pikir Kisame. Dalam gambar itu, tergambar Haku yang tumbuh menjadi raksasa dan menaiki sebuah gedung Mizukage yang tinggi dan dalam gambar itu terlihat Haku menghalau sebuah benda seperti pesawat yang mencoba menembaki dia(?).

"tak kusangka seorang yang dikatakan kriminal rank-s takut dengan seorang yang bisa dikatakan bocah, apa kata dunia Shinobi jika berita ini tersebar luas.." pemikiran Uchiha yang kootor dan mudah memprovokasi orang mulai muncul dari otak Sasuke.

Kisame berhenti melangkah, entah kenapa ucapan Bocah itu cukup membuat tangannya gatal untuk tidak cepat menebas kepala mereka.

"apa kau tidak ingin memiliki penerus atau legasimu suatu hari nanti. bayangkan saja, murid dari seorang Hoshikage Kisame telah menguncang dunia Shinobi dengan kemunculan mereka yang mampu disegani oleh kelima negara besar dengan kemampuan berpedang mereka yang hebat, apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Kami tahu sendiri kau adalah seorang Jones yang tidak akan memiliki seorang istri, atau kau memang ingin meninggal tanpa diekenang oleh orang-orang.." hasutan-hasutan aneh mulai keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Keapala Kisame mulai muncul hasutan-hasutan aneh yang muncul dari pemikirannya yang aneh berkat perkataan Naruto, bahkan hasutan aneh itu membentuk wajah bocah kuning yang mengucapkan kalimat hasutan tadi.

'brengsek'

"Bersipalah.."

'mudah sekali diahasut' pikir ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruang tertutup lebih tepatnay markas.

"aku akan memulai dan membagi tugas kalian..." semua hologram orang yang ada disana mulai mendengarkan secara seksama sebuh ucapan dari orang yang terlihat seperti ketua dalam forum tersebut.

"kalian akan terbagi menjadi dua kubu yang akan membuat konspirasi dalam hal ini, tenang kalian akan mendapat pasukan pembantu dari Tengu-dono untuk membantu tugas kalian.."semua hanya mendengar secar seksama dan mencermati apa yang leader mereka katakan.

"semua tetap dalam rencana, kita akan mengabungkan setiap desa kecil yang selama ini menjadi pembatas setiap kelima negara besar. Desa itu diantaranya Taki, Oto, Kusa, Takumi minus Ame dan Uzushio karena desa itu sudah bisa kita kuasai. Dalam rencana ini kalian akan berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan untuk desa mereka karena yang akan melakukan penyerangan adalah pasukan dari Tengu-dono maka kalian disini para anggota Akatsuki akan menjadi pahlawan disetiap desa. Rubahlah cara pandang dan pemikiran mereka secara perlahan lalu setelah mereka mulai percaya dan mempercayai kalau kalian sebenarnya adalah sosok sebenar-benarnya pahlawan. Setelah itu ajak mereka masuk dan bergabung dalam rencana kita untuk membuat sebuah negara besar yang akan dipimpin langsung oleh Akatsuki...pembunuhan pemipin desa yang tidak mau bergabung bisa kalian lakukan secara tersembunyi atau kalian bisa manipulasi orang tersebut. Baiklah hanya itu saja dan aku ingatkan disinin aku tidak akan menerima kegagalan."

Semua hanya memadang leader mereka dengan banyak pemikiran, mereka adalah gerombolan seorang kriminal yang membentuk kelompok organisasi lalu kenapa mereka diajak masuk dalam urusan politik yang merepotkan, bukannya mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan sebagai negosiator hanya saja mereka lebih suka main tebas langsung daripada menggunakan mulut yang lebih merepotkan. Hidan yang merasa Akatsuki pindah haluan ingin bertanya pada orang yang selama ini menjadi leader mereka.

"aku tahu yang ingin kau tanyakan Hidan, memang ini cukup rumit untuk dicerna oleh pemikiran orang yang gila bertarung..." semua orang yang ada disana sedikit menahann tawa pasalnya secara tidak langsung ketua mereka menghina Hidan jika dia tidak akan mengerti urusan dalam berpolitik.

"tapi kau masih bisa bertarung dengan para ninja yang akan membelot kepada kita dan kau bisa menggunakan mereka untuk upacara sebagai tumbal untuk dewamu.."

"cih.." hidan hanya mendecih tidak suka tapi harus dia akui, ketua mereka ada benar juga dengan begitu dia akan menemui banyak orang kuat.

"baiklah semoga berhasil.."

.

.

Haku hanya memandang bosan dengan ketiga manusia yang saat ini masing-masing dari mereka membawa pedang ditangan mereka. Haku berpikir apakah diotak mereka hanya ada pertarungan 'dasar lelaki'. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah saat medapati anak berambut kuning itu yang masih menggunakan celana pendek yang bergambar kodok, alangkah lebih baiknya dia memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertarung bukannya keren malah seperti terkesan konyol.

"tunggu sebentar kenapa bukan pedang yang besar itu yang kau pakai..?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Kisame hanya menggunakan sebuah katana biasa.

"apa kalian pikir kemampuan berpedangku hanya karena pedang tersebut. Seorang ahli kenjutsu dikatakan hebat apabila bisa menggunakan semua pedang yang ada..." ujar Kisame, entah perasaan Naruto atau memang Kisame sedikit menyombongkan diri saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"kalian hanya perlu menjatuhkan pedang ini dari tanganku terserah cara apa yang akan kalian pakai..." ujar Kisame.

'hmmm... '

"baiklah kita mulai...Hajime.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melesat meunuju Kisame berada. Mereka berlari zigzag seperti angka delapan, mereka berencana mencoba membuat bingung Kisame dengan cara membuat Kisame menebak siapa yang akan menyeranngnya terlebih dahulu. Namun tanpa diduga Naruto dan Sasuke melewati Kisame dari arah sampingnya lalu setelah itu mereka berbelok dan melesat lurus kearah Kisame. 'sudah kuduga, mereka akan menyerang dari duas sisi sampingku, karena cara itu cukup efektif dilakuakukan saat menghadapi orang yang lebih kuat'. Kisame Cuma menyeringai saat Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengayunkan pedang mereka mncoba menebasnya, Kisame terbelak tidak menyangkan jika mereka akan meyerang bagian tubuhnya yang berbeda, Naruto mencoba menebas bagian leher sedangkan Sasuke mengncar bagian dari kakinya.

'sepertinya kombinasi mereka sudah cukup bagus dalam hal bertarung, atau memang mereka sering melakukan pertarungan secara bersama-sama, namun cara itu cukup mudah dihindari oleh Kisame-sama khu..khu..' batin Kisame.

Kisame memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang dan dengan cepat menahan pedang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan walaupun jarak pedang Naruto dan Sasuke berjauhan namun bagi Kisame menahan pedang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan bukanlah hal sulit, karena ketangkasan dan kecepatan adalah poin penting dalam seni berpedang. Naruto dan Sasuke tak habis akal, karena meliha pedang Kisame berada dibawah pedang Naruto dan Sasuke yang membentuk huruf 'x' maka dengan cepat mereka menusukkan pedang mereka kedalam tanah secara cepat berharap pedang dari Kisame ikut terjepit juga hingga bisa terlepas dari tangannya.

'berhasil'

'dasar amatir, butuh seratus kalian untuk mengalahkanku..'

Memang benar pedang dari Kisame ikut terhepit dan tertancap kedalam tanah, namun pertahanan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak ada membuat Kisame dengan cepat menendang tubuh mereka dengaan cepat, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlempar berlawanan arah.

'Duakh'

'sial'

Dengan berjalan santai Kisame mencabut pedangnya yang ikut tertancap dalam tanah tadi, dengan satu tarkan dua pedang dari Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut terlempar kearah tuannya masing-masing.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mencabut pedang mereka masing dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka menggunakan shusin untuk muncul tiba-tiba didepan Kisame agar dapat menyerang Kisame secara langsung, hal itu dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto secara terus menerus dari mucul dibelakang, atas, samping. Sedangkan dari Kisame sendiri dengan mudah dia tahan semua serangan yang tida berarti dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Haku yang melihat pergerakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat cepat karena menggunakan Shusin sebagai media penyerangan cukup memukau jika dilihat dari jauh. Namun pujian yang lebih untuk pamannya tidak Haku lupakan, bagaimanapun Kisame yang dengan mudah menahan serangan mereka harus di apresiasi lebih.

"berjuanglah paman...cincang mereka menjadi potongan kecil khu..khu..."ujar Haku dengan tawa sadisnya.

Tiga menit telah berlalu akhirnya Naruto menyudahi serangan mereka karena mereka sedikit kelelahan dan membutuhkan oksigen karena bergerak dengan cepat.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..."

"Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah kode untuk memulai serangan berikutnya, sedngakan Sasuke yang mengerti sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti arahan Naruto.

**Bunshin no jutsu**

"Poft.." mucul satu replika dari Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu kemudian salah satu dari mereka berpencar dan kini akhirnya mereka mengepung Kisame dari empat sisi.

'apa yang ingin mereka lakukan'

**Katon : Gokakkyu no jutsu**

Keempat orang itu langsung menembakkan jurus yang sama dan pusat dari objek mereka adalah Kisame yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Jurus bola api itu cukup besar karena bertemu dalam satu tempat sehingga yang berada dalam lingkupnya akan sangat sulit untuk lepasn dari jurus itu.

Tanpa mereka duga Kisame merentangkan pedangnya diatas permukaan tanah, lalu dengan gerak cepat dia membut sebuah lingkaran yang memutari tubuhnya, tak lama kemudian dari lingkaran yang dibuat pedang tadi muncul sebuah air yang melingkari Kisamedan berubah mejadi kubah untuk menahan serangan api yang berasal dari setiap sisi. Muncul kepulan uap yang sangat tebal dari arena pertarungan itu karena bertemunya katon dan suiton.

Naruto dan Sasuke berserta Bunshinnya tidak membutuhkan uap itu untuk menipis atau menghilang lalu dengan cepat mereka melesat bersama dengan pedang masing-masing ditangan.

"Hyaat.."

"Hyaat.."

"Hyaat.."

"Hyaat.."

"Trankk.."

"Trankk.."

"Trankk.."

"Trankk.."

Keempat orang itu terpental akibat Kisame melakukan perputaran untuk menahan serangan mereka hal itu juga diikuti kabut yang menghilang dari tempat itu.

"kalian lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita bukan, butuh seroang yang memiliki potensi yang hebatlah yang bisa menjadi murid dari Kisame-sama ini hahaha..." ujar Kisame denga nada bangga disetiap pengucapannya.

Kini yang tergeletak didepan Kisame hanyalah pedang Sasuke dan Naruto sang empu hanya meringis kesakitan akibat menerima serangan Kisame tadi. Namun dalam keadaan menahan sakit dan menundukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan Kisame tadi, mereka menyeringai.

'kena kau'

"Poftt.."

Dua pedang dari Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi sosok dari Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat mereka melesat dan menerjang tubuh Kisame, mereka langsung mengunci pergerakan Kisame agar tidak bisa bergerak untuk kabur. Namun tanpa diduga Naruto langsung menggigit telapak tangan Kisame yang sedang memegang pedang alhasil mata Kisame terbelak tatatkala tangannya tergigit mulut Naruto.

"Wadaauwww...Sakit..."

Kisame hanya melompat gaje sambil memegang telapak tanganannya yang digigit oleh Naruto.

'kita menang...'

'Dobe...apa kau lapar?'

'mereka memalukan'

'apakah ini jalan akhir dari Kisame-sama, sebagai pendekar yang keren lalu berubah sebagai babysitter'

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak lama tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. **

**Disini mereka memulai petulangan mereka dengan berguru pada Kisame. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi Cuma minta sarannya aja :D.**

**Ada salah satu reviewer yang bilang kalo banyak review yang gk d jawab. Untuk masalah itu Author mohon maaf, sumpah review kalian aku baca kok hanya saja saya gk ada waktu buat bales. Oke untuk yang selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk balas.**

**Laffayete : ini, Author gk kemana-mana kok **

**Lora bozz 29 : iya bisanya Cuma segitu**

**Yustinus224 : entahalah, kalo lama update banyak kendalanya hehe**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : kalo d baca lagi gpp kok :v**

**Ahmad. .9 : makasih broo**

**Lhiae932 : ini udah lanjut**

**Asd : ini udah lanjut**

**Lusy jaeger Ackerman : Tsunade masih belum kembli ke desa jadi tdk tau, mungkin mereka akan bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti hehe**

**Jhr : ini udah upadte**

**Christian622 : makasih**

**Jhr : saya juga berharap seperti itu**

**Tamerlane 12 : iya makasih banyak sob**

**Basmalah 196 : ini udah update **

**Ridhoagungprakoso103 : iya, terimakasih sob**

**Kaze no haya : iya, terimakasih sob**

**Ryuu : ini udah lanjut :D**

**Terima kasih, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...kalo ada yang ingin berkenalan bisa lewat fb, btw ane udh gabung group Indonesia siapa tau ada yang pengen kenalan #Plak, gk sudih heheh lupakan :D**

**Sampai jumpa.**


	18. Chapter 18

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

_-__Ada dua hal dalam diri manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan mereka, yaitu 'mejadi pembenci atau dibenci'—_

Kusagakure adalah sebuh desa yang tidak terlalu besar seperti kelima desa besar yang ada di dunia Shinobi, namun desa ini adalah desa yang cukup strategis karena di kelilingi oleh dua negara besar dan dua desa kecil yang cukup maju. Hal ini yang membuat desa mereka dijadikan sebagai arena pertarungan desa-desa besar pada saat perang dunia ninja ketiga, bahkan desa ini digunakan oleh Konoha dan Iwa untuk bertarung. Banyak insiden yang terjadi saat perang dunia ninja ketiga diantaranya insiden jembatan tenchi, jembatan kanabi, terbantainnya pasukan Iwa oleh sang Jounin Konoha bernama Namikaze Minato sebelum menjadi Hokage, hingga terbunuhnya murid dari sang Hokage ke empat yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Kenangan menyedihkan banyak terjadi di desa ini, namun hal itu juga berlaku bagi penduduk Kusagakure mulai dari banyaknya penduduk yang terbunuh, bahkan pelecehan seksual dan pencurian harta oleh pasukan Shinobi dari desa lainnya menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka, hal itu membuat para pemimpin dari Kusagakure mempunyai dendam kepada kelima negara besar. Dalam sebuah dongeng konon dalam desa ini, memiliki sebuah senjata yang setara dengan Biju atau monster berekor, senjata ini dikatan ada sejak zaman rikudo sennin, bahkan dikisahkan senjata ini pernah digunakan oleh leluhur Kusagakure untuk menguasai dunia Shinobi tetapi hal itu sampai sekarang menjadi sebuah mitos yang hanya menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur, tidak ada yang tahu keasliannya hanya para pemimpin desa terserbutlah yang tahu akan keasliannya.

.

"hey Konan, Siapa sebenarnya orang yang dipanggil Tengu itu..?" sebuha pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hidan membuat dua orang yang ada dikanan dan kirinya melirikan matanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hidan, Sasori sendiri yang ikut dalam perjalan ini juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama tentang orang yang dipertanyakan Hidan ini, dari bagaimana Akatsuki menyutujui kerjasama ini hingga mereka akan melakukan misi ini bersama dengan orang misterius itu. Konan hanya melihat dua orang yang menjadi patnernya dalam misi kali ini, lalu tak lama kemudian terlihat dia menggerakkan bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak terlalu mengetahui orang yang dipanggil tenggu itu. Konan sebenarnya kurang mengetahui lebih detail tentang orang yang mereka pertanyakan ini, dia sering melakukan komunikasi dengan Nagato hanya saja dia tidak boleh mengikuti percakapan itu ketika mencakup sebuah rahasia yang besar.

"aku tidak mengetahui lebih detail tentang orang yang kalian pertanyakan ini, dia sangat misterius atau bisa dibilang orang ini tidak seperti manusia seperti pada umumnya.." ujar Konan, sambil memainkan kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari ketasnya.

"bukankah kita semua yang ada didalam Akatsuki tidak seperti manusia pada umunya..." balas Hidan sambil mengosok tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tubuh Konan yang membuat dua orang yang ada disekitarnya sedikit kedinginan dengan hawa itu. Entah memang Konan sedang mengalami masa-masa sirkulasi yang dihadapi oleh perempuan setiap bulannya atau memang dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Hidan yang mengatakan jika dalam Akatsuki tidak ada orang yang bisa dikatan normal, 'hey dia masih seratus persen manusia normal bahkan dia masih memiliki sisi feminim yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari anggota lainnya'. Konan langsung menatap nyalang wajah Hidan untuk memberikan pertanda jika ia cukup tersinggung dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"baiklah aku tarik kata-kataku kembali tadi, hanya sebagian anggota Akatsuki yang bisa dikatakan normal..." keringat dingin muncul dipelipis Hidan pertanda dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman pada dirinya ketika ditatatap dingin oleh Konan, walaupun dia adalah orang yang bisa dikatakan Abadi tapi tetap saja dia cukup ketakutan dengan Konan. Bahkan dewa yang selama ini dia puja-puja mungkin tidak akan membantunya ketika dia meminta pertolongan saat dia berurusan dengan mahluk yang bernama wanita.

'maaflkan hamba yang khilaf ini, jashin-sama'

Konan hanya menatap tidak peduli ketika melihat Hidan yang tiba-tiba berdoa kepada dewanya, Konan jug berfikir tentang apa yang dijalankan oleh akatsuki ini, apakah hal ini sebuah jalan yang tepat diambil atau ini malah menjadi sebuah boomerang untuk Akatsuki sendiri, jika sampai hal itu terjadi maka orang yang pertama dia cari adalah Tengu, dan Konan berjanji kalau dia akan membuat sebuah perhitungan dengan orang itu.

.

Dalam sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat ditengah-tengah desa Uzushio beridiri dua orang menghadap sekumpulan pasukan mirip manusia namun bentuk serta struktur tubuhnya tidak mirip seperti manusia pada umunya, warna putih serta terdapat sirip pada setiap tubuhnya menambah kesan kepada orang yang melihatnya, jika mereka bukan manusia yang seperti pada umunya. Jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak dan memiliki rupa serta wajah sama membuat spekulasi lagi kalau mereka adalah sebuah klon.

Pein hanya memandang datar kepada sekumpulan mahluk aneh yang ada didepannya, dengan mata rinnegan yang dia miliki, Pein mampu mengetahui mahluk apa didepannya serta tersunsun dari apa mereka. Lalu pein mengalihkan pandanganya kearah orang yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya.

"jadi bagaiamana selanjutnya...?"

Tengu nama orang yang saat ini berdiri disamping pemimpin dari Akatsuki, setelah mendengar ucapan dari Pein lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Hanya sebuah seringai kejam yang muncul dari balik tudung kepala yang dia kenakan.

"kita mulai misi ini..." ujarnya seraya menatap wajah pemimpin Akatsuki itu.

"rubah diri kalian menjadi shinobi dari kelima negara besar..!" sebuah perintah keluar dari mulut pemimpin mereka yang bernama Tengu.

Saat itu juga semua pasukan yang berbentuk manusia dan mempunyai warna putih yang terdiri hampir 2000 pasukan sudah berubah menjadi ninja dari kelima negara besar dimulai dari Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri hingga Suna. Perubahan itu sangat cepat dan tidak perlu waktu lama karena dengan melihat dan menyentuh mayat-mayat dari ninja kelima desa di negara besar yang telah disediakan oleh Tengu maka hal itu akan mudah bagi mereka.

"Bubar.."

"Hai..Tengu-sama"

'ini akan mudah bagiku dalam melakukan rencanaku'

.

Saat ini Akatsuki sudah memulai rencana mereka yang telah disunsun sedemikian rupa, mereka mulai bergerak dari desa-desa yang sudah mereka tandai untuk masuk dalam kekuasaan Akatsuki. Mereka akan menjalankan sebuah konspirasi untuk dapat menjatuhkan kekuasaan dari masing-masing desa diantaranya; Otogakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure, Hoshigakure, Uzushiogakure dan yang terakhir adalah Takumigakure. Dari masing-masing desa ninja tersebut semuanya berbatasan dengan kelima negara besar sehingga jika ketujuh desa tersebut disatukan maka akan membentuk satu kesatuan wilayah yang cukup besar dengan macam-macam kelebihan dan potensi yang dimiliki setiap desa, maka hal itu akan mampu menandingi kelima negara besar baik itu dalam segi militer, ekonomi, sumber daya manusia dan alam. Dengan minus Ame dan Uzushio maka Akatsuki tinggal menaklukan desa-desa lainnya.

Menggunakan metode konspirasi dan hasutan, dua hal ini yang akan diterapkan oleh Akatsuki untuk mempengaruhi pemimpin desa-desa tersebut. Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan Tengu yang merubah diri menjadi Shinobi kelima negara besar. Pasukan tiruan itu akan menyerang secara serentak masing-masing dari desa, dalam hal ini masing-masing desa tidak akan menyadari siapa yang menyerang desa mereka sesungguhnya karena pasukan shinobi dari Oto, Taki, Kusa, Hoshi dan Takumi akan terlalu kalut dengan serangan dadakan itu bahkan mereka tidak akan bisa memanggil bantuan dari luar desa. Sungguh cerdik bukan dengan membuat buta desa tersebut maka kau akan mudah menguasainya.

**Kusagakure.**

Konan, Hidan dan Sasori hanya menatap datar desa yang saat ini mengalami penyerangan oleh pasukan tiruan kelima desa besar mereka tanpa ampun menghancurkan bangunan dan membakar sesuatu yang ada disekitar mereka, dengan melakukan hal itu pasukan tiruan Tengu ingin menimbulkan perasaan benci, dendam, marah dan kesedihan. Hal ini diperparah dengan mereka melakuakan kesengajaan dengan hanya melukai penduduk tanpa membunuh mereka, karena hal itu akan membuat kebencian mereka keapada keliam desa besar akan seamkin besar, tidak melukai penduduk juga masuk dalam sebuah rencana Akatsuki dengan tidak kehilangan penduduk serta Shinobi Kusagakure maka mereka bisa digunakan untuk mencapai tujuan Akatsuki.

.

"Muu-sama...Muu-sama...ini gawat...ini gawat...!"

Mui orang yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan didalam istana Hozuki. Sedikit menolehkan matanya saat ada salah satu Shinobi desa Kusagakure mendatanginya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri selain menjadi kepala penjara di Istana Hozuki, Mui juga menjadi anggota oposisi _Kusa no Jitsu_ (Rumput basah) sebuah kelompok rival dari _Kusa no Hana _(Rumput Bunga). Dua kelompok ini adalah kelompok pemimpin yang paling berpengaruh di Kusagakure.

"ada apa..?"

"Desa..hosh..Desa sedang..hosh..diserang oleh kelima negara besar.."

"APA..!"

.

**Hoshigakure **

Hoshigakure adalah sebuh desa ninja yang cukup unik, karena didalam desa ini mereka menggunakan sebuah bintang sebagai media untuk berlatih menjadi Shinobi yang kuat. Banyak sekali pandangan negatif dan positif yang dilayangkan kepada desa ini karena budayanya yang dianggap terlalu malas untuk menjadi seorang shinobi karena terlalu mengandalkan energi spiritual yang mirip dengan cakra dari benda angkasa yang mereka sebut sebagai bintang. namun tidak sedikit juga yang percaya bahawa benda itu adalah pusaka dari dewa yang dapat mendatangkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, oleh karena itu benda ini sangat dicari-cari oleh para kolektor barang-barang antik dan para pemimpin desa lainnya.

Malam itu suasana dalam desa bintang begitu senyap, mungkin terlalu senyap untuk suasana malam hari tak ada suara hewan nokturnal ataupun serangga semua seakan bisu. Hal itu diketahui oleh para penjaga desa bintang dengan cepat mereka terbang menggunakan cakra bintang yang selama ini mereka dapat saat latihan.

"cepat berangkat..!" ujar pemimpin pejaga tersebut.

"Hai."

Dengan kepakan sayap cakra yang sangat cepat mereka memecah udara dingin malam itu. Pohon demi pohon mereka lewati dengan berbekal insting ninja sensor mereka memeriksa setiap sudut hutan yang menjadi perbatasana desa bintang dengan negara api. Salah satu dari ninja bintang itu mendapati sebuah cakra asing yang tidak jauh dari lokasinya.

'apa ini, kenapa tekanan cakra ini sanagat banyak..150..200..tidak ini lebih dari 200 shinobi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! dan memberitahukan kepad Kizaki taichou'. Bukan dia saja ternyata kedua temannya yang memeriksa lokasi itu juga mau beranjak pergi dari lokasi itu, tampak wajah mereka cukup pucat setelah mengetahui begitu banyak ninja yang mendekat kearah desa mereka. Setelah ketiga ninja bintang itu menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat mereka bernjak tak lama kemudian ratusan kunai meluncur dari balik pohon dan mengincar mereka bertiga.

**Shut...**

**Shut...**

**Shut...**

**Shut...**

"**Jleb.."**

"**Jleb.."**

"Arrrrgh..."

Dua ninja bintang telah gugur tinggal seorang saja yang berhasil kabur dan terbang setinggi-tinginya agar dia keluar dari jangkauan tembakan mereka.

"Kizaki-sama...kizaki-sama...ini gawat musuh sudah-,.." belum selesai ninja yang selamat itu memberikan informasi kepada ketuanya, tiba-tiba tempat mereka sudah di serbu oleh para ninja dari kelima negara besar, hal itu jika dilihat dari hitai ate yang dipakai mereka.

Malam itu teriakan ketakutan keluar dari mulut warga desa Hoshigakure, rumah, sarana dan prasarana desa bahkan kantor yang mereka anggap sebagai pusat pemerintahan desa bintang sudah rata dengan ada yang bisa membantu, perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh para shinobi Hoshigakure terlihat sia-sia bgaimanapun jumlah musuh yang terlalu banyak membuat mereka putus asa. Selain itu mereka hanya bisa berharap ini akan berhenti secepatnya, mereka merasa terhianati dalam hal ini bukankah mereka sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Suna dan Konoha untuk masalah stabilitas keamana perbatasan dan ekonomi kenapa mereka menghianati desa mereka, mereka tahu jika desa bintang Cuma desa biasa yang masih berkembang tapi kenapa mereka sekarang menghancurkan kami, apa perjanjian itu Cuma menjadi tulisan diatas kertas biasa saja tanpa mereka hargai apa yang tertuang didalamnya. Dengan hal ini desa Hoshigakure tidak akan pernah memaafkan Suna dan Konoha bahkan desa dari kelima negara besar karena berani-beraninya menyerang desa leluhur mereka.

'kita akan berperang'

Terlihat dua siluet berpakaian hitam dan bercorak awan merah sedang berjalan melewati gerbang yang sudah rusak milik desa bintang, dengan langkah pelan mereka memasuki pusat desa.

.

.

Ini adalah sebuah akhir dari desa bintang dikarenakan persembunyian terakhir yang mereka miliki telah ditemukan, persembunyian yang berisikan anak-anak dan perempuan itu telah diketahui oleh para shinobi dari kelima desa besar.

"Brengsek. apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dari desa kami, hah..?" Shumaru mencoba bertanya untuk mencari tahu tujuan dari Shinobi itu untuk menghancurkan desa mereka. Namun nihil tidak ada jawaban yang didapat malah hanya kebisuan yang dia dapat, seperti mereka bukan manusia saja hal ini ditambah dengan ekspresi kosong yang para Shinobi itu perlihatkan.

"khu...khu...khu...kami hanya ingin menghancurkan desa ini dan desa kecil lainnya...karena hal itu sangat menganggu desa kami untuk mendapat misi dari para bangsawan. Para bangsawan itu akan meminta jasa dari desa seperti desa ini dengan misi yang sulit namun dengan bayaran yang murah, hal itulah yang membuat kami harus secepatnya meratakan desa ini dan desa kecil lainya..hahaha" ujar seorang shinobi yang menggunakan lambang Iwa.

Shumaru yang mendengar alasan itu Cuma bisa menggeretakkan gigi saat mendengar alasan yang mereka utarakan untuk menghancurkan desanya.

'brengsek...awas kalian Konoha,Iwa,Kumo,Suna dan Kiri..!'

Tangan para Shinobi Hoshi gakure saat ini saling beratautan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan ditengahnya terdapat penduduk desa bintang yang terdiri dari orang tua, anak-anak dan perempuan. Mereka terlihat ketakutan karena saat ini mereka sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa lari ataupun bersembunyi lagi. Puluhan Shinobi dari kelima desa besar juga sudah muncul dan mengitari barikade lingkaran yang dibuat oleh para ninja desa bintang. para ninja musuh itu juga sudah menyiapkan jutsu untuk menyerang kumpulan shinobi dan penduduk sipil dari desa bintang. semua orang yang menjadi target disana Cuma memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pegangan satu sama lainnya, namun sesuatu yang janggal mereka dengar yaitu sebuah suara mahluk hidup tapi suara seperti bukan dari manusia maupun hewan, diakarenakan penasaran akhirnya penduduk desa ninja mulai membuka mata yang sejak tadi masih tertutup.

'mahluk apa itu..?'

'dia memiliki serat hitam seperti manusia tapi memakai topeng'

'kenapa mahluk itu menyerang shinobi kelima negara besar?'

Banyak pemikirang mulai bermunculan saat ini saat melihat mahluk aneh berwarna hitam yang berjumlah lima itu bahkan mahluk itu saat ini menghabisi para musuh. Para penduduk mulai manmapilkan raut senang dikarenakana ada orang yang masih peduli pada desa ini karena mau menolong.

"kalian semua cepat sembunyi dari sini dan para Shinobi bantu kami menghabisi para shinobi itu..!" sebuah suara datang dari orang yang turun dari burung raksasa itu dia memakai jubah awan merah memakai hitae ate desa Iwa yang sudag dicoret.

"Siapa kau..?" tanya salah satu penduduk.

"aku!, aku adalah orang yang ditugaskan menolong desa ini...namaku adalah Deidara dari kelompok Akatsuki.." ujar orang itu yang mengaku sebagai Deidara.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu kalian untuk menghancurkan Shinobi-Shinobi brengsek itu..!" ujar serentak para ninja desa bintang.

'Akatsuki kah,..'

.

.

**Otogakure**

Orochimaru hanya menatap datar pada tempat peresembunyiannya yang telah hancur dan hampir ratah dengan tanah oleh dua mahluk Kuchiyose berbentuk badak dan anjing besayap berkepala tiga, para mahluk itu siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Kuchiyose legenda yang pernah dimilki oleh rikudo sennin pendiri dunia Shinobi.

"apa maumu Leader-sama khu..khu..khu...?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menjilati pipinya dengan lidah ularnya.

"berikan desa ini kepadaku atau kau akan mati. Pilihanmu hanya ada dua..!"

.

.

**Takigakure**

Keadaan desa Taki juga tidak jauh dengan desa kecil lainnya saat ini mereka sedang dikepung oleh lebih dari seribu ninja dari kelima negara besar. Tempat unruk bersembunyi dan kabur pun tidak ada dikarenakan semua akses desa ini sudah dikuasai oleh para musuh.

"kenapa bisa begini bukankah kita sudah beraliansi dengan kelima desa besar, tapi kenapa mereka menyerang desa ini..." salah satu tetua desa Taki gakure menatap geram ninja yang telah melamporakan keadaan desa yang memasuki situasi genting.

"dalam dunia Shinobi yang terlemah tidak akan pernah dihargai Kintami-dono, kita harus tau itu walaupun kita sudah mendatangani perjanjian dengan kelima desa besar tapi tetap saja kita tidak akan pernah dianggap bahkan desa kita ini Cuma menjadi ladang pertarungan oleh desa-desa itu...!"

"Cih,...jika saja kita memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan kelima desa kepaart itu.."

Para pemimpin desa yang merangkap sebagai tetua desa hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan ini, mereka semua begitu mencintai desa ini lebih dari nyawa mereka sendiri bahkan mereka rela menjual jiwa mereka kepada iblis asalkan mereka dapat membantu desa ini.

Sebuah siluet bayangan hitam yang berada di ruang rapat daruarat itu Cuma bisa menyeringai kemenangan karena melihat wajah-wajah putus asa dari para pemimpin desa itu. Hal ini akan semakin memudahkannya dalam menjatuhkan Takigakure untuk masuk dalam rencana Akatsuki.

"aku bisa membantu kalian..."

Sebuah suara yang cukup datar datang dari arah belakang para tetua itu, sebuah suara yang dapat memunculkan secerca harapan untuk Takigakure. Para tetua itu terhenyak saat melihat mata berwarna ungu yang mempunyai banyak lingkaran yang mengitari pupil mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa bahkan mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal itu ketika berhadapan dengan pengguna doujutsu Sharinggan dan Byakugan, mata itu mata yang memancarkan harapan dan kepedihan sekaligus bagi orang yang menatapnya.

"siapa kau, apa kau penyusup dan mata-mata...?"

Para pasukan khusus yang dimiliki Taki yang saat itu menjaga ruangan itu langsung melindungi para tetua. Bagaiamanapun mereka sedari tadi tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran orang itu, sehingga dapat diamsusikan jika dia sedari tadi sudah mendengar percakapan di dalam rapat itu tanpa ketahuan.

"aku bukanlah penyusup atau mata-mata seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku adalah orang yang menentang ketidak adilan yang dunia ini berikan..."

"apa maksudmu..?" salah satu tetua cukup geram karena melihat orang itu berbicara seolah-olah dia mampu membuat dunia menjadi lebih adil. Dia terlalu mudah berbicara hal yang mustahil untuk dapat diwujudakan, bahkan saat ini Taki mengalami hal yang disebut tidak keadilan.

"lihatlah keluar desa ini, itu adalah perwujudan dari ketidak adlian dunia ini...bagaimana kelima desa besar telah menyalahgunakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki dengan ingin menghgancurkan desa ini..."

Semua tetua merunduk dan saling mengepalkan tangan mereka bahkan ada yang hingga mengekuarkan darah, hanya karena membayangkan ucapan orang itu.

"lalu apa maumu,,..?" tanya salah satu tetua.

"mauku, aku ingin mengajak taki untuk menjadi bagian dari negara yang kami buat...negara yang akan menandingi kelima negara besar. Apa kalian tidak muak meliah wilayah bahkan desa kalian menjadi arena pertarungan para Shinobi-shinobi desa itu.."

"apa keuntungan bagi kami jiga bergabung dengan negara yang kaubuat...?" para tetua memandang sosok satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok tersebut dengan pandangan tajam seolah-olah dia menyetujui ajakan orang itu.

"keuntungan yang kalian miliki sangat banyak, kalian akan masuk dalam kekeuasan kami mendapat perlindungan kami lalu kalian akan memiliki otonomi sendiri untuk mengatur desa ini namun tidak untuk negara yang kami buat dan yang terakhir jika negara kita melakukan peperangan Takigakure mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya karena kalian sudah menjadi bagian dan dibawah kekuasaan negara kami..."

"kami setuju.." lagi-lagi satu-satunya wanita yang ada disitu berujar dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari para tetua itu.

"Apa?, hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini untuk bisa selamat dari invansi yang dilakukan kelima desa besar. Lagipula kiat masih bisa mengatur desa ini..."

"itu jalan terbaik yang bisa kalian pilih saat ini.."

"baiklah, kami akan ikut dalam rencanamu asalkan kau dapat menegalahkan ribuan ninja yang saat ini akan menyerang Taki dan satu lagi siapa kau sebenarnya..?" ujar salah satu tetua desa Taki.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan hal yang kalian inginkan, namun sebelum itu teteskan darah kalian pada kertas ini sebagia bukti bahwa kalian akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Dan satu hal lagi namaku adalah Nagato pemimpin dari Akatsuki dan pemilik mata dewa Rinnegan..."

Semua mata tetua itu melebar saat mendengar jati diri yang sebenarnya orang yang melakkukan perjanjian dengan mereka.

'semoga ini menjadi pilihan terbaik'

.

Semua mata para tetua desa Taki melihat keluar jendela saat orang yang bernama Nagato itu memanggil kuchiyosenya, Kuchiyose yang berbentuk manusia dan memiliki tanduk dibelakang punggungnya yang berjumlah sepuluh, tak lama kemudian terdengar auman menggelegar dan ledakan aura yang sangat kelam dari mahluk yang dipanggil Nagato itu.

"semoga ini pilihan yang terbaik bagi kelangsungan Takigakure..."

.

.

"Sensei,apa sudah selesai..? ini sudah ayunan ke lima ribu, tangan kami sudah pegal-pegal..."

"belum.." ujaran cuek terucap dari mulut orang yang dipnggil sensei itu.

"aku tidak mau memiliki murid yang payah, jika kalian tidak ingin kulatih tidak apa-apa itu akan menjadi berita bagus untukku..."

Dua orang itu tidak membantah lagi dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang gurunya katakan, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi, mereka akan membuang kata lelah dalam hidup merek jika itu demi keinginan mereka. Terkadang manusia harus menyadari apa yang dianamakan batasan dalam dirinya tak terkecuali apa yang dialami oleh Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini, dehidarasi yang melanda mereka tidak bisa terelahkan. Walaupun tenaga mereka masih kuat untuk melakukan kegiatan apa yang dikatakan Kisame namun apa daya jika mereka kehausan maka hal itu adalah bencana bagi mereka.

Haku yang melihat dari atas batu kegiatan latihan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil, 'Bodoh' itulah kata yang muncul dibenak Haku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak menurutnya pamannya hanyalah mengerjai mereka agar tidak boleh minum padahal yang sesungguhnya mereka tidak apa-apa berhenti untuk minum lalu melanjutkan latihan mereka lagi namun saat ini sungguh berebeda, Haku yakin jika mereka saat ini dikerjai oleh pamannya. Haku yang tahu kesempatan emas untuk mengerjai mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini, daripada dia tidak ada kerjaan yang hanya melihat dua orang berlatih dan pamannya yang sedang bermeditasi.

Haku memandang kearah sekitar dan tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap pohon kelapa yang tidak jauh dari posisinya, dengan mengambil kunai dari lengan bajunya Haku mengambil buah kelapa hijau itu dari pohonya tak tanggung-tanggung dia mengambil enam biji sekali melempar kunai.

"Brukk.."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari lokasinya langsung mengalihkan atensinya, mata mereka berbinar-binar ketika melihat satu-satunya wanita ditempat ini sedang membawa buah kelapa yang cukup banyak, nyawa mereke tertolong kali ini bahkan kini mereka melihat Haku bagai malaikat yang sangat cantik atau hal ini dikarenakan efek dari dehidarasi yang mendera mereka, tidak ada yang tahu. Mulai saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan menarik kata-kata mereka jika perempuan adalah mahluk yang merepotkan. Mata mereka tak pernah leapas dari buah kelapa yang Haku minum saat ini, mereka terus memandangi setiap gerakan buah kelapa yang diiminum Haku. Akhirnya Haku berhenti didepan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih mengayunkan pedang mereka, tak alam kwmudian dengan kegiatan yang masih meminum air kelapa itu dengan sedotan Haku berujar, "apa kalian saat ini haus..?" tak perlu berpikir panjang Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Haku tertawa kecil melihat hal itu, 'Ahnn..' dengan mendesah kecil Haku menujukkan jika teggorokannya saat ini sudah segar, bahakan dia mengosokkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah pada leher bagian depannya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu Cuma bisa meneguk ludahnya sama-sama.

'Brengsek dia mempermainkan kami'

"kalian benar-benar mau ini..?" Haku kembali bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

'Arghhhh...persetan dengan harga diri saat ini aku sudah sangat haus' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

Anggukan cepat kembali dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, keringat dipelipis mereka juga semakin banyak membanjiri wajah mereka.

"Ahh...Segarnya...memang benar jika buah kelapa yang lansung memetik dari pohonnya akan sangat segar jika diminum langsung..." ujar Haku yang langsung membuang satu biji buah kelapa yang suda habis.

"maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya, karena kalian sedang latihan dan aku tidak mau jikalau paman akan maraha kepadaku..." ujar Haku sambil cengengesan didepan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ara..ara ...dan asal kalian tahu, aku lebih suka melihat kalian mati kehausan didepanku..." ujar Haku dengan seringai kejamnya.

'cewek brengsek, aku tari kata-kataku tadi soal dia mirip seperti malaikat tadi.'

" Haku jaga mereka aku ada keperluan sebentar..!"

"Hai, paman.."

Setelah itu Kisame sudah pergi dengan Shunshin tinggallah Naruto, Sasuke dan Haku saat ini ditempat itu, mendadak wajah Haku menjadi pucat seketika ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari belakangnya bahkan Haku sekarang tidak mendengar suara ayunan pedang dua orang yang berltih tadi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Haku mulai berbalik dan berharap aura membunuh tadi Cuma halusinasinya saja.

'Iblis, aku melihat dua iblis...paman tolong aku' jeritan hati Haku mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaa..."

"tangkap dia temeeeee..."

Haku langsung berlari sambil membawa buah kelapa itu, dia tidak memperdulikan siapa yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini dia hanya memperioritaskan keselamatan nyawanya.

"Grep..."

Wajuh Haku langsung pucat bahkan keringat dipelipisnya semakin banyak yang turun, mereka berhasil menangkap tangannya hal ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Gomen-nasai..."

Naruto yang memegang tgangan Haku Cuma bisa merunduk dan memperlihatkan seringai iblisnya. Wajah Haku bertambah pucat sekarang. Naruto langsung mengambil buah kelapa itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke namun tangannya masih memgang tangan Haku agar tidak kabur.

"teme kau punya saran untuk penyiksaan ini..."

"khu..khu...khu..."

.

.

.

"tok.."

"tok.."

"tok.."

Suara ketukan dari luar terdengar, Minato yang sedari tadi mulai menjelaskan misinya pada Kakashi saat itu harus terhenti lantaran ada seorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"masuk.." Minato langsung berujar sambil mulai menutup buku misi.

Mata Kakashi memandang lekat-lekat siapa yang berukunjung saat ini, dia cukup terheran dengan siapa yang datang. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu termenung diatas jembatan karena setiap Kakashi bertemu dengannya dia memang selalu melamun diatas jembatan dipinggir Konoha.

"maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu perihal pengunduran diriku sebagai genin Konoha..."

Mata Kakashi melebar saat mendengar penuturan gadis satu tim Naruto ini, dia kenal betul siapa dia. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menginginkan mundur dari ninja Konoha, walaupun Kakashi tahu jika tim genin yang tidak lengkap akan dibubarkan namun bukankah masih banyak divisi yang tidak membutuhkan tim satu kelompok untuk masuk kedalamnya, lalu kenapa gadis itu tidak mencoba hal itu.

"kenapa kau ingin mengundurkan diri Yugao-san...? aku membutuhkan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menyetujui pengunduranmu sebagai ninja Konoha."

"Aku,.." Yugao tidak pernah menyiapkan apa yang menjadi alasannya untuk mengundurkan diri, oleh karena itu kebingungan melanda dirinya saat ini.

"jika kau tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang kuat maka kau harus kembali keapartemenmu dan tunggulah aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam divisi lain dikarenakan tim sebelas akan aku bubarkan..."

"aku tidak mau Hokage-sama, lebih baik aku menjadi warga biasa saja...aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mereka telah menghianati bahkan berpura-pura baik kepadaku, kemana janji mereka yang mengatakan ingin menemaniku menemukan kakakku, hah...KEMANA! hiks...hikss..hiks... namun nyatanya mereka meninggalkaknku tanpa kabar hingga aku mendengar jika mereka berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha dan berkelana sendiri...MEREKA MENGHIANATIKU AKU BENCI...AKU BENCI MEREKA! Hikss...hikss..hikss..mereka seperti kakakku.." Yugao tidak bisa lagi memendung kekesalannya saat ini bahkan dia lupa jika ini adalah kantor Hokage.

Kushina yang mendengar apa yang gadis berambut ungu itu katakan cukup prihatin dengan apa yang dialaminya, bagaimanapun semua itu juga terjadi akibat keputusan yang diambil oleh anaknya. Kushina melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kantor itu dia meletakkan ujung jarinya tepat dimulutnya saat Kakashi dan Suaminya ingin memanggilnya. Dengan gerakkan pelan Kushina memeluk Yugao dari belakang dan menggeratkannya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan kepada gadis itu.

"Menangislah...menangislah...hanya dengan menangis kau akan mendapatkan kelegaan untuk sementara, jangan dipendam lagi...Bibi tahu apa yang kau rasakan..."Ujar Kushina yang saat ini mengecup puncak kepala Yugao dan masih dalam posisi memeluknya.

Yugao tersentak tatatkala ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya ketika sebuah suara mencoba untuk menyemangatinya dan dari itu dapat dia asumsikan sebagai perempuan. Yugao pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Kushina bahkan menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya pada tubuh Kushina.

Kushina hanya menatap nyalang saat melihat Kakashi dan Minato mentap intens kejadian itu, dan seolah-olah dia mengatakan 'berbaliklah jang melihat kesini, ini adalah urusan wanita'.

Dua puluh menit berlalu akhirnya tangis Yugaopun berhenti dia tidak menyangka dengan menumpah tangisannya pada orang yang tidak terlalu dia kenal bisa seperti ini efeknya, yaiitu kepuasan lantaran selama ini penderitaan ini dia bawa sendiri.

"maafkan aku Baa-san...aku ti-.."

"Shuuut.." Kushina langsung menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Yugao agar tidak perlu minta maaf.

"perkenalkan nama bini adalah Namikaze Kushina dan siapa namamu gadis manis..."

"Yugao...Yugao Uzuki.."

"Kyaaa..jadi namamu Yugao-chan...cantiknya, coba bibik punya anak sepertimu.." ujar Kushina sambil menjewer pipi tembem itu.

"ehmm, bukankah kau adalah teman sekelompok dari Naruto, Yugao-chan..mem-.."

"jangan pernah menyebutkan nama orang itu didepanku Bibi...!" Yugao menatap tajam Kushina.

"eh, kenapa?,,,...memang apa yang dilakukan anak bibi..?"

"Naruto anak bibi...!" perlahan Yugao mundur dari posisi Kushina.

"maafkan aku bibi, aku tidak tahu jika Naruto anak nyonya Hokage...aku-.."

"Iya Naruto adalah anaku, karena kesalahan kami...membuat dia menjauhi bahkan membenci kami.." lirih Kushina sambil bersidekap didada.

"Maafkan anak Bibi Yugao, jika dia pernah menyakitimu...bagimanapun mereka mempunyai alasan khusus hingga tidak memberithukan hal ini, sekarang coba bayangkan jika mereka memberitahukan perihal keinginan mereka ingin pergi dari sini..?"

"Aku pasti akan ikut dengan mereka.." Jawab Yugao dengan mantap.

"Naah..hal itulah yang ditakutkan dua teman sekelompokmu itu, karena mereka yakin perjalanan mereka akan menempuh banyak marah bahaya, jika mereka tidak mengajakmu ketahuilah hal tersebut bertujuan agar kau fokus dalam tujuanmu hidupmu tanpa mengikuti jalan yang mereka pilih.." ujar Kushina sambil membelai rambut halus Yugao.

"Jadi mereka...menganggap aku lemah, Oke akan putahkan tulang-tulang mereka jika suatu saat bertemu lagi.."Ujar Yugao dengan rambut yang melambai-lambi bagai ekor Kyuubi.

'Oh, tidak aku melihat penerus Kushina dalam diri gadis itu, ini berita buruk bagi konoha' pikir Kakashi dan Minato secara bersamaan. Bahkan mereka mulai meneguk ludah mereka membayangkan bagiamana gadis itu jika suatu saat nanti jika sudah besar, membayangkannya saja membuat wajah kedua laki-laki itu pucat.

Senyum mengembang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kushina saat meliha reaksi Yugao yang mengingtakan dia pada dirinya.' Aku mulai suka dengan anak ini'

"Kyaaa Yugao-chan kalau sedang marah sangat imut..."teriak Kushina sambil menenggelamkan wajah Yugao dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"jadi bagiamana keputusanmu Yugoa?.." tanya Kushina.

"aku akan berlatih dan menjadi kuat setelah itu aku akan menyeret mereka pulang walaupun harus mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka..."ujar Yugao penuh dengan tekad.

Kushina tersenyum dengan tulus saat dia mendengar tekad gadis yang ada didepannya, sungguh persahabatan yang kuat. Karena melihat kesungguhan tekad Yugao akhirnya Kushina memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk melatih Yugao agar menjadi kuat seperti dirinya.

"Minato-kun aku punya usul, bagaiman kalau Yugao akan aku latih dalam beberapa tahun kedepan...?"

"TIIdaaaakkkkk..."

"TIIdaaaakkkkk..."

Kakashi dan Minato langsung berteriak secara bersamaan saat mendengar usulan dari Kushina, jika hal itu terjadi Akai Chisio no Habanero akan ada penerusnya atau bahkan ada dua. Lagi-lagi Berita buruk untuk Konoha.

Kushina dan Yugao langsung menatap nyalang kearah Kakashi dan Minato, sepertinya mereka keberatan akan hal ini. Bahkan rambut kushina dan yugao sudah berdiri melambai bagai ekor kyuubi tak lupa juga aura membunuh yang mematikan dari dua wanita tersebut.

Kakashi yang menangkap sinyal buruk akan melandanya jika lama-lama berada disana, harus bergerak cepat jika dia ingin nyawanya selamat dan membuat sebuah alasan logis agar bisa kabur dari situ.

"maaf Sensei ada urusan mendadak, aku lupa memberikan makan anjing-anjingku..." setelah mengucapkan itu kakashi sudah menghilang ditelan asap.

Minato hanya melongo dengan kepergian Kakashi tak perlu waktu lama hingga dia menyadari jika murid kurang ajar itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan sejak kapan Kakashi mempunyai anjing, memang dia mempunyai Kuchiyose anjing hanya saja mereka tinggal ditempat yang berbeda bukan tinggal bersama Kakashi.

'Murid kurang ajar..penghianattt...'

"ne, Minato-kun jadi seperti apa keputusanmu..?"

"kratak...kratak..."suara kepalan tangan yang bergemulutuk bagai alunan musik kematian bagi Minato saat ini.

"Ah..hehhehe...itu terserah Kushina-chan saja hehehe..."tawa gugup dikeluarkan oleh ninja yang menyandang Shinobi tercepat di elemental nation tersebut.

Yugao yang melihat interaksi itu tertawa dibuatnya bagiamanapun sifat kedua orang yang ada didepannya saat ini sangat bertolak belakang, apa itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati dimana cinta akan melengkapi setiap kelemahan yang dimiliki pasangannya.

"Yeee,...Yugao-chan mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi muridku, dan jangan lupa panggil aku sesei..!"

"Hai..sensei.." Ujar Yugao dengan ceria.

**TBC.**

**Yo, maaf upnya lama...Hahaha kalian tidak butuh alasan basi saya, udah bosen ngedengarnya.**

**Disini saya akan membuat Akatsuki membuat sebuh negara dari gabungan desa-desa yang menjadi pembatas setiap negara besar, jadi kalo kalian bingung ya wajar hahah.**

**Nanti bakalan aku skip biar gk lama...jadi langsung ke Shippuden,**

**Sebenarnya Author malas ngelanjutin fic ini, karena udah terlalu banyak yang gunain tema Naruto dibenci orang tuanya,...apa Fic ini di Discontinue ya?**

**Btw Ane bakalan rili fic yang bertemakan peperangan lo, hanya saja masih dapet separuh dan fic itu bakalan Cuma one shot atau langsung tamat udah gtu aja..**

**Calon pair Sasuke, bisa kalian pilih.**

**Tenten**

**Sasame **

**Karin**

**Perkenankan Author untuk jawab..**

**AkaiHana No Yuri : hehe iya, ane suka pair yang anti mainstream :v**

**Hilmibisri123 : ini udah lanjut**

**Andri203 : iya, makasih**

**Aguz. : iya makasih lo..untuk pair entahlah biar waktu yang menjawab heheh**

**Aribawa : kalo Yugao gk bakalan ikut Naruto untuk sekarang, kalo udah waktunya aja**

**Dragneelhendra : iya, makasih**

**Baduwi 122 : hmm kalo itu masih rahasia**

**Kamvret : single pair**

**Laffayete : yang pertama kenapa saya pilih Kisame itu karena hanya ingin saja hehe suer gk ada maksud lain : v. Kalo masalah pair ttp single kok :D**

**Shifa Alkhoiriyah : kamu Army juga yee kita samaan, akhirnya setelah menungu lama tenyata ada United Angel juga hiks* ane jadi terharu...terimakasih ini udah lanjut**

**Name idiot : oke, ini udah lanhjut**

**Shisui : enthlah biar waktu yg menjawab**

**Good : iya, terimakasih :d**

** .980 :ini udah lanjut**

**Kitsune No Blaze** :** iya hehhe**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : iya makasih hehhe :D**

**Yustinus224 : iya , haha terimakasih buat reviewnya..soal anak dalam ramalan itu masih menjadi misteri hehhe**

**Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer :Hahah makasih, ini udah lanjut**

**Ahmad. .9 : hahha maksih sob..**

**Lusy922 : iya kalo cerita gk ada dramnya gk enak heheh, entar jadi datar ceritanya hehheh...kalo masalah sadar biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab**

**TsukiNoCandra : terimaksih Sob buat smangatnya, aneh terharu bacanya..:D**

**Nine Fox Darknes : ok, makasih**

**Devil's Darklight : itu ada dipoling atas bisa ente pilih**

**Huang Mingzhu : hahaha iya, in udah lanjut kok...makasih**

**Agisummimura : hahah maksih, kalo masalah up kilat suliot sob :D**

**Ibiki Guru BP : hahhah emg nista tu mahluk..**

**The KidSNo oppai : iya, makasih**

**KitsuneBoy 17 : hahah, maksaih sob**

**Seneal : oke**

**Sora Mizuhito : iya itu Kisame dari Akatsuki hahah, maksaih**

**Oke segitu aja makasih :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

_-__Ada dua hal dalam diri manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan mereka, yaitu 'mejadi pembenci atau dibenci'—_

Hampir tiga bulan sudah Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih bersama dengan Kisame sang ahli pedang dari Akatsuki, latihan bagai penyiksaan telah banyak mereka dapat dari mulai bertarung dengan hiu-hiu Kisame didalam air yang telah Kisame ciptakan menggunakan tekhnik Suitonnya, menghancurkan sebuah batu rkasasa dengan mengunakan tangan kosong tanpa mengunakan cakra lalu melatih keseimbangan tangan dengan cara membawa dua batu dengan tangan kosong lalu berlari dengannya sejauh 100 km dan jiak terjatuh maka harus memulai dari awal. Lalu ujian kali ini mereka harus diuji lagi yaitu melawan hiu-hiu menggunakan pedang biasa. Hal itu pasti mereka bisa lalui namun pada latihan itu mereka hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan pedang kayu untuk melawan hiu-hiu ganas itu, bayangkan pedang kayu tidak akan bisa dibuat untuk memotong. Mereka tidak bisa memprotes hal itu karena bagaimanapun Kisame sudah mau menepati janjinya untuk melatih mereka itu sudah menjadi hal yang cukup baik mereka, karena hal itu niat untuk memprotes Kisame hanya akan membuat kecewa guru mereka.

**Flashback on**

sebuah bulatan air yang cukup besar kini terpampang didepan empat orang, banyak ekspresi berbeda yang ditampilkan dari masing-masing orang itu. Haku hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat hal yang tersaji didepannya namun disatu sisi dia cukup prihatin karena selama ini latihan yang dua orang itu jalani banyak yang melawati batas kewajaran, namun hal itu juga memiliki dampak yang positif bagi dua orang yang berdiri disampinya saat ini, dimulai dari badan yang sedikit tegap dan tangan yang mulai terlihat kekar berbeda saat mereka pertama kali Haku bertemu mereka, Harus Haku akui jika saat ini mereka berdua adalah orang yang memiliki fisik yang bagus dan wajah rupawan.

"kenapa..? kenapa kau memandangiku Kuchisake onna.." Njaruto merasa risih dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita disampingnya ini yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

'twich'

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kuchisake onna, Brengsek...!"

"tidak...tidak...mereka mulai lagi, Sensei tolong hentikan mereka..." Sasuke melemparkan pandangan bosan kepada Kisame berharap sang Sensei mau melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Kisame yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke Cuma bisa mendengus bosan dan memijit kepalanya, pertengkarana antara Naruto dan Haku sudah menjadi kegiatan runtinitas setiap hari dimulai dari awal mereka latihan dulu bahkan hingga saat ini.

"maaf Sasuke aku sudahjenuh dengan tingkah mereka, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu.."

.

.

"Kalian disini akan melawan keenam hiu buatan itu menggunakan ini.." Kisame berujar sambil menyerahkan dua pedang kayu kecil kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap horor apa yang diberikan oleh Kisame untuk melawan keenam hiu itu, walaupun hiu tersebut adalaha hiu buatan Kisame namun sepertinya mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan yang asli atau mungkin malah lebih ganas bagaimanapun hiu itu diciptakan untuk sebuah pertarungan dan tidak mungkin akan dibuat lembek seperti di habitatnya.

"Sensei, kau sangat pintar untuk membuat lelucon-"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon dalam hal ini...ini adalah ujian terakhir kalian bersamaku dan hiu yang ada disana itu hanya sebagian kecil dari jumlah hiu yang akan kalian lawan" wajah serius tergambar jelas dari Kisame.

"jika kalian mati dalam hal ini maka akan aku tinggalkan kalian, karena aku benci dengan orang lemah..ingat itu gaki!" lanjut kisame lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke meneguk ludah mereka dalam-dalam, stelah serangakaian latihan berat yang mereka alami kini mereka harus menantang maut untuk latihan terakhir mereka.

"peraturannya cukup mudah, yang pertama kalian akan masuk kedalam bulatan air itu sendirian dan tdak akan ada kerja kelompok dalam hal ini karena skill individu kalian yang akan diasah, yang kedua kalian hanya boleh mengambil nafas kepermukaan air itu setiap 10 menit sekali jika kalian melanggar peraturan itu maka kalian akan aku nyatakan gagal dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kalian adalah muridku, seperti ucapanku tadi kalau aku sangat benci dengan orang gagal, lalu peraturan yang terakhir dalam tes ini adalah JANGAN MATI!"

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengambil pedang kayu itu dari masing-masing tangan Kisame, dibalik wajah mereka terselip keraguan, apakah mereka akan mampu memngatasi ujian kali ini. Bergerak dalam air melawan enam hiu, menggunakan pedang kayu sebagai senjata dan boleh mengambil nafas setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Hal yang akan sulit dihadapi bahkan seorang tingkat jounin sekalipun.

'Duakh'

'Duakh'

Sebuah pukulan dikepala didapat Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka melewati posisi Haku yang sedang berdiri, dengan berkacak pinggang sang pelaku hanya menatap datar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"kalian tidak akan murungkan hanya dengan tes mudah ini, bagaimana dengan hal yang selama ini kalian lewati bukankah itu cukup sulit daripada tes kecil ini. Kemana semgat api kalian itu, bukankah orang-orang Konoha terkenal dengan apa namnya tekad api sebuah tekad yang mereka banggakan hingga saat ini..."

"maaf Haku, kami bukan lagi bagian dari Konoha.." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat mata Haku menatap dia dengan tajam.

"aku tidak tahu persis apa yang kalian alami di Konoha, tapi aku percaya apa yang kalian alami adalah sebuah batu loncatan untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik.." Uajr Haku dengan bangganya karena menurutnya dia mulai terlihat seperti motivator yang keren.

"Ne, kau bukan Haku kan? Karena Haku yang kukenal tidak akan berbicara seperti ini.." ujar Naruto dengan pose berpikirnya.

"apa kau bilang,,,...grgrgr..Hah, terserah kalian. Jika kalian lolos dari ujian ini aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan kalian sebagai tanda ucapan selamat.." Ujar Haku yang langsung tersenyum tulus dihadapan dua orang itu.

Naruto dan Sasuk tersentak dan terhenyak dengan senyuman Haku, tanpa mereka sadari tangan mereka berdua terkepal dan sedikit demi sediki mental yang tadi jatuh kini mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Arigatou untuk itu Kuchisake onna..." Ujar Naruto yang langsung masuk kedalam air raksasa yang mengambang itu.

Sedankan Kisame dan Sasuke langsung kewalahan akibat dari memegangi Haku yang sudah naik pitam dengan ucapan Naruto, bahkan hawa disekitar Kisame dan Sasuke sudah sangat dingin padahal saat ini hari masih siang.

"Matilah kau NARUTO, SEMOGA KAU DICABIK-CABIK HIU ITU...gahhhhh akan kubunh kau setelah ini ...lepaskan aku brengsek! Akan kuberi pelajaran orang itu ! " Ujar Haku.

'Brengsek kau Naruto..'

'Bocah itu..'

.

.

.

Sudah tiga ronde Naruto jalani dalam ujian ini dan tinggal satu ronde lagi maka dia akan berhasil dalam tes. Dari pukulan sirip, ekor dan srundukan kepala hiu sudah Naruto dapatkan dari delapan belas hiu yang dia hadapi wajah dan tubuhnya sudah penuh luka bahkan tangannya sudah pernah memegang gigi tajam hiu itu karena bagaimanapun bergerak didalam air tidak seleluasa seperti bergerak didaratan ditambah lagi dia harus menunggu sepuluh menit untuk mengambil nafas dipermukaan sungguh sebuah tes yang cukup sulit bukan.

'Ini yang terkhir makan ini hiu brengsek...'

Naruto melesat kearah hiu yang tinggal satu-satunya yang ada didepannya, hiu itu juga cukup kelelahan saat menghadapi Naruto jadi hal itu tidak disia-siakan Naruto untuk membunuhnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto menghunuskan pedangya kearah mata hiu itu, alhasil hiu itu kesakitan karena matanya tertusuk oleh benda tumpul itu selanjutnya hal yang langkah itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto sehingga disaat yang sama dia menendang insang milik hiu itu hingga dia terlempar keluar dari bola air itu sehingga membuat hiu itu langsung menghilang.

"Fyuahhhh...hah..hah...hah..selesai juga hanya inggal satu rode lagi maka ini akan selesai..." ujar Naruto yang sudah naik ke permukaan.

"aku beri kau waktu satu menit untuk mengatur nafasmu Naruto.." Teriak Kisame kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou...hah..hah..Sensei.."

"Na-naruto..."Uajr Haku dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Kisame dan Sasuke langsung menatap kerah suamber suara. Mata mereka langsung melebar saat mendapati wajah penuh kekhwatiran yang terlukis dari wajah Haku, jika Haku yang biasanya sudah pasti akan menertawakan Naruto yang kondisinya cukup mengenaskan itu namun Haku yang sekarang sangat bertolak belalakang dengan yang biasanya.

Haku yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kondisi disekitarnya pun berinisiatif menoleh dan dia mendapati Sasuke dan Kisame memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

"Apa..!"

" Ah, tidak...tidak apa-apa..."

"kukira kau dengan Naruto ad-.."

"Di-diam Uchiha, mana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia itu menjengkelkan kau tahu..!" Ujar Haku dengan cepat dan sambil membuang mukanya karena takut mentap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tadi tidak mengatakan kalau kau ada perasaaan pada Naruto, jadi kau benar ada perasaan pada Naruto.."

Haku gelagapan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke karena secara tidak langsung dia masuk dalam perangkap Uchiha itu.

"maaf tuan Uchiha, tapi apa yang kau ucakan itu salah dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Coba lihat apa pada wajahku terdapat rona merah seperti apa yang kau katakan itu, jika aku mempunyai perasaan pada si manusia jadi-jadian itu.."balas Haku dengan menunjukkan wajahnya yang tidak ada apa-apa dan hanya ekspresi datar yang tersirat.

Namun dalam keadaan yang sama jatung Haku bergemuruh sangat cepat saat Sasuke mengatakan ada perasaaan pada orang itu, tapi mungkin itu hanya efek dari ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nmenurut Haku. Iya, Haku yakin itu karena ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

'dasar Tsundere..'

.

.

Ini adalah ronde keempat dimana Naruto akan melawan enam hiu lagi, dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal sedikit Naruto masih memegang erat pedang kayunya dan dengan satu tarikan nafas yang besar Naruto kembali menyelam kedalam air itu.

Kisame hanya menyeringai melihat semangat yang ditunjukkan salah satu muridnya itu, dia memang tidak salah jika menerima mereka sebagai muridnya. Dua muridnya ini memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam keahlian kenjutsu yang mereka kuasai. Dimana Naruto sangata menonjol dalam hal kecepatan berpedang sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dia sangat lihai dalam mengecoh lawannya dengan gerakan pedangnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang amat sia-sia jika hal itu tidak mereka kembangkan.

'mungkin aku akan meurunkan kemapuan itu pada mereka..'

Naruto hanya menatap datar kesekelompok Hiu yang saat ini sedang mengelilinginya, dia masih berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan sekolompok hiu itu selanjutnya. Walaupun sekolompok hiu itu adalah buatan dari Kisame namun hiu tersebut memiliki naluri yang mirip dengan hiu yang ada di alam liar.

"ayo hiu-hiu keparat ,..MAJULAH..!"

Keenam hiu itu mulai bergerak pelan dan memutari Naruto yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka, semakin lama pergerakan hiu itu menjadi cepat dah hal itu cukup membuat pusing kepala Naurto. Salah satu dari para hiu itu mengawali untuk menyeraang Naruto.

"Jrash..."

Lutut dari Naruto terkena sabetan sirip hiu yang menyerang itu tak lama kemudian pari hiu yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka melakukan penyerangan kepada Naruto secara bergantian.

"Duakh.."

"Jrashh.."

"Duakh.."

"Jrashh.."

"Duakh.."

"Jrashh.."

Naruto menjadi mainan dari para hiu. Hal itu terlihat dengan Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan, dari sabetan sirip, ekor dan srudukan kepala hiu sudah Naruto rasakan dalam waktu sekejap. Akhirnya para Hiu itu berhenti namun tetap berenang mengitari Naruto yang sudah lemas karena banyak luka yang dialaminya bahakan baju bagian atasnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

"Pamannn...!" Haku mencoba memanggil Kisame dengan suara sedikit serak, dia memegang erat kedua tangannya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Haku memanggil pamannya saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan itu. Namun Haku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Maaf Haku, ini adalah konsekuensinya aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini.."

Naruto yang tubuhnya melayang-layang didalam kubah air itu muali mengeratkan gegangaman atas pedang kayunya, sudah sejauh ini apa yang dia jalani jika sampai dia lulus maka dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto mulai terbuka dan perlahan cahaya yang penuh tekad terpancar dari mata biru itu.

"Heyahhh..." bersama dengan teriakan itu keenam hiu itu langsung menerjang Naruto. Seperti tanpa takut mati Naruto menahan moncong dari salah satu hiu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan sekali tebas tubuh Hiu itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua akibat dari tebasan pedang Kayu milik Naruto.

"Jrash..."

Wajah Naruto langsung saja mengeras dia mengejar semua hiu itu dan menebasnya secara frontal, seakan dia tak pernah ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Satu demi satu hiu itu menghilang akibat kecepatan Naruto dan tebasan dari pedang kayu itu.

Kisame hanya menyeringai ketika melihat muridnya sudah mengetahui salah satu inti dari ujian itu, penggunaan pedang kayu yang cukup kontroversial jika digunakan untuk bertarung akhirnya terpecahkan sedikit demi sedikit oleh Naruto. Karena bawasannya yang terpenting dari seorang ahli berpedang adalah percaya dengan pedangnya yang sanggup memotong apapun, dan jika hal itu sudah meresap dalam pemikiran seorang ahli kenjutsu maka dia akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat.

'Bagus, akhirnya dia mulai mengerti tujuan ujian ini dan sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke saja'

"Pyaaar..."

Sebuah hancurnya kubah air menjadi pertanda jika ujian yang dilalui oleh Naruto sudah selesai hal itu juga ditandai dengan hilangnya ke enam hiu itu. Haku langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah muali kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah sampai Haku langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto lalu mulai memindahkan kepala Naruto diatas dua lututnya. Wajah Haku tiba-tiba berubah khawatir ketika nafas Naruto mulai memburu dan terputus-putus.

"Paman! Bagaimana ini...keadaan Naruto mendadak aneh.."

Kisame dan Sasuke berjalan agak cepat menuju lokasi Haku dan Naruto, mereka berdua pun ikut membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Hmm mereka berdua mengangguk-anggukan kepala pertanda mengerti situasi yang dihadapi oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Kisame langsung menyadari kalau Naruto masih sadar terbukti dengan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kerah mereka berdua untuk menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya Naruto masih baik-baik saja.

Sasuke yang merupakan saudara baik Naruto, mulai memberikan suatu kejutan kepada Naruto. "mungkin dia membutuhkan nafas buatan Haku, sehingga keaadannya akan bisa membaik..."

Mulut kisame terbuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan bodoh dari salah satu muridnya, dia tidak akan rela jika bibir suci milik keponakannya dinodai oleh pemuda bodoh itu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung terlonjak girang dalam pikirannya, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat baik seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto langsung mendramatisir keadaannya dengan cara mulai membuat nafasnya putus-putus agar terlihat keadaanya bertambah buruk.

'Arigatou teme, aku janji akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti'

Haku yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung memerah, lalu dia menginyahkan pikiran kotornya karena keselamatan Naruto adalah prioritasnya saat ini, karena bagiamanapun dia lah satu-satunya ninja yang sedikit bisa mengetahui cara mengobati seseorang. Dengan wajah memerah Haku mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang melihat Haku mulai menutup mata dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Naruto dari sebelah matanya Cuma bisa tertawa kegirangan dalam pikirannya, bahkan Naruto juga ikut memonyongkan bibirnya.

5 cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

"Duakh..."

"Hwaaa...sensei kejam..!"

Tendangan maut langsung terarah keperut Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, bahkan dia masih menanti-nanti bibir ranum Haku namun kenyataan yang dia dapat adalah tendangan telak diperutnya dari Kisame.

"Murid BRENGSEK! Jangan mencoba mencuri kesempatan dari keponakanku yang masih polos dan suci tersebut...!" Kisame naik darah saat mengetahui modus Naruto tersebut.

"HWAHAHWA..." Sasuke tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya saat Naruto ditendang oleh Kisame, dia tidak mendapat ciuman dari Haku malah Naruto mendapat tendangan kasih sayang dari Kisame.

"Buagh..."

"Hey, kenapa aku juga dipukul..?"

"dan itu untuk kau juga Uchiha! Karena mengucapkan kata yang tidak-tidak" pukulan telak mengenai pipi Uchiah itu, karena dialah Haku hampir ternodai.

Haku hanya bingung saat ini bahkan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan mencoba mencerna situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Saat otaknya baru sadar dan mulai mengerti ucapan Kisame lalu saat itu juga wajah Haku memerah pekat menahan marah dan malu secara bersamaan.

"tenang Haku, selama ada paman murid-murid brengsek itu tidak akan menodai keponakan paman yang cantik ini. Ingat-ingat itu Haku.."

"Arigatou paman hiks..hiks..hiks..."

'brengsek, untung saja ciuman pertamaku tidak jadi diambil orang bodoh itu...tapi aku lega jika ini semua baik-baik saja' pikir Haku.

"Baiklah selanjutnya giliranmu Uchiha.."

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah ujian ekstrim yang mereka jalani itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lulus dari tahap itu dan saat ini kini mereka menghadap Kisame yang saat ini berdiri menghadap mereka.

"aku ingin kalian mempelajari suatu tekhnik rahasia milik guruku yang dia turunkan kepadaku.."

"tekhnik apa itu sensei..." tanya Naruto merasa antusias dengan apa yang diucapkan Kisame tentang jurus rashasia yang akan dia ajarkan.

"sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu tentang jurus itu. Namun yang paling penting kalian harus memiliki pedang kalian sendiri.." balas Kisame.

"kami sudah memiliki pedang itu sensei.." balasa Sasuke sambil menunjukkan pedangnya dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Kisame hanya menatap datar pedang yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu dia mengambil dua pedang itu dan membolak-balikan pedang itu

'ini hanya pedang biasa..'

"tidak, kalian harus membuat pedang baru untuk kali ini.." ujar Kisame sambil memeberikan pedangnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" pedang baru?...aku sudah menyukai pedang ini sensei dan aku tidak ingin punya pedang lagi.." balas Naruto.

"mau tidak mau kalian harus memiliki pedang baru dalam hal ini, untuk kelacaran dalam mempelajari tekhnik ini.." ujar kisame dengan mantap.

"baiklah sensei.." Ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara lesuh. Padahal mereka masih menyayangi pedang pemberian yang Naruto dan Sasuke miliki saat ini karena bagiamanapun pedang itu adalah hadiah dari keluarga mereka.

"persiapkan diri kalian, setelah itu kalian akan ikut denganku kewilayah Kirigakure.."

.

.

.

Klan Kaguya adalah salah satu klan yang berdomisili di desa Kirigakure, sebuah klan yang cukup hebat dan unik karena memiliki anatomi tubuh yang berbeda dengan manusia pada umunya. Mereka adalah sebuah klan yang sangat maniak dengan namanya pertarungan bahkan mereka tidak akan sungkan-sungkan membunuh saudarnya sendiri dalam sebuah pertarungan karena klan ini sangat menjunjung tinggi sebuah pertarungan. Namun saat ini klan itu hanya tinggal namanya saja pada saat ini karena pada priode perang dunia ninja kedua klan kaguya mengalami perang sipil yang mengakibatkan klan itu punah secara perlahan-lahan hingga tidak ada sisa.

Kuil yang sangat besar sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, kuil tersebut terletak pada sebuah pulau yang sangat kecil dan letaknya bisa dikatakan cukup rahasia karena mereka harus melewati sebuh kekai untuk masuk kedalamnya, hal itu cukup membuat penasaran Naruto, Sasuke dan Haku karena sudah dapat dipastikan jika tempat yang mereka kunjungi terdapat pelindung maka tempat itu pasti memiliki sebuh rahasia yang dijaga.

"Ne, Haku apa kau tahu tempat ini..?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, nani...nani.." Haku tersentak dan tidak bisa menangkap pertanyaan Naruto hal itu terlihat dari dia yang gelagapan saat kedapatan melamun.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang bosan tingkah orang yang satu-satunya berjenis perempuan dalam tur kali ini, bahkan nelayan yang sedang mengatar mereka Cuma bisa tertawa garing.

"tidak jadi lupakan..."Sasuke dan Naruto berujar bersamaan.

Haku yang mendengar itu langsung naik pitam. Dia tak habis pikir dan tak berselang lama kepala Naruto dan Sasuke langsung benjol.

"Rasakan...uweekkk" ujar Haku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'dasar Kuchisake onna'

.

Akhirnya dermaga kecil dari pulau yang mereka tuju sudah terlihat, keadaan kosong dan kesunyian menjadi pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat. Namun hal itu cukup bagus karena akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi Kisame untuk mengajar Naruto dan Sasuke agar lebih leluasa untuk mempelajari tekhnik rahasinya.

"wow ternyata pulau ini cukup indah jika dilihat dari dekat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang aku lihat dari kejauhan...Hmm jadi pulau ini tidak ada penduduknya ya?" ujar Naruto sambil memandang takjub.

"dari mana kau tahu jika tidak ada peduduknya disini, mahluk pemuja ramen? Jangan sok tahu kau" Ujar Haku sambil bersidekap dada. Menurutnya kaum pemuja ramen disampingya ini sangat sok tahu dan itu sangat menjengkelkan menurut Haku. Bahkan Sasuke saat ini pun setuju dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda jika dia juga menganggap Naruto sok tahu.

"Hmm bukankah sudah jelas..."balas Naruto sambil mengambil pose berpikirnya.

"diaman buktinya.." Haku masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"buka matamu yang lebar Kuchisake onna.." Ujar Naruto sambil memutar kepala Haku dan menujukkan sebuah papan disamping mereka yang bertuliskan info yang cukup menjengkelkan menuru Haku. Bahkan Naruto mengetok-ketok papan itu.

'Population : nol '

"Arghh.."

"Brakkk..."

Hancur sudah papan yang menjengkelkan itu.

'dia itu cewekkan'

.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai dimulut gua yang berada di dalam kuil, kuil yang sedari tadi mereka tuju. Naruto bergetar hebat bahkan getaran itu sampai terdengar oleh tiga orang itu, pada awalnya mereka mengira jika itu adalah suara dari decitan kayu yang sudah tua dari kuil ini namun ketika ditelusuri lebih jauh ternyata suara dari tulang Naruto yang bergemelutuk hebat.

"apa kau takut kaum pemuja ramen..?khu..khu..khu.." ujar Haku sambil tertawa menyeramkan dan hal itu sukses mebuat Naruto gelabakan.

Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibalik samehada yang saat ini bertengger dipunggung Kisame dan memeluknya erat. Kisame Cuma bisa memutar bola matanya malas dengan tingkah laku salah satu muridnya ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya tentang tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat keramat yang dimiliki Kiri-gakure dahulu namun tempat ini sudah lama ditnggalakan setelah perang dunia ninja ketiga. Aku mengajak kalian kesini bukan tanpa alasan karena tempat ini adalah tempat penyimpanan atau bisa dikatakan sebuah tempat pembuangan abu hewan-hewan legenda dan hewan purbakala yang pernah ada di kirigakure. Abu-abu dan tulang belulang dari mahluk hidup yang pernah hidup itu masihlah memiliki kekuatan mistis yang masih kental bahkan setelah kematian dari hewan-hewan ingin kalian masuk kesana untuk mengambil abu atau tulang itu untuk kalian sendiri Naruto..Sasuke, oh kau juga harus ikut Haku..!"

"tapi buat apa Sensei disana gelap dan banyak hantunya.."ujar Naruto dan memelankan suaranya diabagian akhir.

"abu dan tulang itu yang akan mengisi jiwa-jiwa pedang yang akan kalian buat nanti dan pedang yang kalian miliki akan sama seperti samehadaku yang juga memiliki jiwa sendiri.." balas Kisame.

"wow...itu keren Sensei, ayo dobe kita cepat masuk kesana.."ajak Sasuke sambil menunjuk gua yang cukup gelap dan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan menguar dari sana.

Naruto yang diaja oleh Sasuke langsung pucat pasi dan tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya langsung lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

'brengsek teme...'

"Khu...khu..khu...Ayo kita pergi Sasuke..!" balas Haku langsung menarik Naruto dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Oey..janga lupakan ini..."Ujar Kisame sambil melemparkan tiga kalung kristal yang sama kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan Haku.

"buat apa ini paman..?" tanaya Haku.

"pakailah kalung itu, kalung itu berguna untuk kalian menemukan abu dan tulang apa yang cocok dengan afinitas cakra dan kepribadian kalian dengan begitu kalian tidak akan salah dalam memilih. Baiklah semoga berhasil dan untuk kalian Naruto dan Sauke tolong jaga Haku untukku dan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan keponakanku maka kalian yang aku kuliti hidup-hidup pertama kali.." ujar Kisame sambil senyum.

"Arigatou Sensei, tenang saja kami akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kami demi DIA..lagipula siapa yang akan memasakkan untuk kami jika nenek lampir ini tidak ada...hehhe"ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Haku dan menekankan kata dia pada Haku.

"kau benar Naruto, siapa yang ak-.." Sasuke tidak bise melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulang mereka.

"OUUHHH...jadi kalian mengatakan itu karena kalian terpaksa, baiklah aku tidak akan pernah memsakkan kalian makanan lagi.." balas Haku sambil membuang muka. Walaupun Haku seperti itu tapi tetap saja dibalik wajahnya dia tersenyum tulus karena mendapat sebuah keluarga baru lagi.

'Dasar tipikal tsundere'

'Arigatou kami-sama untuk semua ini' uajr Haku.

'Semoga berhasil kalian, aku tidak menyangka akan melahirkan Shinobi yang bisa merubah dunia ini..padahal aku adalah mahluk yang kotor. Dengan begini aku tidak akan khawatir jika meninggalkan Haku bersama mereka' pikir Kisame sambil mngeratkan kepalan tangannya.

**TBC.**

**Aku kembali lagi, gimana cepat kan Upnya :D.**

**Tidak terasa sudah dua tahu aku menulis fic ini dan coba tebak? Hanya 19 chapter yang bisa aku buat hiks..hiks,#Author pundung dipojokan.**

**Oke terimakasih buat yang senantiasa menunggu Fic ini.**

**Oke pair Sasuke sudah ditekntukan jika dia akan bersma Karin.**

**Ada usul mahluk apa yang akan mendiami pedang Naruto, Sasuke dan Haku?**

**Untuk balasan review mungkin d chap selanjutnya bisa aku balas.**

**Oke sampai jumpa..Dirgahayu Indonesi yang ke 71 salam YAKUSA untuk kalian semua.**


	20. Chapter 20

**UNTIL IN THE END**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje****.**

_-__Ada dua hal dalam diri manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan mereka, yaitu 'mejadi pembenci atau dibenci'—_

"apakah benar ini rumahnya?" terlihat dua orang sedang berjakalan beriringan memakai jubah hitam yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya minus wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng polos tapa corak apapun.

"aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya tempat inilah yang dulu pernah dia katakan padaku.."

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu yang menjadi akses masuk pada rumah itu, mereka masih setia menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari rumah itu. Tak selang beberapa lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang berumur dua puluh lima tahunan, dengan wajah cantik dan tak lupa rambut coklat kemerahan sepunggung.

"Ah, Halo senpai.." sapa salah satu dari orang yang mengetuk pintu itu membuka topengnya dan tersenyum ramah.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berdiri di depan mulut gua, berbagai macam ekspresi sudah menghiasi ketiga wajaha remaja itu mulai dari ekspresi penasaran, kagum dan yang terakhir ekspresi yang menandakan semangat hidup yang mulai redup. Salah satu perempuan yang ada diantara mereka mencoba untuk memimpin jalan dengan cara membuka pintu yang menjadi akses masuk kedalam goa.

"aku duluan Naruto,...Sasuke..."

"ayolah Naruto jangan jadi penakut seperti itu, apa kau tidak malu dengan Haku.."sindir Sasuke sambil meninju pelan bahu dari Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang perang batin dengan pikirannya.

Kisame yang melihat dari kejauhannya Cuma bisa menepuk jiadatnya atas kepayahan yang dimiliki salah satu muridnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi ahli kenjutsu yang hebat jika takut dengan mahluk yang bernama hantu.

Kriet..

Pintu gua yang sudah keropos itu akhirnya terbuka dan saat itu pula angin yang sangat dingin dan hawa yang negatif berhembus dia permukaan kulit ketiga orang itu. Bau anyir dan bau busuk masih bisa tercium walaupun tempat itu tidak pernah dibuka lebih dari puluhan tahun, hal itu dapat dilihat dari pintu lapuk yang melindunginya. Tak lama kemudian Haku menginjak sebuah tangga turunan yang pertama dan saat itu pula obor yang menerangi di setiap sisi goa itu dan langsung menyala secara serentak. Sasuke cukup terperangah dengan hal itu karena mengingatkannya pada kuil Uchiha yang ada di tempat tinggalnya dulu. Hal sangat berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Naruto karena saat ini dia sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Haku dan bergetar hebat.

'kami-sama hantu itu tidaka ada...tolong lindungi hambamu ini..'

'kami-sama hantu itu tidaka ada...tolong lindungi hambamu ini..'

'kami-sama hantu itu tidaka ada...tolong lindungi hambamu ini..'

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan pelan dengan menyusuri tangga yang menurun itu, diikuti Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya dan memegang lengan jaket milik Haku dari belakang sungguh tidak melabangakan seorang laki-laki. Dalam setiap perjalanan dikanan dan kiri mereka di suguhi pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan karena mereka dapat melihat tengkorak yang bermacam-macam betuknya hal itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka dibuat untuk memilih enam pilihan jalan. Kaluang Sasuke dan Haku langsung berdiri dan menunjuk pada masing-masing jalan yang berbeda, Sasuke menunjuk pada jalan keenam sedangkan Haku sendiri kalungnya mengarah pada jalan yang kedua sendangkan dengan kalung Naruto sendiri tak ada reaksi yang diperlihatkan.

"jika seperti ini kita harus berpencar Haku.." ujar Sasuke dengan melihat kemana telunjuk kalung yang ia kenakan. Haku Cuma mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan dia juga berpikiran seperti itu agar bisa mempersingkat pencarian mereka. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dan Haku secara bingung karena kalung yang dia kenakan tidak bereaksi sama sekali, sedangkan punya Haku dan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan jika mereka sudah dekat dengan apa yang mereka cari.

"Bagaimana denganku..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang masih lesu, sungguh Naruto tidak kuat jika harus merasakan siksaan mental seperti ini. Sasuke yang melihat itu Cuma mendengus dan menyeringai melihat nasib yang cukup sial bagi Naruto. "kau tunggulah disini dobe. Sampai ada yang menjemputmu khukhukhu..." seringai Sasuke semakin lebar setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Haku hanya menatap prihatin dengan Naruto, mungkin mahluk yang ada disini tidak ada yang mau menerima kehadiran Naruto sehingga kalung yang dia pakai tidak ada yang merespon. "mu-mungkin kau bisa ikut denganku jika kau mau.." Ujar haku dengan nada yang cukup tergagap, dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul dikedua pipinya. Jika Naruto dan Sasuke menatap intens Haku maka mereka akan melihat semburat merah itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Haku langsung menatap penuh senyum bahagia bahkan Naruto mulai berlari kecil kearaha Haku dengan tersenyum bahagia untuk memeluk Haku karena terlalu senang.

"Baka-.."

Brukkk..

Naruto langsung tersungkur saat dia berada didepan Haku dan ingin memeluknya namun sebuah pukulan mendarat diatas kepalanya. "maaf, aku terlalu bahagia hehe.."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berpencar menjadi dua kelompok untuk menyusuri jalan dalam gua itu. Sasuke memegang erat kaluang pemberian Kisame dan mulai mengikuti arah kalung itu, hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Haku yang saat ini ditemani oleh Naruto dan masih memegang lengan jaket Haku. Naruto dan Haku masih senantiasa berjalan dalam keheningan karena Naruto masih senantiasa memegang lengan baju Haku tanpa membuka pembicaraan.

"jika kau mau, kau bo-boleh me-megang ta-tanganku..."Haku mulai membuka percakapan karena sedari tadi kediaman yang melingkupi mereka dan Haku juga menawarkan Naruto untuk memegang tangannya karena untuk mencegah bajunya agar tidak melar karena tarikan tangan Naruto, ya hanya itu alasan Haku.

"eh, apa boleh...?"

"jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah.." balas Haku sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain takut Naruto meledeknya.

Naruto langsung memegang erat tangan Haku dan melanjutkan langkahnya namun wajahnya masih menunujnjukkan raut ketakutan berbeda dengan Haku yang mulai memanas. Saat Naruto melihat hal itu yang ada dipikirannya Cuma satu kata 'aneh'. Hal itu sangat wajar di umur ketiga belas Naruto saat ini, yang masing belum terlalu paham dengan hubungan antara lelaki dan wanita.

.

Sasuke memegang erat tali kalungnya saat tarikannya yang diberikan oleh kalung itu semakin erat. Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti arah kalungnya namun sekian lama dia berjalan akhirnya mendapati kejanggalan karena yang dia dapati adalah sebuah jalan buntu dan hal berbeda justru dialami kalung Sasuke yang berkedip-kedip menandakan kalau jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sasuke mengosok-gosok permukaan gua yang buntu itu siapa tahu ada jalan rahasia atau sesuatu yang bisa membuka jalan buntu itu namun nihil tidak ada jalan keluar. Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak sabaran oleh karena itu dia orang yang cukup tergesa-gesa sehingga dalam hal ini jalan satu-satunya yang lebih cepat adalah dengan meledakkannya. Tak lama kemudian semua kertas peledak sudah terpasang rapi tinggal Sasuke menjauhinya agar terhindar dari dampak ledakan. Sasuke sudah mendapat lokasi yang pas untuk bersembunyi yaitu pada batu besar yang tak jauh dari situ. Sasuke menarik napas untuk memikirakan beberapa hal buruk yang terjadi sebelum dia meledakkan salah satu bagian goa ini, setelah itu akhirnya Sasuke menyiapkan hand seal utuk melepas kertas ledakan yang telah dia pasang ledakan cukup menggema dalam goa itu dan asap mulai mengepul banyak dari arah depan Sasuke.

"itu.."

.

.

Naruto yang sudah agak baikkan setelah menggegam tangan Haku saat ini terlihat mengerutkan dahi pasalanya saat ini Haku menujukkan gelagat aneh, Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mahluk buas yang ada disampingya ini sedang menunujukkan gelagat aneh, bahkan Naruto melihat semburat merah diwajahnya, 'apa dia sakit..' pikir Naruto.

Tuk..

Satu telunjuk Naruto menusuk kepala samping Haku dengan pelan dan mengakibatkan Haku sedikit meringis dan menutup separuh matanya.

"apa..!?"

"kau aneh, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah kau tahu.."

"a-ak, siapa yang sakit!, wajahku tidak memerah penglihatanmu saja yang salah.." ujar Haku dengan sedikit nada gugup yang tersela dari ucapannya.

"baik-baik terserah kau.."

"euhm.." balas Haku sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lainnya untuk meredam sesuatu yang membeludak dari dalam dirinya karena ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja kalung yang dikenakan Haku langsung berpendar terang saat ini dan Haku yakin jika apa yang dia cari talah dekat dari posisinya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya Haku berdiri dia menemukan sebuah lemari kayu lusuh seperti tempat penyimpanan yang terdapat banyak guci yang cukup besar. Naruto dan Haku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada didalam guci itu apakah sebuah makanan atau sesuatu yang lainnya namun ketika mereka sadar jika goa yang mereka tempati mirip dengan kuburan maka mereka mengasumsikan jika itu adalah isi dari mahluk hidup yang telah dikeremasi atau abu bekas pembakaran mahluk yang telah mati. Salah satu guci itu juga bereaksi ketika kalung Haku berada didekatnya, sekali lagi Haku mencoba mendekatkan kalungnya untuk mencoba apakah benar ini adalah barang yang dia cari namun hasilnya memang benar karena kalung dan gucinya sama-sama menunjukkan pendar cahaya. Haku pun mengambil guci itu dan membawanya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat kain penutup guci itu yang bertuliskan 'serigala', Haku hanya mengendihkan bahunya acuh saat melihat apa yang tertera pada atas guci itu.

.

Naruto hanya meratapi nasibnya saat ini karena tidak ada benda satupun yang bereaksi dengan kalungnya, sungguh dia ingin membuang kalung ini karena menganggap senseinya mengerjainya dengan memberikan sebuah kalung yang palsu. Naruto menatap Haku yang berjalan kerahnya sedang memegang sebuah guci, dia cukup penasaran dengan apa isi guci itu namun dia melupakan hal itu karena takut jika dia akan dikutuk para roh halus yang ada disini karena terkena kutukan, dengan membayangkannya saja membuat dia merinding disco.

"Biar kubawakan .." ujar Naruto yang melihat Haku kesusahan untuk membawa guci itu.

Haku yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum manis dengan sikap Naruto, 'tumben sekali mahkuk ini peka'. Haku dengan sigap menyerahkan guci itu namun ketika tangan Haku lepas dari guci itu tiba-tiba saja berat dari guci itu langsung bertambah dan membuat Naruto terjatuh keatas tanah karena sangat berat.

"HWAHWAHWAHWA..." Haku tertawa lepas saat melihat Naruto yang tidak kuat membawa guncinya dan terjatuh kebawah dengan terjatuh tidak elitnya.

"ke-na...pa i-i-ni sang-at berat..ughhhh,,...?" otot-otot milik Naruto sampai terlihat saat mencoba mengangkata sekali lagi guci milik Haku, namun Guci yang berukuran sedang itu tak mau bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. "berhentilah tertawa! Ini tidak lucu..?!" Naruto menatap nyalang kearah Haku, karena menertawakan hal yang dialaminya. Namuan tak lama kemudian Naruto menyeringai tepat saat matanya melihat Haku masih terkikik geli. "bagaiamana kalau kau coba ?" tanya Naruto sambil bersidekap sombong kearah Haku. Haku yang ditantang seperrti itu balas menyeriangai kejam dengan apa yang Naruto barusan katakan, sebuah kesalaha jika berhadapan dengan Yuki Haku sang ahli es dari Kiri gakure.

"aku punya penawaran untukmu?" seringai Haku makin lebar saat dia mulai membuat siasat untuk mengerjai Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ujaran itu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan tetap bersidekap dada, setelah mata itu terbuka dan yang terlihat adalah wajah meremehkan dari Naruto.

"jika aku bisa mengangkat ini, maka kau harus menjadi pembantuku selam seminggu penuh, bagaimana!?" tanya Haku dengan wajah mengejek kepad Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diremehkan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tawaran seperti ini, karena baginya harga diri yang tinggi adalah sesuatu yang mutlak yang harus ia pertahankan didepan gadis ini.

"aku terima! namun sebaliknya jika kau gagal, maka kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama seminggu dan juga menuruti kemauan yang ehm-..yah seperti itulah hehehe." Ujar Naruto dengan percaya dirinya dan diakhiri dengan tertwanya yang aneh. 'jika ini berhasil kau harus menuruti kemauanku untuk membuat ramen selama seminggu Haku' pikir Naruto saat mengatakan tentang kemaunnya tadi yang tidak bisa disebutkan itu. Berbeda pikiran berbeda pula persepsi yang di bayangkan, hal itu berlaku bagi Haku yanga saat ini wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus karena mendengar ujaran Naruto yang menurutnya menjerumus sesuatu yang memalukan.

PLAKKK..

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK...!"

'apa salahku?'

Lama sudah Sasuke berjalan sambil memegang sebuah peti berukuran cukup kecil yang terbungkus sebuah rantai, dia masih berpikir apakah peti ini adalah benda yang dia cari-cari. Hingga tanpa sadar dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oey. Sasuke, kau sudah mendapatkannya..?"

"menurutmu.." pamer Sasuke sambil memeperlihatkan peti kecil yang ia bawa. Saat melihat itu wajah Naruto langsung berubah murung tanpa sadar dia sedikit mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Haku yang melihat itu cukup prihatin dengan temannya itu, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang cukup gila kekuatan menurut Haku. Hal inilah yang Haku benci dari Naruto karena dia merasa Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang dia temui selama ini. Walaupun semua ini karena masalalu Naruto yang cukup menyedihkan.

Mereka bertiga kini sedang beristirahat dengan bersandar pada salah satu dinding goa, karena sudah menulusuri goa yang ternyata sangat luas ini. "apa kalungmu tidak bereaksi Naruto..?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya setelah dia mendapat tempat yang pas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "seperti yang kau lihat, mungkin kalung ini sedang bermasalah.." ujar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kalungnya.

Setelah itu Naruto mencoba menggeser pantatnnya karena dia merasa tempat duduknya yang kurang pas, namun ketika dia mencoba memegang sebuah batu yang cukup runcing untuk mendapat pegangan tiba-tiba saja tanah yang Naruto pijaki ambrul kebawah dan membuat Naruto terperosok kebawah.

"HWAAAAAAAA..."

"kau lihat Haku dia mu-,..." Sasuke Cuma tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat dia menatap Haku yang langsung berwajah khawatir saat melihat Naruto terjatuh kedalam lubang misterius itu.

'ouhhh ayolah, sampai kapan drama picisan ini terus berlangsung' pikir Sasuke saat melihat Haku.

"baik-baik...ayo kita masuk juga.."

Setelah itu akhirnya Haku dan Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam lubang misterius yang menelan Naruto tadi, tak ada yang mengetahui bahaya macam apa yang menanti mereka atau malah Naruto akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

.

.

Kisame masih bermeditasi diatas air terjun yang berhubungan langsung dengan laut, badanya yang bersentuhan dengan air terjun tetap tidak membuat konsentrasinya buyar namun tak lama kemudian sebuah lengkungan senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"mereka sudah dekat.."

.

.

"Fyuhh...tadi itu, hampir saja.." Naruto bersandar dan berdiri di saping sebuah batu yang berwarna aneh, dia masih menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sudah lusuh.

"hwaaaa..."

"HWAWAA...aku tidak mau mati muda sebelum bisa berciuman dengan seroang wanita...!" teriakan pilu dari Sasauke membuat Naruto berekeringat dingin, dia tidak menyangka jika saudaranya bisa sangat nista.

Brugh...

Brugh...

"dimana ini..?" Haku langsung berdiri dang mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah. Untuk mencari objek yang menghilang terlebih dulu tadi.

Pluk...

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin saat sebuah kristal es yang mirip pedang hampir menusuk kerongkongannya saat ini, rencana untuk mengageti Haku bisa berubah menjadi sebuah hal yang cukup horor.

"Ha-a-aku... bisa kau.."

"ahhh maafkan aku, kukira kau orang lain...fufufufu..."

'dia menakutkan..'

"bangun Baka', kau tidak mati saat ini.."

Brugh...

Naruto langsung menendang tubuh Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya padahal dia sudah mendarat selamat sedari tadi.

"ugh..."

"maaf kukira tadi sebuah batu..."

"Brengsek..! kau sengaja kan.."

"Tidak..."

"iya.."

"tidak..."

"Iyaaa..."

"Diam..!"

"apa kalian tidak merasakan jika kita sedang diawasi..."

Naruto langsung berubah pucat saat mendengar sebaris kalimat dari Haku tadi. dia juga merasakan kalau memang sedari tadi dirinya sedang diawasi. Haku yang tak jauh dari posisinya langsung terbelak kaget saat sebuah pupil mata yang cukup besar berada didepannya sedang menatapnya ganas seperti sedang menemukan mangsa.

"Selamatkan nyawa kalian...!"

"**Groarhhh..."**

"ja-ngan...ti-ti-nggalkan aku.."Sasuke berujar pelan saat dia mendapati dirinya tertinggal sendiri, didepan monster rakasasa yang terlihat seperti sedang marah.

"Nar-uto...Ha-a-ku...tolong aku" kaki milik Sasuke sudah bergetar hebat matanya membulat bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat seperti mau menangis ketika melihat cakar tajam mahluk itu sudah berada didepan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Haku yang melihat Sasuke tertinggal dibelakang Cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa tertinggal sendirian dibelakang padahal Haku tadi sudah memberi kode.

"ahh..dasar, bukankah dia bisa lari dengan cepat..kenapa sekarang di depan mataku kau malah mirip gadis Sasuke..." ujar Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Haku yang dipandang Naruto seperti itu langsung mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya.

**Suiton : Mizu Rappa**

**Katon :Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Dua elemena berbeda itu saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan asap yang mengepul dengan tebal dan menghalngi pandangan setiap mahluk yang ada didalam sana, akhirnya Naruto keluar kepulan asap itu sambil memapah Sasuke bersamanya dan diikuti Haku disampingnya.

"**GROAHHRRHHH.."**

Tebasan cakar dari mahluk itu Cuma mengenai kepulan asap akibat dari tabrakan jutsu Naruto dan Haku. Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat langsung menerpa wajah tiga orang itu saat berbalik dan melihat mahluk yang akan menebas Sasuke tadi. goncangan yang cukup keras terasa hingga di dinding goa saat mahluk raksasa itu mencoba bergerak dari tempatnya. Batu-batu yang menutupi tubuh mahluk itu semuanya terjatuh menimbulkan efek seperti tanah longsor. Kini terlihatlah bentuk utuh dari mahluk itu yang sudah terlihat dengan jelas didepan tiga ninja muda itu. Mahluk itu berbentuk kadal rkasasa dan dipunggung terdapat duri-duri yang mirip dengan kristal berwarna biru, walaupun mahluk itu berbentuk seperti kadal namun nyatanya mahluk itu bisa berdiri layaknya manusia.

"apakah ini yang dinamakan Agul..." mata Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mentapa Haku dengan intens. Sepertinya satu-satunya gadis yang ada didekat mereka mengetahui monster itu.

"Apa..?" Haku langsung bertanya dengan nada tak suka karena lagi-lagi dia ditatap intens seperti orang terdakwa dalam sebuah kasus.

"kau tahu mahluk jelek ini..?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mengejek mahluk yang tadi hampir merengut nyawanya.

"Hn..aku cukup mendengar sedikit tentang legenda mahluk ini dari warga desa Kiri, atau bisa dikatakan mahluk ini adalah dongeng pengantar tidur yang diceritakan oleh para orang tua untuk anak-anak mereka. Mahluk ini bisa dikatakan sebagai dewa yang menjaga bumi namun ada juga yang mengatakan sebagai nyawa dari perwujudan bumi itu sendiri, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti.." Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma mangut-mangut dengan dongeng yang diceritakan oleh Haku.

"tapi dari mana kau tahu jika mahluk ini ada mahluk yang sama dengan yang kau ceritakan itu. Coba kalian perhatikan mahluk ini terlihat tak ada hebatnya...hanya bagian punggungnya yang menurutku keren karena memiliki kristal disitu...mana mungkin mahluk ini bisa dikatakan dewa atau perwujudan apalah itu haha" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"kau benar Naruto, mana mungkin mahluk ini bisa disebut dewa.." Sasuke juga ikut menimpali ujaran meremehkan Naruto.

'Mereka ini..'

"terserah, jika kalian dicelakai mahluk ini aku tak akan menolong..."

"haha Coba saja..."

'**dasar manusia, mereka tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hanya bisa bermulut besar. Mereka harus mati karena berani menganggu tidurku, tapi sebelum itu meregangkan otot-otoku sebentar tidak masalah kan hahaha'**

Swush..

Swush..

Swush..

Swush..

Sebuah tombak kristal berwarna biru melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto danSasuke dilain sisi kedua orang itu tidak merasakannya jika ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Jleb..

Jleb..

"Eh...!?"

"Eh...!?"

"UWAHHH...tolong kami Haku!...Tolong kami!.." Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengoyangkan tombak kristal itu yang kini mengitari mereka dan berubah menjadi sebuah penjara dan mengunci pergerakan mereka dari atas hingga samping.

"Hahaha...dasar, orang-orang Konoha bodoh..! salah sendiri dari tadi melakukan hal bodoh..uweek" Ujar Haku sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Ghzzz..apa kau bilang Kuchisoke-onna!" Sasuke tak mau kalah dan membalas ejekan Haku.

"dasar papan cucian...!Eh, tunggu lup-..." Naruto langsung gelagapan dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, sebuah ucapan sakral yang tidak boleh sampai didengar oleh kaum hawa apalagi mahluk seperti Haku yang termasuk dalam golongan papan cucian itu.

'Hah, kau cari mati lagi Naruto...'

Haku Cuma bisa menudukkan kepalanya tanpa mau melihat siapapun termasuk monster yang ada didepannya yang setiap saat bisa saja membunuhnya.

BRUAHGHHH...

Sebuah tebasan ekor bertanduk menyetuh langit-langit Gua yang ada di atas ketiga ninja yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Ketiga ninja itu langsung panik dan melindungi kepala mereka takut-takut jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepala mereka, tekstur gua yang mudah sekali longsor membuat mereka was-was. Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke panik dengan tebasan ekor itu, hal berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Haku yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membuat gestur untuk menghindar atau melindungi tubuhnya.

"Oey...Oey Haku! Berlindungnlah! Kenapa diam saja..!?" Naruto berteriak saat melihat Haku yang masih diam ditempatnya.

'sepertinya aku terlalu keras mengejeknya, jika kami masih bisa keluar dengan selamat aku pastikan nanti akan meminta maaf kepadanya' pikir Naruto yang melihat Haku dari balik penjara itu.

"**GRRHH..Ada apa mahluk seperti kalian datang kemari..!?"**

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah mahluk raksasa itu yang ternyata bisa menggunakan bahasa manusia. Naruto dan Sasuke meneliti mahluk yang ada didepannya, mahluk yang memiliki satu tanduk, mulut dengan gigi tajam yang mengeluarkan sebuah gas berwarna biru yang Naruto dan Sasuke tak tahu apa itu serta sebuuh duri runcing-runcing yang berwarna biru membentang dari punggung hingga ekor, sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke menganggap lucu hewan ini karena hewan yang mengerikan mengeluarkan sebuah suara manusia.

"**aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian...!"**

wajah yang mendadak pucat, kaki yang bergemetar bahakan keringat deras sudah membanjiri tubuh dua bocah manusia itu.

'Mahluk jelek itu mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran, Tidak mungkin'

"**aku mendengar itu manusia tengik!"**

'Eh..'

"Ampuni kami..tuan monster, bukan maksud kami untuk menghina...tolong jangan makan kami, daging kami sangat alot dan tidak enak.." Ujar Naruto dan Sasuke sambil berojigi berulang kali berharap mahluk itu memaafkan mereka.

Haku masih senantiasa diam ditempatnya, dia masih sakit hati dengan ucapan frontal dari Naruto. Bagaimanapun jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bentuk tubuh wanita dan kau sedikit menghinanya maka mereka akan sakit hati, apalagi jika itu berasal dari orang terdekatmu yang kau percaya. Haku masih diam dan tak mau ikut campur percakapan dua mahhluk yang berbeda itu. Biasanya jika terjadi sesuatu baik dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke, Haku yang selalu menolong mereka dari tindakan bodoh mereka, karena bagaiamanapun jika Naruto dan Sasuke memulai sebuah percakapan dengan seorang ninja atau mahluk yang bisa mereka lawan maka akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertarungan. Isi otak dari Naruto dan Sasuke itu sudah Haku ketahui, karena mereka berdua begitu simpel dan mudah ditebak, karena hanya ada dua pemikiran yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sasuke yaitu cara bertarung dan berlatih. Itulah kenapa kehadiran Haku dalam kelompok menjadi sebuah anugrah tersendiri bagi mereka.

"**keh, bagus juga saran kalian untuk aku makan..sudah lama aku tidak memakan daging primata...HAHAHA...walaupun kalian Cuma bertiga tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadikan kalian cemilan"**

"Pst..Sasuke bagaimana ini. Aku mencoba menghancurkan tombak krital ini, tapi ketika menyentuhnya dengan ckaraku malah yang ada cakraku malah dihisap oleh benda ini.."

"aku juga sedang berpikir, tapi jika kita berakhir disini...mungkin akan terlihat keren.." balas Sasuke sambil mengambil pose berpikir.

'Otak Uchihanya mulai rusak'

"ehmm eto-eto Monster-san...sebenarnya kau ini mahluk apa dan siapa namamu.."Naruto mencoba mengulur waktu dengan mengajak monster itu berbicara.

"**Lancang sekali kau bebicara sperti itu tanpa tahu namaku, sifat mahluk Primata dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah...kalian mengingatkanku pada primata yang memiliki tiga mata dan dua tanduk dikepalanya, walaupun itu sudah lama tapi aku masih mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadaku.."**

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan tentang mengingatkannya kepada orang yang memiliki tanduk dan bermata tiga.

"baiklah, kami ingin meminta maaf atas kelancangan kami mengganggu istirahat anda..." Naruto berujar dan langsung berojigi.

"Psst..woe teme, cepat ikuti aku..."

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk sembilan puluh derajat untuk mendapat sebuah permintaan maaf dari mahluk yang ada didepannya.

"**Tidak semudah itu mendapat permintaan maaf dari mahluk mulia sepertiku...khu..khu... aku punya pertukaran untuk kalian. Aku bisa melepaskan kalian tapi salah satu dari kalian bertiga harus berada disini dan aku memilih wanita itu..."**

Deg..

"Tunggu dulu...kenapa dia yang kau pilih...? bukankah kita bisa berunding terlebih dahulu.." tanya Naruto saat dia mengehtahui kalau Haku yang dipilih monster itu.

"**memang kau memiliki sesutau yang bisa membuatku memilihmu, jika dibanding kalian berdua aura yang dipancarkan wanita ini lebih menarik apalgi jika menjadi santapanku..khu...khu..."**

Perasaan Naruto kalut, dia tak bisa memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat mahluk itu tertarik dengan apa yang dia berikan. Jika saja mahluk didepannya sama dengan rasnya sudah pasti Naruto akan memiliki banyak pilihan.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang sebanding dengan wanita itu..."

Monster itu langsung menoleh kerah Naruto dan menhembuskan nafasnya secara kasar.

"**apa itu primata..?"**

"aku dan Kedua mataku.."

Deg..

Haku langsung menoleh kerah Naruto dan dia melihat wajah yang tanpa keraguan tercetak jelas saat ini. Apa dia bodoh bukankah dengan mengikuti apa yang mahluk ini katakan akan menyelamatkan diri mereka dan juga mimpinya yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

"**memang ada apa dengan matamu..?"**

Mahluk itu sedikit tertarik dengan mata yang Naruto miliki dengan perubahan warna dan sebuah pola yang berbeda dengan mata pada umumnya.

"ini adalah salah mata yang berbeda dengan mata umunya, mata yang memiliki sedikit keistimewaan...bukankah memakan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa lebih baik daripada wanita itu.."ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Haku.

"jadi bagaimana..?"

"**oke, baiklah..."**

"apa maksudmu bodoh..! bagiaman dengan semua keinginanmu selama ini!?" tanya Haku dengan nada sedikit geram.

"dimalah cerewet..! Sasuke bawa dia pergi!"

Setelah kristal yang memenjarakan Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang, seketika itu pula Sasuke langsung shunsin dan muncul dibelakang Haku utuk memukul tengkuknya agar dia pingsan, jika tidak melakukan hal itu yang ada Haku akan memberontak.

TAP..

"Apa yang kau-.."

"maaf Haku..."

Setelah Sasuke berhasil melakukan permintaan yang diterimanya dan dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Haku pergi untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan menyisakkan Naruto seorang disana. Naruto hanya melihat dengan diam adegan yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua rekan yang sudah dia anggap saudara itu. Tak ada keraguan dalam pilihan yang Naruto ambil kali ini karena bawasannya pengorabanan akan selalu ada dalam hidup ini dan Naruto menyadari hal ini.

"jadi bagaimana.. roh Agung?"

Mahluk yang dipanggil Naruto Cuma memutar matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kerah sumber suara.

'**sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu. Sudah berapa ratus tahun semenjak pertarungan itu. Sungguh aku masih menyimpan dendam kepadanya.'**

"**dimlah manusia, mahluk sepertimu tak pantas memanggilku seperti itu..!" **

"jadi permainan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya...?" ujar Naruto dengan satu jari sudah masuk kelubang hidung sebelah kiri untuk mengambil tambang emasnya.

"**kheh..permainan katamu!? Yang ada malah dengan cara apa aku akan memakanmu..HAHAHAHA... Ayo kita pergi.!"** balas mahluk itu.

Naruto tak tahu dan tak bisa beerbuat apa-apa ketika sebuah kristal kecil mengelilinga tubuhnya bukan hanya itu saja kristal-kristal itu langsung mengurung tubuh Naruto dan hanya memisahkan wajah dari Naruto saja.

"Hey-hey kenapa aku dikurung seperti ini..."protes Naruto seolah dia tak pernah takut jika akan mati, tapi dalam hati Naruto sudah gundah dan mencoba memikirkan seribu cara untuk kabur.

Setelah itu mendadak tubuh Naruto terangkat keatas dan seolah-olah ada medan magnet yang menariknya untuk mengikuti mahluk yang dikatakan penjaga bumi yang dinamakan Agul itu.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah sebuah bangunan aneh yang tak pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya, bangunan ini memiliki reliaef aneh dan sebuah simbol-simbol aneh yang mengitari setiap sudut bangunan. Namun yang dapat Naruto asumsikan dalam pemikirannya adalah jika bangunan ini adalah sebuah kota dulunya.

"**kau pasti bertanya-tanya tempat apa ini ? dan kau pasti memiliki pandangan jika ini adalah tempat tinggal para primata dulunya.."**

Tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan hal itu membuat mahluk itu jengkel setengah mati karena seolah-olah berbicara sendiri.

"**jawablah primata!"**

Setelah sekian lama tetap tak ada jawaban dan hal itu membuat mosnter itu bertambah jengkel. Naruto sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah yang sedikit konyol dari mahluk yang dikatakan Agung oleh Haku tadi.

Monster itu langsung membalikkan matanya dan menatap tajam Naruto namun tak lama kemudian dia sedikit tertawa canggung.

"**ah, maaf jika mulutmu sedari tadi tertutup kristal itu.."**

"Puahhhh...dasar mahluk aneh, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara jika kau mengunci mulutku hah?" tanya Naruto cukup jengkel.

"jadi, jika tempat ini pernah ditinggali oleh manusia lalu keman mereka semua pergi? atau semua manusia disini su-su-su dah k-kau m-m-ma-a-kan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung memucat wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kaliamat terakhirnya.

"**Hahaha...imajinasimu cukup keren juga, baiklah karena kau akan menjadi santapanku pertamaku setelah bangun dari tidurku maka kau berhak tau untuk itu.." **balas mahluk itu.

**Flasback On**

'_**dahulu sebelum para penguna cakra datang dan juga kedatangan si mata pantat itu kebumi ini, ada sebuah peradaban yang cukup maju atau bisa dikatakan sangat maju. Mereka adalah salah satu primata yang mendapatkan penghormatan yang cukup tingggi dariku ini, karena bawasannya aku adalah dewa penjaga bumi ini. Peradaban itu memiliki rasa cinta yang tinggi terhadap alam sekitar dan sesama mereka. Tak ada rasa dengki ataupun benci sesama mereka hingga pada akhirnya ada sebuah meteor yang cukup besar menghujam daratan yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Meteor itu membawa sebuah kekuatan yang entah darimana dan membentuk sebuah pohon raksasa yang cukup besar dan pohon itu membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang cukup kecil namun ada sebuah kejadian tak terduga salah satu dari penduduk meminum air itu. Saat itulah sebuah kekuatan baru hadir dalam diri manusia itu hingga pada khirnya semua manusia pada waktu itu berbondong-bondong untuk meminum air itu untuk mendapat kekuatan yang sama dengan saudara mereka itu yang telah meminum mata air itu terlebih dahulu. Sebuah kekuatan besar akan memunculkan tanggung jawab yang besar juga, hal itu mualai terlihat pada beberapa manusia pada waktu itu yang tak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsu sehingga terjadilah perang antar saudara untuk memperebutkan pohon itu, pertumpahan darah tak bisa terelakkan hingga akhirnya mereka semua punah hingga menyisahkan lima orang tetua yang tidak pernah ikut dengan urusan mereka, kekecewaan dan rasa bersalah tergambar jelas pada waktu itu diwajah mereka. Kelima orang itu datang menemuiku dan meminta maaf berulang kali karena menyakiti dan melukai bumi ini dengan pertumpahan darah dari kaum mereka. Aku yang pada waktu itu hanya seorang penjaga bumi ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mengiyakan keinginan mereka untuk menebus kesalahan yang pernah kaum mereka perbuat.**_

_**Kelima orang itu mengabungkan kekuatan mereka yang mereka dapat dari alam, sebuah kekuatan murni yang masih suci, akupun juga ikut mengabungkan kekutanku pada mereka. untuk mengubur seluruh sisa-sisa dari peradaban mereka agara tidak diketahui oleh perdaban manusia selanjutnya tentang kesalahan yang pernah mereka perbuat di masalalu. Namun hal itu tak pernah berjalan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, hal yang pernah mereka alami dimasalalu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Namun satu hal yang pasti sumber dari semua itu adalah sebuah pohon yang bernama shinju, sebuah pohon yang berasal dari luar bumi. Pernah suatu waktu aku mencoba untuk menghancurkannya namun sia-sia karena kekuatan kami seimbang, namun pada suatu masa pohon itu sudah disegel oleh salah satu primata yang memiliki hati baik yang berbeda dengan manusia pada umumunya dan manusia itu berhasil menyegelnya pada suatu tempat dan membagi kekuatan itu agar keturunanya lebih muda dalam menyegelnya.**_

**Flasbakck Off**

"wow...ceritanya cukup menyenangkan, boleh aku mendengar cerita yang lainnya..." ujar Naruto sambil bersila disalah satu bangunan yang ada disana.

"**tu-tunggu..darimana kau bisa kabur hah!? Cepat kembali primata" **setelah mengucapkan hal itu sebuah kristal yang cukup banyak menerjang kerah Naruto. Naruto yang memiliki skill ninja masih bisa mengimbangi serangan dari batu-batu itu.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah...hah...tu-nggu aku lelah, bisa isitrahat sebentar..tuan monster.."

"**tidak bisa! Kau sudah membuatku jengkel dan aku sudah mengetahui dengan apa aku akan memakanmu, yaiutu dengan memakanmu secara langsung HAHAHAHA.."**

'dia mulai gila..'

BRUGHH...

DBUMMM...

"EH.."

Sebuah debuman keras dari tangan sang penjaga bumi langsung menghancurkan daerah pinjakan dari Naruto.

"**Mati kau Hahaha..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisame masih senantiasa dengan meditasi dibwah air terjun kecil yang ada dipulai itu, ketenangan dari suasana seiktar menambah kenyamanan dalam kegiatannya. Hinggat tanpa sadar dia mendengar dua suara yang melengking dari atas kepalanya.

"UWAHHHH..."

"UWAHHHH..."

BLURRR..

BLURRR..

"hah..hah..."

"hah..hah..."

"akhirnya kalian keluar juga..." Kisame menatap puas dengan dua orang yang sudah keluar dari tempat itu, dia sedari tadi cukup cemas jika saja ketiga muridnya ini tak pernah keluar lagi. Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan kehadiran mereka. Kisame tak akan buru-buru untuk menanykan hal itu, dia akan menayakan jika mereka sudah selesai dengan acara shok mereka.

Sasuke dan Haku langsung berenang dan menepi dari aliran sungai air terjun itu. Tak ada wajah senag ataupun perasaaan apaun melaikan wajah murung dan rasa bersalah.

"aku harus menyusul Naruto..!" Haku langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"kau mau kemana Haku..?"

"paman tidak akan bisa menghentikanku kali ini..! jadi lepaskan tangan paman dari kedua pundakku ini..!" tangan Kisame langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Haku yang masih dikuasai dengan kedaan kalut dalam benaknya.

"jika kau pergi kesana, kau akan menghianati pengorbanan Naruto..! apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah dalam hal ini hah?. Naruto menyerahkanmu kepadaku karena kami berdua sudah berjanji dengan Sensei untuk menjagamu. Karena bagaimanapun kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami Haku, keluarga yang telah menerima kami apa adanya...jadi, Hargai semua pengorabanan kami. Aku pergi dulu Sensei.."

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE...!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung menaiki air terjun itu dengan kedua kaki yang sudah dilapisi cakra, setelah dia sampai dibibir air terjun yang mirip gua itu, Sasuke langsung meledakkanya agar tidak ada yang menyusulnya kedalam termasuk Haku.

.

.

.

"**kemari kau Primata..! kenapa kau licin sekali seperti belut hah..!? jangan memakai jurus kloning lagi Brengsek atau bertukar dengan kayu lagi...!"**

Seruan frustasi terlihat jelas dari mulut raksasa itu yang cukup kesulitan dengan ukuran Naruto yang sangat kecil, bahkan Ukuran Naruto tidak lebih besar dari kuku jari mahluk itu. Walaupun banyak keluar kata-kata umpatan dalam mulut mahluk itu namun nyatanya dalam hatinya cukup senang dengan kegiatan peregangan otot ini setelah sekian lama dia tertidur panjang.

Mahluk raksasa ini adalah salah satu mahluk utusan Kami-sama yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga bumi serta mahluk yang ada didalamnya. Mahluk yang mendapat julukan Agul ini hanya beberpa kali bisa dilihat oleh mata Manusia itupun jika mereka beruntung dapat melihat sosoknya secara utuh, termasuk Naruto dalam hal ini.

.

.

Sasuke hanya melihat seksama jejak yang ditinggalkan mahluk itu di posisi terakhir mereka berkumpul. Dia tak mendapati Naruto ada disana sehingga Sasuke dapat mengasumsikan jika Naruto sudah dibawah mahuk itu atau Naruto sudah kabur ke tempat lain di goa ini, Sasuke tidak mau mengasumsikan jika Naruto sudah dimakan ataupun sudah mati. Walapun mahluk itu cukup besar dan menjengkelkan tapi Sasuke percaya Naruto takkan kalah semudah itu.

Dengan mengaktifkan mata sharingga yang sudah mencapai tahap tiga tomoe Sasuke mencoba mengikuti jejak yang monster tiu tinggalkan. Sasuke terus berjalan, dengan perubahan penglihatannya ini memudahkan ia dalam melacak walaupun dalam kedaan gelap sekalipun. Lama sudah Sasuke berjalan hingga akhirnya dia mendapati sebuah bangunan yang mirip kota, dan relief bangunan itu seperti tak pernah ia lihat pada masa ini.

'Bangunan yang cukup indah..'

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melihat dua objek yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang dapat Sasuke pikirkan pertama kali adalah 'acara kejar-kejaran'. Sungguh Sasuke tak dapat mengerti bagaiamna cara saudara kuningnya itu bisa membuat monster yang cukup kejam menurutnya seperti kehilangan taringnya ketika bersmanya. Seperti monster itu lebih tertarik meneladeni tingkah konyolnya daripada mengabisi atau memakannya.

.

.

"Hah..hah...berhenti ...hah...dulu..aku...hah...butuh waktu istirahat sebentar dulu..! bagaiamanapun akau adalah seorang manusia!" ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"**hmm baiklah, bermain denganmu disini cukup menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku, jadi primata boleh aku memanggilmu itu!? Sedang apa kalian para primata datang kemari..?"**

'mahluk kamprett, apanya yang primata..dasar kadal buntung'

"**apa kau bilang mahluk gagal evolusi..!?" **bentak mahluk itu karena ejekan Naruto.

'gawat, aku lupa jika dia bisa membaca pikiranku..!'

"**hah, lupakannlah..."**

"hmm..maaf untuk yang tadi, aku perjelas lagi kami bukanlah primata! Kami adalah manusia, mahluk yang dianugrahi Kami-sama dengan pikiran dan hawa nafsu...ingat-ingat itu.." ujar Naruto.

"**iya-iya..tapi didepanku kau masih mirip Primata yang gagal evolusi...HAHAHA.." **

"GHZZZ..mahluki ini! Aku tak peduli dengan semua ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Bisa aku keluar dari sini!?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"**terserah kau, aku tidak peduli denganmu...dan lupankan tentang aku ingin memakanmu, aku tidak mau ketularan gagal evolusi nantinya.." **

'dia ini mahluk suci atau bukan sih' pikir Naruto yang speechles dengan tingkah mahluk yang ada didepannya.

"**tapi sebelum itu, kau yang berambut hitam keluarlah..!" **

"eh.."

.

.

.

"**jadi kalian ingin mencari roh suci untuk mengisi jiwa pedang kalian nanti..!?" **

"euhmm.." kedua manusia itu mengangguk patuh.

"**kalian tahu kan jika roh-roh ditempat sini adalah roh-roh yang sudah disucikan dari hawa jahat mereka semasa hidup...tapi bukanlah itu tindakan dosa dan menyakiti mereka jika kalian menggunakan roh itu untuk melukai mahluk lain.."**

Sasuke dan Naruto Cuma mengangguk pasrah dengan apa yang mahluk suci didepannya katakan. Mereka tahu jika itu hal yang salah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari sang Agul.

"Ano..Agul-sama, kami juga memiliki tujuan yang baik untuk hal ini.." Sasuke mencoba mengatakan tujuan mereka dari awal.

"**aku mengenal kaum dari jenis kalian lebih lama dari yang kalian kira. Jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tak ada ucapan atau perjanjian yang dapat kalian pegang dengan sungguh-sunguh.." **Agul mencoba mengintimidasi dua manusia yang masih kecil dan masih perlu belajar itu.

"aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kami membuat kontrak dengan parah roh yang mendiami pedang kami, jadi ketika kami membuat sebuah kesalahan atau menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang salah maka pedang itu bisa menghilang atau hancur.." usul Naruto.

"**hah, baikalh-baiklah...aku tidak bisa mencegah kalian. Aku tahu kalian berdua memiliki kesamaan dari manusia-manusia itu, yaitu kalian sama-sama gila kekuatan...aku ingin kalian membaut janji kepadaku..."**

"apa itu..?"

.

.

.

"nah sudah ketemu, akhirnya ada roh yang cocok denganku..hihihi.." Naruto melompat tidak jelas setelah mendapat apa yang dinamakan roh dalam wadah berbentuk balok kayu yang berukuran sedang.

'**apa yang kau lakukan kawan, apa kau percaya dengan bocah itu. Jika memang itu pilihanmu untuk menjadi penebusan dosa-dosamu selama ini maka aku akan memepercayai anak itu dan dirimu' **pikir mahluk itu ketika melihat Naruto membawa sebuah roh yang Agul kenali.

"jadi Agul-sama..maaf telah menganggu tidurmu, jadi kami bertiga meminta maaf untuk hal ini..kami berjanji akan merahasiakan tempat ini dari manusia lainnya.." ujar Narutu sambil berojigi berkali-kali.

"**ya-ya...cepat kelar dari sini, aku tidak mau ketularan dan menjadi mahluk gagal evolusi seperti kalian..."**

Twitchh..

Twitchh..

'dia kampret...'

'kadal buntung..'

"**aku mendengar itu Brengsek...!"**

"eh, HAHAHAH..."

Duakh...

"**pergi dari sini..!"**

Seketika sebuah portal mucul didepan Naruto dan Sasuke dan saat itu juga mereka langsung masuk karena sentilan tangan sang dewa penjaga bumi yang terlupakan.

**TBC.**

**Yo, akhirnya bisa up lagi... MAAF KALO JELEK :'(**

**Karena keterbatasan waktu ane gk bisa bales review kalian baik dari pm atau dari sini..jadi terima kasih buat semuanya. Ane udah baca semua review kalian kok jadi :D**

**Terima kasih buat**

**Kuroyuki9, Ryu Ansya32, sang sannin, Adhi akai, madaraxtrex, Nameking, carles, yafd, dragonfirenatsu90, miqal, gox, asd, agisumimura, auliaMRQ, indra, gembuank, tanpa nama, Uchiha ilmi, Ayub. , Hatake Kakashi 881 uzuna akira, Tsuki no Candra, revyanrifqi, seneal, ibiki guru bp, Laffayete, Jasmine Daisyono Yuki, .980, dilousfarm, loray 29 alus, kidsNO TERROR13, ryu, Andre, Nokia 7610 Black, kurama, Ae hatake, day-99 **


End file.
